Of a Robin & a Raven
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Raven's daughters want a bedtime story, the story of how their mom & dad met & then fell in love to be more specific. This is that story... So i guess i should start from the beginning... CHAPTER 25 UP! /updated 12.31.10/
1. Prologue

I seriously like my idea for this story. I like it a lot. I hope that all you will like it too. Maybe not as much as me, but o well. Hope you like it still.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the two cute little girls I made up.

* * *

**Of a Robin & a Raven**

** Prologue **

"Girls!" their mother yelled up the stairs. "Get ready for bed!"

"Yes mom." She heard from their room as they stopped playing and listened to their mom.

Raven smiled. Her little girls were so good and she loved them dearly. They defiantly kept her busy. Her smile widened.

She went into the living room quickly to pick up a stray wand and some broken pieces of glass from an ancient vase they had broken. She wasn't going to lie, they hadn't quite perfected their magical powers yet. But they were defiantly getting there since they were only eight.

She sighed and dropped that in the garbage and started up the stairs.

"You two better be ready." Raven called as she walked down the hallway. She could hear the girl's giggles from their room as they ran out the door and met their mom. Raven bent down and picked them both up in her arms.

"How are my two favorite girls in the world? Ready for bed I see." She observed as she walked to their room. They both wrapped their arms around her neck and held on tightly, giggling the whole way when she entered their room and plopped them each on their own bed.

"Mom?" one of them said. "Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

The first one that spoke was Ebony. She had short black hair that when just above her shoulders and deep purple eyes like her too. She was a perfect height for her age and the smarter of the two twins, not to imply anything. She took mostly after her father, and knew only some martial arts from her twin and bore Raven's power. She was learning to keep most of her emotions under control very well.

"Sure Ebony, what book would you guys like?" she asked her daughters.

"Tell us…tell us how you and dad met and then fell in love." Said the other as she jumped up and down on her purple bed excitedly.

The second ones name was Violet. She had long lavender hair that went down to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes that were full of life. She was the one that was more forward and athletic. She would be the first of the two to attack someone first. She was defiantly a fighter, she's fight till the very end. She posed the martial arts ability, and was perfecting it. She could probably take on a man and win just with her bare hands. She also had some telekinetic power, but didn't have to keep her emotions in line as much.

Raven smiled down at her two daughters. They both just sat their on their beds, waiting patiently. Raven walked over to Ebony's bed and sat next to her. She patted the spot next to her. Violet quickly jumped off her bed and onto her sisters.

"Ok, I guess I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

End Chapter

So what did you think? Good beginning? Please review. Feedback is always and forever will be appreciated!

Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Second chapter is up already! I know, I'm surprised too. So now the story is going to begin. Isn't that just so exciting for all of you? Are you hyperventilating right now wanting to finish reading what I have to say so you can read the real story? Or are you just thinking how stupid and pointless it is right now to just keep talking to you about how great I think this story is and that you'll enjoy it? Hmmm…okay. I'll let you all read the story now.

Right after this disclaimer. This should be interesting…not.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…there. Now you've all made me really sad. Happy now?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"Give me all your money!" the robber shouted to the woman behind the counter as he held a gun to her head and thrust a bag into her perfectly manicured hands. The woman was shaking terribly and opened the cash register quickly, piling in money as fast as she could as the thief smiled greedily.

When there was no money left, the man with the gun grabbed the bag and started to walk toward the door. He was still facing her though; the gun still was pointed to the cashier.

"Don't call the cops." He warned. "Or I'll come back and kill you in cold blood when I break out of jail."

"Now you wouldn't do that." a new voice said from the door. The guy turned his attention and the gun from the cashier to the new threat.

"It's you." The man growled. "Traffic light boy from Gotham. Aren't you supposed to be working with the Bat?"

At this remark the boy (teenage boy actually.) gritted his teeth and got in a fighting stance. The man gave a chuckle before aiming his gun at him.

"I'd get out of the way if I were you Traffic Light." He said, ready to pull the trigger. The boy quickly in the blink of an eye dashed up to the man and grabbed the gun away, twisting his hand in the process. The man stood their dumbfounded and then was punched in the face. He fell to the ground and the boy stood over him smiling.

"The name's Robin." The boy said. "And I work alone."

The man looked dazed as he lifted his head up, trying to get up, but then his head fell on to the floor with a hard bang. He was unconscious.

"That was easy." Robin said was he grabbed the man up and put him outside the store where the cops would find him. He quickly walked back into the store to inform the cashier.

"The guy's outside unconscious. The cops are going to pick him up so you should be fine."

"T-t-thank you. Thank you so much." The lady said. She then looked him over.

"I was just wondering…just like that man said…**don't** you work in Gotham? Why are you in Jump City?"

Robin merely grinned. "I work alone now like I said. This is my new town."

And with that, he was out the door and climbing up on top of a nearby tall building. He sat on the roof and looked out onto the vast city that was very nice and clean looking. Much nicer then Gotham. Gotham had been a horrible dreary place he had protected and dealt with for long enough. It was time for change. Change away from Batman. It was time for him to be the leader and not a mere sidekick.

He just sat and looked for a while, taking the city in. The ocean that was right near by that he could see. The crisp breeze from it went through his perfectly spiked up ebony hair. He was going to learn things fast if he was going to protect innocent little Jump City now.

After about twenty minutes of this he was done. He jumped from the building and into the dark streets. It was about 8:00 o'clock at night now. Dark, but not pitch-black-dark like in the dead of night. The sidewalk was clear of people so he didn't stand out in his red, yellow, and green uniform. Along with the yellow and black cape that was swaying in the wind. In a way he did look like a stoplight, but if you told him that he'd most likely beat you to a pulp.

Suddenly talking could be heard and Robin started to lighten his feet on the concrete below him. Who would possibly be late in the city when it was this dark? Sure this wasn't as bad as Gotham but…still. Anything can happen at night.

He reached the corner when he saw who was behind the talking. It was a girl in all pink. Pink pants, pink tight tank top, and even pink ballet flats. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a pink headband in it. There was a…boy…slash spider right next to her. He (At least he thought it was a boy…) had a spider for a head and the rest was just a regular human body. The eight gray spider legs were as long as his whole body so his legs didn't touch the ground and that the spider legs did all the walking for him (All of you should have guessed by now that this is indeed Kitten and her ugly spider for a boyfriend Fang.). They were right outside a jewelry store. Wow, how stupid could the villains get in this town? And ugly not to mention it. Robin didn't even think that they had the right to be called villains. Compared to Gotham's baddies this was a cakewalk!

"All right you two-" Robin started, but was interrupted when another person joined the scene and cut him off. He just stood there, looking like an idiot, in awe.

"You have got to be kidding me?" The girl that came up to the crooks and stole their attention from the masked boy said. "This is all that there is? This should take a matter of five seconds."

"I don't think so you little…little…GOTH GIRL!" Kitten shouted. The girl didn't even look fazed as she merely rose in eyebrow as if saying 'That the best you got?'

The girl then went into action immediately and what Robin saw next simply amazed him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the girl yelled and her eyes turned white and black aura…at least that's what he thought it was…surrounded her hands. She blasted it at the two and the girl shrieked as it made contact quickly. Fang then got up to protect his girlfriend and went to attack the girl.

"You do that again to Kitten and you'll be stuck in a web for the rest of your pitiful fight!" Fang cried angrily. The girl merely grinned as she looked in the direction of a parked car. Suddenly the car was surrounded in the black aura…maybe it was magic Robin started to think…and was flung at the Spider Boy. He quickly zipped out of the way with his quick agility and flung himself at the girl. She was caught off guard with his sudden attack and didn't have time to react as he jumped on top of her, his spider legs keeping her down as his normal hands punched her.

Robin was about to jump in and help when suddenly the girl screamed and a big chunk of her aura flew out of her in the shape of a bird…a raven to be more specific…and blasted him off. She slowly got up and looked at where he had fallen. He lay there motionless for a while until finally he jumped up again, ready to continue.

"Maybe I underestimated you…" the girl said as she squinted her eyes in his direction. "Or maybe you're just having a lucky day freak. Along with Blondie over there."

Fang gritted his…uh…spider teeth together and then web flew at her. She started to fly out of the way but it caught her on her leg and trapped her, forcing her to come down to the ground considerably hard. Robin winced at the noise she made when she made contact with earth.

Kitten smiled when she saw the girl was down and defenseless for now. She quickly got up from where she had been sitting and watching and rushed over to Fang and the girl with glee.

"O Fang you're so amazing!!! Now can I hit her please?" Kitten asked her boyfriend sweetly as she hugged him tightly.

"Sure thing."

Kitten purred suddenly approvingly and walked over the for-now unconscious girl. She bent down next to her and swiftly slapped her face for no apparent reason other then fun. The girl's eyes jolted open when she felt the stinging pain on her right cheek.

"Why you little…" but before she could finish Kitten slapped her again and Fang webbed her to the ground fully. She was trapped.

And during all this Robin just stood there, watching. He shook his head clear and finally decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Hey, ugly!" Robin called as he got out of his hiding place. At this everyone looked up to face the Boy Wonder. "I suggest you get out of here and leave her alone if you want your ugly spider head where it is."

"Hey, buddy…I don't need any help I have everything under control." The girl said as she squirmed and twitched to get her hands free. Robin looked at her doubtfully.

"Uh…sure. Well I think you do."

With that being said he got out his ever so trusty Bo-staff and charged at the two (Dare he say it…) villains. Immediately the spider boy went in front to defend Kitten but Robin whacked him back with great force, making him ram into a building. Kitten gasped and glared at Robin.

"How dare you hurt my Fangy-poo! You'll pay for that…whatever your dumb name is!" Kitten yelled. 'Wow', Robin thought. 'She's an idiot. We need to get her some mental help.'

"Dealing with you should be easy **Princess**." Robin sneered, emphasizing on that last part. Kitten huffed at him and put her hands up.

"I have sharp manicured nails and I know how to use them!"

Robin just stared at her funny and attacked.

She was on the floor and crying in a matter of two seconds. And over a broken nail.

The cops came shortly after that scene and loaded Fang and Kitten into their police car. When that was taken care of and the police thanked Robin before leaving, he went to the girl who was still tied up. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and used one of its sharp ends to cut the webbing and free her. It worked like a charm and she was free. She quickly got up without so much as a thank you and started to walk away.

Robin watched her, awestruck. He finally snapped out of it and followed her. He wanted to know who this girl was and why she was here.

"Hey!" he called. The girl froze right in her tracks, but still did not turn around to look at him. So Robin walked up in front of her so now they were face to face for the first time. Both looked the other over.

Robin looked at the girl in front of him with deep interest. He had never seen such a person in all his life.

The girl looked about to be the same age as him, and the same height give or take maybe an inch or two shorter. Her complexion was a ghostly pale whitish gray, but it looked great up against her violet hair that went just above her shoulders. Her eyes…they were captivating. Stunning even. They were a deep amethyst and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Right above them on her forehead was a red diamond of some sort. Like a gem…(Raven's chakra.)

She was wearing a dark blue cloak that went below her feet and just touched the ground, concealing her entire body from the outside world. But it was opened slightly and he could see a black leotard underneath that went up to the top of her throat, covered her arms, and then stopped when it reached her legs and looked like a bathing suit in a way (I had no other way of describing it…so sorry.). Around her thin waste was a yellow belt with circles all around it, and red gems in the middle of it. She also had the separate gems with the yellow to support it on the backside of her hands and to keep her clock together. To complete her look there were matching blue boots on her feet that went ankle high.

"Hi." Robin said again. "My name's Robin."

He extended his hand, hoping that she would take it. She just stared at it for a while though, hesitant, as if wondering if it was the right thing for her to do. But finally, her hand came out from beneath the cloak and he was gripping her small hand in his big one.

"Raven." She told him with a small smile. "You know, back there…I'm sorry. I really did need your help but I'm just not the 'damsel in distress' type." She admitted shyly as a blush crept across her face. "And…thank you."

Robin smiled back at her. She then took her hand back and sighed.

"So, what brings you here to little ol' Jump City?" Raven inquired. "You look more of the big city hero type."

Robin sighed. "I was. But then I decided that I'd rather take charge in a city that would need me more, that hasn't really had protection or already has a big super hero figure. But I guess it does now that I've met you."

"Take charge…wait. I've seen you somewhere…did you work with Batman?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I did. Lived in Gotham all my life till right now." He admitted.

"Yeah, I just got here too a while ago from my old…home…" she told him, looking down at the ground as she spoke. Robin looked at her, a little puzzled.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" he asked suddenly and he was surprised that the question had slipped through his lips. Raven suddenly looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, considering that I'm telekinetic and have many mystical abilities…no…I'm not like other girls." She agreed. "But, really, define normal?" she challenged.

"Good point." Robin told her with a grin. She gave him a sly smile back and looked behind her down the road where she had been about to leave.

"Well, I guess I better be going…" Raven started, about to turn around. Robin then suddenly stopped her by grasping her thin wrist in his hand. She was stunned.

"Take…your hand…off me." She said between gritted teeth. She started to shiver and shake slightly, and Robin noticed this.

"Raven, I…I just wanted to know…" he began, unsure of how to ask her this. His reason to come here was to start a team. For him to be the leader of that team. She'd be a great start if they could get more people as strong as her. She'd be perfect.

"Please let go of me." She told him forcefully. She was afraid. She didn't know why but she was always afraid if someone made contact with her. Afraid that…that something inside of her…something powerful but horrible…would break loose…

"Raven?" he asked. She looked like she was turning horribly paler, if that was possible. So he did what she had instructed and let go of her. She let out a sigh of relief and some color came back to her cheeks.

"Thank you…for listening…and trusting me on that." Raven thanked him.

"Raven…I want you to join my team. You know how I said that I left Gotham? Well it was because I wanted to prove to myself that I could be the one to take charge and manage something like that. So…if you would, I would be grateful if you'd become a Titan." He told her.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds. Could she trust him? Was this all just a joke to take advantage of her? To use her powers in some sick and twisted way?

But then she saw the look of sincerity on his face and his smile and she believed him. After all he did save her.

"A Titan, eh?" she asked him, smiling a bit. He smiled back.

"I'll take it that's a yes?" he inquired.

"Yes. So…we're like…friends now?" Raven asked him, surprised and delighted in way.

"Yes. Friends." Robin said as they started walking down the dark street of the city.

"Does this mean I get to learn more about you and your powers and past? Like why you have that gem thing on your forehead? Or why you're so pale? Or…"

"Seriously _**Boy Blunder**_, already interrogating me?" she teased and he playfully glared at her.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I'll tell you later…maybe." She told him. "If you tell me about you."

"Sure." He responded. "You're first."

She sighed and thought from where to begin first to tell him the simple stuff about her. She didn't need to give too much information away.

"Well, I was born in a place called Azarath…"

* * *

End Chapter

Well how did you guys like it? I liked it.

Raven and Robin have met now! Yes! The next chapter will be basically again focused on them talking to each other about themselves and learning more so they can trust each other and all that nice stuff. Then I think we should add more members to this team, right? That's later to come!

Review please!

**-DarkGirlRavenGrayson14**


	3. Chapter 2: Conversations

Yes, it's here. I'm so glad that you all like and enjoy my story. I'm especially thankful of the people that actually read **&** review! Thank you all that have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me! Now onto the story!

O yeah, like I said before this is mostly Robin and Raven talking to one another and learning more about each other. So enjoy their conversation.

Almost forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I mean it! I mean, really? Come on people wake up and smell the coffee I do NOT own the Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conversations**

"So…lets see if I got this right." Robin said to her. She nodded her head, telling him to continue.

"You came from another dimension called Azarath, where you were raised by your mother and the monks there. You have that gem on your forehead because it is the center of your power and your powers consist of telekinetic, flight, some magic, reading minds, healing and seeing the future occasionally. You're 14 years old. Your mom's name was Arella and your dad's…" he trailed off. "Oh right, you didn't tell me. Touchy area to talk on. Sorry."

"It's okay." She told him. "Really. So yeah. That's pretty much all I touched base on."

Robin had a broad smile on his face now. "Great."

"Now it's your turn." She reminded him with her own half smile grin. His fell off his face immediately.

"All right, all right…where to start?…" he thought aloud.

"From the beginning o smart Boy Blunder." She teased him, unable to resist.

"I need to come up with an embarrassing nickname for you now." He told her. She grimaced at the thought of him coming up with one.

"Okay, just start." She said quickly, hoping he'd forget as she put her hood up.

"Let's see…well you already know that I'm 14 as well, was born in Gotham city and that I was Batman's sidekick and that he basically raised me…" he told her, going over that.

She nodded her head up and down once again, urging him continue. He searched his brain for anything that wouldn't give too much away about himself or his…family. That was also a pretty touchy subject for him too. What to say…

"How 'bout you tell me about your impressive ninja skills?" she offered as something for him to talk about. She sensed his nervousness and decided to bring up something he would talk about and feel more comfortable with. She'd make him spill his other secrets later when they were more comfortable with each other.

He grinned. "Sure. Well of course I learned them from the Bat himself, but I got my flexibility from working as an acrobat at the circus…with my family."

"Really? A circus?" she asked, truly amazed that he would have worked there instead of with the Dark Knight first. Raven couldn't even imagine him at a circus, let alone **in** one. She'd look into that later.

"Yup, it was sort of our thing in the family at the time. Later then I became Robin, crime fighting powerless butt kicking martial arts Boy Wonder sidekick for the Batman himself." He said in a heroic voice that made Raven want to giggle, but she held back. But then he sighed and looked at the ground.

"I was just a sidekick…always the sidekick…nothing real big like the boss himself. I felt inferior to him in a way. He always ordered me around. Sometimes he even told me to not come on some of the missions because they were 'too dangerous' for a kid. I wasn't a kid. I was becoming a teenager. He made me feel horrible with all his orders. But he needed my help and I knew it. He just hated to admit it, no matter how much he knew it was true he needed my help. Why else would he get a sidekick? For laughs?" Robin practically was yelling now.

Raven looked at him, concerned for her new and only friend. They had stopped walking now and were facing one another, only Robin's head was facing toward the ground as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Raven felt bad for him. It sounded as if Batman had treated him like crap and thought he was just for help in worst-case scenarios, like in a life or death situation when it was **Batman's** life on the line. She truly felt sorry for him at this moment and wanted to comfort him from being so…neglected. No one deserved to be mistreated…

She put her hood down so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Robin…" she said softly at a whisper, as she slowly put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Robin looked up at her then, a little surprised that she did.

"It's not your fault that Batman wasn't nice. That he felt like it was his duty to just run and protect the city by himself and not act like a team with you. You did the right thing by leaving him and sticking up for yourself. And even though I've only known you for maybe seven hours now, I think I can say you sound like a pretty good guy and deserve to be treated better then that. You can be a leader. I see it in you, that side that wants to take charge and do his part. So be that guy, make a team together, and lead it." She told him confidently, a small smile playing on her face. "And I'm really glad that I'm on this one, no matter how small it is right now. I have a great leader."

Robin was taken aback to hear such words coming from her mouth. She truly did believe in him when others hadn't. She was the first person since his mother that told him he could do anything he wanted and no one ruled his life. Raven truly was wise, and a great friend to have.

"Thanks Raven. That really means a lot to me." He said as he started to smile again. Raven shook her head up and down slightly in understanding, as her own way of saying 'your welcome' and let her hand drop from his shoulder. She was a girl of little words, but when she did speak her mind her words were powerful and could change everything.

"Anything else you'd like to share? Or should we stop playing cop and bad guy with all these interrogations and actually have a real conversations about what we like and dislike?" Raven asked him as she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Yes, and this time I'll go first." He assured her, and they started walking again.

"So my favorite food is pizza, I'm utterly addicted to coffee, I read the newspaper every morning for no apparent reason, my favorite animal is a lion because of their obvious strength over any other animal…" he was cut off by Raven then.

"Even the smallest animals are strong, but in different ways. Everyone has strengths, and weaknesses, and when you can find that weakness, you can exploit it and take down even the biggest of creatures, no matter how big or strong they are." Raven explained. Robin was shocked once again by her wise words.

"Wow. You're really into the whole deep thing aren't you?" he asked.

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I read a lot."

Robin nodded his head in understanding and continued with his list.

"Where was I…o yeah. My favorite movie is…well actually movies because I like all the 'Mission Impossible' movies. I practice in the gym everyday with training to keep myself fit and in shape, I enjoy cop shows and I have never taken my mask off." He finished for her.

"You mean you have never EVER taken that thing off?" she inquired, stunned that he wouldn't take that off for anything. She knew that superheroes needed to keep their identity safe but really…all the time?

"Yeah, even when I sleep. I'm afraid that someone will come in the middle of the night and see who I am." He admitted as some color came into his cheeks.

"Hmmm…ready for the worst case scenario huh? Impressive." She told him.

"All right now it's your turn."

"Okay. Um…my favorite drink is tea for some reason it's very good…" she saw the look on his face as he stuck out his tongue. "It's an acquired taste. I just got used to it over time okay? It's not that bad…shesh…anyway I constantly read usually in my spare time. My favorite animal is the bird, it's just; I don't really know how to describe it; it's just that their so free. Nothing is holding them back, they aren't that big or fierce but in their own way reserved, and graceful as they fly through the open skies…nothing controlling them…" she trailed off as she stared up at the sky. Robin wondered what the meaning of it all was. That was a really great description…really her perspective of it all. She wouldn't really have gone that deep unless it had something to do with her and what she was thinking.

"Raven, do your parents like, not want you to be a hero, but have like a different career or a more solid one in mind for you?" he asked her. She looked at him, her face blank for a while, but then she smiled.

"You could say that." Raven said truthfully. Robin nodded his head in sympathy, feeling bad that her parents were really that mad about her abilities and how she used them.

"Anyway, my favorite movie at the moment is 'Dead Silence', my favorite books are Twilight, New Moon and I'm in the middle of the third book of that series (Yes, you know what I'm getting at 'RavenRobinGirl'. She knows this is the best series ever!!! Thank you Stephenie Meyers for creating it and I hope for a fourth one soon next year!), I meditate daily so that none of my emotions in my mind will come lose and my powers haywire, and…I hate it when people try to take advantage of you and use them for their own reasons. People think of me as dark and creepy, but that's their problem. They don't know the real me." She finished. Robin looked at her for a moment as he drank all this information in and then sighed, content with that.

"Cool." He said finally.

Both of them were surprised then when they saw the sun peeping up from over the horizon to the east, and shocked that they had stayed out all night, talking.

"Wow." Raven whispered softly. "I'm so going to have to meditate soon."

"I really had no idea what time it was, I'm so sorry that I didn't let you go somewhere for the night or get us a place to stay sooner." Robin apologized.

"It's okay. I probably needed the fresh air anyways." Raven told him monotonously.

Suddenly there was a bright and abnormal green light zipping across the sky. Robin and Raven stared at it for a while, eyes narrowing trying to see if they could make out what it was. Then it came crashing down on a city street not too far from them. Both of them gave each other a look of bewilderment.

"Up to having our first mission, even though it's just the two of us and about 4 a.m. in the morning?" Robin asked her in an amusing way that made her smile.

"Sure. Let's go check it out I guess." She responded. She then began to levitate in the air when she remembered he couldn't fly.

"Oh, right." She said sheepishly. "You can't…well…um…" she tried to think of a way to get them both there quickly when she finally got it. She smirked down at him.

"I want you to jump when I direct you to, okay? After I say my mantra," she instructed him. He looked at her blankly for a moment before nodding his head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and Robin jumped considerably high in the air. When he came back down he hit the ground faster then expected. But then he looked down and saw a black disk from Raven's power under him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lets go then I guess." He told her. She nodded and started to fly, Robin right beside her.

"This is just…" Robin began.

"Creepy?" Raven finished for him a little too quickly, taking his sentence the wrong way.

"No." he said. "Too cool."

Raven gave out a sigh of relief and she started to speed up her flying. When they made it to the road there was still smoke clearing from whatever had crashed into it. What they both saw next made them gasp.

Behind the clouds of smoke was a tall girl, but she wasn't looking at the two birds. She was staring angrily at a small green boy that was hiding behind a strong looking, bulky man in a sweatshirt who looked annoyed. The girls eyes literally were gleaming green and she looked pissed.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be as easy as fighting Kitten and Fang…" Raven told Robin as she put down her disk and he dropped to the ground on his feet.

"Something tells me your right…" Robin said to her as they both stared at these three misfits in the middle of the street.

Just then the girl turned in their direction and saw them, eyes still green. The other two also looked over when she did, and nobody moved. No one dared to say anything for fear if the silence was broken, a fight would break out. And Raven and Robin didn't really like the odds if these other three happened to be acquaintances, so they wanted to keep things peaceful as possible.

For now.

But what they didn't know at the moment, and the three others over there didn't know at the moment, that this encounter was going to be the beginning of a strong friendship…a strong team…

And this is when that team was started.

* * *

End Chapter

So did you all like it? See, the team is going to form soon. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!!!

Well I have a really great idea after the next couple of chapters that I think I'm going to start. I think it's really brilliant, but of course you guys might think otherwise. But o well I like it and think it sounds good so it's going in!

Review please! Reviews make everything better.

Juss kidding! Not about the review part, but that reviews make everything better…but…wait…well they do make you feel good…but…

O just please review!

And I got someone telling me my characters are OOC. Do you guys think so? Because I think I'm doing a pretty good job with Raven and Robin first meeting like this. Just wondering.

**-DarkGirlRavenGrayson14**


	4. Chapter 3: Alliance

Okay here it is. This is where the team members of the Teen Titans meet and will finally join alliances! After fighting a little though of course. But then they'll fight the villains. So here we go, onto the story.

O yeah. That friggin disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Get it through your thick skulls people.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alliance**

Raven and Robin stared at three people in the middle of the street, not knowing how to make the safe move first. Or even if making a move would be safe. The other three people across the way also stared at them. They didn't know each other, and the girl a couple of minutes ago had been ready to actually kill the two beside her. Now she didn't know what to do. Especially since her hands were cuffed up.

Raven finally glanced at Robin from the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking so she'd know what to do. They should have made a plan sooner. But they hadn't been prepared for this.

"Raven." Robin whispered, still not taking his eyes off the center of the road but still addressed her. "Can you happen to read their minds to see if there's a threat or something? I don't want to attack unless necessary."

Before Raven could answer him no the girl finally couldn't take the calm anymore and screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping high into the air and crashing back down on the road in front of Raven and Robin. The impact was so strong that the road cracked and big chunks of it flew everywhere.

Raven put a shield up just in time to protect them from being hurt. Robin was glad of that.

"Well I guess we know now." Raven told him as she put her force field down. "Time to intervene and attack them. Or maybe we could just simply-"

"Let's go then!" Robin yelled as he started to run towards the girl that had cuffs on. Raven sighed, and then saw the two boys looking at Robin and materialized into the ground. She reappeared right in front of them.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Raven asked suddenly as the two boys gasped at her sudden appearance. They had had their guard down and hadn't been expecting that.

"Any reason you want to know?" the shorter one said. He had green skin, green eyes, and green hair. He had the weirdest outfit on…well at least the mask was. It showed off his oversized pointy ears a little too much and went above and around his who head, ending just below his nose. His outfit was purple in the middle with black on either sides of it. He had absolutely no skin showing besides his face since he had gloves on.

"Yeah." Raven said. "I'm a person that can inflict harsh pain on you if you don't tell me that piece of information now. So information I better get." She snapped quite harshly, not quite meaning too, and the look in her eye struck fear in the small boys heart, as it did to many other that received that look or got her mad.

"I-I-I'm B-b-b-Beast Boy." The small boy told her. He put his hand to his forehead as if he was in the army. "Can I be of service to you somehow sir!" he shouted like a member of the army and was addressing a drill sergeant.

Raven glared at him. "No. And I'm a GIRL if you haven't noticed." She added. Beast Boy's sweat fell and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said and then looked up in the taller guy in the sweater with his hood up. Raven finally looked at him as well.

"And you are…" she started, waiting for him to finish.

The answer she got was not one she expected.

"I'm a monster. A horrible person, if I can even call myself that." He said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. The boy took off his sweater and threw it to the ground carelessly.

"Happy! Look at me I'm horrible! I'm half human! A Cyborg!" he shouted.

Raven overlooked him. He wasn't bad. He was a strong looking African American with a blue eye while his other side of his face was the robot part and was red. Indeed, half of his body was made of robotic parts and technology, but that couldn't be as bad as being other things…

"I don't know why you hate that so much. I think it's cool." Beast Boy said optimistically.

"You don't know what it really feels like you little green grass stain. Not to be completely human and be able to feel things like everyone else…" Cyborg told him sadly.

'_You have no idea how well I can relate…'_ Raven wanted to say, but kept the thought to herself as she looked to the ground for a while before finally looking up to meet both of their gazes.

"And you are…" Cyborg started for her with a small grin.

"Raven. And I'm here to see what's going on." She told him. "With that other girl and you two."

"Well we really don't know. I was walking down the street when suddenly that bright green thing came in front of me and it happened to be a girl. Then this little man showed up." Cyborg said to her, and Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Raven started to think. She wondered where this mysterious girl had possibly come from. Was she from space?

* * *

Robin kept trying to dodge the girl's blows. She was actually very strong for looking so meek and thin. Thank GOD her hands were cuffed with some sort of strong material that went from the tips of her fingers and wrists, then a new one started at her wrists to her elbows.

He thought that the girl was in the most unusual attire and had the most abnormal look (Besides Raven of course.). She had flowing red hair that went all the way down to her waist and orange skin. Her eyes were still just whole green, and that crept him out a bit. On her head was some sort of silver thing that looked like an M. She had something else silver over her shoulders and neck with a green gem like thing in the middle. She had a black short tank top that went about three inches above her belly button about and a short black skirt with matching boots that went all the way up over her knees and only a couple inches below her skirt.

No skin was showing though. Where skin would have normally shown there was hard shiny metal. (Starfire's first suit when she came here to Earth when she was an escapee…remember?)

The girl gave another cry out and spoke in a totally different language that Robin couldn't decipher as she charged at him and swung, but she missed as she ducked and hit the building behind him, crashing through the wall. Robin was glad that hadn't been his body.

The girl gritted her teeth in frustration, mad she couldn't use her powers to the best of their ability. She continuously banged her cuffs against the building now, trying to get them off of her. Robin watched in curiosity.

After about twenty more hits the small piece broke off and she could see her hands. She smiled wickedly and then aimed her arms straight ahead at Robin. Then what happened next Robin wasn't ready for at all.

Green bolts of energy came firing out of the girl's hands like a machine gun. Two at a time, one from each hand. Robin suddenly sprang into action and ran out of the way of the first couple shots, but she just kept firing them out and following his every move. She finally hit her target and he got a burn in his uniform on the shoulder and there was a cut there. He cringed but then jumped behind a taxi. The girl stopped fire and Robin exhaled.

He looked just in time to see the girl balancing a bus with her foot since her arms were still locked up. Robin turned pale and jumped out of the way as the bus hit the spot he had just been.

"She's stronger then she looks…" he muttered under his breath. The girl dropped to her knees, exhausted.

He then took out his Bo-staff and was ready to fight since the girl was down when a giant black raven flew in between the two in the middle of the road as a shield, blocking all ways to make contact. Robin sighed and looked behind him to see Raven's eyes white and hands glowing as she made her way toward him. They turned back to normal and the shield faded.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." Raven told Robin. She gestured towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I simply asked them a few questions and none of us had to use violence. They aren't out to get us. I don't know about her but it's worth a shot."

Robin nodded his head in agreement as he looked the other two over. "We could use your help." Both Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled and all four of them looked at the girl still on the ground. They slowly made their way up to her and then stopped when they were about a mere five feet away.

The girl suddenly jolted up, hands glowing green, ready to attack if needed. All of them stopped and Robin put his hands up.

"It's okay. We're here to just…talk and help you. We're just trying to be nice." He reassured her. She still didn't put down her arms and green glow was still there, but her eyes didn't look as mean. (But they were still a solid green that matched her hands glow.)

"Please." Raven tried now, stepping next to Robin. "We are only trying to help you and we want to know what you want."

At this the girl sighed and the glow left her hands and she looked down at the ground. The four of them breathed out sighs of relief and Robin stepped in front of her with a lock pick in hand.

"See, we're just trying to let you loss so you can help us maybe." He told her as he carefully unlocked the clamps on her arms. Finally there was a click and the clamps fell to the ground with a loud bang that echoed throughout the streets. The girl rubbed her arms for a brief second.

"See. Just helping." Robin said to her.

Then the girl grabbed him by the head and kissed him on the lips (You have no idea how much it pains me to write this…). Robin's masked eyes turned wide and before he could react she had pushed him away and he was on the ground. (Yes that was short sweet and to the point.)

"Do not follow me if you wish to live." She said slowly, actually in English, and in an angry tone. As soon as she said this she flew in the air and high above their heads. All four of them looked up. She was gone by then. Robin wiped his lips and made a face. That was not what he was expecting and hadn't liked it.

"Now what?" Raven asked him, rushing to his side. "Oh, you're bleeding!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've dealt with worse before, I'm used to it."

"Are you sure? I could…"

But before Raven could do something he got up and looked at the three of them.

"Well, now all we have to do is find her and-" Robin began but then was cut off when Raven threw her arm straight in the air, her index finger pointing at something. All of them turned to watch.

A giant space ship started to hover over little Jump city. It came right across the ocean, and then stopped over a little tiny island just off the main land. There was a buzzing sound and a holograph of giant alien lizard was standing on the island so the whole town could see. The image of him was a little fuzzy, but then cleared. It then spoke.

"People of Earth. Please do not be alarmed. We bring you no harm. All we need is the escaped alien girl that is on earth. Do not interfere, and we will spare your pathetic planet and your existence. Help her, and all of you will be doomed." It said. "Our leader has ordered us to find her. Do not interfere with our mission on Earth, and we will leave as soon is she is captured."

With that his imaged faded away and a door opened up from the bottom of the spacecraft. Many more of the aliens came out, hundreds of them. They went throughout the town, just like they had said, and simply searched for the girl that they had run into. The teens stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Finally the silence was broken when someone spoke.

"Well, you heard the big mean and scary green lizard man. We better not mess with their mission if we want to live. And I would really like to live." He pleaded to the other three.

"I have to say, and I really hate to say it, but I agree with Beast Boy on this. They said not to interfere with this. If we do then all the people of the city and the planet will be doomed and I don't want the end of the world to be on my shoulders." Raven concluded. She truly didn't want that at all…

"Well are we supposed to just let them take her? She might need our help. She didn't seem half bad…besides the fact that she attacked us and burned Bird Boy over here. Other then that I say we help her." Cyborg said.

"Sorry but I have to agree with him on this." Robin told them. "Raven, you need to trust me on this."

She nodded her head. "You're the leader."

Robin looked at the other two. "We could really use your two's assistance. What can you guys do?"

Beast Boy's hand shot up in the air. "Oh, I can turn into animals! Even if they're extinct!" he exclaimed, and as an example he turned into a kitten and then a small dinosaur.

"That can be useful, definitely." Robin turned to face Cyborg.

"I'm strong." He merely said. Robin nodded his head and looked at Raven.

"I think that they could be valuable with their abilities Robin." She told him.

"We need to work as a team." Robin said to them all. "Teamwork is key in this situation. Without it we'll fail. So Cyborg, Beast Boy, want to become a Titan?"

Beast Boy nearly fainted. "Me? Why I…I never thought I could hold such an honor…"

"Just say yes or no." Raven snapped at him. "Sometime today. We kind of have to find her before those aliens do."

"Yes." Him and Cyborg said in unison. Robin grinned and a look of determination crossed his face.

"Then lets do this."

* * *

The newly acquainted team raced down the streets, trying to not be seen by the aliens that were also looking for what they were. After a while of this and getting nowhere, they stopped in an alley to rethink their plan.

"We need a better way to find her." Robin stated.

"She's nearby." Raven said to them. Everyone but Robin looked at her oddly. "What? I can sense these things."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and sniffed around for a while. He then changed back. "And I think I've got her scent."

"I can track her through the G.P.S built into my arm." Cyborg added in. Robin smiled and the three followed the green dog as he led them to where that girl supposedly was. It didn't take long, because where Beast Boy lead them to was the snack building with its doors broken off the hinges and they could hear eating going on from inside.

"Approach carefully." Robin reminded them in a whisper. They nodded their heads and walked through the doorway and into the shop. The girl heard this and turned around, immediately having her hands illuminated by her power as she took a battle stance.

"Hey, remember? We're friends." Robin told her as the four approached. She still did not extinguish her bolts.

"What is this meaning…friends? On my planet we do not have such a word." She told them rudely.

"Just please, trust us. We're here to help you get away from those scary lizard things." Beast Boy explained to her.

"Why are they after you anyway?" Raven asked. The girl sighed and her bolts vanished. Her solid green eyes left and she still had green eyes; only they were two shades. She looked up at them and frowned.

"On my planet the Gordanians use me as their servant, making me do all their bidding, no matter what it may be or how cruel it may seem. I was awarded to them as a prize…" she told them. "And I did not listen to them once and they became enraged at me. I was…scared of what they would do and started to kill off their numbers. Then they caught me though and trapped me. Yet I managed to escape, and ended up landing here, on this strange planet. Where people are…nice." She finished for them.

"Well then don't worry." Robin said. "We won't let them take you back again with them."

"You're safe with us." Cyborg told her reassuringly as he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"THERE IS THE PRISONER! SEIZE HER AND THE PEOPLE TRYING TO HELP WITH HER ESCAPE!" they heard someone shout from behind them. Everyone looked to see about five Gordanians behind him or her.

Robin looked around for an exit, but there was none to be found. So he took out some explosive disks out of his belt and opened them. He threw them at the aliens and the disks exploded as soon as they touched the ground in front of them. With smoke blinding them and burning their eyes, the teens were free to escape quickly. And they did. They ran straight through the fog of smoke quickly and ran far away down many streets before actually stopping to finally take a breather.

"Tell the commander that people have interfered." The leader commanded his troops. "Earth must be and will be eliminated."

* * *

The five of them stood in a deserted street, hoping that the aliens wouldn't find them.

"Smart thinking." Cyborg complimented. Robin nodded in his direction as he fought to catch his breath.

"Now what do we do?" the girl inquired.

Just then the holographic lizard from the ship was back on that little island, and he again began to talk. They paid close attention.

"People of Earth. Some have interfered with the alien girl. For this, you are all doomed. We have a weapon that can and will destroy you whole city. It will only be a matter of time before it is ready. You have been warned." And with that said, it dissolved back into the ship.

"There." Raven pointed to the spacecraft hovering in the sky. "We need to go there to stop them from starting that machine and letting lose its wrath to the whole city."

"Is that thing like highly guarded? 'Cause if it is I don't think that there is any hope for us." Beast Boy said. They all glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'What, you all know I'm right.'

"Well, it is usually highly secured. But since most of them left that to go do the looking for me, I would assume that the security up there is most thin." She told them as she looked at the craft thoughtfully.

"All right then. Get us up there Raven." Robin told her. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said and black power engulfed the teens. Raven said a few more things before they disappeared and were being carried to the ship.

* * *

There were in one of the many hallways now. Raven had just teleported them all there, via magic.

Beast Boy shivered. "I don't know how you do that all the time! That's just so…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

"Awesome!" he finished with a fake smile on his face as he gave her the thumbs up sign. She rolled her eyes and everyone walked down the long hall.

"I bring you…apology." The girl told Robin. He looked up at her when he heard her speak.

"It's okay, really. Forget about it. I shouldn't have charged at you in the first place." Robin said to her.

"It is just that on my planet the only person that has showed me such kindness was my kanorfka." She explained. Robin nodded in understanding and she smiled back.

"Um, guys? I think they know we're here!" Beast Boy shouted out in alarm suddenly as many Gordanians surrounded the five teens in a circle.

"Attack!" Robin yelled and the teens did just that.

Robin kicked him first, followed by a major knock out punch by Cyborg. Beast Boy then came up behind him in the form of a kangaroo and kicked him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. The girl easily took care of the other two, while Raven simply watched from the corner, not wanting to fight unless she was needed.

They walked for a while longer until they got to the biggest room in the ship. There they saw all the troops, hundreds of guards, the giant secret weapon that girl had been talking about and the head honcho himself.

They looked on silently, the door creaking only silently.

"Lord Trogar, the weapon is about ready." A Gordanian told him at the head of the control panel. "All systems are a go."

"Yes…" Lord Trogar hissed. "Then begin the fire sequence."

There were many bright lights and funny writings on the screens as they flashed in color and the giant blaster gun loaded up.

"I, Lord Trogar, shall destroy this city and many others. The earth scum shall know that it will take more then just five juvenile heroes cannot simply stop me." He laughed mechanically, as if just thinking that simple thought were comical. "Prepare to fire."

Just then there was an explosion from the door and the teens were seen when the smoke cleared.

"We're not just five heroes." Robin said, stepping into the room. "We're one team."

"Guards, destroy them! And bring me my servant back!" he ordered. The Gordanians sprang into action right away and started to attack them.

Beast Boy was charged at by one of them and he turned into a kangaroo once again. He hoped from one to the other, knocking them down as he went along. Finally one of them knocked him senseless, changing back into a human on the way up, into a wall high above and he fell. The giant Gordanian was about to punch him again when Raven came out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

She put a black small shield around her arm as the Gordanian hit her. He hit her again and she backed up, the shield still appearing and reappearing with every hit she took. Finally he hit her with such force she lost her concentration and balance and fell to the floor, unable to protect herself now from the blow she was about to receive. She looked up at the monster with a glare in her eyes.

But before pain could actually be inflicted upon her, Robin jumped on it's back, making it tug at him and turn away from Raven and Beast Boy.

"Get away from them!" Robin shouted as he tried to hang on and distract the beast for as long as possible. This gave Raven time to get up and help Beast Boy.

Then Robin got off of it and punched it a couple of times with great force. Then he was caught quickly and flung off across the room. The girl saw this and she gasped. Her eyes turned a furious green and she blasted at the many Gordanians in the room with her bolts. One caught her in its hands and locked her in small body in his death grip as it threw her around and banged her into the ground a couple of times. She fought against it for a while before being able to free an arm and blast him off.

Cyborg came and helped her up. Then both of them grinned and punched them together. One went down. Two went down. Three. Four. Five. They were in perfect sync as they went and put down the aliens. But then they started to fight back.

They punched them in the sides and in the face, and after a while they flew back to where Robin was resting on the floor. About seven of the remaining Gordanians all circled around Robin, Cyborg and the girl. They looked ready to kill and pretty pissed off that their weapon of mass destruction would not zap the city right away, but instead was left on hold.

"Can you rewire that thing into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked Cyborg when he saw one of his right mechanical arms open to reveal wires and whatnot.

"I can try." He responded dryly.

Then the Gordanians heard movement a ways way beside them and turned to see what it was. It was Raven, helping support Beast Boy as he hung onto her and she held onto him with on hand, and the one other free.

"Get away from my FRIENDS!" Raven shouted angrily. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she cried loudly and there was a great explosion in the ship, blowing up one of the motors. The spacecraft came down quickly and fell into the ocean.

It floated there, simply floating in the water peacefully. Everyone looked around to see every Gordanian down but one.

Lord Trogar stood up and stood right in front of Raven and Beast Boy, and all they could do was look up at the twice their size alien helplessly. It's claws grew sharper and longer and it was ready to strike.

Then there was a brilliant light blue light and blasted the alien, making him fall to the ground in front of the two startled teens. When he did it revealed Cyborg standing there, his arm now a blaster.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once." He promised them with a grin on his face. "Booyah!"

They all sighed and got off the ship and onto the tiny island that it had been over mere minutes ago.

They looked out onto the horizon and the sun was setting in the west already, ending a very stressful and filled day.

"That's quite a view." Raven stated, her hood down now, eyes transfixed on the glistening waters in front of her and her new friends.

"Somebody ought to build a house out here." Cyborg added, also looking out across the vast waters.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast Boy joked as he elbowed Raven in the arm as he grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Raven let out a small giggle.

"You know, your kind of funny." She admitted with a small smile. Beast Boy's eyes lit up at this remark.

"You think I'm funny?" he asked with a hint of hope evident in his voice. "Oh dude! I know some jokes!"

Raven's sweat dropped and she then turned from him quickly to the sight again.

"Please." The girl suddenly said, appearing behind them as they turned around to face her. "I am…nice?"

She was wearing like the exact same outfit only purple and now her skin showed where the metal used to be. The metal piece that framed her face was gone. (Starfire's current outfit.)

Everyone looked at her and finally Robin spoke for all of them.

"We still don't know your name." He told her.

"In your language, it would be Star…fire." She told them as she approached. All of them smiled at her.

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Robin greeted her.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission, to remain here. Where the people are most strange, but also most kind." She finished.

"You don't need our permission." Raven told her with a small smile.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin finished.

"I guess we could all use some good friends." Cyborg said.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team." Beast Boy piped up.

"I couldn't agree more." Robin said with a grin. "I thought that we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I created these."

Robin stuck out his hand and he held out three yellow and black communicators with T's on them. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire grabbed one. Robin's grin widened.

"When there's trouble, you'll know who to call."

* * *

End Chapter.

So what did you all think? I know, it was a really long chapter and I hope all of you all who read it all enjoyed it and will be courteous enough to leave me a review.

That was pretty much me and my way of them meeting. It's okay if you like the television show one better but I just kind of didn't want to hunt it down and then watch it and type down all the words that they said. That would have been dreadfully boring. I like my way better. I did have the ending part though what they said though…at least I'm pretty sure…

So you see? They're becoming a team. They are now the Teen Titans at long last after four long chapters!

Next chapter will basically be them moving into the Tower. Cyborg has finally put it together since they all felt that they should become a real team and live under one roof. Isn't that just great? Everyone will get in their rooms and we'll see how everyone adjusting living with each other for the first day or so.

Well, I'll try to update soon and I hope you all like it and are about to review.

**-DarkGirlrRavenGrayson14**


	5. Chapter 4: Moving

It's a **SNOW DAY** today so I decided to make it my first priority to update my story!

Anyway as I said before the Titans will now be moving into the newly built Tower on that beautiful island that Cyborg has finally finished building and we'll see how they settle in. Will there be fights on rooms or with paint? Who knows! The only way you will know is if you read and then be kind and review afterwards to tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Uh. Stupid disclaimer. You know what why don't you just go die!?!

That's kind of harsh actually. I'm not that mean…or am I?

No I'm not, so I'll leave one like the good little authoress that I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! There. I think I handled that quite responsibly.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving**

"Wow…it's…ever so shiny. And tall." Starfire said in awe as she looked up at the tall structure before her. Everyone else did as well, besides Cyborg who had created it and knew it inside and out.

"I know, isn't she a beauty!" Cyborg exclaimed happily as he patted his hand on the hard material that was made up of this giant tower.

"Cyborg, this is incredible! And perfect!" Robin added as he looked up at the tower with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"Made it out of my own circuit technology, so only I can open and access the codes and get into it. Of course I'll tell you guys it though so you can get in and out if there is an emergency." He explained.

Everyone was really impressed with Cyborg's handy work. This was the tallest building for miles and miles. The tall blue and white tower was about ten stories high and at the top floor would be able to see the city for a ways out. The windows were huge and it was magnificent. (Not going to go into anymore detail about the Tower we all should know what it looks like.)

"Let's go in!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly as he ran up to Cyborg with a smile.

"Can we go inside **now**? Please!" Beast Boy practically was begging on his knees.

"Um…yeah. Sure. Lets go in." Cyborg said as he typed in a code and the doors suddenly began to open, and they were pretty big.

"Whoa." The four shocked teens said simultaneously. Everyone, even Raven, was very impressed at what they saw.

The first floor was like a long main entrance hallway. They ceiling were…very, very, very, very tall. It had black leather seats on each side every couple yards and one side mirrored the other. There was a red carpet all the way down it and beneath that was hard wood flooring. (Once again I'm not going into detail about that. I know it was in one of the episodes…like the one that Terra betrays them or something?) There was an elevator at the end of it and everyone piled in.

Cyborg pushed a button that said 'Main Room' and everyone waited.

"So what do you guys think of it so far?" Cyborg asked out of curiosity.

"This is just so HUGE! And it's like so awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, at a lose of more words to use.

'_Nice use of adjectives there,'_ Raven thought.

"Well if you think **this **is big, you haven't seen anything yet." Cyborg said with a grin.

Finally the doors opened and everyone gaped at what they saw before them.

This room was by far the biggest room in the whole Tower. To one side there was a kitchen area with an array of cabinets and counter top space and a new high tech stove, microwave above and a small fridge in the corner.

Then there was the bigger part that everyone seemed to draw their attention to. It had all hardwood flooring while the kitchen had tile and there was a giant u shaped sofa in front of a movie theater sized television screen. There was much opened space with many other things but the TV. and sofa seemed to be the focal point of the room. Since this was the very top of the tower the three giant windows on the top that overlooked it were there before them, and they all could see the city. (Again, not going to go into detail. We all should know what this room looks like with all the episodes you guys should have seen in the past.)

"**Now** what do you think?" Cyborg asked them.

"Amazing." Robin said.

"Spectacular." Starfire breathed.

"B-b-b-beautiful." Beast Boy managed.

"Big." Raven stated.

Cyborg chuckled.

"All right then. Through that door we came from and to the next hallway are out rooms. I'll let you guys pick them out and then come back here for the paint I bought. Of course you guys will have to buy your own furniture 'cause I have no idea what kind of tastes you guys have." Cyborg informed them.

Starfire and Beast Boy were zipping to the staircase before anyone could say anything else and Robin and Raven slowly followed.

"My rooms the one with all the equipment in it and technological stuff. Don't touch it!" Cyborg called up the stairs that the four Titans had gone up.

"This one's mine!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven and Robin passed the first door to the first room. "It's the closest one to the stairs and elevator besides Cyborg so that means I can get down to that awesome room first with the food and television!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"Ummm…okay." Robin stammered as he and Raven passed. Then they passed Cyborg's room, which was right across from Beast Boy's.

They turned a corner into another hall that was smaller and saw that there was only one room.

Then they peered into the next one and saw Starfire flying around happily and inspecting every single part of her new room. She smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Oh hello there dear friend Robin and Raven! Do you wish to join me?" she asked.

"Uh, no thanks there. We have to find our rooms still." Raven told her and she quickly walked away.

She nodded her head at Robin and he smiled back at Starfire before quickly following Raven down the hall.

"No more rooms in this hall. Guess we'll have to turn to the next one." Raven stated, as she turned right. He continued to follow.

Raven went to the first door on the left and looked in. It was on the small side but big compared to many other rooms in many other houses. It was bigger then Beast Boy's but she knew she could probably do better. And she'd rather be a little more…distant from anyone else.

"You can take this one." Raven told him as she walked deeper into the hall.

"Are you sure?" Robin called out.

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'd like it farther away from the others loud noise anyway so they don't disturb me when I try to read."

"Oh, okay then." Robin told her as he disappeared into his room. Raven sighed and walked to the next door on the right.

It was close to the stairs to the roof. That was a nice plus. She then opened the door to her new room.

It looked very large and accommodating to her. But since it was at the end of the hallway (Or close to it.) it must have been.

It was open and spacious and it had one of the large windows that looked upon the vast ocean. Everyone's room did but she liked this one. Raven walked over to the window and looked out. It was a lovely view, and she liked it immediately. She looked around her then and noticed another door that must have been for the bathroom.

She opened it and blankly stared at it in shock.

It was about half the size of her room, which was really big for a bathroom. When you walked in there was nice tile that was smooth but had a very neat design on it and there was a counter top on one wall with two sinks. When you turned there was a large tub in a corner between the counter and a full sized shower. The shower was a rectangle and had tile inside it and glass doors to open and close. It reminded Raven of a sauna almost. Then there was a toilet in the back and even more there was a small closet to keep all of her toiletries and towels in.

She walked out and sighed. That was really beautiful. This whole place was just beautiful and almost dream like compared to other places she had been to. She sighed once more with content and walked out of her room to see Robin outside her door waiting.

"Like your room?" he inquired. She smiled.

"Yeah. Great view. Bathroom is like a whole friggin vanity. Cyborg really put a lot into this." She said.

"I know." Robin told her. "I wonder when-"

"PAINT!" Cyborg's voice boomed from the Main Room, interrupting Robin.

"Come on, lets try to get down there before Starfire and Beast Boy." He said with a smile. Raven shrugged her shoulders before grinning back.

They saw Beast Boy and Starfire emerge from their rooms and run to the elevator eagerly. Robin started running for the stairs when Raven used her black aura to stop him and bring him back over to her.

"Um, you do know that in order to go down we have to use the stairs?" he asked her. She just sighed.

Then they were surrounded by her black power and down into the floor to the Main Room. They appeared just before the elevator opened to reveal the other two Titans.

"Oh, right." Robin finally said. "You can do that. Forgot."

They all then crowded around the paint Cyborg had gotten for them and everyone grabbed at it greedily besides Raven, who stood in the background waiting. She **SO** did not want to get into that.

"Gimme the green!" Beast Boy nearly cried as he snatched that from the ground and ran up to the elevator.

"I would like the pink…and orange…and maybe the purple…" Starfire said as she grabbed them all in her arms and flew up the stairs with her findings.

"Great, red and yellow." Robin cheered as he followed up the stairs behind Starfire.

Raven breathed in a sigh of relief when everyone had cleared out. She walked up to the remaining paints on the floor.

"Perfect." She said as she used her magic to usher the paints she wanted to her. She picked up a dark blue and black and levitated to her room up the stairs, content.

She didn't want to get the hardwood floor messed up already. So she covered it with her aura a couple feet off the floor and then set the paint on top as well. This was the first time she was going to do something like this. She thought of this as a…learning experience.

She popped the lid open and got the roller that was in a corner by the can. She dumped the paint into a tray and then dipped her roller in the dark blue coloring. This couldn't be that hard.

She did about half of one wall before coming to her senses and let go of the roller and let her power do all the work. It took her about twenty minutes to get all of the blue paint on the walls. And that was with a couple coats.

Then she took the black and opened it and put it in a new tray. She got a new roller and started to put black zigzag lines in the middle of her walls. It separated the blues still with a dark color and it suited her well. She was done with painting in a matter of twenty - five minutes.

When she was done she placed the half empty black paint can and the three fourths empty blue in the hall so she could take them back to Cyborg. She didn't want to waste it.

She put her force down and landed on the floor with a soft thump of her boots. She looked around at the place and thought she could bring some furniture into this dismal place.

She focused and floated in he lotus position. She said some words and thought of what she wanted. After about ten minutes of complete silence and her thinking she opened her eyes and her room was full of furniture to her liking.

Her bed was the biggest thing by far it was circular with the headboard in the shape of her hood and nightstands on either sides of it. Her sheets were the same shade if blue as her walls and the headboard was a black, along with her nightstands and the dresser with the big mirror across from her bed. The dresser was about three feet tall and very long, rectangular shaped. The mirror was as well as it hung on the wall.

She had bookshelves along the available space on her walls and some room in the very middle of her room between the bed and her dresser so she could have room to meditate somewhere if she liked. Also there were a couple of statues in corners.

She looked around, satisfied, and then walked out and shut the door. She picked up the paint cans and started making her way down the hall.

As she walked past Robin's door she couldn't resist a peek to see how he was doing.

He was still on one wall and painting it red. It looked like he had dismissed the yellow, deciding against it as it was next to her outside his door in the hall. She knocked on the doorframe as she slowly entered, still holding her cans.

Robin looked up in surprise and then saw her. He smiled.

"Hey, how's it going in your room?" he asked, noticing the paint cans she was holding.

"Actually I'm done with it all." She said with a grin.

He looked at her funny.

"Sure you are. No one can paint that fast." He accused. She merely continued grinning.

"Oh and I got all my furniture in there and arranged as well." She added. At this he raised his eyebrows.

"You have got to be kidding me." He stated in shock. She shook her head no.

Robin dipped his brush in the tray again and started to laugh.

"How could you possibly be done?" he asked her as he pointed the brush at her. Paint flew off and landed on her cheek. She gasped and glared at him. He gasped and turned pale as she ran the tips of her fingers along the paint, smearing it more. Her glare hardened.

"I'm so sorry Raven! That was a mistake! I mean an accident." He stammered. He didn't like the look on her face as he watched her set down her paint cans and saw that some black paint was coming out and making small balls in her opened hands.

"Paint balls, huh?" he said in a small voice.

"Two can play at this game Boy Blunder." She said in a sickening sweet voice.

Then she flung the balls of paint in his direction and he got hit right on the neck and over his 'R' on the shirt. He looked up at her with an evil grin and took some of the black paint from his shirt and swiped it across his face like a football player.

"Fine, you want a fight, I'll give you one." He responded as he grabbed his paint and started to fling it at her and attempted to pick it up and throw it off his fingers. She gritted her teeth together in a playful smile and put up a shield. The paint splattered on it and then she let it fall and she picked up her own can and started to fling it at him.

Robin dodged some and then made a dash for the bathroom door. He closed it and locked it in her face when she ran up to try and stop him. He heard her run into the door and then fall. He laughed.

Raven rubbed her nose, mad at herself for being so childish and clumsy. But he had started this and brought it upon himself. And she was determined to win this little war.

She grabbed the blue paint can next to her and grinned wickedly as she sank into the ground through her black aura.

Robin was listening on the other side of the door. He couldn't hear anything, but knew she was just probably waiting for him to open the door so she could cover him in her room colors. He seriously didn't want to be black and blue or look like a blueberry Popsicle.

He sighed with relief and turned away from the door, only to become face to face with a smiling Raven. He gasped in surprise and hit the door and slid to the ground. She laughed and held the paint out in front of her, over him.

He looked up at her with horrified shock.

"You wouldn't." he dared her.

She merely flipped the bucket over and blue paint went over him, covering him. All around him was blue paint and it was starting to surround Raven's boots. She laughed at him. Robin's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her leg, pulling her out from underneath and making her fall into the paint as well with him.

She gave out a small gasp and sat straight up. She had blue paint on her backside. It was now Robin's turn to laugh. She looked up at him. He was all blue as well. She looked down at herself. She cracked a grin and joined in his laughter. This was just so…so childish and silly. She had no idea why they had even started it in the first place.

"Oh my god that was just too fun." Robin said to her. She nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I'm going to have to clean my bathroom up already. Wow look at the mess we made. At least this wasn't in my room on the hardwood."

Raven finally was able to stop her laughter and started to get up. But she slipped on the wet paint and fell on the floor once again next to Robin. This sent them into another fit of hysterics.

Robin stood up and steadied himself with the door handle. When he was stable, he helped Raven up and they walked over to the tub. They washed off their shoes and dried them off. They then walked out into Robin's room and Raven helped clear the blue and black paint that got on the wall from their little fight with the red paint. When that was done, both of them still had the paint on them and now were dried to their uniforms and skin. Raven finally got out of his room and to hers to take a bath and clean up. Robin did the same in his bathroom.

* * *

When Raven was done, dried off and had one of her new uniform on, she went out to go find Robin again to apologize. She knocked on his door and he came out with a brand new uniform.

"Hey, sorry about earlier." Raven apologized.

"It's ok, really." Robin reassured her. "That was actually pretty fun. Lets see how the others are doing."

So Robin's automatic door shut behind them as they walked down the hall.

They looked into Starfire's room and both gapped.

Her walls were all…pink. She had totally discarded the purple and orange and had an empty pink can in the corner. She then turned around and saw them.

"Why hello dear friends! Do you like what I have done with my new room? What words come to mind?" she inquired.

"Pink." Raven said. Robin nodded.

"Why thank you! I shall be going on with my duties of doing the finishing of touches." She told them as she turned back around and went back to touching up the walls.

They continued down the hall and looked into Cyborg's room.

His room was already done and he was bench-pressing. They didn't want to interrupt him so they went to Beast Boy's room.

His walls were all green and he was on the ground in the form of a dog sleeping.

"Hey guys come into the Main Room whenever you're done!" Cyborg shouted down the hall as he made his way out of his room and through a maze of hallways. Robin and Raven went after, followed by a very eager Starfire and Beast Boy.

When everyone was down sitting on the sofa Cyborg spoke.

"I know we need some furniture…" Cyborg began.

"Raven actually has all her furniture in her room." Robin sneered with a small grin, which she returned with a roll of her eyes as well.

"Ok but still the rest of you need furniture and all that's where we're heading." Cyborg told them and Starfire and Beast Boy jumped in the air and made their way towards the door. Everyone followed behind as they made their way.

* * *

Raven was meditating in her room when they were back. Everyone had gotten their furniture and was happy.

Robin got a double bed with a red comforter that matched his wall. He also got many old stuff from what he said looked like his old stuff from the Wayne Mansion.

Starfire got a perfectly circular round bed that went in the middle of her room that her head could hang off of when she slept. She got pink curtains and…basically everything else was pink.

Beast Boy got a bunk bed for some unknown reason and television in his room with an old Game Station. His room was already a mess with clothes on the floor and old toys.

Raven sighed with content when she floated down to her bed and opened her eyes. She was among friends, people that treated her with kindness, and new how to have fun.

Raven knew right away that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between them all.

* * *

End Chapter

So what did you all think? Was it good? I sure hope so. I took my time to do this on a snow day remember so like it please!

Well for all the rest of the chapters I have a brilliant idea I think. So I'm going to tell you all right now!

I'm going to do all of the chapters as episodes since this is the life of the Titans, especially Robin and Raven's. So all of the episodes will be in this and maybe even the movie only they will be altered in some ways to make sure it's Raven and Robin not Robin and Star. I'm not going to make it where Raven's all lovey with him but I am going to make sure Starfire isn't.

So what do you guys think of that idea I'd love to know!

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	6. Chapter 5: Sisters

Well hope that you all liked that update. It was really fun to write all that. I thought it was cute.

Anyway like I mentioned before in the last chapter I'm planning on doing every chapter an episode, because this is how Raven and Robin met and their life. So I'm going to alter them a bit to make them Raven and Robin instead of…Robin with Star. But mostly everything else will be the same just a heads up.

Just in case some of you didn't catch that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the episode 'Sisters'.

As you can see I'm really not going in order they might be switched around a bit so that it fits the story line a little bit better. Just a heads up if some of you are wondering.

Oh and this is an **UBER** long chapter. Over 6000 words I think it said for the word count on word document…All the rest of them will be like this most likely so that is just another heads up for you faithful readers and reviewers!

And…just to add one more thing to this awful long authors note of mine…not many of my reviewers have been reviewing. Wondering, do some of you not like this? Please do tell me if you do or not.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sisters**

The Titans were enjoying a night at the carnival, happy that everything was done and taken care of. Beast Boy had suggested on celebrating and Cyborg said that there was a carnival going on tonight at the pier. Of course Starfire couldn't and wouldn't miss such an Earth activity that sounded so fun so they all had to go.

Meaning Raven was there as well, too bored out of her skull for words.

She stood next to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing some sort of game right now. Robin had asked her if she wanted to go up on the Ferris wheel with him and Starfire but she had said no. After all, **someone **needed to watch these too.

She just stared looking up into the dark night sky. Stars were twinkling down on everyone and it was peaceful.

Then four bright lights zoomed through the sky so quickly that if Raven had blinked she wouldn't have seen them. But she did and only for a split second. Then it was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest as she glanced at the two giving the women in the booth more money to try again to win yet **another **prize. She sighed at their immaturity and looked up at again as fireworks started to light up the sky with beautiful colors.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were up on the Ferris wheel when they started going off. She gasped in surprise and leaned forward to look at them in awe. Robin leaned back to watch, comfortable. The wheel stopped when they were at the top. 

"Oh! Beautiful." Starfire said breathlessly before turning to Robin. "Tell me again what they are called friend."

A purple and blue one shot out and its sound echoed through the sky.

"Fireworks." He told her simply with a small smile. She was so new to all this.

A green and a pink firework exploded loudly and started falling.

"On my planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking." Starfire told him worriedly. "You are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"Positive." He told her reassuringly. "Cotton candy?" he offered.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white and it did not taste very-"

"This is different." He interrupted her. He took apiece off and popped it into his mouth. She watched him suspiciously for a couple of seconds before mimicking him and doing the same.

"Mmmm…" she said as she closed her eyes.

She gasped in surprise after a few moments went by.

"It vanished!" she screamed enthusiastically.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, it'll do that."

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that-"

She was interrupted once again, but this time by many fireworks in a row, glowing off of them.

"Here comes the finale! Who hoo!" Robin screamed as he cheered.

Many fireworks of all sorts of colors burst into the sky at once. Robin leaned forward in his seat the whole time it was going on.

Then it stopped and all was still.

"O yea, that was amazing!" Robin said as he leaned back again and rested his arm on the armrest on the side.

"Earth is indeed full of amazing things too." Starfire commented.

"Best planet I've ever been to." Robin told her.

Then suddenly a bright pink light zoomed by and grabbed Starfire in its tentacles. Starfire's eyes turned bright green and she screamed as she quickly became carried away.

"Starfire!" Robin called out as he helplessly watched from his spot on the Ferris wheel.

Robin quickly jumped out of the top of the giant wheel and shot out a bird-a-rang at a game booth, swooping down to the ground. He saw Raven and the boys close by another one and started to run over to them.

* * *

Raven stared at the ground, bored with this. 

Then she heard a clinking noise and looked up. She refused to look like she cared what was going on so she left her arms folded across her chest.

It was only Beast Boy, and he happened to win the game he was playing.

He was handed a giant stuffed animal chicken. He handed it to Raven.

"Told you I'd win you a prize." He told her as she took it from him with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh goody, a giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Raven said monotone. Then Robin came up to them.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. They all looked at him.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked him.

"That's the trouble." Robin said to him.

All of them followed after Robin, and Raven discarded the chicken on her way.

They all ran to the end of the pier where nothing was at and saw Starfire flying away from the pink robotic looking squid.

"Looks like she managed to get out of it." Robin said to them as they watched.

She flew very fast and yet still the robot was on her tail.

She flew close to the water, making it part like the red sea and the robot followed. She looked behind her and saw a tentacle coming after her. She gasped and flew to the left to get out of its way. She then spun around so that her back was facing the water now and she threw a starbolt at it.

It bounced off of the top of it. She threw another one and yet again no effect.

"No more chasing now please." Starfire said to it rather nicely.

But it continued to pursue her.

She then turned back around to face where she was going and noticed the pier. So she speed up her speeding if that was even possible.

She flew right past the Titans and the robot followed. The titans watched as a gust of wind went through them.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy asked jokingly.

"Don't know." Robin said.

"Well then I can't just wait to meet him." Cyborg said with a grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

Starfire made her way back around the Ferris wheel and to the Titans. She flew past everyone and then floated behind Robin, eyes aglow, ready to fight. Everyone stood in a battle stance.

Beast Boy attacked first as an alligator and tried to bite down to catch it but missed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said calmly as a near by hot dog stand was picked up in her aura and hit the machine, doing nothing to it at all.

It flew past Cyborg and he grabbed onto it. He hung onto it with all of his might and gritted his teeth together.

"I don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize." Cyborg told her.

"I am…sorry." She said to it. The thing made it out of Cyborg's grasp and made it towards Starfire who was behind Robin still.

Robin took his Bo-staff out and punched it back. It fell into the water and everyone ran over to see what had become of it.

"So did we just win?" Beast Boy asked.

It then came up from the middle of the deck and up into the air, coming back down at the teens. Robin jumped up on it and held on tight.

"Lets see if we can take this thing out." Robin said as he punched it directly in the top. He pulled out some plugs in the core and then jumped back down on the ground as the thing went haywire and exploded.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Cyborg told her.

"But…why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asked with a confused expression on her face. Everyone merely shrugged and made their way back to the Tower.

* * *

"Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of Gratitude. **All 6000 verses!**" Starfire told them happily as she twirled around the room. 

The rest of them just stood there with eyebrows raised and blank expressions on their faces. They merely blinked.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were younger I was the one that always had to rescue Star." A voice said behind Starfire. She turned around to see a girl dressed exactly like her, only with the first outfit she had when she came to Earth and long black hair with purple – pink eyes.

She extended her arms out at her sides, inviting Starfire.

"SISTER!" she exclaimed as she hugged her tightly.

"I brought you a little present." The girl said as she held up a necklace with a green gem on it that had six sides.

Starfire gasped. "**A SENTARI MOON DIAMOND!?!** Where did you get-"

"On the Sentari moons of course." The girl interrupted. She put it around Starfire's neck. "Oh look it matched your eyes."

"You **must** meet my friends!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly as she dragged her sister by the arm over the other four Titans.

"I wish to introduce my big sister…"

"Blackfire." Blackfire said as she came up from behind Starfire, not allowing her to finish. "And Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess…"

"Cyborg." She said as she pointed to him.

"Pleased to meet you little lady." He greeted her as he extended his arm. She gripped it tightly and practically crushed him. "Little lady, **big** handshake. Well all right." Cyborg said with a big smile.

"Raven." She stated when she came up to the dark girl. Raven looked at her with a blank expression.

"I like that gemstone on your aushma chakra." She said.

"You know about chakras?" Raven asked with a raised eye brow.

"I got way into meditation on Altar Prime." She explained as she walked to the next person.

"Beast Boy, what's up!" she asked.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby!" he answered with a big grin as he pointed up.

She laughed. "Good one."

Beast Boy leaned over next to Raven.

"See, she thinks I'm funny." He told her.

"Statistically, I suppose **someone **has to." Raven told him and his grin faulted into a frown. She ignored him and turned her attention back to Blackfire.

"And you must be Robin." Blackfire said as she approached him. She then zipped over to his cape and examined it.

"Oh I am **LOVING** this cape it's positively **luscious**!" she screeched.

"Thanks. It's a high density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger then steal." He informed her.

"Fascinating…and this mask makes you look **very** mysterious." She went on.

Starfire cut in then.

"So beloved sister what brings you here to Earth?" Starfire inquired.

"I was in the quadrant, wanted to see if Earthlings liked to party." She told her as she jumped over the sofa to sit on it. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here.'

At this the boys were on the sofa sitting down, listening to her preach her story.

As she began to tell it Raven and Starfire looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey, Star, be a sweetie and fetch me one of those…sodas…I've heard so much about." She suddenly said as she waved a hand in her direction before going back into her story.

"I see you have no changed either…" Starfire said grumpily as she went to the fridge and got a soda out. She sighed and made her way back to the living area, hoping that this wouldn't take long and her sister would be merely visiting.

* * *

The next day Starfire was in the hallway, calling out her sister's name, searching for her. She had stayed the night and had a question for her. 

"Sister?" she said. "Sister…I seek your companionship." She called out.

She looked around and then entered the Main Room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Beast Boy was gloating because he had just passed Cyborg up.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked.

"Blazing B? She was here just a second ago." Beast Boy informed her.

"O yea back in the lead!" Cybord shouted as he passed the green boy up.

"What fun, may I join your game?" Starfire asked them both.

"Winner plays Blackfire, she rules at this game." Cyborg told her.

"Oh, I see." Starfire said as she walked away and into the hall.

She went to Raven's room and knocked on the door. Raven answered, only opening the door though so that it revealed half of her face. She waited for Starfire to speak.

"Is…my sister in there?" she asked Raven.

"No."

Raven started to close the door when Starfire began speaking again.

"Oh, might **you** wish to…hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café."

"Already did. It was open late and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven said to her as she closed her door shut slowly.

Starfire sighed, and Raven heard this and felt guilty. So before Starfire could leave she opened her door fully.

"Maybe I could help find her though…" she started as she came out of her room. Starfire grinned and the two girls began to walk down the hallway towards the gym in hopes of finding Blackfire.

After a while of walking, Raven pointed to the gym and Starfire gasped, seeing Robin and her sister's shadows in there.

"That's perfect Robin." Blackfire said. Raven and Starfire gapped since the shadows were so close. "Hold me just like that and…"

Raven and Starfire's mouths were about ready to come off as they ran to the door and peered in.

"Hiiiiiiya!!!" Blackfire cried as she threw Robin into the air, and he finally came down hard. Raven and Starfire's looks changed to relief as their faces went back to normal. But they were still surprised.

"Learned that move from a Venzo master on Tyrus 3." Blackfire explained as Robin was still recovering.

Raven knocked on the side of the open door and her and Starfire stepped in.

"Hello Robin…my sister…" she began. Raven looked around at the room and became uneasy. She didn't need to be here with Star, Star's sister and Robin.

"I guess I'll just leave you three be…" she told them as she sank into the ground. Starfire looked down at the ground where her friend disappeared and then back at the two in the training room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she inquired.

"No, not at all. Blackfire was just teaching me some alien martial arts." He explained.

"Oh." Starfire said as sweat dropped.

"Yeah but she probably doesn't know them. I always **was **the better fighter. Come on I'll show you this technique that I used once when…" Blackfire was saying when she grabbed Robin by the arm and to another part of the room.

Starfire sighed and looked down. This wasn't as fun as she thought it would be when her sister was coming for a visit, and now she didn't want her here at all…

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa in the Main Room, reading. Beside her were Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg; who miraculously; just happened to be sitting and talking.

Suddenly Starfire burst into the room, arms full of d.v.d.s, popcorn and candy. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non - cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" she asked them all with a wide smile.

"Comedy."

"Sci – Fi."

"Action."

"Horror."

Starfire's smile faltered and she dropped everything she had in her arms, managing to put up the smile again.

"Perhaps…a double feature?" she asked them.

"Forget the flicks kids. We're going out!" Blackfire told them as she threw her arms up in the air as she entered the room. Starfire gapped at her.

"We are? Where did you…is that…are those mine…" she kept trying to say but Blackfire ignored her.

"Heard about a party down town." She continued. "Cool crowd, hot music."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"I'm in." Cyborg told her.

Robin thought for a minute. "Why not?"

Raven never looked up from her book for one second of all of this. She just continued to read.

"It's in this creepy rundown warehouse…" Blackfire happened to mention. Raven looked up from her book, contemplating this. She sighed after a while and set her book down.

As everyone started out the door, Starfire stared after. Blackfire approached her as she followed the Titans.

"Hey sweetie. Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." And with that said she flew out of the door.

"Why not, you have already borrowed my friends." Starfire said sadly as she slowly walked after them.

* * *

Many people were dancing, talking and drinking when they walked in and made their way to the dance floor. Blackfire started to dance immediately then as she walked through the crowd.

Raven looked over behind her shoulder at Starfire. She was being pushed around by nearby dancing people and looked so confused. Raven shook her head, feeling sorry for her friend. She waited for her to catch up and then walked with her.

"It's ok Star. People here are just jerks." Raven told her, and Starfire nodded her head in obvious agreement.

Finally everyone was in the center of the dance floor, and Blackfire was the only one dancing.

"Telling me that you big town super heroes are afraid of a little dancing?" she mocked them as she continued to dance, catching some other boy's attentions. Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged and started to dance as well. Robin stood next to them awkwardly, not wanting to.

Raven and Starfire stood next to each other.

"This party is pointless.' Raven said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Indeed this is most strange." Starfire agreed.

Two boys suddenly walked past them. They both stopped in their tracks and looked back at them, eyes wide and mouths hanging open as they saw the two girl's attire.

"Hey hotties, you digging the scene?" one of them asked the two girls. Raven was about to make some sarcastic remark that would have sent them away when Starfire started talking.

"I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." She said truthfully as she put one arm behind her head and smiled. Raven rolled her eyes and the two boys beside them started laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Raven snapped at them. They quieted down immediately and looked at her. "Don't laugh at her, she's new here. And if you do you answer to me."

"Ok…ok…keep your shirt on! On second thought…"

"**GO!!!**" Raven screamed and the two boys were speeding away in an instant. Raven took a deep breath and settled herself.

"Thank you friend. That was most embarrassing…" Starfire said as she blushed.

"It's ok, you didn't know any better." Raven said as they continued to just stand there and watch everyone else have fun.

"I wish to go somewhere now friend alone to do the thinking of deepness. I shall see you later." Starfire said as she waved good-bye. Raven nodded her head in her direction as Robin approached her suddenly.

"Where is she going?" he asked.

Raven shrugged. "She wants to deep some deep thoughts. Alone."

"Lets just go see if she's ok." Robin told Raven and she nodded her head as they followed Starfire.

* * *

Starfire was on the roof, head in her hands and knees pressed tightly against her chest. She sighed.

"Perhaps I do not belong her after all." She said to herself.

"Of course you don't." a voice said behind her. She looked up in surprise to see Robin and Raven at the door to the roof. "You belong down there having fun like the rest of us."

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as they walked towards her and she closed the door with her aura.

"Nothing is wrong!" Starfire exclaimed quickly as she put on a fake smile. "Everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." She told them as they took a seat beside her. Both of them looked at her with concern for a couple of seconds before she sighed.

"Everything is **not **wonderful. I am happy to see her but Blackfire rules the video games and she is able to share very depressing poems and she knows the cool moves and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." Starfire said.

At the mention of the last one Robin raised an eyebrow. Raven saw this and rolled her eyes. She motioned for him to not ask or mention it.

"And I am nothing like her." Starfire finished as she frowned and looked down.

"No, your not. And I think-" Robin started to say when someone came up on the roof. Raven, Robin and Starfire all turned to look.

"How do I look?" Blackfire asked them all. They all eyed her weirdly.

"Pink." Raven and Robin said in unison. Blackfire laughed.

"Look, can you give us a minute here?" Robin asked her. Suddenly the song changed and Blackfire squealed with joy.

"Oh I **love** this song!" she cried as she flew over to Robin, grabbing him by the arm and flying back down the stairs. Starfire sighed.

"It's ok." Raven told her. "Just come down and enjoy the party with us when you're ready." And with that she walked back down the stairs after the two.

Starfire sighed again and stood up. She was alone again.

Then something appeared from one of the signs and out came a robot just like before. Starfire gasped as it made its way toward her, and she charged her hands up ready to fight.

* * *

Beast Boy was dancing his heart out and boogying like crazy. He looked up at the ceiling and through one of the giant window line glasses saw two figures on the roof. One looked like Star and the other a giant squid…

**THE ROBOT**!

Beast Boy quickly started following and he called Cyborg.

"Cy, Star's in trouble!" Beast Boy shouted over the roar of the music.

Suddenly pink robot tentacles emerged from a far dark corner and wrapped around Beast Boy, pulling him back. He started to scream in fear.

Cyborg also followed but then another one bashed into his side and he started to fight off that one.

Raven was walking around, looking for Robin and Blackfire, when she saw the squid dragging Beast Boy. She levitated in the air at once and quickly flew after him.

She then stopped when she was near enough and looked around for something to throw. Raven saw some crates and levitated them up. She threw them at the robot and it finally let go of Beast Boy after about getting hit by 4.

He fell to the floor and Raven looked up through the window above her head. She saw the one that had Starfire still in its death grip coming down towards the building, and she flew backwards out of the way as it crashed through.

They hit the ground and Starfire got out of its tentacles. She blasted it back when it reached for her and it fell to the floor by Beast Boy, who changed into a tiger and bounded out of the way.

All of the Titans tried to attack and preoccupy them but all three of them went straight in front of Starfire. Her face turned scared and she started to fly around as they chased after.

Cyborg grabbed onto one and tried to stop it. Lets just say it wasn't working that he was fighting all three of them. He definitely had their attention.

One of them smacked him back and he broke through a wall, right in front of Robin and Blackfire. She was trying to make him stay with her when this happened.

"Cyborg! What's going on!?" Robin asked, completely forgetting about Blackfire for a moment.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends." he told his leader as he ran back through the wall and into the fight. Robin started after him but then turned back to Blackfire.

"Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help."

"Oh, right. Of course." She told him as she pulled her wig off and flew after the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Starfire got punched through the wall and landed in a big garbage can. The three robots followed and closed the lid on top of her. Starfire screamed from the inside and Raven and Beast Boy were the first out, trying to aid her.

Then Robin, Cyborg and Blackfire came out. Raven pointed to the robots getting away to Robin and he threw a bird-a-rang at the one holding Starfire. Two of his arms broke and he dropped the garbage to the ground.

"Teen Titans **GO!**" Robin shouted, but before anyone could do anything Blackfire flew up and attacked.

She shot pink bolts out of her eyes and hit the robots with perfect aim and accuracy that they all exploded. She then flew to the ground and stood there, admiring her work.

"Oh happy days!" Cyborg shouted as they made their way over to her.

"Nice shooting Tex." Beast Boy complimented her.

"**Very **nice." Raven said impressed.

"How'd you know where to hit them?" Robin asked.

"Lucky guess?" she told them throwing her hands up in a shrug.

"We could use that kind of luck. Maybe you should join the team." Cyborg told her.

"**Me? **A Teen Titan?" she said in false surprise. She looked in her sister's direction.

Starfire finally emerged from the trash, lifting the lid with simply one arm, and gasped. Her world was coming to an end it seemed like…

* * *

Starfire stood on the roof, looking out at the giant whole moon in the night sky. She didn't belong here. They didn't need her. They had Blackfire now, and she **was** a better fighter. She knew more about Earth and the people of it. She sighed as she put her little pink bag on her shoulders and began to float into the dark night sky.

"What, you're not even going to say goodbye?" a voice said from behind her. She looked down again at the Tower to see Robin and the gang all standing there. She hugged herself as she closed her eyes and slowly floated back down. She hit the ground and bent her head down.

"Robin and friends…I…" but before she could say more a giant space ship with robot aliens on it appeared. Starfire gasped and the rest of the team went in front of her as protection.

"Starfire, go ins-" Raven began to say when a long green tentacle like thing came out and tangled around her and squeezed her tight. It knocked her into the ground once and then he threw her off of the Tower and then punched everyone else out of the way.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled when he saw her be taken off in one direction. "RAVEN!" he screamed when he saw the unconscious girl falling down off the top of the Tower. He couldn't fly, so he knew he couldn't save her, he'd go after Star.

"Beast Boy, go and save Raven! Cyborg, meet him on ground level when he comes down with her. I got Star. Now hurry!" he said as he started to make a run for it in the opposite direction of the diving pterodactyl.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as he looked at the motionless girl lying on the ground.

"Yeah, just knocked out from that hit. She should be up in a matter of minutes." He told the green midget.

Then they looked above and saw the spacecraft zooming around. They could see a red, yellow and green shape moving around and fighting a robot.

"Wow, that bird can actually fly if he caught onto that thing…" Cyborg muttered under his breath. Beast Boy chuckled and sat on the ground.

"I guess all we can do is wait…"

* * *

Robin continuously was fighting back and fourth on that ship, trying to take out the robot alien that was trying to take out him first.

Finally made contact with it and it made contact with him, pushing him back towards one of the engines that made this thing stay up.

He shot out his green stuff again and it bounced off of Robin's cape and broke one of the engine wings.

"NO!" the other screamed as they started to go downward.

They could barely stay up off the land that was begging to scrap the ship to smithereens. The pilot could barely control it, so while they were busy with trying to keep the ship up, Robin got Starfire out. He undid the green stuff that was around her.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted as they looked in front of them. She quickly grabbed him by the hand and flew off of the ship before either of them could get injured and crash into the island rocks below.

They landed, and the team rushed over to them.

"Raven, glad to see you ok." Robin told her and she nodded her head.

"Robin, Star! Are you guys ok!" Beast Boy shouted. Both of them nodded and then all turned their attention to the two that had emerged from the wrecked craft.

"Titans…ready." Robin told them as all of them took a fighting stance.

They approached the team.

"In the name of the Grand Sentari Empire, you are ALL under arrest." It said.

Everyone just stared at the two in shock, mouths agape.

"Um…you guys can't be the good guys…we're the good guys." Beast Boy managed as he motioned with his hand to all of them.

"And **we **are Sentari police." The first one spoke again.

"Yes." The second started. "The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire galaxy, including stealing that necklace from the Sentari Moons."

"I have never even been to the Sentari Moons." Starfire told everyone, puzzled.

"But I think I know someone who has…" Robin said to her as he pointed to the necklace she was wearing. Starfire thought for a moment, gasped as she realized the truth, and then yanked it off her neck and handed it to Robin.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl." He informed them. He dropped the necklace on the ground. "Where's Blackfire?"

"Um…" Beast Boy said as he pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up to see her flying up into the air.

"Don't worry Star, she won't get away with this." Cyborg reassured her.

Starfire's eyes turned green with anger, as the power inside her grew stronger.

"No she will **NOT**!" Starfire told them as she flew into the air quickly. She flew in front of her sister and folder her arms across her chest.

"Hello **sister**." Starfire greeted her, venom dripping from every word she spoke as her eyes shone a dangerous green. Her hair was floating everywhere from the wind.

"Aw, you're mad. I know, I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate the-" Blackfire started when she was interrupted by a very pissed Starfire. (Blackfire has her original black suit on again…just if you didn't remember that from the episode.)

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail." Starfire told her through gritted teeth.

Blackfire turned pale for but one second before putting her cool face on again. "Oh…well…yeah."

"You are going to return all the stuff you have stolen and turn yourself into the police!" Starfire yelled at her sister. Blackfire backed up a little as Starfire pointed an accusing finger at her.

"And what will **you **do if I don't?" Blackfire questioned her as she straightened up again and it was Starfire's turn to back down now.

Blackfire's eyes turned solid pink and her hand matched the glow of her eyes as she charged a starbolt and hit her sister with such force it knocked the wind out of her. She started to tumble backwards.

"We should have never trusted her from the beginning even if she was Star's sister…" Raven told the boys on the ground. "I could sense something about her that wasn't right. Not good and innocent like Star."

"Next time we'll take your word on something like this then." Robin said to her and they all put their heads up to the sky again to watch.

"I always **was **the better fighter." Blackfire sneered. Starfire stopped herself and she glared at her sister, eyes green again.

"Not anymore." She told her as she began to fly up again. Blackfire threw starbolt after starbolt at her as she just flew through them all.

Starfire then charged one single starbolt and threw it up at Blackfire. It hit her in her hand and her own bolt extinguished. Starfire then flew up above her sister, hands lightened.

But before Blackfire could fire back the robotic aliens green tentacle from its hand grabbed her.

"Blackfire of Tamaran you are under arrest." He said as he dragged her down. Starfire followed.

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack it was…still very nice to see you." Starfire said as she waved goodbye, unable to be mean.

"Next time it won't be so nice. I **will **get out of jail little sister, and I **will** get even!" she yelled as she was dragged into the ship that was now floating in the sky again and they flew off.

* * *

Starfire and Raven were sitting on the roof, just sitting and staring at the sunset. Both enjoyed the warmth it provided, the beauty of it, and just each other's company. Starfire finally spoke.

"I…thank you Raven. For being so nice and kind in my time of…repair." Starfire told her. Raven let a small smile appear on her face for the sweet girl.

"Yeah, I guess we could all use some company once in a while, even me. We are friends after all." She told her. Starfire smiled back brightly and sighed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robin suddenly appeared behind them. He said down in the gap between them.

"Just enjoying the sunset." Raven told him.

"Well, this one was interesting weekend." He said to them as he grinned.

"How was it…" Starfire began.

"How about we go inside and get something to drink?" Raven said, not wanting to get into a long four hour discussion with Star about sarcasm.

"O what a nice idea friend Raven! Let us go!" Starfire shouted with glee as she flew down through the door and into the hall quickly. Robin laughed as they got up.

"Nice save." He told her and she shrugged.

"Felt like sparing you some time from talking to her all night about sarcasm and all that." She told him.

"Thanks. Now lets go get that drink you said we would get before Starfire accidentally mistakes mustard for something edible to drink!" Robin told her, laughing. She started to snicker as well and they went down the steps, leaving the sunset and that day behind them.

* * *

End Chapter

What did you think I know that was long and all but I thought it was pretty good for my first one. What did you all think, like it?

I hope most of you don't' stop reading it just because of the length of it all. Episodes are just really long and like I said in the beginning this will definitely take some time to write all of these and for you to read and review.

Really do hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is soon to come!

Oh and soon to come in the next chapter is of course another episode but which one? It's kind of obvious the one I didn't do first silly gooses. This should be interesting…

After only a couple fights Cyborg is fed up of Robin's mouth and actions. So he quits. How will Robin and the team cope without him?

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	7. Chapter 6: Divide & Conquer

Happy 2008 everybody! And my present to you is an update.

Glad to see that all of you liked that last chapter! I'm sorry that they will be that long and you might not read it all, but I really hope that you will continue to like you have for the past 6 chapters.

Now I'm going to make this author's note short and just get on with it to spare you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or the episode "Divide & Conquer".

* * *

**Chapter 7: Divide & Conquer**

It was a week later and everyone was finally getting accustomed to one another. Cyborg and Beast Boy were now accustomed to their morning arguments over breakfast. Robin was accustomed to their arguing about that. Starfire was getting accustomed to Earth in general. And Raven was used to all of this and Beast Boy's jokes…well she was working on that last one.

It was early morning and, and everyone was still asleep. Of course, that had to be interrupted by the alarm sounding throughout the whole Tower, including blinking lights in all of the rooms.

Raven moved from one side to the other and stretched. She pushed the covers aside and went into the closet, changing from her pajamas to her regular black leotard, blue cloak and matching boats. She put her hood up and quickly turned into her soul self, disappearing into the floor on her way to the Main Room.

Darkgirlrafengrayson…darkgirlravengrayson…darkgirlravengrayson… 

"What is the damage?" Starfire asked as she flew in, followed by Cyborg, Raven and finally Beast Boy.

"Cinderblock it says. He's breaking people out of the downtown jail." Robin told everyone. They all nodded and went out the door, on their way to the jail.

**

* * *

**Guards were running around at the jail, yelling orders. 

"Code red! Cell block number 9!" one of them yelled as some of the guards made their way to that section. They walked on.

"Main yard's secure." Another said when suddenly a boulder flew through the air and in front of them.

"There he is!" the first one that spoke shouted as they walked towards their opponent with their guns in hand, ready to shoot. "FIRE!"

They shot at the back of the moving block man, but to no avail. It looked like he didn't even feel it. He merely turned around; annoyed, and stomped his massive foot on the ground, creating a hole that all the guards fell into. He just continued walking onward, eager to get his mission done with. When he entered the real jail itself, he was met with another obstacle.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break OUT of jail." Beast Boy said from out of nowhere. Cinderblock looked around.

"I can think of five good reason why you don't want to break in." Robin's voice told him. Suddenly he jumped down from the top of another level.

"One."

Raven then floated down to the floor considerably fast and landed next to him, arms at her sides.

"Two."

Beast Boy then jumped from a darkened corner in the form of a tiger and went at Robin's other side, morphing back into a human in the process.

"Three."

Starfire flew down from the same area as Beast Boy and stood beside him.

"Four."

Cyborg finally jumped from the balcony of the other level as Raven and stood next to her.

"Five."

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down." Robin told him with a slight grin. "So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished for him.

Cinderblock looked outraged and roared at the top of his lungs as he made his way toward the five teens.

"Titans, **GO**!" Robin shouted as they also charged towards him, the girls flying with Beast Boy as a bird. They could be as intimidating if that's what he wanted, and so a fight he was going to get.

Robin attacked first, giving him a blow to the head with a kick. Cinderblock stumbled back a bit and turned to see Star. She gave out a small cry and blasted him with her starbolts. Cinderblock cringed.

Cyborg quickly came in then from nowhere and met his fist as they collided, punching each other back. Beast Boy then came as a bird and started clawing at him. Cinderblock swatted at him as Raven appeared in front of him.

Her eyes turned white and she lifted the ground in front of her up, blocking his way. But Cinderblock ran through it and Raven had to quickly fly out of the way and behind him now. He looked back at her retreating form and was about to attack when Robin and Cy came back up again, Starfire close behind.

Robin and Cyborg were immediately thrown back by Cinderblock's arm. Starfire looked back and then back to her objective, charging a starbolt in her hand and her eyes began to glow. She shot at him a couple of times before he grabbed her slim body between simple one-hand. Raven saw this and then came in to help her friend. She went up at Cinderblock with glowing black hands and was about to throw some energy at him when he grabbed her in his other hand. Both of them squirmed in his tight grasp.

He brought both of their faces up to his and smirked. Starfire then gave through with that and smiled back.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger then I look." She told him, as Raven got ready to flee. Star then took her leg back and bashed him, letting Raven and her go. The two girls flew back then as he stumbled and hit one of the jail cell doors.

Beast Boy then again came up and attacked, now as a T – Rex. He gave out a ground-shaking roar and charged at Cinderblock, who punched him back with great force.

At that exact same moment Raven was chanting her mantra where Beast Boy was flying to, still in his dinosaur form.

"Azarath Metrion…" she began and then stopped when Robin ran up to her and pushed them both out of the way. Raven gasped and looked at where she had been standing. An unconscious green T – Rex, now occupied that spot. She glanced at Robin who sat beside her.

"Thanks." She said to him as he nodded and went back to work, and she too got up.

Robin jumped on Cinderblock's back, trying to take him down. But the guy just would not stop moving as he tried to get the Boy Wonder off.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter." Robin told him as he continued to cling onto Cinderblock. He finally jumped off when Cinderblock got a metal rod and hit the space where Robin had just occupied.

"Now there's an idea." Cyborg said as he too ripped out a giant pole that was keeping the building up. He ran up at him and the two starting colliding their 'swords' together, an echo going through the entire jail, neither letting up.

Finally Cyborg was hit in the side and he was sliding across the floor, pole in tow.

Starfire came up in front and shot a bolt out at the pole in Cinderblock's hands, and it turned orange and melted. Cinderblock's red eyes turned wide as he looked at his weapon in despair.

Starfire laughed in joy and Raven joined her, ready to fight if necessary, which was probably going to be the case.

Cinderblock took one last look at them and then made it off down a hallway where the prisoners were kept. Robin quickly helped Cyborg up with a small grin.

"Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom?" he asked in anticipation.

Cyborg grinned back and his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon. "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy then ran over to the side to watch what was happening.

"Hey, **ROCKHEAD**!" Cyborg yelled down the hall. Cinderblock immediately stopped and turned around to look at them.

Robin and Cyborg were running down after him. They then went up on the side of the wall and then the ceiling, ready to throw their attacks at him when they crossed legs and tripped. They spun around in the air for a while and their attacks went the wrong way, neither of them getting close to Cinderblock.

Cyborg's blast hit Beast Boy and Star, making them fly-back and hit the wall with a head injury. Robin hit the wall he had run up and the disk flew out of his hand, landing right in front of Raven. Robin's eyes widened in fear as Raven let out a single gasped and it exploded, not giving her time to protect herself properly, but she was okay.

Cinderblock marveled at the display that had happened before him and smirked, doing what he had came to do, and the walls to the prison were being knocked down, while people started to flood out.

Robin saw them coming their way and motioned for the rest of the team, Raven and Cyborg, since the other two were still unconscious, to follow his lead and stop them.

They gathered them up in groups and made sure that most of them didn't get away. This was harder then they thought though, there were so many of them.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the jail was Cinderblock. He came up to a door that said 'Complete Silence' and barged in.

There was a lab in there, and in the middle was a large containment center that held a man in a bathing suit surrounded in water that was sleeping. Cinderblock grinned. This was his real objective. Without waking the man up he took the tub out of the room, bashed the floor open, and made his escape.

* * *

Back with the Titans a dozen or so men had made it past the three Titans and were heading towards the door in a hurry, saying things like "We're gonna make it!" and "Yeah!"  
The opened door then was shut suddenly and the men stopped right in their tracks. Then Raven came through the outside of the door, surprising the men even more.

"Think again." She told them with an expressionless face.

They finally gathered up the rest of the guys, handcuffing them once again and putting them in cells that hadn't been destroyed. The Titans watched the guards do this as they hung around. By this time the other two were awake and the others had informed them about what had happened.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak?" Beast Boy told them quite happily.

"None of us would have seen one if **Cyborg** hadn't messed up." Robin said meanly as he folded his arms across his fit chest in a pout.

"**Me**?!" Cyborg yelled back, getting defense and making arm motions. "I messed up **NOTHING**! **You** got in my way." He now crossed his arms over his robotic chest exactly like Robin.

"**You** were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin accused, a blood vessel on the verge of exploding from his forehead with irritation as he too mimicked Cyborg's ridiculous motions.

"You saying this is **MY** fault?!" Cyborg yelled back at him again, getting in Robin's face.

"Want me to say it again?" Robin said with a snarl as they both locked gazes, neither giving in to the argument.

Raven finally had enough and materialized between the two of them, putting a black shield on her hands to emphasize that she wasn't letting them fight each other.

"Enough. Stop acting this way it's ridiculous." She told them. They huffed and then looked away from each other.

"Raven is right, friends to not treat friends this way." Star piped in.

"Yeah. And if you two are going to fight, then we need time to sell tickets." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Star and Raven glared at him and he backed off.

"Cinderblock escaped, there's no amount of yelling that will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and lets go home." Raven finished. Yet both of them snorted to each other and walked in different directions.

The other three merely stood there, hoping that they would come around and stop all this nonsense. Starfire stood in the middle between Raven and Beast Boy, and all of them sighed. Raven turned to her side to look in her direction to where Robin had gone and Beast Boy to Cyborg's. Starfire just stood there in a pout, unaware of how to react to the situation.

"Loser." Robin said.

"Jerk." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

Both suddenly turned around to face one another. "**What did you say**?!" they yelled simultaneously. They then ran up in each other's faces once again and started to fight.

"Do you have a problem **TINMAN**!?" Robin shouted.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like **cheap hair gel**!!!" Cyborg shot back, making Robin furious.

"Well **you're** an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!!!" Robin yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, well you're bossy, rude, have no taste in music –" Cyborg commented back as the other three stood back cowering.

"I don't even know why you're on this **team**!" Robin interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him surprised, mouths slightly agape in shock.

"That makes two of us. **I QUIT**!!" Cyborg shouted, leaving everyone to just stand there in a daze as he walked away, leaving them no choice but to let the go and return to the Tower without him.

* * *

Miles away in a warehouse that had many gizmos and machines running for no real reason, a man in an all steal orange, black and silver suit that only had one eyes sat upon a chair in the immense place he called his lair.

Cinderblock approached him with the sleeping man in the water filled capsule.

"Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with phase two." The man instructed. "Wake him."

Cinderblock listened to what he was told and broke open the case. The man inside opened his eyes and then gasped.

"I'm not supposed to be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" he shouted as he panicked. The man remained cool.

"But what for I have in mind your human form is useless. I need Plasmus." The man told him with a sneer. Then the man in the water began to change into a form completely unlike his own, and the man grinned from under his armor when he had evolved.

"Perfect."

* * *

The next day came and all the Titans hadn't spoke to one another since what had happened at the jail. It was very uncomfortable for everyone, so they were all doing their own thing.

Beast Boy was trying to contact Cyborg but just got the answering machine; again.

"Come on Cy! Pick up. Cy, I know you're there the phone's built into your arm!" Beast Boy went on. He finally sighed and gave up, hanging up and setting the phone down on the table.

Starfire suddenly flew up to him. "Taste!"

She shoved a spoon with some sort of white food in his mouth. It was mushy and as soon as it hit his tongue he thought he was going to barf it up. He choked and made faces while Starfire laughed. He finally bent down on his knees on the floor and spit it all out.

"What **IS** that?! Cream of toenails?" Beast Boy demanded as he tried to recover.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She explained as she took a spoonful and put some in her mouth, swallowing. She shook her head to try and rid the bad taste, but swallowed anyway. She then flew up to Raven who was reading a book on the sofa.

"Try, its pleasing taste will ease your troubled mind." Starfire offered. Raven looked up from her book to talk to Starfire.

"My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to stay upset about Cyborg." She told her. Her hair then spun in a circle and the coffee table in front of her cracked in two. Starfire looked at her suspiciously. "What?" Raven asked, unaware of what her powers had done.

Starfire then went up to Robin, who was looking out the big window in the Main Room out into the city.

"Robin, you must need this most of all since…well…" Starfire tried telling him.

"I'm fine." Robin said roughly. "Who knows, maybe we're better off without him." And with that being said, he walked away, leaving a sad and confused Starfire behind.

* * *

Robin was in the training room, beating the crap out of a punching bag. He kicked, punched, kicked, punched, punched and repeated that. Finally after a while of that it broke off the hinges and hit the wall opposite of it.

Robin cursed and sat down against the wall and took a drink from his water bottle. He didn't feel right, he felt guilty. Nothing could take his mind off the fight he and Cy had had and now he was gone.

"Robin?" a voice asked from the door. He hoped it wasn't Starfire as he looked up, but was surprised when he saw Raven at the door.

"Yeah Raven?" he asked as he got up off the ground and met her halfway in the gym.

"It's just that…" she started and then noticed the disregarded bag in the corner of the room. "Wow, you're worse feeling then I thought."

"Why do you say?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

She put her hood down before speaking. "Because I can sense these things Robin. I've been around all of you, especially you, for a while now, and I've become accustomed to these things. Its just another thing I can do is sense when you're happy…or sad."

"Oh." Was all that Robin could respond to that. Raven nodded in understanding that he didn't want to talk right now and made her way to the door.

"Raven, wait." He said. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Yes Robin."

"Since you're already in here and that bag over there is history…" he said motioning towards the bag he had ripped off. Raven let a smile slip. "Want to spar with me?"

Raven thought this over for a minute. "Sure, why not."

Robin grinned. "Great. I'll try to go easy on you."

"Oh really, are you saying that I can't fight?" she asked him. "Powers or no powers?"

"Do what you like." He told her confidently. Raven then flew up into the air and started to throw projectiles at him. He jumped and ran out of the way of all of them while she got more irritated. She finally came down flying at him and threw back a fist. But then he moved behind her and grabbed her arm, making he swing backwards quickly and fly back into the wall when Robin let go of her. She rubbed her head.

"Done yet?" Robin asked. "I don't want to hurt you." He said with a grin.

Raven just glared at him and picked up a couple of weights, putting them above him and then dropping them all. He dodged most of them and then caught the other ones miraculously. Raven then came up on him when he was still holding them and did a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the floor.

"Dang Raven you've got game. I didn't know that you could actually fight." Robin complimented from his spot on the ground.

"Well when you have to learn to protect yourself just in case your powers don't go the way you want, then yeah. You better learn self defense like that." She told him as she offered him a hand up. He took it and then she flipped him over on his back again and he winced at the sudden pain. Raven grinned.

"Sorry Boy Blunder, couldn't help myself. You were in a very vulnerable state just then, you shouldn't have trusted your opponent like that." She said as she shook her head as if very disappointed.

"Great point. Should have seen that coming." Robin responded as he got up himself this time, wincing a bit. "Let's say we call it a day and go back to the Main Room."

"Sure." Raven said as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

The next day things didn't get better. Beast Boy was in the kitchen with piles and stacks of dirty dishes that continuously kept piling up.

"YO! Whose turn to do dishes?" he yelled. Robin then came up from behind him.

"Cyborg." He merely said as he took a rag and started to do them himself.

After he had cleaned them he went to the heart of the Main Room and started playing some video games.

"Come on! No…got it! Just one more and…YES!" he shouted from the sofa as the screen flashed winner. "New high score!"

Robin saw his name replace Cyborg's and he sighed.

Suddenly the alarm rang out and the T.V. screen turned into the monitor. All the Titans rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"Is it the Cinderblock?" Starfire asked as she came into the room.

Robin looked at the screen and then shook his head no. "We wish."

* * *

The Titans found themselves at a sewage treatment/radioactive plant when they went out to find the location of the bad guy. None really wanted to go in but they all had to. And when they went inside they didn't quite believe what they were seeing.

It was a giant purple like glob man that was drinking the waste, and he just kept on going. Star then threw a bolt at him and the tub of it broke, making him look at them finally.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Robin said to him. Plasmus screamed in anger and shot the stuff out at him. Everyone immediately ran from it and went into action.

Robin kept getting shot at with that goo and couldn't stop running for fear of being stuck. He jumped then ran and then turned another way. He then jumped on a crate and out of the way.

"Raven, get him to stay down for a while!" Robin commanded as Raven levitated up into the air and put a shield up in front of herself and Robin. Then Plasmus began hitting it, and Raven's concentration was weakening, and Robin realized this.

"Star, let him have it!" he told her. She came from behind him and blasted a giant starbolt ray at him. She then gasped when she saw the hole in the middle of him.

"Did I let him have too much?" she wondered as she stared at him.

Plasmus looked down and then sucked air into himself, making the hole close as the Titans watched in wonder.

"I'm thinking not enough." Beast Boy commented as Plasmus went back to attacking them. He shot his arm out at Starfire who was still floating where she had been and shrieked when it came towards her. But Raven flew at her and pushed them out of the way.

"Maybe he just needs to chill." Robin said as he threw one of his many disks at him. When it made contact Plasmus his arm froze immediately. He stared at it and the crashed it into a wall, breaking it off.

Starfire threw some more starbolts at him as Beast Boy dove at him as a pterodactyl. He punched at him with his feet before Plasmus threw his arm out at the two again and they had to retreat. Starfire totally freaked and started shooting at the stuff so it wouldn't touch her and she kept flying back. They finally both flew away, Raven stepping up.

"Azarath Metrioin Zinthos!" she shouted as her eyes turned white and black aura rose up from her and surrounded some of the cans he had been drinking earlier. She summoned them up and they began floating around her. She then moved her hand towards Plasmus and they all flew towards him quickly.

They all stuck into him and he thrusted his chest out so that they shot back out at her. She gritted her teeth and flew off to the side, off and away.

Robin then jumped up and kicked and punched on him, but then found himself stuck.

"Come on! Let me go you giant zit!" he shouted. Robin then was thrown back with some of his goop and ran into Beast Boy in it.

"Robin." Raven said and ran over to him. Starfire did the same for Beast Boy.

"Are you okay friend Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"No! Dude this is so gross! And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad!" he shouted.

"How about you?" Raven asked Robin.

"I'm fine…sort of." He responded as he ran a hand through his messed up hair.

When they heard that thing roar they all turned to look at him again. He shot more out at them and now the girls were the ones in it, attempting to stay away and brush off that stuff.

"I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck Beetle." Starfire said disgusted.

"Tell me about it." Raven said after come out from under it.

"Maybe the best way to take you down is to tie you up." Robin said as he wrapped the cord of his bird-a-rang around Plasmus's legs and Beast Boy rammed into him as a rhino. Star and Raven then pulled down two poles and wrapped them around him, pinning him to the ground.

"We did it!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew up into the air.

"Nice work team." Robin said to them all.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd pull it off without –" Beast Boy started before he was elbowed by Raven and shut up. Robin's communicator suddenly beeped alerting them of trouble.

"We finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown. Come on." Robin reported to everyone as they began their way out. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from Plasmus and all turned around to see what it was.

Where the bars separated he began five separate messed up pieces of different designs. The four teens looked disgusted by it. They then flew to the open door and quickly shut it as they held the door with all of their own weight, hoping for it not to come as two of them each held a door.

"Four against five, not good odds." Beast Boy said next to Star. Robin tried to thinkbut couldn't with the banging from the other side of the door.

"Forget the odds, that doesn't matter." Raven said from Robin's side.

"She's right, we need a plan." Robin commented.

Then the banging got harder and louder and the team gritted their teeth. Two tentacles from one of the shapes came through the open crack in the door and it kept getting wider. They came out, reaching for the teens. Beast Boy and Robin gritted their teeth together to keep from screaming, Raven opened her mouth in the shape of an o out of surprise and Starfire did scream, and at the top of her lungs. Finally Robin got an idea.

"Titans, **SEPARATE**!" he told them as they got off the door and different paths in the maze of a building. Robin took the far left one, Raven the middle left, Star the middle right and Beast Boy the one next to her.

Starfire flew down her path quickly and then turned around to her snake figure. She threw starbolt after starbolt at it to no avail as the snake just thrashed out and jumped at her. It wrapped around her and dragged her down to the ground.

* * *

Beast Boy ran down his in the form of a cheetah, scared to death, the crab like thing right on his tail as it threw out it's overly long tongue at Beast Boy. He got wrapped up in it but only for a second as he turned into a gorilla and freed himself. Then the real thing pounced on him.

* * *

Raven flew down her path and glanced behind her from beneath her hood. That squid like thing continuously threw it's tentacles at her but she continuously dodged. Finally her eyes turned white and she lifted her hands up as she flew. She surrounded everything around her with black aura and made it lift up and fall over in the path of the squid once she flew past it. That would have worked beautifully if the squid wouldn't have kept dodging. As Raven looked behind her to see nothing it came up in front of her. When she looked it was right there, and she gasped.

* * *

Robin was outrunning his bug-like guy pretty well, as it had short and stubby legs. Finally he ran threw a door and jumped over the wall, landing on a conveyer belt with huge toxic jugs below him. He definitely wasn't going to be falling.

Then the thing followed him down and landed right behind him. He slashed at it with his Bo-staff but it just sucked it in and broke it in two. Robin huffed and started to go all ninja on him as he walked backwards on it and moved his arms around so it couldn't attack him.

* * *

Starfire had finally managed to get out of the snakes clutches and the others had joined her with their monsters as they got out. Suddenly the main head of the all appeared, Plasma's real head. Before anyone could attack their monsters jumped on them again and the process renewed itself.

* * *

Robin and his were still at it. Robin on the defense, the bug-like thing on the offense. Robin kept backing up as the other thing grew closer, going forward. It opened its claw like mouth and jumped on Robin. He began to try and get it off of him as they were nearing the edge of the conveyer belt.

Robin was half way off the edge when he flipped the thing over so that he was on top and soared through the air, catching the edge of it. The thing held onto his leg, so Robin had a lot of weight on him he was trying to hold up. The edge of it started to break off and Robin gritted his teeth together, hoping and praying it wouldn't break off. And it did and he started falling.

Then a half metal arm came out from nowhere and grabbed Robin's hand. Robin was there dangling up in the air, the monster in the toxin, drowning in it. He looked up to see his savior who had pulled him up.

"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom." Cyborg said with a grin as Robin finally cracked a grin and they made their way back to the others.

When they got there the others were standing away from the monster things, terrified of them now after spending too much time with them. Then the two boys showed up.

"Teen Titans, **GO**!" they both yelled as they began doing their move. The others watched, and seeing Cy back smiled. They hoped that they would get it right this time as not to start a feud.

And they did. And Plasmus was blasted and destroyed…for now. Instead he was reduced down to his normal form, a sleeping man. And the Titans were covered in that nasty stuff.

* * *

The Titans stood outside the plant, watching the cops drive away with their villain.

"Cy, I'm sorry about…" Robin started and then stopped.

"Yeah man." Cyborg insisted.

"So are we cool?" Robin asked.

Cyborg grinned. "Frosty."

The other three members stood beside him.

"You made up!!! This is most glorious!!! I wish to initiate a group hug." Starfire said with delight. Everyone gave her an odd look as she smiled.

"Pass." Raven said monotone as Cy and Robin laughed at this.

"This is great. But there's one thing that's still bothering me." Robin told them. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire stood their hoping Robin wouldn't bring anything up bad as they cringed.

"Breaking into jail…using Plasmus to distract us…the whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock." Robin said to them. The three sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cyborg told them all.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings, controlling those two in a way that suited their liking." Raven piped up in the conversation. Starfire looked confused by this.

"I did not see any wires on them as if they were being controlled like puppets." She said. Everyone sighed and left in a laugh.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg said with a wide grin. Robin and him high-fived before all of them walked back to the Tower.

* * *

The man in the lair banged his fist against the table in front of him and the coffee he had been drinking spilled over. He had watched the whole thing on his T.V. screens that monitored everything and saw his plan fail. His butler Winters came over, who cleaned up the mess.

"Next time my plans will succeed. And the Titans will pay."

* * *

End Chapter.

How was it? I edited it in the parts where Star tried to help Robin or where Raven could get a word in instead of being so quiet, but she still is pretty much the same. I was going to have her save Robin but then realized that that whole part shows Robin and Cy's friendship and stuff and that's when he comes back so I decided against that part.

Next time…

The HIVE unveils their top graduates: three teenaged super-villains known as Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx. Before Slade will hire the new HIVE agents, he requires that they pass one final test: they must destroy the Teen Titans.

OOO so what will happen? You should know but okay see you next chapter. Oh and don't forget to review to tell me what you think.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	8. Chapter 7: Final Exam

Thanks to all my reviewers! They aren't giving up on me yet and I thank them ever so kindly! Just bear with me through all this long stuff and you won't be disappointed.

So here we go, another chapter for you all!

Disclaimer: I own no characters other then Raven's twin daughters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Final Exam **

The man in the lair was watching a video screen intently, studying the movie that the headmistress for the H.I.V.E academy popped in. It showed three teenaged villains and what they could do to be of his assistance. Finally the video ended and the man motioned for the woman to take out the tape.

"Well Mr. Slade?" the headmistress said to him as she approached the T.V. screen in front of him and hit 'eject' as the tape popped out, putting it on the table beside her.

"Impressive. Truly. However robots and obstacle courses only prove so much." He went on as he and the headmistress walked over to the teens. "My plans demand operatives that can act in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam…destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

The headmistress nodded her head and looked over at the three teens. They grinned and then disappeared to go do their mission.

* * *

Raven sat in a chair in the corner of the Main Room, trying to read as she kept her distance from the bickering two in front of her.

"Oh come **ON**! It has to be around her some place…" Cyborg whined as he looked around the dumpster of a Tower for the remote control. Beast Boy was in the form of a dog, sniffing around to see if he could find it as well. "How could you lose the remote?!"

Beast Boy morphed back to being human at this. "What makes you so sure **I** lost it!?" he demanded as Cyborg picked up the sofa and shook it a couple times before putting it down and approaching the green teen.

"Uh, 'cause you're **you**." He told him.

"Hey, just 'cause I lost that video game –" he started before Cy interrupted him.

"**And** the toothpaste, **and** my football, **and **the waffle iron…" Cyborg started listing on his fingers getting Beast Boy madder…and Raven more irritated.

"Those things just disappeared! And how am I supposed to know where they go?" Beast Boy complained.

"Well how am **I** supposed to watch T.V. without a remote!?" he demanded.

Finally Raven couldn't stand it anymore and closed her book loudly. She couldn't get five minutes of reading it without an interruption. She stood up.

"Simple. You **get up** and change the channel." She told them with a blank expression on her face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks before facing her.

"Don't even **JOKE** like that." Cyborg said to her.

"I wasn't joking." She told him sternly.

"Good! Because it wasn't funny!" he responded back. "Now either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book!"

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration…" she told them as she walked over to them. At that time Robin walked into the room, followed by Starfire behind him who wouldn't stop talking about the most random things he didn't really understand or care about…

"Whoa, take it easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon." He told them as he rushed over to the three arguing.

"We must manger dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." She told everyone as she zoomed to the kitchen.

As she went to the kitchen everyone kept arguing. Starfire looked through the fridge that was covered in blue fuzz and then screamed when she saw some of it move. She gasped and through a starbolt at the fridge, making everything in the room covered in blue stuff, including the five teens, making everyone freeze. Cyborg had Beast Boy in his grip while Robin had been trying to pull at Cyborg to get him off. Beast Boy was holding onto Raven's cloak for some form of attempting to get freed and she was gripping onto Robin's.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza…" he told everyone as they went to freshen up and go out.

**

* * *

**"Pepperoni for sure." Cyborg told them all, menu in hand as they sat at a round table at the local pizza place. 

"No anchovies!" Starfire said to them all.

"Can we please just order something?" Raven pleaded from Robin's left.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Boy commented. Cyborg stared at him.

"Oh come on man how can you deny me the all meat experience?" he asked the changeling. Beast Boy gave him a 'duh' look.

"Dude! I've been most of those animals." He shouted with frustration. Star then piped up.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting." She said with a smile. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven looked at her either disgusted, oddly or confused. Robin sighed.

"Star." He whispered. "Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping."

She blushed. "Oh."

Everyone with the exception of Raven and Robin were arguing. Both of them sighed.

* * *

"Gizmo to Jinx. Begin phase one." He instructed to her from a communicator as she received that info from the piece in her ear. She looked across the street at the vacant bus and threw a pink hex at it casually and the bus began rolling down the street.

All the teens then heard a horn beep and a baby's cry and stood up from the table, looking down upon the street to see what the commotion was about. Robin saw and then immediately they all went into hero mode. Beast Boy gasped when he saw a baby carriage in the path of the bus. Raven put her hood up.

"Titans, **GO**!" he shouted as everyone jumped off from the second story balcony and went to go and do their tasks.

Starfire quickly flew to the street and flew with the baby carriage to the sidewalk to where Beast Boy was.

Raven, Robin and Cyborg took on the bus. Cy stood in front of it and tried to slow it down as he grabbed the front end. Robin jumped on top and cut a hole through the top as he dropped in to see if he could use the controls, but Raven's black aura was already around the gearshift and had changed it to park and the bus stopped in front of her. Cy finally let go of the bus and Robin came out over to him and Raven.

"Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked them.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Beast Boy asked from the other side of the road as he picked up a teddy bear and the other three titans looked over at him and Star.

"Are you pit – sniffers normally this stupid?" the bear suddenly asked from Beast Boy's hands and he and Starfire gasped as its eyes glowed yellow and shot a ray at them, sending them into an alley.

Suddenly the bus lifted up and hovered over Robin, Raven and Cy. They're eyes grew wide and it came down on them without notice.

A bulky guy with a long orange beard and huge muscles came around from the back of it, brushing of his hands as his two teammates came from the other side.

"Nice work Mammoth." The short kid, Gizmo, said. "That was too easy. What a bunch of clutch heads. You guys want to get pizza?"

"This isn't over." Robin said as black aura surround the bus and threw it up and into the air, revealing three of the Titans.

"We're just getting started." Cyborg finished for him.

"Yeah. Who are these guys?" Beast Boy said from inside a trashcan. "And what's a clutch head?"

"We are the H.I.V.E." the short boy genius said.

"Your worst nightmare." The big one, Mammoth told them with a sneer as he punched his fists.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." The pink haired one, Jinx said as she approached her friends and they went into action.

Gizmo flew up into the air and started shooting the yellow rays again at Starfire and Beast Boy. Jinx the bad luck sorceress went after the dark sorceress Raven, and Robin and Cyborg took on Mammoth.

Cyborg and Mammoth were holding the others hands, trying to push each other back and win over with strength.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked him suddenly. Cyborg looked at him funny and felt something being placed on his back.

"Doomed." Gizmo finished for him as he flew away with his own rocket and activated Cyborg's. Cyborg flew up in the air and screamed, unable to control it. Starfire noticed this from her spot and gasped.

"Cyborg!" she cried as she flew up in the air quickly after him.

Jinx threw a kick at Raven, which she backed up on and then moved to the other side as the cat – eyed girl threw punches at her she moved from side to side. Raven wanted to stay on the defense for as long as she could manage until she threw a punch of her own, which Jinx blocked with her own arm.

"You fight like a boy." Jinx insulted her with a smile. Raven gritted her teeth.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog." Gizmo said as he stood up above the two girls with four mechanical spider legs as he shot a ray out at Raven, blasting her back. Robin had been charging at them and before he knew it Raven flew right into him and they tumbled to the floor. Beast Boy ran right past them and up to the H.I.V.E. He then went up to attack.

He changed into an elephant and ran at them, only to be stopped by Mammoth who picked him up.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct." He said, throwing him.

Robin and Raven looked up from their spot on the ground and both got up.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted over the noise as he rushed over to help his friend who had just been thrown straight up into the air. Mammoth hit him back with his arm and sent him flying and right in Robin's direction.

Robin stopped on his heel and Beast Boy ran into him in human form, throwing them back by where Raven was.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked as he lay on the ground while Robin got up next to Raven.

"Its just you." They both said at the same time.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." He told the two around him. But before he could go into detail a yellow beam blasted in front of Raven and she screamed as she flew through the air, the same happening to Beast Boy. Robin was standing alone.

"Sure hope that your fancy plan includes getting fried." Gizmo said to him, ready to aim. He shot out his beam on the ground, then Jinx flew in and threw bad hexes as well, finished off by Mammoth smashing into the ground.

This whole attack went at Robin and he fell into the giant hole that went into the sewer.

"**ROBIN!**" Raven shouted as she and Beast Boy came back to their spot. She had seen what had happened to Robin and rushed over with Beast Boy close behind. They looked around and found nothing but a giant opening in the middle of the road where Robin had been and the H.I.V.E.

Raven's eager amethyst eyes darted quickly around the sewer's murky waters for any signs of the traffic light colors that belonged to her leader. Yet she could see nothing. Her and Beast Boy went out to search a while more before finally retreating home.

**

* * *

**The two unsuccessful Titans walked through the massive doors to the Tower, Beast Boy sitting down on one of the closest black chairs in the area. Raven stood next to him. 

"That didn't just happen…tell me that didn't just happen…" he said over and over again. Raven looked at him intently with a slight glare in her eye.

"It did happen." She started as she pulled down her hood. "We cannot change the truth…" she continued and now with a frown as she looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "No matter how much we dislike it."

She noticed Beast Boy rubbing his leg, hurt, and sighed. She kneeled beside him and her hands began to glow a light blue color as she healed his leg. When she was done Beast Boy looked at her with a smile.

"Didn't know we had a doctor in the house. Thanks" he thanked her. She nodded.

Just then the door to the Tower opened up and they saw Cyborg and Starfire walking in. The two exchanged a look before getting up and facing the two that had just entered.

"Maybe y'all should call me **FLY**borg from now on. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star blasted that rocket off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyborg asked them excited. Raven's eyes grew sad again and her gaze went to the ground. Beast Boy did the same.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts." He urged on. "Come on I gotta have the play by play."

"Where is friend Robin?" Star suddenly asked.

"Uh, Star…we're not sure." Beast Boy told her truthfully.

"But…how?" she managed.

"We searched everywhere…and all we found was this." Raven said as she drew Robin's utility belt out from under her cloak. Cyborg and Starfire gasped.

"I should have been there! I let that kid sneak up on me…" Cyborg started blaming himself, while Star on the other hand had her bottom lip quivering as she looked like she was about to cry. Raven sighed and handed the belt to her.

"People do not just vanish though! He must be somewhere you mean to tell us that he –" Starfire continued to rant on and on when Beast Boy stepped in.

"Whoa take it easy Star. This is **Robin** we're talking about. He'll probably come through the front door any second." He said positively.

Suddenly they heard some noises coming from the front of the Tower and everyone's sad faces turned around. Raven flew up to the door to see if it really was him, Starfire close behind.

Suddenly the front door exploded open, throwing back the two girls in front of the boy's feet. When the smoke cleared it revealed the H.I.V.E. Jinx in the middle with a wild grin on her face, with Gizmo (Who was hoisted up in the air via mechanical spider legs.) and Mammoth.

Raven and Starfire, once they regained composure, stood up beside the boys.

"Oh no." Beast Boy said with a slight frown, making Jinx's grin only get bigger.

"Oh yes." She objected.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyborg shouted as the Titans lined up in a battle stance.

"Yeah…nice place. We'll take it." Gizmo told him as the three teens walked further into the Tower and began attacking the four remaining Titans. But after a while of this Raven knew they had to change tactics.

"Split up!" she demanded, stepping up as she told her friends what to do. So she flew up the stairs, Star close behind, while the boys went down hallways.

* * *

Beast Boy turned right down a hallway in the form of a cheetah. Panels were blowing up and there was smoke everywhere. Jinx emerged from it, more things on the walls blowing up from her bad vibes as she passed.

"Here kitty kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" she sneered with that annoying grin on her face as she merely followed Beast Boy at the pace of a walk.

* * *

Raven and Starfire burst through the doors to the training room and Raven closed them shut with here aura. Starfire then used her starbolt ray to melt the doors shut, not allowing anyone who had been following them to come in. They back up just in case though.

Then a hole in the wall was suddenly formed as pieces and dust flew everywhere. Raven and Star flew back on the ground and Raven levitated up quickly, as her friend sat down nervous. They then saw Mammoth's head sticking out of the wall.

"Hello ladies." He said with a grin.

* * *

Cyborg ran down the hall and then up a flight of stairs as Gizmo followed. The small boy genius went into the Control Room in search of him, and Cyborg followed as well now.

Then the door closed behind him and Cyborg turned around quickly, wary to his surroundings.

Suddenly all the T.V. screens lit up, and with a close up on Gizmo's face.

"So, Tin man. Got a heart under all that outdated hardware?" he asked Cy, who walked around the room again and away from the televisions.

"Not telling?" he heard the voice say again as a big full wall screen to his right appeared on with Gizmo's face again. "Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!"

Suddenly the kid lowered himself from the ceiling and Cyborg gritted his teeth in frustration. It was SO on.

* * *

Beast Boy was once again in human form and running away down another hall from the girl with the cat eyes hexes. He sighed when he didn't see her. Then some hexes flew above him and hit the ceiling, making a piece of it fall on his head.

"This just isn't your lucky day." Jinx said as she approach the green boy on the ground that turned into a T – Rex. He roared at her as she did some flips and cartwheels back. Her eyes glowed a hazardous pink as the ground below the dinosaur was circled with some of the pink. The ground went beneath him and he fell. Jinx looked down the opening in the floor and smiled.

* * *

Cyborg was crashing through walls at top speed, trying to get away from mechanical spider leg boy. He threw a leg at him and the robot man caught it with a smirk.

"Gotcha!" he shouted. But Gizmo only grinned back. He pressed a button on his controller and another leg shot out and Cyborg caught it with his other hand. He then pulled at the legs downward and the boy flew from up in the air and landed on the ground, his legs broken. Cyborg picked him up by his backpack, Gizmo screaming at him to let him go. So he did as he ripped the backpack off him.

Gizmo ran away into the new room as Cyborg followed with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand now.

"How ya gonna fight me without ya tech?" Cy said as he looked through the aisle and rows of crates. He saw the boy and lifted one up, but found that it was only a hologram. As that one disappeared the real one jumped on his back and started messing with his controls.

"Get out of my system!" Cyborg shouted as suddenly he began running around the room, obviously being controlled by Gizmo now. He pressed a button and Cy's right arm came off with Gizmo 'ohing' and 'ahing' about how cool it was to have an eject able arm.

Then when he was done having his fun he kicked him out of the Tower and into the waters below. Cyborg floated there for a while before the same happened to his teammates. They looked up at the Tower into the opened giant window to see the H.I.V.E.

"Have a nice afterlife you snotty losers!" Gizmo shouted as Jinx shot one final hex out at the waters making a massive wave hit the teens, washing them up on shore.

* * *

The Titans sat on the shore, looking out at the Tower, thinking their own thoughts.

'_I can't believe that happened…how could that happen? They just kicked us out of our home. They can't do that! We have to get back in there and show them whose boss! We're the Teen Titans after all! No one kicks our butts and gets away with it! We have to protect the city still…we have no home though now. What are we going to do?'_ Beast Boy thought as he sat on the grassy floor, his legs out in front of him.

'_I do not understand. How could we allow them to attack us like that? We should never have allowed such behavior. That is our home…was our home. I wish that we could get Robin back. He would know what to do in this most difficult situation. We need more help.'_ Star said to herself as she finally stood up and looked out onto the setting sun.

'_That kid…that little brat. I just let him take me down like that. How could I? He's so puny compared to me. I could have easily taken him out. But I just couldn't…I failed man. That should never have happened. This is horrible. What are we supposed to do now?'_ Cy wondered thoughtfully as he looked down at his missing right arm.

'_This is not good. Our team lost our leader and now our home. This is just awful. I know that I'm Ms. Negative but the way the others are looking with their expressions and the way I can feel their auras, it seems that their thoughts must be very sad at the moment. If only Robin were here…'_ Raven thought as she sighed out loud, pulling her hood down now. Cy started working on his arm.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance…" Star offered.

"I got it." He told her.

"But, you look so damaged…" she went on.

"I said **I've got it**!" he yelled at her, frightening Star.

"Hey! What's your deal, she was only trying to help!" Beast Boy shouted right back at him, sticking up for Star.

"What do you think!? We got kicked out of **our** house, a **pint – sized** coin-Dexter took me for a joy ride, and if you haven't noticed I just became **left handed**!!!" he told them as he put up part of what was left of his right arm.

"ENOUGH!" Raven demanded, getting up from her place and coming between the three. "We need to control out emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating!?" Cyborg shouted as he got in her face. Raven glared up at him but then it faltered and she became sad.

"I wish Robin were here." She stated with a lowered head, which only seemed to infuriate the half metal man more.

"Well he's not! They won, we lost! **IT'S OVER**!!!" he shouted at them all.

The Titans all looked at the water now.

"Then, the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not yet." A voice said from behind them and all of them turned around. "Not if I can help it."

"**ROBIN**!" everyone shouted as they ran up to him with eagerness and bright smiles.

"Here's what we're going to do…" he started.

* * *

Along the way in the new H.I.V.E. Tower, as they added an addition to it and made it from a T to an H. As they were going through the Titans things, Cy's arm that Gizmo mounted to the wall came to life. One of his fingers popped up to reveal a cameral like eye and it looked around.

It spotted the computer and jumped down from the wall, sneaking past the H.I.V.E. and scampering over to it. It typed in a few codes here and there and the whole Tower went haywire.

The cabinets starting to open and close and the cds were flying out at Gizmo, making him fly back. He crawled back by the computer and when he glanced at the chair it turned around, revealing the arm.

He screamed as it grabbed him suddenly when cord like things came out of it and it started to fly out of the room and out of the Tower, with the other two watching. He went through the vents and up.

Jinx looked around and suddenly a black raven claw came down from the ceiling and then came back up with her in its clutches. Mammoth looked up. Then the door opened and a starbolt suddenly came from behind and blasted him through it and out of the room like his friends.

* * *

Outside on the top of the roof Jinx had just been placed on the ground and the black raven came up from the ground. She shivered from the experience. Then Gizmo came up from the vent that led to the roof and up in the air until he came down and ran into Jinx. The arm let go of him then.

The door to the roof opened and Mammoth was blasted out by some starbolts, falling next to the other two.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration…" Robin said as he grabbed his belt from Raven who was beside him and put it back into place. "But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's just getting started." Cyborg said with a grin, and suddenly the rest of the Titans were besides Robin. The H.I.V.E. just merely grinned as usual.

"Attack pattern alpha!" Jinx cried as her team went into action.

Mammoth shot out at Beast Boy who ducked and turned into a tiger, running back at him now. Jinx threw some hexes at the others making them spread out. She went after Cyborg, jumping over his back and then flipping around, shooting some more hexes at some massive tanks of liquid in them. They fell around him as he dodged.

Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt down on Jinx as she flew. She then jumped back into a dark area into a room and Star flew zipped after.

Gizmo then jumped on Cyborg's back.

"Hey robo-wimp. Feel like getting hacked?" he asked as he got his weapon out. Cy grinned.

"Nope, how bout you? Robin, **NOW**!" he yelled as his leader shot out from nowhere and slapped an electrical disk on Gizmo's back as he overran his system. He ran around trying to fix it.

Starfire saw Jinx running further in and finally stopped. "Beast Boy, now!"

He saluted to her and jumped down from one of the many poles in the air in the form of a monkey. He landed right on Jinx's face and she tried to get him off by blasting hexes everywhere. Finally Beast Boy got off.

"Your luck just ran out." He told the pale skinned girl as he ran away and turned into a bird. Jinx looked at after him skeptically but then saw that her hexes had caused the poles to collapses in and she gritted her teeth together as they fell all around her.

Mammoth ran straight at Raven who merely flew up in the air and to the other side of him. She was staying on the defense, for she knew that instead of violence she could use her brain. He didn't look too smart.

He then turned back around and saw the girl he was after. He roared and was about to punch when Robin stepped in front of her with his staff and whacked him back. He landed on his face in front of them still and recovered quickly. He slapped Robin back and was about to hit Raven when her eyes glowed white and she grabbed a crate from behind him and rammed it into his head as she moved out of the way to get to Robin's aid. He knocked into his three friends and they lay there beaten.

"You okay?" Raven asked him as he got up.

"Never been better." He told her with a grin as they made their way over to the friends who were looming over the villains.

"Damn it, I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said from under the pile of his friends as he got a communicator out. Robin quickly snatched it away from the boy, grabbing him by the collar as well and looked him square in the face.

"Who is Slade?" he asked with a glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gizmo sneered back.

Robin took one fist off of him and drew it back when Raven grabbed it, stopping him.

"He's not worth it." She said in a calming voice. Robin sighed and put his fist down, dropping the boy as well.

* * *

Back in the lair with the headmistress and the man named Slade, they had watched the scene that the Titans had made with the H.I.V.E.

"I assure you, such failure is not accepted at the H.I.V.E. Once the students have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined." The headmistress reported to him.

"Actually, your agents served my plan quite well. I never expected them to succeed." Slade answered her. "They were merely messengers, and the message has been received."

Then Slade clicked a button on a remote and the T.V. came to life with Robin's picture on it.

"Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who is…" Robin's said on and on again as Slade had it on repeat. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Back at the now again Titans Tower, as Cyborg had restored it, the Titans were in the Main Room looking at what the H.I.V.E. had done while they were gone.

"NO!" Beast Boy's cry ran out. "My tunes! They've been…alphabetized." Robin laughed as he went to the sofa and surveyed what everyone was doing. Just then Raven walked into the room holding a cloak in her hands.

"They went into my room." She said in a deadpanned voice. "No one should EVER go into my room." She glared at no one in particular as she finished that.

"You have to be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the –" Cy started when Robin whistled to get his attention. He looked up and saw his leader holding it as he plopped on the sofa. Raven flew beside him onto it and Cyborg next to her. Starfire and Beast Boy joined them as Starfire leaned her elbows against the top of it as she stood and Beast Boy sat down on the ground.

"I guess we should be training more, tracking down clues and trying to figure out who Slade is." Raven said suddenly before Robin turned the T.V. on. He looked over at her and smiled.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be apart of the team. Raven smiled back at him and all of them looked at the screen now as they settled down to have a relaxing day.

* * *

End Chapter

Well how was that? I tried to add as much Raven and Robin as possible but it's very difficult. I added some parts and when Star or someone else was supposed to talk I switched it.

So please tell me what you think. It'll get better as the story progresses.

Next time…

Dark, ominous clouds blow in from the east, bringing Thunder and Lightning with them: two forces of nature made flesh in the form of costumed super-teens. The stormy brothers aren't evil…they're just looking for a good time. Unfortunately, their idea of run involves wrecking everything in sight. How will the Titans stop them?

Well yeah that's what'll happen next. Please tell me how you like it so far. Thanks.

**-dARKgIRlrAVENgRAYSON14**


	9. Chapter 8: Forces of Nature

Chapter 9 has arrived! And this episode may be a bit boring…I'm not really sure if you guys will like it or not but I tried hard and I did my best to make it as much of the two birds interacting in this one as possible. I added much more in the episode then the creators put it. So just please don't throw this aside!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Thunder and Lightning.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Forces of Nature **

Outside upon Jump City a storm was raging on. But inside the Titans Tower it was warm and peaceful. Not to mention that Beast Boy was hatching up his latest plan to get back at Cyborg. He snickered to himself as he set up his last finishing touches.

"What are you doing?" a monotone voice said from nowhere, startling Beast Boy as he lost control of the balloon in his hands. He looked up to see it was Raven and sighed, catching the balloon once again.

"Please tell me that this is not another ridiculous pranks." Raven almost begged. Beast Boy grinned.

"Ok, it's not a ridiculous prank. It's a **brilliant** one." Beast boy told her with a laugh as she rolled her eyes. "All right check it out."

"Remember how Cy put red die in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well sister, it's payback time." He informed her as he began showing her his 'masterpiece'. "I give you the "**Beast Boy Insta – Lube 9000**"! See when Chrome Dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string, the string trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands, which sends a balloon full of motor oil flying right at him, and **GUSH**! Pretty clever, huh?"

After a couple of seconds of her just staring at him she answered. "You're a genius."

"It's just a little good, clean, dirty fun." He reassured her just as they heard the door open from the other hall. Beast Boy grinned and pulled Raven around the corner where he was going to watch. "Here he comes."

"I do not think –" Raven started as she sensed something not right but Beast Boy shushed her.

"But what if –" she tried again but to only be shushed again. So she stopped.

"Why are we hiding?" a new voice asked. Beast Boy shushed once again out of habit but then turned around and screamed when he saw Cyborg kneeling beside Raven.

"Cyborg! You can't be Cyborg!!!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Cyborg frowned. "I can't?"

"If you're you, then whose…" he started when they heard footsteps coming closer. They all peered across the corner to see purple boots trip the string.

"**NOOOO**!!!" Beast Boy shouted as he rushed toward the alien girl, but too slow as the balloon with motor oil hit her face with such force she fell to the ground, covered with the stuff along with her hair in it. The others rushed over to her side as well. She blinked a couple of times as she opened her eyes. They looked sad and confused.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked her.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" she asked slowly, puzzled.

"No, you didn't." Raven spoke up, glaring at Beast Boy. "He did."

"Star it was…you weren't supposed to…I…" he kept trying to say as he looked at her confused face. He tried lightening the mood. "Just remember to change that every 3000 miles." Starfire did not find it funny though as she jumped up on her feet, towering over him for a good foot.

"On my planet we have a name for those who do such horrible things. You are a…a…**KLORBAG BARBLERNELK**!!!" Starfire cried at the top of her lungs, making the entire oil fly off her, eyes glowing green.

"I'm a what bag?" Beast Boy asked.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg said.

"You are **such **a klorbag." Raven added, putting her two cents in.

"Come on you guys can't anybody take a joke?" the green boy asked.

Just then there was a blast of thunder and lightning then that glowed up the whole dark Tower and illuminated the four bickering teens.

"Titans." Robin said from the other side of the hall, appearing suddenly. "Trouble."

**

* * *

**On the bridge, a strip of lightning suddenly came down in front of a truck, making him stop quickly and go on the side. In front of it now were two teenagers, one representing thunder, the other lightning. 

"May we have fun here brother?" Thunder asked. Lightning smiled.

"Of **COURSE**!" Lightning said, making some electricity appear between his hands. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please!"

He shot out his power to the cords of the bridge. "Now brother, I command the sparks to dance!" He laughed as he watched it all happening.

"Amusing. Now listen as I make music." He told his brother. Thunder clapped his hands together and many blue rings flew out across the bridge.

"May all who pass this way know that Lightning was here." He said as he made a lightning bolt symbol on the truck.

"And Thunder too!" he said as he punched his fists together, making the vehicles all jump and car alarms sound. Both of them started laughing hysterically.

"Hate to break it to you." Robin's voice interrupted them as they saw the five teens standing on the truck. "But you guys have a lousy sense of humor. This ends now."

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning. Taste my power!" Lightning declared as he shot electricity out on the truck. The Titans all jumped out of the way and began attacking.

Starfire took after Lightning quickly as they jumped from car to car, exchanging powers at the other. Finally Starfire was hit and knocked off of the car. Cyborg had Thunder as they punched at one another. Finally Thunder charged up his power on his hand and punched Cyborg all the way back.

Robin jumped in then and attack Thunder. He was on a cloud and throwing blasts at the Boy Wonder. Robin continuously kept jumping out of the way and avoided them. He then swung on a cord from the bridge and jumped over Thunder, throwing him off his cloud so they were both on the same level.

Lightning threw bolts at Raven. She flew out of the way of them all though and then came down and kicked him with one leg back, yet he did not fall. She continuously kicked him back with that leg as he protected himself with a shield of his power, neither letting up. Finally he threw a power at her when she stopped and blasted her back, thrown into Robin who had just been knocked out as well by Thunder.

Beast Boy came from behind the yellow man in the form of a panda and threw his massive arms around him, trapping him. Lightning disposed of him quickly though as he electrocuted Beast Boy by charging up and he broke free from his grasp. Thunder then came up to Beast Boy.

"Your powers of the animal are impressive green one, rise so we may do battle." He said this as his hands began to glow blue. Beast Boy looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the blue teen.

"Because it is unsporty to attack an unready opponent." Thunder said.

"No, why are you wrecking everything?" BB asked again.

Thunder's face turned thoughtful. "It is amusing." He said slowly.

"Do **they** look amused?" Beast Boy questioned as he threw his hand in the direction where the scared people were, cowering behind their ruined cars.

Beast Boy started scolding him when Lightning came besides Thunder and blasted him back with a grin on his face. "Ah, the thrill of victory. Come Thunder, we shall seek more amusement!"

Thunder and Lightning smiled as they both flew off.

Beast Boy emerged just in time to see them go. Star flew over by him. "That was a shock." She stuck her nose in the air and flew over to the others. "I'm guessing you're still mad."

"Ok team." Robin said as he helped Raven up. "We have to find those guys before they do anymore damage. Cyborg you take the south side, Raven and I'll take downtown while Beast Boy and Starfire scan from the skies."

"Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead." Beast Boy offered when he saw the look on Star's face.

"Cyborg can't fly." Robin pointed out.

"Oh, yea." Beast Boy said. Cyborg approached them right before they all left.

"Have a nice trip my little klorbag." He told Beast Boy as he grinned.

* * *

Thunder and Lightning suddenly flew down in the center of a large park like area with a big building in front of them. They scanned the area and Lightning smiled.

"We can make much mischief here." He commented as he threw a bolt at a large cement ball and it started rolling around the sidewalk and hit an array of domino like cement blocks that fell down as well as if a chain reaction.

"Brother! Did you see what I…" Lightning started but then stopped when he saw the look on his face. "Something troubles you?"

"The green ones words. He says our fun is…wrong." Thunder explained.

Lightning laughed. "Wrong? He speaks nonsense brother. How could such amusement be wrong? The fun is only beginning." And with that the two walked off.

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy were flying through the skies in silence when they saw the destruction that the brothers had left behind. They flew down.

"Either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." Beast Boy said with a grin. Starfire merely surveyed the damage.

"You are not funny. You are a **KLORBAG BARBLERNELK**." She reminded him as she walked away.

"Come on Star you can't stay mad forever. Do I have to do the face, you know you can't resist the face." He told her as he turned into a kitten at her feet. He meowed and smiled up at her with big eyes. She peered down at him, 'hmpfed', and then continued to walk away. Beast Boy turned back into a human.

"She resisted the face!" he said speechless. "Come on Star just please talk to me this is no fun!"  
"Wrong again green one." A voice said as Lightning came down along with Thunder. They blasted at the two teens as they began to run away.

They continued this for a while. Beast Boy changing into animals and attacking

Thunder while he blasted at him. Starfire and Lightning were back and forth with their blasts and neither was letting up on it.

"I don't want to fight you." Beast Boy suddenly said as he had rammed the blue teen into the wall. "And I don't think you want to hurt me."

"Pain does not amuse us." Thunder told him.

"Could have fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will start getting hurt." Beast Boy said to him.

Suddenly out of nowhere an old man jumped down and hid in the shadows. He had on a red robe and a big circular hat on. He opened his robe and revealed a box on metal legs. He began to turn the scroll that was on it and a hole began to glow red as it shot out and blasted some things, and lots of big cement fell everywhere along with dust and Thunder and Lightning couldn't see anything. When it cleared neither could see the two Titans they had just been fighting.

Thunder and Lightning stared wide - eyed as they saw what they had done.

* * *

"Any signs yet Raven?" Robin asked her as she finally opened her eyes. She had been trying to get a track to see if she could find where Beast Boy or Star was but couldn't pick up anything. They had already gotten Cyborg and wanted the team to regroup,

"Nothing Robin. I can't seem to locate where they are." She said worriedly.

"They should be ok. Starfire can handle herself. I don't know about Beast Boy but…" Cy was saying thoughtfully.

"They'll be fine Robin. We'll find them soon enough." Raven told him confidently as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head in agreement as the three teens made their way back, Cyborg running on the ground while Raven held onto Robin's hands with her under him as they flew.

* * *

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" the old man's voice said to the two young teens. They looked around to see where it was coming from and whom the voice belonged to.

"And who are you that commands us? Show yourself!" Lightning commanded.

"As you wish." The voice said as the old man in the red robe stepped out of the shadows and smoke and in front of the brothers. "I am but a humble old man, that has the power from nature just like yourselves. Come with me, and do as much destruction as you please."

"Yes! More fun!" Lightning declared with glee.

"But, will we hurt the innocent?" Thunder asked suddenly.

"The green one has poisoned your mind brother! Let us go." Lightning said to Thunder as the two followed the old man from the park area.

Just then Beast Boy began crawling out from under the rubble as a spider. He then turned into a human and started panicking.

"**STAR**!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he began to scamper down to the ground and pull boulders out in hopes of finding his friend.

"Where are you? Give me a sign here! You **have** to be all right ok? Cause I…it was just a joke you know? Back at the Tower and – I'm sorry." He finally said, stopping his search. "I never said it but I'm really **really** sorry. It was supposed to be funny, and you could have been hurt and…I'm a total klorbag." He finished.

Suddenly a shadow cast over his slump form and he turned around.

"**STARFIRE**!!!" he yelled with happiness at the sight of his smiling red – haired friend. He turned into a kitten and jumped into her awaiting arms, snuggling up against her. She giggled. "I am glad you are unharmed as well." He jumped out of her arms, turning back into a human and going on his knees.

"I am so sorry. You've got to forgive me." He begged her. She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up to standing.

"I already have." She reassured him. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

"I don't really think they're evil. I think they're just like me." Beast Boy told her.

**

* * *

**"Sticks and leaves!" Lightning exclaimed in frustration. "Is this a joke?" 

"Are you certain young master? Try, and you may like what you see." The old gray – haired man instructed. Lightning sneered as he threw a bolt at one of the many targets. It went on fire.

"Dancing lights!" he shouted happily. "Indeed fun."

"Let Thunder try now." Thunder said. He threw his own blast at one of them and it blew up into flames. "Wondrous noise."

"Brother, let us have more of this fun!" Lightning exclaimed.

"There is so much fun to be had. Enjoy." The old man said as he walked out of their way.

Thunder and Lightning went flying around and blasting the targets, not letting up. They took much fun in this. Finally they stopped when all of them were on fire, both exhausted and pumped.

"More targets old one!" Lightning declared.

"Yes, please give us more." Thunder went in.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough." The man said to the two teens as he pulled out gold medallion with a strange symbol on it. He threw it into the sky and then it froze as it began to glow a strange orange color. I spun around and then the points from which the targets had all been on connected, as if a connect the dot game. Then they went up into the sky in bright lights. When all this was done Lightning and Thunder stared up and gapped at what was created.

"Rise." The old man said. The monster obeyed. It was fire. It roared as it got up, as tall if not taller then most of the trees in the forest area. "Burn fire! Burn it all!" the old man ordered motioning to where the forest got thinner and opened up to Jump City, that's what he was after.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire and you're going to get burned." Robin said as the whole team stood in front the monster. It roared at them and threw a long arm of fire at them. They all jumped out of the way and then got back up. Robin looked up and gasped when he saw it continue to walk. Everything in its path was burned down as it made it's way to an unsuspecting Jump.

"Good. Very good." The old one said from the same spot. The two brothers looked at one another with fear.

"Brother, what have we done?" Thunder asked with a frown.

The Titans got back up and started charging at the fire monster. "Titans, **GO**!" Robin shouted to them.

Robin threw some exploding disks at it and he couldn't. Raven then flew above Robin and went into it.

"Flames can't spread if they're nothing to burn." She said as her black aura went down in the path of the monster and pulled up many trees from the root, throwing them aside.

"Good idea Raven." Robin complimented. "Beast Boy, Star. Help her out." Robin ordered. So they began to knock trees out of the way.

Cyborg then jumped in and threw a big blast in front of the thing on the ground, making dirt fly everywhere at the thing like a wave. All of them went up to Cy then, the girls flying above the boys. When it cleared, he was still up and burning, and looked angrier then ever.

Robin then noticed as he looked past the monster there was a man just standing there with a grin on his face in a red robe. He was talking to Thunder and Lightning.

"Go young masters, Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun."

"Yes, we must fight!" Lightning said with excitement in his voice.

"But brother…" Thunder protested.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come!" Lightning interrupted as he yelled at him. Thunder glared at him uneasily but complied as Lightning made a bolt come down to transport them.

The old man grinned, but before he could celebrate, Robin and Raven came flying at him. Robin threw a kick at him and knocked the mighty staff that controlled the beast twenty yards away. Raven flew to go and get it but the man suddenly began to make it move and it came back to him. Raven stood in its place, shocked. She then immediately flew back to Robin's side as an aid.

"Robin. We meet at last. And you've brought a little one of your friends with you." The man said to him as Raven glared.

"Who are you?" Robin asked him. The old man did not reply though as he charged at the two teens. Robin and Raven did the same as they charged at him.

Robin punched him back and then he ran up again and threw another one, only to miss and get hit with the staff he was still holding. Raven then flew down and threw her own roundhouse kick at him, making him fall back on the ground. She went down to hit him again only he took his staff and pushed her back hard in the stomach with it. Raven gasped and cringed at the sudden gust of wind that left her as she stumbled back into Robin's arms. He set her down on the ground then.

"Wait here, just stay put. I've got him." Robin reassured her. "If you think you can fight then go help the others with Fire they look like they could use the assistance."

Raven nodded to Robin as she slowly got up. She took a breath and then flew off quickly to aid the others. When Robin saw she was ok he went back to the old man.

* * *

Fire was still walking towards the city by the time Raven got down there and the three Titans weren't handling the situation well. So Raven came in right away as she flew ahead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried as black aura came from her hands as a projectile and hit back the monster. It went around him and on him, and when she drew back he was like burnt charcoal. Raven smirked with satisfaction.

But then he quickly regained his flame back and looked straight at Raven. Raven gasped when she saw this and before she could do anything he shout out a blast all around him, hitting her directly on and the others on the ground as well. Raven fell to the ground, Starfire and Cyborg helping her up. Before she got to her feet though they were electrocuted back. Everyone looked up to see Lightning and Thunder.

While Lightning went after the three still on the ground Thunder was blocked by Beast Boy as a tiger. He charged his blue power.

"Stand aside green one." He commanded, but he growled loudly, as if saying he wasn't letting him pass to get to his friends.

They charged at each other, but before making contact they were suddenly put into a dream like stance where they just talked.

"I do not wish to harm you." Thunder told Beast Boy.

"But you want to destroy homes and innocent people?" he questioned.

"No…"

"Then what are you fighting for?" he asked again.

"The old one said Lightning and I are unique, better." He explained.

"Gifts don't make you better. It's how you use them that counts." Beast Boy stated back. Thunder pondered this…

"It seems as though that your power is limited…" Lightning said as he hovered over Raven who was lying on the ground. "But mine are not." He charged up his lightning and was about to strike when Thunder blasted his back. Raven looked up in amazement, as did the others.

Lightning glared at his brother as they then began to fight.

* * *

Robin and the old man were still at it, Robin now on the defense as he blocked blows. They went down hill now for a while. He threw his staff at the Boy Wonder who dodged and it got stuck in a tree. Both looked at each other for a moment before going back to fighting.

* * *

Raven and Starfire stared at the monster and, to their dismay, saw it to continue heading towards the city as no one stopped his rampage.

"Those houses go, the whole city could go. We've gotta stop the fire!" Cyborg told the others.

"How?" Raven asked him, tired and without an answer of what to do.

"Anyway we can." Cyborg responded as the four made their way once again to Fire.

While they were doing this, Thunder and Lightning were still at it, practically blasting each other's brains out. Then Lightning blasted him to a wall and Thunder fell to the ground as Lightning stood towering over him, Thunder spoke.

"Tell me brother, are we still having fun?" Lightning shook his head. "Observe." Thunder replied as he pointed to Fire's destruction. They then saw the four teens dousing his flames with water from anywhere. Beast Boy as an elephant, Raven using her magic to open up pipes and Starfire and Cyborg aiming fire hydrants at him.

"They too have too have gifts, but they use them for good. While we waster ours on dangerous fun." Thunder spoke again. "We must help."

"But how?" Lightning asked.

"Together, we have a gift greater." Thunder reminded him as Lightning grinned and he transported them back into the sky. They then began to make thunder boom in the sky and lightning appeared as well. Raven, Star, Cy and Beast Boy looked up from the monster in front of them that was about to get to the city and to the sky.

And then it began to rain. Fire was reduced to nothing but ash.

All the Titans cheered with exception of Raven who smiled. She then remembered Robin and quickly flew out in search of him.

* * *

The old man had Robin up against a tree struggling to breath as he squirmed.

"Robin, is that the best you can do?" he sneered. Just then Raven came from behind and took her arm back. Black aura surrounded it and as she drew it back up, the aura came all out and knocked the man back. Robin dropped to the ground on his knees and then sprang back up.

"Thanks Raven." He told her with a smile as she nodded back. They then both looked at the man getting up and gasped. They saw his skin gone from the blow and beneath were an orange and black metal mask.

Smoke then appeared around him and he was gone, leaving the two birds to ponder.

Raven noticed he had left something behind and picked it up carefully in her hands. She showed it up to Robin who took it. On it was the marking of an S. Slade's S.

"We'll figure out more later Robin." Raven told him, her cape blowing fiercely in the rain and wind. He sighed and nodded as they headed back to the others.

* * *

Thunder and Lightning approached the three teens still enjoying the cool light rainstorm and wind.

"I apologize for the trouble we have made." Thunder apologized, bowing to Beast Boy. He looked at his stubborn brother and elbowed him. Lightning sighed.

"I am also sorry." He said, bowing as well.

"You have taught us much green one. Thank you." Thunder said as he shook his hand.

"Don't thank me." Beast Boy protested. "Thank the person who taught me." He motioned to Star and she came up to them with a smile, bowing as did they.

"I thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster." she said. Then Robin and Raven approached. They said their good byes and the Titans headed for home, a rainbow now appearing in the sky as the rain stopped.

* * *

They stood on the edge of the city, a ways away from Titan Tower.

"So Slade wants to destroy the city." Cyborg concluded after Robin and Raven explained the story and he examined the odd disk. "Question is why."

"I don't know, but I will find out." Robin reassured them. "And he won't get away with it."

Beast Boy then approached Starfire. "So am I still a…what bag?"

"No, I believe you are a…Milnip Woserloop." Starfire told him.

"**Sweet**!" he shouted. "Wait, what's that?"

Starfire giggled as she began to fly towards the Tower. Raven smiled a bit as she took Robin's hands again and flew off as well as Cyborg followed ahead, waiting for a stunned Beast Boy to catch up so he could transport them. Beast Boy chased after them, more confused now then ever, but happy.

* * *

End Chapter

So did you like the major scenes where I added Raven in instead of simply Robin? I am quite proud of that to say the least. :)

Next time…

A day of fun in the park is cut short when Cyborg suddenly freezes like a statue. His power cell is dying. But before Cyborg can get home to fix his power cell, the Titans are called into action. During a wild junkyard battle with the Amazing Mumbo, Cyborg's battery goes dead. While the Titans search the city for Mumbo, Fixit, a strange cybernetic hermit with sinister intentions, finds Cyborg. What's bound to happen?

All right! Mumbo finally comes into play I love Mumbo!!! He's my absolute favorite blue magician!!! (Not that I know many…XD.)

So please review and tell me what you think.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	10. Chapter 9: The Sum of His Parts

Sorry again for the late update on my stoires. Ok now glad to see that people still like this and continue reading and reviewing. Only one thing to ask of you all…well actually it's more of a statement so just here…

I know that you all want to see Raven and Robin's relationship to go faster but they like just met! Raven would never get into a relationship that quickly with someone after about a mere 2 weeks of knowing them! But don't worry, Raven and Robin will start to get closer in this episode **AND** as the weeks go on and some good stuff will be coming up soon. ;)

With that being said, and without a further a do, I present to you "Of A Robin & A Raven" Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will. Too bad so sad, I know.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Sum of His Parts **

It was a gorgeous day outside, and most of the residents of Jump City were outside having fun. And that included the five Titans that had been together now for 2 and a half weeks. They were at the park, having a ball in the awesome weather.

"Would you look at that." Cyborg said with a grin. "A little sunshine, a little breeze…only one thing could make this day better." As he said this he opened up his grill that was beside an oak tree and grabbed a plate off of it. "Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs! I love picnic food!"

Robin, Raven and the others were already sitting down at their table, eating away. Robin was eating a hamburger, Beast Boy waiting for his tofu hot dogs to finish, Raven was sipping some hot herbal tea carefully as she rested her book beside her and Star was drinking something that she held under the table. Finally she stopped gulping it to talk.

"Agreed!" she declared. "This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful."

Everyone paled then when they saw that Starfire was drinking threw a straw right out of their mustard bottle.

"Uh…Starfire…" Raven started.

"That's mustard." Robin finished.

"Is there more?" she asked curiously and with hope. Everyone's eye twitched and Raven sighed. There was no use of getting her friend off the stuff now.

Suddenly in a flash Cyborg was done with his ribs and he dashed out into the middle of the park with lots of green space in it, a football in hand.

"All right y'all! Who wants to play some football?" he asked with a grin as Robin, Beast Boy and Star quickly finished eating and or dropped their food to follow him. Raven just sat there and continued to sip her tea, opening her book up then.

Robin looked back at her while the others continued towards the metal man.

"Raven, sure you don't want to play? It'll be fun." He promised. Raven sighed, contemplating this. She hated sports and wanted to read. She looked at her tea, hoping for that to be an excuse but it was empty.

"I'd rather read." She told him truthfully. He folded his arms across his fit chest.

"Oh come on." He said.

"I'll be ref." She told him, hoping he'd take her offer. He shook his head, a smile coming to his face.

"I highly doubt that reading and sitting on the sidelines is any fun." He told her reasonably. She sighed once more, floating out of her lotus position on the bench and coming to the solid ground. She put her book down on the table and walked with Robin over to the others who were setting up and picking teams.

"I say boys verse girls." Cy said with a small smile. Robin grinned back. Raven glared.

"You are on and shall receive the kicking of the butt." Starfire said with a smile stating that they would surely win.

So they positioned themselves on either side of the other, boys to one and girls on the other. Cyborg positioned in the middle with the other two on either side, bent down with their hands on their knees. Starfire on the other side was in the middle with the ball in one hand and Raven behind her, not wanting to be the one running after the ball.

"Blue…13…hut hike." Raven said emotionlessly as Starfire quickly flew in front of her with Cyborg and Beast Boy right on her tail. Robin smiled, waiting before he could catch Raven. He began counting as Raven looked around for Star to be open.

"One Gotham City…" he started. Star was between the two boys.

"Two Gotham Cities…". Starfire was still not open.

"Three Gotham Cities…" he said, as he got closer to five. Starfire began to fly around with the boys on her still. Raven gritted her teeth. She didn't know that it was possible for her to get so wrapped up in a game.

"Four Gotham Cities…FIVE GOTHAM CITIES!" Robin finally shouted as he lunged for Raven, who quickly surrounded the ball with her aura and threw it at a now opened Star. Robin got Raven though still and knocked her on the ground under him, her looking more irritated then ever and blushing slightly.

"Care to get off me?" she asked him harshly. He grinned.

"Sure, I'm just sort of gloating at the moment right now though. I would have sworn you would have flown up and out of my reach…" he continued, his cocky grin spreading wider on his face. Raven glared up at him as the blush increased a level.

"**CYBORG**!!!" Starfire's frantic cry got the two birds out of their staring contest and up off the ground, both running towards a scared looking Star, a dumbfounded Beast Boy and a black and gray instead of blue Cyborg on the ground, not moving.

After a couple of minutes of the Titans standing over him worried and talking he came back to life, looking at them all.

"Cyborg, are you all right?" Robin asked Cy as he and Raven helped the robot up.

"What happened?" she asked as she let go of his arm and he rubbed his head.

"Something must be wrong with my system." He calmly told her as he pressed a button on his arm that showed his battery life. "Man, my power cell's dying."

"Dying!?" Starfire shouted, frantic.

"It's only a battery, I'm fine. This happens every couple of years it's normal." He reassured the alien as she calmed.

"So, what should we do?" Robin asked him. Cyborg handed him the football.

"You guys keep playing. I'll go back to the Tower and get my new battery."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Beast Boy piped up as they watched Cyborg's retreating back.

"Just cause I can't have fun doesn't mean you guys can't." He told them.

Everyone shrugged as they looked at each other. Robin then grinned, looking at Raven.

"Where were we?" he asked innocently. Raven glared at Robin as she quickly grabbed the football from his green - gloved hands.

"We were just kicking you ass. Come on Star." She told him roughly as she pushed her way past him. Robin chuckled at her behavior, grinning as they set back up to play their intense game of boys verse girls.

Suddenly Raven's red gem that held her cloak together and the ones on her hands started to blink red. Starfire's green one on her neck - piece did as well with her metal covered hands and Robin and Beast Boy's belt blinked. Robin looked back at Cyborg and already saw him running.

"Lets go Titans!" he commanded as they all flew/ran after Cyborg, passing by a little boy with one wooden arm that was looking ecstatic as Cyborg had passed. They quickly tried to catch up to the running half robot and go to the scene.

**

* * *

**A balding black haired man looked terrifyingly down from the top of the ceiling which he hung upside down from, squirming furiously as he tried to talk through the tape that covered his mouth and yell at the thief that was stealing jewels from his store. 

"Thanks so much, you've been a wonderful audience." Said the blue clown with an overly long nose. He was dressed in a black top hat, a red cape that went up in the end like a vampires, a black tux and shoes that looked like they blended in with the pants with a black bow tie and a white shirt underneath and white gloves. He also had a mask like Robin's on so you couldn't see his eyes and white hair sticking out from either side of his head from underneath his hat.

"Now watch as the **amazing Mumbo** vanishes into thin air!" he exclaimed as he took out a black wand from nowhere. "Mumbo Jumbo!" the mad magician said as a puff of thick smoke covered his spot and he was gone.

He was then speeding down into a junkyard, his legs running in a blur as he suddenly came to a halt in front of a heap and examined one of the diamonds he stole.

"Not bad." He complimented.

"Show's over Mumbo." A voice from behind him suddenly said and Mumbo turned around quickly to see the Titans, all but Cyborg, above him overhead on the hill. "Now hand over the jewels before the critics decide to trash your performance."

"Now Robin I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Mumbo said with a grin. Then two bombs appeared into his hands from thin air. "But this isn't it!"

Threw them both at the four teens as the girls flew down and the boys jumped to the ground, Robin landing over to the side on his knee. Suddenly an arm grabbed him from behind his cape and he was pulled into a ditch.

"Now who said you could start the party without me?" Cyborg said with a large grin.

"Cyborg, what about your power cell?" Robin asked a little worried. They then looked over to see how the others were doing and saw the girls blasting at him with their powers from behind drifts of garbage and he dodged them all crazily, including Beast Boy who kept charging at him as different animals.

"Go home and get fixed. We can handle this." Robin told him.

"I won't let you guys fight alone." He argued.

"And I won't let you get hurt." Robin countered.

"I've got it covered." Cyborg told him as he motioned to the giant machinery on his back. "Extra on battery pack." Robin sighed as he and Cyborg jumped up from the ditch and went to fight.

Cyborg quickly blasted Mumbo back, who screamed and flew into a pile of trash. He quickly got up, taking a rope of tied colorful hanker chiefs from his sleeve and threw it at Cyborg, wrapping it around him and making him fall.

Robin then charged at him from the air with his leg extended out, ready to kick him back. Mumbo shot his hand threw some nearby pipes and grabbed Robin by his cape, suspended him in the air as he fussed. Raven's eyes turned white from behind Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted as she picked up some giant washers and threw them at Mumbo. He let go of Robin and he dropped to the ground. He stopped the machines with his magic, stopping Raven's own and made them explode into rose petals.

"If you think that's good watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!" the magician exclaimed to her as he pointed his hat at her and thousands of stuffed bunnies headed her way. Robin shot at her to push her out of the way, only for them to cover Starfire who had been behind her ready to attack. Once more Robin was on top of Raven only this time she pushed him off quickly, Robin not caring this time, both going back to the battle.

Beast Boy was in the shape of a ram, heading at Mumbo.

"Pick a card. **EVERY** card!" the hysterical blue man cried as he shot giant cards out at BB making him fly back.

"For my next trick I'll require a lovely assistant." He stated. He pulled out a giant hook and shot it out at Raven who was flying in the air. He pulled her down in front of him as a box suddenly formed around her small body. Her eyes grew wide with fear, her head sticking out in one side and her feet the other. She gulped as Mumbo took out a large and sharp saw.

"It's only fair to warn you, I have **NO** idea what I'm doing." He told her as she struggled within. Before he could begin to though he was hit back by Cyborg, with Robin behind rushing to get her out.

Mumbo was under Cyborg then, still grinning. "I hate fighting dirty. Shall we clean you up?" he asked as water shot out from a yellow flower on his suit. Cyborg flew back in a dump truck full of garbage, his batteries fried from the water, beside him. He looked at his battery life left and he had a mere five seconds.

Before he could do anything he was shut down, and the truck dumped him along with everything else in the giant bin behind it, making him fall deep into the ground. Robin and the others rushed after him, yelling out his name.

Just then Mumbo jumped in the blue truck and drove off, escaping from the Titans for now.

"Titans, he's got Cyborg!" Robin told them inaccurately. They all then flew off to find him, not knowing he was right beneath them.

**

* * *

**

Cyborg slowly opened his eyes; well his one human one and his robotic one turned on; and saw that he was laying on a metal bed. He sat up, looked around a bit and saw a weird man looking at him and coming towards him.

"You are operational, that is good." The robotic tall looking man said as he came up to him and turned the lights off overhead.

"What's going on…"?

"Rest my friend. You must in order to let your new battery charge." The man told him.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked as the man walked away from him now.

"My name is Fixit. Things come to me, and I fix them." He merely told him. Cyborg sighed. At least he was okay for now.

**

* * *

**

"Cyborg is not inside." Starfire reported, floating high beside the truck as she peered inside. Everyone looked in Robin's direction for guidance.

"And his locator signal is being jammed. This doesn't make sense." He concluded. "Why would Mumbo want to kidnap Cyborg?"

"Hey guys look I found something." Beast Boy told them, walking up to Mumbo's hat about to pick it up.

"I wouldn't…" Raven started when he picked it up and birds flew everywhere out of the hat and over the four teens. Beast Boy spit some feathers out of his mouth.

Starfire's hair had feathers in it, Robin's hair was messed up and Raven opened her cape to reveal feathers in it everywhere. She shook her cape out and the feathers went everywhere.

"Way to go." She complimented to Beast Boy sarcastically.

**

* * *

**The four teens were still trying to find the crazy magician, following a trail of destruction as a bus poofed from one side of the street to the other, a mail box jumped down the sidewalk and a bunny hopped out of it, along with other freaky stuff. 

"I'll just say this much that Mumbo's an easy act to follow." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Oh I would commit myself to a life of Muck shoveling in the filth mines of Korzacks if only Cyborg could be returned to us." Starfire said with a frown as she clutched her hands together in front of her chest.

Raven approached Robin. "He was malfunctioning. He shouldn't have been helping us."

"I tried to stop him." He told her as he shook his head. "But he's Cyborg."

"Mumbo Jumbo!" they suddenly heard from a way away. The teens flew over to the corner where there were some atm's with money flowing out of them at fast rates. Mumbo stood beside a third one, cackling evilly. Then he saw the four Titans staring at him.

"Sorry folks." He then said, talking off his hat as it sucked up all the money like a vacuum cleaner. "No time for autographs." He then made his way down the road.

"Titans, **GET HIM**!" Robin cried as all of them immediately followed the blue man.

Raven flew up ahead quickly behind Mumbo, the others close on her tail.

"Open sesames!" he cried as he came to a dead end. The wall opened for him and then closed right in Raven's face. She gasped and then came to a halt as fast as she could, still running into the wall and falling. Robin was right behind her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks." She thanked him as he nodded and they went around the other way to catch up to Beast Boy and Starfire who had gone that way.

When they got their they saw Beast Boy in front of a broken wall in the form of a bull and Star on the ground too with exploding flowers everywhere. Raven and Robin then jumped in front of the clown, Robin taking his Bo-staff out.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo exclaimed as the staff in Robin's hands turned into a gray cobra. He gasped and let go of the snake, it then attacking on Raven. It shot out at her legs and wrapped around them and she fell to the ground with a thump. She struggled to get it off of her without it biting her leg.

Robin ignored the laughing clown to help Raven. He grabbed the snake by it's middle and threw it off of her and at the clown, but he dodged it. That gave Raven and Robin time to get up.

But when they looked up they saw him running away, so Robin started running fast after the clown and Raven began to fly again, Star behind her and Beast Boy back in human form.

The blue clown was now jumping on top of rooftop buildings, Raven and Starfire close behind flying with Raven holding onto Robin as she did and Beast Boy hopping as a kangaroo after them.

Mumbo shot magic blast after magic blast at them, him cackling horribly with glee.

"You'll never stop the amazing Mumbo! Never!" he cried then as Raven shot Robin out of her grasp and onto the ground in front of the unsuspecting Mumbo. He grabbed the wand and Mumbo looked at him, frantic. Robin then snapped it in two.

Mumbo shrieked as money started to fly out of his pockets as his hat disappeared along with everything else he wore. All was left of him was his overly long nose, a pale old man with tan overalls on that was on his knees begging for mercy. Robin picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"No more tricks!" Robin said roughly. "Where's Cyborg?!"

"H-h-how should I know?" he asked.

Raven went beside Robin now, floating back down to the ground and folding her arms across her chest. "You took him from the junk yard." She told him sharply, scaring the already terrified man more.

"What have you done with him!?" Starfire cried, hands on her hips in a pout.

"Nothing! Honest! When you broke the wand you broke all my spells. Even if I had done something it'd be over now. He'd be standing right here!" he explained to them.

Robin had heard enough and dropped the man back on the ground.

"So if Cy's not with him then that means he's still at…" Beast Boy started.

"The junk yard." Raven and Robin concluded at the same time.

"So, do I still have to go to jail?" the man in front of them asked with a small smile. Everyone glared at him silently. Sweat dropped from his head. "I thought so."

**

* * *

**

Robin jumped through the top of the trashcan where everything fell deep underground.

"Cy's battery pack." He told everyone else at the top level as he saw it. "He must have fallen down here."

As he said that Raven jumped down as well right behind him, but not seeing him since it was too dark happened to land on his back and he caught her legs that were around him before she could slide down further, looking like a little girl having a piggy back ride. She blushed as she untangled her legs from around his waist and got down on the ground.

"Sorry." She mumbled, floating a good foot away. Robin had a small blush on his face as well but since it was too dark, could also not be seen.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Okay Beast Boy and Star." He told them as they too jumped down.

"Could we get some light Star?" Beast Boy asked and she lit a starbolt above her head, a green glow illuminating the dark space around them as they began to walk and continued to for a while.

Suddenly they spotted him just as he fell off a metal bed with a mask beside him. A strange looking man was on the ground a while away in the room. Everyone gasped as they ran up to him.

"Cyborg, are you okay?" Robin asked as he rushed up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He told him as they rest of the team rushed up to him. They then turned their heads over in the direction of the man when he began to speak and move.

"Such beautiful memories…I had almost forgotten what it was like…and your friends and the real world…" he kept saying. Cyborg approached the man.

"Maybe I am the one in need of repairs." He said.

"And maybe I'm the guy that can help you." Cyborg offered as he gave his hand out to him. Fixit looked up at him with a smile and gladly took it.

**

* * *

**Outside was still a glorious day. The sun was still high in the afternoon sky, and the day was not yet lost due to the morning happenings. Raven and Robin sat on a picnic blanket in the sun with Star and Beast Boy with them as well. Cyborg was about to approach them when suddenly the same little boy with the wooden arm came up to him from the morning. 

"Look!" he told him friend that was beside him. "See? Cyborg's just like me!" His friend awed at that.

"Your right, I am just like you. But it's not our arms that makes us the same, it's the stuff connected to it." He told the kid. He smiled up at Cyborg.

**

* * *

**

Raven sat in the shade part of the blanket, her cape blowing behind her in the nice calm breeze as she read her book. Robin sat beside her, peering at it as he leaned his head against her shoulder. She sighed and slammed the book shut, making him snap up.

"Will you **please **not hover over me like that when I read? Or just ever?" she asked him. Robin grinned.

"Well after today with you continuously either falling on me or needing me to catch you, I'd say that you'll live if I want to read over your shoulder at the book you're reading." He told her. Raven sighed but then gave him a small half smile back in return.

"Well you won't see me playing football ever again." She reassured him. "Those days are over, so you need not worry on if I fall on you then. Can't count on in battles though."

"Really? I thought that that was kind of fun playing you really were open then. I was surprised when you just didn't blow up and blast me off of you when I tackled you." Robin mussed as he chuckled at that. Raven's face grew serious as he turned to look at Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy attempting to play football without guidance.

"Me too…" she said under her breath, barely loud enough for Robin to pick up on; which he didn't. She was surprised about that too…

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

Well what did you think? I know I totally left out all of that Cyborg stuff when he talked but you all should pretty much know that he was going to be repaired like I told you in that one scene. I just couldn't let him take the spot light when this is Raven and Robin's story.

So anyway yeah I made a lot of Raven/Robin stuff happen in that chapter would you not agree? I mean he constantly was either on top of her in football or catching her in battle so be happy! The next episode should be a fun one to do…

Next time…

When a battle with Dr. Light pushes Raven over the edge, the Titans see a side of their mysterious friend that they've never seen before. After Raven's tantrum Dr. Light begs for mercy, Robin isn't quite sure how to treat her. What happens when he and Cy go into her room and snoop?

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON**


	11. Chapter 10: Nevermore

Ok this was such a fun chapter to do since it had **SO** much Raven in it and I added Robin into the mix of Nevermore…I'm good. ;)

So here it is **finally**, I really hope you all like what I've done. It was sorta rushed in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of Raven's awesome emotions.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nevermore**

Dr. Light stood in front of the Titans, hands glowing yellow. The Titans really didn't need this right now in the middle of the night. They'd much rather be sleeping. They especially hated his ranting…

"Your pathetic skills cannot outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" he declared as he shot out some of his electric power at them. Everyone jumped out of the way and Robin quickly threw a bird-a-rang out at him, only for him to jump off the truck he had been on and go to where Robin had been standing.

"Quick." He told the Boy Wonder. "But I doubt you can move at the speed of light."

Dr. Light through a shine of bright light out at Robin and it blasted him back. Raven gasped when she saw him hit a building and glared at the maniac, but Beast Boy jumped in as a mountain goat and rammed him back before she could attack.

Dr. Light merely threw some exploding bombs at him and the bright light that came with them stunned Beast Boy. Starfire quickly flew up from behind her green friend and shot out her own bolts at Dr. Light. He merely put up a shield of energy quickly and then dropped it as he put one up around the frightened alien girl.

"Watch yourself lightweight, things are about to get heavy!" Cyborg called as he pounded a street sign at Dr. Light. He flew on his back on the ground but shot out something at Cy and he found himself stuck into a giant boulder of cement. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold now." Dr. Light stated.

"I mind." Raven said from behind him with a glare in her eyes still. "Azarath Metrion Zin – **AHHH**!" Raven got blasted back as well like Robin had and fell to the ground hard. Dr. Light approached her.

"A bit of advice; find shorter magic words." He told her with a smirk as he charged his attack once again. Her eyes turned white quickly as she got control of a motorcycle beside her and threw it at him with a fling of her arm. He blew it up before it could even touch him.

He hit her back once again further down the street, on her knees now, her back turned to him. He laughed a bit as he continued to pursue her.

"**Don't** come **any** closer." She said coldly.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the **light**?" he asked. Raven finally lost it and turned around and flew up in the air very tall, her eyes glowing red and cape flowing largely around her as black tentacles flew up from them in every direction. They shot out at him and he screamed, his suit being broken. The Titans watched this in shock, especially Robin.

"Mercy!" Dr. Light cried out as he was dragged under her cloak. Raven was grinning like a madman as her eyes gleamed red.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the **dark**?" she asked innocently with a demonic voice.

"**RAVEN**!!! **STOP**!!!" Robin called out as he ran towards her. Her eyes blinked open and returned to purple and she gasped out of surprise at what she was doing and tiredness. She shrunk down to normal size and collapsed, Robin catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground. The other Titans surrounded him and the unconscious girl along with the trembling and pale Dr. Light who was talking to himself, scared out of his mind.

While Starfire and Beast Boy helped Dr. Light up and comforted him somewhat as he talking nonsense all the way to the police car, Robin set Raven on the ground and Cyborg stood above them. Finally Raven opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Raven, what did you do?" Robin asked her worriedly. She suddenly changed her attitude and her eyes turned red again as she hissed at him. Robin and Cyborg gasped as they backed away from her. She then returned to normal, a frown on her face at what she had just done, and materialized into the ground before Robin and Cyborg's eyes as they shared a glance. Both of them were worried for their friend.

* * *

"Rise and shine my amigos." Beast Boy told them all as he approached the table with some food he had just cooked. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had showed up the next day for breakfast, but Raven was nowhere to be seen so far since last night. 

Cyborg swallowed it all quickly but then spit it out when he realized what he had just eaten.

"Nasty that's your tofu stuff not eggs!" he cried.

"Calm down you guys there's no need to be mad." Robin told the two other bickering boys as he got up and went to the counter top to actually find some real milk. Just then Raven came into the Main Room to get some herbal tea. Robin smiled at her brightly.

"Hey Raven. Want some breakfast?" he asked her as he got his milk out and put some bread in the toaster. She merely put her warm water in a mug and dropped a tea bag in, stirring it.

"Herbal tea." She just responded to the Boy Wonder without even looking in his direction.

"Come on Raven, you could use some f –" Robin started again before Raven whipped her head around.

"**NO**!!!" she shouted at him, her eyes red once again as she shook a bit. Robin backed up a bit from her. Just then the toaster was surrounded with her aura and burnt toast flew out. Raven left her tea behind and walked quickly out the door and to her room. Robin stared after her shocked.

"Maybe you should apologize." Starfire told him. Robin sighed.

"Well I mean it's not my fault that she is so pissy today. You know she's been ignoring me lately." Robin said.

"Well you should know better then to mess with her like that Robin after last night." Cyborg piped in. Starfire piped up again too.

"Raven is…complicated. There is much about her that we are not meant to understand." She said.

"I guess I should, she seems pretty upset." He told everyone. "I should be back soon."

* * *

Robin stood outside Raven's door, unsure if he wanted to knock in fear of being blown up like the toast earlier. He knocked lightly on the door, waited five seconds, and then walked off glad he was in one piece. She obviously wasn't in there. 

He then ran into Cyborg's chest and rubbed his nose.

"Come on Boy Wonder, scared of Raven now are we?" he mocked his leader. Robin fumed for a bit but then shook his head no. He wasn't afraid of **her**, he was afraid of what she would **DO**.

"Come on." His robotic friend told him as he pushed both of them to the door. He pushed the door open with ease. Both of them cringed when they saw Raven on her bed, but she didn't move when they walked in. They then realized as they approached her that she was sleeping, exhausted from another one of her outbursts perhaps.

Robin looked down at her peaceful sleeping form and lightly ran his fingers up and down her cheek, marveling at her perfect skin. Cyborg noticed this and walked behind him.

"Um, Robin, do you want her to kill you cause you know how she hates being touched, and it's not good that we're already in her room without her permission. This is **RAVEN'S** room, we shouldn't even be in here." Cyborg told him worriedly looking around.

"Come on Cy this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see this. And she's out like a light." Robin argued as he looked around as well. He then found a mirror on her dresser and looked into it. Strange, he didn't believe Raven would own one of these…

Suddenly four red eyes appeared on it and Robin gasped, dropping the mirror on the ground. Cyborg turned around to see Robin being grabbed by a giant black and red claw. He grabbed Robin's leg, and both of them were dragged into the mirror without a trace, both screaming. Raven stirred on her bed the other way.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg landed in the middle of nowhere, finding themselves on a floating rock in space. Both of their eyes turned to the size of saucers and Robin wanted to faint. Where the heck were they? 

"Uh, where are we?" Robin asked his friend as he continued to look around the vast space.

"You're asking the wrong robot, cause my sensors are saying we're still in the Tower." Cyborg responded. Robin looked dubiously at Cyborg.

"Right…so how do we get back?" he questioned as he began pacing around.

"I guess we start walking." Cyborg told Robin who looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Seriously, we're on a rock in the middle of…"

Just before Robin could finish other rocks from around them moved together and formed a path. Robin's eyes bugged out and Cyborg's mouth was agape.

"Whoa." They both stated before beginning to walk down the path provided.

"I wonder why Raven did this to us, you think she booby trapped the mirror?" Cyborg asked Robin. He shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea what is up with her mirror, but I do know that she didn't do anything to it. Raven wouldn't stoop so low." He contemplated.

"Maybe this is Raven's way home." Cyborg thought aloud. "Maybe this is where she's from."

"Turn back…" they suddenly heard a musical voice almost chirp. They spun around a couple of times before looking up and seeing an arch with some black little raven birds on it with two sparkling red eyes. Both of the boys exhaled.

"Oh, they're kind of cute." Cyborg said. Robin looked at them closely and then approached them.

"Something so cute can't possibly be so bad…" he said to Cyborg.

But as soon as he approached them they were on the ground, telling them to turn back again. Suddenly they're two eyes multiplied to four and they had razor sharp teeth as they growled at Robin and Cyborg.

Both of them screamed as they ran back the way they came, the birds chasing them. They surrounded Cyborg and Robin in a black clump as they swatted at them and continued to run away.

Finally Cyborg got mad and starting blasting at the birds as Robin hit them back off of them. But then Cyborg blasted the ground by accident and it began cracking. Robin glared at Cyborg and he grinned sheepishly, sweat dropping. But as the ground fell beneath them Cyborg caught onto the edge and Robin's hand, trying with no success not to let go. Suddenly he opened his eyes when he heard a voice.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Raven asked them, standing upside down smiling as she waved at them. Robin and Cyborg's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"I don't know anymore." Cyborg told her as he let go and they fell onto solid ground. Raven giggled and Robin quickly got up and looked at her.

"Raven!? How did you…where are…what just…" he tried to say all at once as he finally took in the color of her cloak. "Why are you wearing **pink**???"

Raven giggled once more. "Cause…it's my favorite color!"

"It is?" Robin asked surprised, masked eyes wide. Was Raven feeling okay???

"Ok I'd love to continue talking fashion with you guys, but do you happen to know how to get out of here?" he asked Raven.

"Through the forbidden door." She told them matter of factually as she pointed to the same brown arch they had seen earlier. "But you don't wanna go through there."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a glance. "Uh, yeah we do." Raven giggled again.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you!!!" she said with glee as she giggled for the millionth time and started running down the path like an airplane through the door, making sounds and all. Robin watched after her amazed as he and Cyborg followed.

"Whoa, have you ever seen Raven this happy?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"I didn't even know that she could **do** happy." He told him.

As soon as they passed the arch, the creepy scenery changed and they were standing in a meadow place with pink trees, yellow skies and…basically everything pink. Robin cringed at the sight.

"Now where are we?" Cyborg questioned aloud. Suddenly a strawberry floated by Robin and he looked after it as it floated away.

"I think this might be where air fresheners come from." He said.

Suddenly Raven appeared beside him once again, laughing. "Good one!"

"You're…laughing?!" Cyborg questioned.

"And…listening to me and being nice again???" Robin asked her.

"Sure, I always pay attention to you Rob! You two are **HILARIOUS**!!!" she cried as she put a hand to where her forehead was at her cloak and went into another fit of laughter. Robin and Cy exchanged glances before following the now very happy Raven.

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire asked as she peered into her friend's room, the door still open. She quickly called Beast Boy over and he too was shocked that Raven's room was opened to the whole Tower. 

"Raven?" he called out as he poked her a couple of times. She quickly jolted up in bed and saw that she was in her room still, but then why were people in her room?

"What are you two doing in her!?" she snapped at them. Starfire and Beast Boy backed up from the infuriated girl.

"Your door was opened so we were merely seeing if you were alright." Starfire explained. Raven looked at them oddly, and then burst out laughing suddenly as if that was hilarious. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Both of you out, I need to be alone." She told them as she got up and pushed them out the door to her room roughly. She closed it and then saw that her mirror was on the ground. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No." she said, barely audible.

* * *

"She ditched us!" Cyborg cried out as he stared around the meadow as he and Robin continued to walk down the path. Robin walked beside him, quite mad at Raven as well. 

Suddenly they walked under another archway and they were back to the creepy space world with the floating rocks around the path they were on.

"Hey! I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!" Cyborg exclaimed. Just then Raven appeared in front of them, only now she was in a gray colored cloak and was frowning. Robin and Cyborg shrieked in surprise.

"Where **were** you!? **SHOPPING FOR ROBES**!?!?!!?" Robin yelled at her quite harshly as Raven shrunk down to a smaller size, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her hands to her chest and whimpered.

Robin then was ashamed of himself for yelling at Raven like that and backed off. "Hey, I didn't mean. Please don't be sad." He told her apologetically as he put a hand on her shoulder. She returned to normal size and sniffled.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed out of nowhere pointing down the path. "That's that forbidden door, right Raven?" She nodded her head, Robin still not taking his hand off of her shoulder.

"Come on ya'll let's get out here!" Cyborg told them as he started to run down the path. Just then a wall came out from in front of him and all around everyone else, popping up. Raven looked around herself frantically as she hugged Robin who started blushing madly.

Cyborg began to blast the walls but they didn't even have a mark on them. Raven finally let go of Robin.

"It's a maze. You can't get out, you have to go through." She explained. "I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. He already doesn't." she said glumly, looking at Robin with a sad look in her eyes.

"Raven come on I don't not…" Robin started but she just began walking away. Robin stared after her figure, confused. "Gee, moody much today?" he said sarcastically. What was up with her, and why did she think he didn't like her?

"Yeah, she's like a whole different person." Cyborg sided with him as they began their journey through the maze.

* * *

"And, remember that time when I called you guys obsessive annoying jerks with no lives at all? Well, I'm sorry about that too." She said as she continued to walk through the maze. She had been apologizing the whole entire way and Robin and Cyborg sighed. 

"For the millionth time, we forgive you!" Cyborg shouted. Robin walked up to her and turned her around.

"I'm really sorry Raven if you thought that way of me, please don't be sad." He begged her as he pulled her into a hug. Raven nodded her head slowly a bit and then suddenly vanished right in his arms. Robin gasped.

Just then though the wall opened as two doors and revealed the way out.

"Sweet, she did it!" Cyborg cheered as he and Robin began again, seeing the end already in sight.

But before they could go any farther, the two statues at the side of the side of the doors, a happy evil and sad looking one, combined into one and two swords appeared in its hands. Robin went pale as did Cyborg.

"Great." Robin mumbled.

The stone monster continued pursuing them as they backed up. It was three times the size of Cyborg in height and he couldn't blast him down with his blaster, nor could Robin smash him with his Bo-staff.

It suddenly grabbed Robin and he squirmed to get out. But just then Raven shot out from the sky in a dark green cloak and kicked the statue back with a mighty "Hiya". Robin was let go and Cyborg balanced him before he could trip up.

The statue slashed at Raven with its swords, but she was too quick as she zigzagged in and out of the way, bending gracefully. Finally she went on the offense instead of defense and flew up in the air. She slid her fingers down the middle of the statue and it fell down in two halves, destroyed. Robin and Cyborg stood there stunned.

"**Oh yeah**!!! **High fives**!!!!" Raven declared as she threw her hood down carelessly and threw her hands out in the air in front of her towards the two boys.

Robin finally found his voice and shook his head clear.

"Ok, seriously, now what is your deal?!" he cried, frustrated beyond belief now. "First you get hissy at me for asking you if you want breakfast, then you're all happy and nice to me, then you're all sad and weepy and now you're a marine! Make up your mind! Who are you!?" Robin finally finished.

Raven looked at him roughly with a glare in her eyes and hands at her hips. Just then a Raven with a pink cloak and one with a gray cloak from before appeared out of nowhere beside the green one and all in unison declared –

"I'm Raven!"

Robin felt sick to his stomach and practically fainted, Cyborg steadying him once more. Cyborg looked closely at them all.

"Happy, Timid, Brave." He suddenly thought.

Happy Raven then approached Robin who was still regaining his train of thought back and pointed at him saying –

"You forgot Dopey." She giggled hysterically with a wide grin on her face.

"Different sides of Raven's personality. We're not in Raven's home, we're in her mind." Cyborg finally concluded. Robin looked at him wide eyed.

"We're in her head." Robin finally breathed.

"And I want you out." A familiar monotone voice stated from the sky. The real Raven suddenly came down in the middle between her emotions and Robin and Cyborg, kneeling on one knee. She then stood up and sauntered over to them as her three other selves disappeared.

"The mirror you found is for meditation. It is a portal into my **MIND**!" Raven told them screaming now in Robin's face, teeth gritted as he cringed. "**NOT**. **A**. **TOY**!!!"

"Raven!" he finally said when she was done fuming and came up to her, giving her a hug. He had never seen her this mad before but was really glad to see her. "It's really you! I've been so confused all day god." He told her. She was blushing like crazy and suddenly a periwinkle cloak of herself popped up from behind her, lying on the ground grinning madly.

She winked at Robin and Raven's direction and Robin looked at the girl oddly. Raven quickly gasped as she pushed Robin away from her and zipped around, with a swipe of her hand the girl disappeared. She sighed. Just then the entire raven's (Talking about the birds now.) flew up into the red sky and away. Robin, Raven and Cyborg all looked up.

"You have to go. Now." She told them urgently.

"Wait, what's going on here first?" Cyborg asked her.

Raven sighed again. "Last night, something got loss. Something bad." She informed them. Robin looked at her confused, along with Cyborg. Just then a giant red demon with four yellow eyes, long white hair, and a belt with Raven's gems on it and a cloth around him appeared in front of them, towering over them **VERY** high.

"Hatred shall rule." He stated loudly, shattering their hearing a bit.

"Let's just say…I have issues with my father." She told them as all of them backed up slowly. The demon growled, and Robin and Cyborg started to run away. Her father shot out yellow laser eye beams at her and sent her flying in the air. He walked after her.

He then began to shoot out at the door out when Raven jumped in front of Robin and Cyborg, creating a shield covering them all. She gritted her teeth together from the impact of her father's repetitive blows.

"Get out of my mind…now…" she said between breaths.

"And leave you alone? Not going to happen." Robin told her sternly, Cyborg nodding.

"It's my problem, not yours. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever!" she cried out, eyes white. Robin stared at her with worry more for her then himself.

Suddenly her father had a giant ball of power and threw it at his daughter's shield. It broke and smoke covered the three teens. Just then Raven turned around at Robin and Cyborg.

"**GO**!!!" she commanded as she began forcing them through. They struggled to stay back, to not get out through the door. Raven finally couldn't push them anymore and had to get her father's attention, flying considerably fast around him and blasting him with little power against him. Robin looked at the portal back, and then Cy. They were thinking the same thing.

Finally, her dad hit Raven, and he caught her small body in his enormous hand, trapping the unconscious girl.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed, making the demon look down at him. "Looks like somebody needs a time out."

He blasted him, making him let go of Raven as he fell off the cliff into space. Robin saw Raven and shot out a bird-a-rang at a large tree and grabbed her around her waist before she could hit the ground and let go of her. She opened her eyes as she was sent on the ground gently and rubbed her head. Cyborg ran up to her and made sure was ok. Robin landed a couple feet away and then ran back to the two.

She looked up and saw them standing in front of her still.

"You stayed? But, I thought you…you hadn't liked me lately." She told Robin truthfully, commenting on her behavior the night before with Dr. Light. He grinned.

"I thought you didn't like **me**." He said as she grinned back at him, knowing how she has snapped on him.

"Hey, I like both of you. Now get your butts over here!" Cyborg called out just as Trigon came back up, very pissed.

"Feel my fury!" he roared as he shot out and blasted back the group. Raven rubbed her sore head again and transported them to a different part of the area, taking her hood down as she spoke.

"He's too strong. Even with your help I can not defeat him."

"Can't you just call out all those other you's?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yeah, the green one kicked some butt back there." Robin agreed.

"It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need." She said sadly.

"Not alone maybe, but what about together? They're all apart of you are right?" Robin told her smartly. Just then blasts from Trigon were overhead as he turned in another direction, trying to find them. Cyborg looked back at the two birds side by side.

"It's worth a shot, and we got your back." He said to her confidently. Raven nodded once in agreement while Cyborg ran off. Robin gave Raven's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as he followed, Raven smiling after him. She then took a deep breath and walked out into the open, levitating her hood up and her eyes turned white as she moved her hands in all different directions and patterns, her cape blowing around, and suddenly all of her different color cloaked emotions were before her.

They knew what they had to do. They floated up around Raven and soon were spinning around in a blur of color. Robin looked back behind his shoulder to see how she was doing as Cyborg shot out at Trigon. He saw all of the emotions and breathed out. That was truly remarkable.

Just then there was a beam of light and Raven ended up behind her father, exactly as tall as him and in a white cloak as her combined emotions. Robin and Cyborg looked up at her with mouths wide up as Trigon's attention was averted to her.

She then threw her hands up in front of her quickly, her eyes white and hands black, as she blasted out dark power at him. He mimicked her and his own yellow blast met her black one. They pushed back and fourth, neither giving up, the intensity of the energy making Raven's cape fly back along with Trigon's long hair.

Finally Raven gave one final burst through and he was overcome, smoke spreading out, and when it cleared revealed a Raven in a blood red cloak. She looked up at the mixed emotion one and revealed four red eyes. Before she could do anything she dissolved into red power and flew into Raven once again where she belonged.

Once the smoke cleared and the two boys could look up they saw Raven once again normal sized and in her blue cloak. She stood near them now, and her eyes drooped as she fell. Robin ran up to her and caught her before she could fall and held her, kneeling on the ground as Cyborg walked up to them.

"It's alright now Raven, we've got you." He told her with a smile. "You did it."

She smiled up at him and went on her own feet again and stood in front of the two. "Thank you, friends." she thanked them with much gratitude in her voice.

"So, we're all cool about…earlier?" Robin asked her. She nodded her head. He then grinned.

"And you really pay attention to me often…" he prodded her. She glared at him.

"Don't push it Boy Blunder." She teased with a grin now of her own. Cyborg laughed as Raven all lead them to the door out, with a sulking Robin next to her.

**

* * *

**"So…" Robin started as he and Raven were walking down the hall from the Main Room, having to let Beast Boy and Starfire know they were fine although not telling them about the mirror incident. Cyborg wanted to stay and play video games and stayed behind, leaving the two birds in the hall to go to their rooms. "Back there, when you were…yea with all your emotions…what was that periwinkle cloaked one?" 

Raven sighed and thought for a minute as they stopped walking. She grinned at him before giving him a quick hug. "Just another emotion that I'm learning to deal with."

And with that being said, she turned quickly with a flick of her cloak and disappeared into her room. Robin stood there outside for a minute before grinning himself, walking the short distance to his room on the other side of the hall. He was content and tired, ready for sleep to consume him.

* * *

End Chapter 

Yes that was so fun to do! I loved the Rae/Rob stuff all throughout that. What did you guys think? Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or spelling stuff.

So anyway next time…

When the Puppet King imprisons Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire inside wooden puppets, a mix up with Raven's spell switches her essense with Robin's! Now Robin and Raven have to learn more about each other then ever and get used to their new bodies before in order to save their friends from the clutches of the evil Puppet and get their OWN bodies back in the process.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	12. Chapter 11: Switched

Ok well this is already Chapter 12…wow. Well I really do hope that you like this chapter. :)

I think it's going to be ever so much fun to see Raven and Robin switching bodies instead of the girls…I could have done so much more to them…grins evilly you have **no** idea.

Oh yes and Blackjay has helped me with ideas for his chapter, so a **BIG** thanks to her!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Puppet King…or his cute little Titan Dolls. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Switched **

In a place not too far from the Tower, a puppet played with little mini replica dolls of the Titans. As he continued a grin spread across his face.

"The Titans will be no more. Let the show begin."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven repeated over and over. She was in the middle of meditating in the Main Room alone. Nobody's was home…

"Raven?"

Or so she had thought. She sighed and opened her eyes. It was no use to try and ignore people while meditating. It was too difficult to concentrate. She didn't need to look behind herself though to know that it was Robin behind her.

"Hey Rae, I was just wondering if you knew where the three stooges went." He asked her, referring to Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"No." she stated monotonously. "But knowing Star, she probably dragged them out to some store and they're out being miserably shopping." Raven closed her eyes again.

Robin nodded his head in understanding and began to walk away but stopped. "Can you believe that we've all actually have been together for a month now?"

"No, I can't." she said dully. She could tell he was trying to make conversation.

"Well how bout…" She didn't let him finish.

"Robin, my eyes are closed and I haven't done anything for about three hours now. Please stop aggravating me." She told him.

"Ok…I was just trying to make conversation. I mean, at least those two will hang out with Star. You won't even hang out with her she gets sad. She even told me that she wished you would do the 'hanging out' with her…" Robin continued.

By now Raven was practically fuming and Robin took note of this, walking away to the other side of the room. Raven sighed and continued mediating.

"Azarath Metrion Zin –"

"**MAIL CALL**!!!" Cyborg's voice boomed throughout the Main Room as he stepped in followed by Beast Boy and Star, who carried at least a dozen pink shopping bags.

Raven had been so startled and fell onto the floor with a faint 'thump'.

"Hey guys, you're back." Robin said with a smile as he approached them all once more. Cyborg had in his hands a good - sized crate and put it on the table beside Raven who had finally gotten up and dusted herself off.

"Check it out dudes. This was sitting by the door on our way in. Fan mail!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly. "Probably from one of my many admirers." Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire giggled at his supposed funniness, dropping her bags beside the table and then joining everybody around the box again.

"Weird." Robin said. "It doesn't say who it's from."

"Well then lets open it and find out what's in it!" Cyborg piped up. He undid the lid with ease and everybody peered inside, marveling at the unique gifts.

"Aw, isn't he cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye!" Cyborg cooed as he picked up a miniature doll of himself. Everybody else then followed suit and picked up their own little dolls.

"Somebody sure has a lot of time on their hands…" Raven put in, pulling her dolls hood down to see it's short purple hair with violet eyes on an expressionless face.

"I think it is most adorable! I have never seen such a whimsical device!" Starfire shrieked with joy. She began to play with it, pretending it was alive and having girly conversations about shoes.

"Dude, my puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt!" Beast Boy laughed at Cyborg.

"Not for long you little half pint!"

Robin laughed as he watched the display before him. He then turned and saw Raven just sitting their, still examining the little puppet. He walked over to her.

"Want to battle Raven? I bet my puppet could beat yours." He joked. Raven threw it at him.

"Knock yourself out." She told him as she walked away and into the hallway, heading to her room for the night.

Robin sighed as he looked at the puppet in his hands. He'd never fully understand her…

* * *

**In the Main Room, 10:34 p.m. **

All was quiet in the Tower. Everybody was in his or her room for the night and sleeping.

But just at that moment the Puppet King emerged from the crate and jumped down onto the floor with ease, ready to do what he had come here for.

**Robin's Room**

Robin was finally sleeping peacefully in his room after hemming and hawing about Raven. He was trying to figure her out but she was so secure and recoiled, never letting anybody in.

Just then his door opened and on instinct he immediately stood up, ready to see if there was any danger. He glanced at it and saw that it shut just then and he jumped up, shuffling out the door quickly to find out what was up. He didn't even bother putting on his uniform over his red boxers and bare chest.

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire slept on her back, her head hanging off the edge of her round pink bed. Her doll laid beside her as well.

Just then her door zipped open quickly and a controller with different colors was raised above her. Just like that her yellow essence was flying out of her body and into the doll, being replaced by one from the controller.

**Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg mumbled things in his sleep, tightening and loosening his grip on lil puppet Cy in his hand. Once again, the door opened and the controller was over him. Before he knew it his white essence was out in the doll and another one was in his real body. The puppets eye lit up then.

**Beast Boy's Room**

The same happened to Beast Boy as well, his green essence trapped in the doll that was on a high shelf above his bunk bed. It's google eyes looked around before going limp and resting on his real body below.

**Back in the hallway…**

Robin cautiously walked around the Tower, not knowing what noises he was hearing.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he called out.

Just then the door beside him opened he became face to face with Raven. Both of them screamed out of shock before quieting down and sighing in relief.

"Raven!" he said in relief. Then she saw she had on a mere black tank top and boxer shorts as pajamas. He then looked up at her face quickly. "Have you heard the strange noises and voices?"

"The strange noises of **you** talking outside my door? Hard to miss." She told him dryly. Robin's sweat dropped.

"Sorry Raven." He apologized. "I thought there was someone –"

Before he could finish a light blue blast came in between them and made them jump back. They looked down the hallway and noticed it had come from Cyborg, and behind him came Beast Boy running in wolf form and Starfire flying. But what scared them the most was that all of their eyes were glowing unnaturally.

Cyborg came at Robin and swung at him. Robin quickly dodged though and jumped back out of the way, barely missing Raven who flew back out of a snapping Beast Boy who growled at her. The two birds exchanged a glance, wondering what had gotten into their teammates.

Beast Boy once again charged at Raven and she put a black disk in front of her, making Beast Boy run into it.

"Beast Boy, it's me!" she told him. "Don't make me hurt you."

He didn't seem to listen though as he rammed into it again and she was hit back. She flew up but Starfire came up too and blasted her. Raven cried out and fell to the ground, landing in Cyborg's outstretched arms bridal style.

Robin quickly charged at his metal friend but Beast Boy transformed into a dinosaur and swung his tail at him, sailing him into Cyborg's arms as well and he held back a struggling Raven and Robin now in each one.

"Release us!" Raven demanded. But none of them seemed to even acknowledge them.

"Why are you guys attacking us? We're your friends!" Robin put in.

"Oh no, they aren't your friends. Not anymore. They're my puppets. These are your friends." a little short man said. He was the wooden puppet that had created them in the beginning and had black 'hair' and a red suit on. His jaw moved up and down mechanically. When he was finally in front of them both he showed them the puppets of their three attacking friends.

"Robin." The Cyborg one said mumbled through it's shut mouth.

"Raven." Starfire mimicked.

"Help us!" the Beast Boy puppet cried. Raven and Robin gasped.

"Let them go!" Raven commanded as she squirmed even more. The puppet merely chuckled.

"You don't control me, I control you." He told them calmly as he showed them the controller. "And soon you will be my minions and the City will bow before me."

Just then Starfire held out Robin's puppet and Beast Boy Raven's. The puppet held the controller up to them as well and Raven's essence and Robin's began to escape them. But before that happened, Raven managed to get out her three words as power came from her and the essences came out of the puppets and back to the bodies.

Then Raven and Robin made their way down the hallway, running as fast as their legs would carry them. The puppet grabbed his controller and looked at his lifeless minions.

"After them!" he commanded. Soon the other three were after the birds.

But before they could notice that they had slipped through the laundry shoot door, holding onto the edge as they tried not to breathe. The three walked past the door noisily and both finally breathed out in relief.

Just then though Robin sneezed and lost grip of his hold and screamed as he slipped down to the edge of the shoot. Raven gasped and let go as well, trying to catch him but failed and both of them screamed as they held onto one other, flying straight down.

After what seemed like forever to them they landed in a giant bin piled with clothes. Raven finally let go of Robin and both of them looked around themselves in the dark basement, looking for a source of light.

"God this is bad Raven we have to get out of her and find a way to get our friends back –"

But before Robin could finish the lights turned on and he saw himself. His body turned around and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh my Azar…" Raven's voice said from inside Robin's body. Both of them gasped and lost it.

"You…you're in my body!" Robin cried from hers, pointing at her before looking down at his new one now. He thought he might faint. Raven, inside Robin's body, cocked an eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong?"

"If…if we want to get out of here…in public…" he started, motioning to Raven's body he was trapped in. "We have to **change**."

Raven finally took this opportunity to glance down at her bare fit chest and boxers before sweat dropped. This was not right…

Then a grin spread across Raven's face. She looked at herself, wondering what Robin was thinking now.

"Hey…I can look at myself naked…"

"YOU **SO MUCH** AS TOUCH OR EXAMINE ME IN **ANYWAY** DISRESPECTFUL OR SEXUAL I WILL **KILL** YOU WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS MESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" Raven cried from in, a blood vessel pounding on his forehead.

"Um…Raven…how am I suppose to change then?" he wondered. Raven's pissed off look turned of one of horror and defeat. "And anyway, you don't see me having a hissy fit over you touching or looking at me…and I swear I won't do anything to you like that. I never would. I respect you too much"

This was true. Raven knew he meant what he said. He had only been kidding. But Raven felt…so violated. So instead of freaking out she tried to calm down, which was very difficult to do considering she was in the **male** body of one of her dear teammates, and he was in her **female** one.

So before anybody could protest any more, Robin (From now on whenever I refer to Raven, I really do mean Raven although she is in his body and Robin will mean Robin just in Raven's body.) jumped out of the container with Raven and upstairs to the separate rooms.

**

* * *

**

As soon as Robin and Raven emerged from their designated rooms at the same time, both of them looked down, fitfully embarrassed at what had just taken place. Robin looked up first and put Raven's hood down to see Raven blushing like mad. He was sure that he had color on his face as well though.

Finally she looked up and met his gaze.

"Well…let's…go then I guess…" Raven said as she began to walk down the hallway, mad she couldn't fly in this new body. Robin followed beside her fast pace, almost tripping over the cloak a few times but caught himself. This was going to be harder then they thought…

**

* * *

**Raven and Robin were walking down a road in the dark city, both not knowing where to go or what to do. 

"So how are we going to be able to fight off the others again if we don't even know how to use each others powers…or in your case my gadgets and such?" Robin questioned. Raven peered down from him in her new taller height.

"I really don't know. You're going to be the one with the tougher time." She told him.

"Great…" Robin started sarcastically. But before he could make another snide remark Raven pointed to the sky.

"Beast Boy!"

"I'd say **ZOMBIE** Beast Boy. Now lets go!!!" Robin shouted as he took Raven's…well his…green gloved hand and both ran down an alley.

Robin started jumping up and down, still holding Raven. "How do you fly or levitate!? Whatever it is you call it!"

But before Raven could give him the answer Beast Boy swooped down and changed into a very angry looking bear. Cyborg broke through the wall beside them, blocking part of their path from the way they came, and before they could turn to their other side Starfire flew down in front of them. They were trapped.

"Now would be a good time to quickly tell me how to fly!" Robin told her.

"Ok you know those words I always say-"

"Yeah! All right, here goes." Robin sucked in a deep breath.

"Wait! You have to focus!" Raven told him but he ignored her, only thinking of getting away from their zombie like friends.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!!!" he shouted quickly as he grabbed Raven's hand and they screamed as they were suddenly above the three in the air. Before either of them could protest Robin flew up higher into the air and started zipping above the roads high above.

"I want to stop now! Please tell me the way to stop!" he begged her after a couple of minutes of flying away.

"Look at the ground and imagine – **NO WAIT**!!!" Raven cried as Robin looked immediately at the ground, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

They landed in a pile of trash, Robin on top of Raven. She groaned slightly from the newfound weight on her but was surprised to see that she didn't weigh as much as she thought she would. Finally she realized their position and could hear footsteps from their teammates coming once again. Robin quickly got off of Raven and they ducked behind the trash barrier that separated them from a curious Beast Boy in the form of a mouse, staying behind to snoop.

Robin began to panic slightly and black aura formed around his hand then. Raven noticed this and placed hers over Robin's, looking at him sternly as if saying to calm down. He gulped and nodded, Raven keeping her hand on his the whole time.

"Enough." The voice of the Puppet King finally told his minions. Beast Boy finally stopped searching and went in front of his master with Starfire and Cyborg. "We will capture the other two after the ceremony is complete."

"What ceremony are we partaking in?" Starfire's doll asked.

"Why just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever." He explained. Raven and Robin gasped. "Come my puppets."

With that the Puppet King walked away, followed by the other three like before.

Raven and Robin finally emerged from their hiding place in the trash heap and walked back into the alleyway, Raven trying to pick garbage out of her gelled up hair.

"How can you stand this?" she asked him. He ignored her.

"Come on Raven, we have to hurry and –"

"And what? Save them with my knowledge of how to not use your weapons while your emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying by the way." She told him sarcastically with a monotone face. Raven's body was engulfed by her black aura at this point as Robin yelled at her angrily.

"At least I **can** fly! You aren't even making an attempt to try and help us out by using my tech! Sorry if I don't have mystical abilities like all the rest of you, but a little effort on your part could help out! And it's not my fault either that you can't show your emotions!!!" he cried out, the aura surround him getting bigger with each mean word he spat out. Raven merely turned away from him.

"Maybe you haven't noticed **Boy Blunder**, but I can't **afford** to feel emotions. I thought you would have realized that from your recent trip to my mind. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me." She said roughly back. Robin's face turned to one of regret and sighed.

"Maybe…you're right." He told her and this made her turn around in surprise. "And in order to get out of this mess we must learn anything and everything about each other." He told her. "I know we've already been through some of it but this time we can't leave anything out about our abilities."

"All right." Raven said, a smile actually appearing from her face. The two sat down as Raven started to explain…

**

* * *

**Robin and Raven found themselves in front of an old run down Movie Theater, where inside was the Puppet King and their friends. Outside guarding the door though was Beast Boy in dog form. 

"Front door is out of the question." Raven told him. He nodded.

"Time for you to try out my gadgets." He simply told her, and she sighed before nodding.

They went around to the side of the building, thankfully undetected and Raven went into one of Robin's belt pockets to pull out a rope and a grappling hook.

"How do you fit all this in their?" she wondered aloud. He merely shrugged and she tied the hook onto the rope, throwing it then up to the roof and holding it in place as it caught the edge of the wall. Raven pulled on it a couple times before sighing. She wasn't one to like climbing.

"Ok will it hold both of our weight?" Robin asked her. She nodded as he threw his arms around her shoulders and held on as she started climbing up. She never thought that this could be that difficult…it required a lot of upper body strength that she didn't have. Yet she managed to get them up their safely.

Finally she jumped over and Robin landed on the ground as well, smiling at her.

"Great job, Raven." He said before looking at the door that led down into the building there was a lock on it. Raven pointed to it.

"Your turn." She said. "Focus your energy on the lock." She instructed him.

Robin nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were white and his hands had black aura surrounding them.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." He said slowly as the aura went around the lock and sliced it open. Robin smiled at his handy work.

"Nice work!" Raven cheered him. He raised his hand exuberantly for a high five but as he did so with too much enthusiasm the doors flew up as he did and he fell inside with a hard thump. Raven peered down through the door before slowly walking down inside as well and sighing. "Nice work…" she repeated with sarcasm now. Robin picked himself up and the two continued their journey into the building.

* * *

Raven and Robin watched from a metal balcony above the unsuspecting Puppet and the little dolls of their friends. In front of him was a giant bowl with blue flames rising above it. They gasped when they realized what was going to happen.

Finally he Puppet King grabbed the dolls by the strings and held it above the rising flame. "It's going to be a showstopper."

Just as he dropped them though Robin quickly acted and used Raven's powers to summon a little black bubble around them. The Puppet King watched in shock as it flew up to where the others were. Robin grabbed them and Raven sighed in relief.

"Nice work Robin." She complimented once more. The other three Titans in the puppets body's glanced up at the two teens and gasped. Had they just heard that right. Raven and Robin noticed this.

"Long story." They both said.

Just then the Puppet King commanded his minions to go after them and they all went into action. Beast Boy flew up as a bat in front of the reuniting group. Robin and Raven screamed in surprise and turned around to see Starfire had flown up as well. Cyborg then came swinging up from a rope and blasted at them.

Raven and Robin screamed as they were tossed off the balcony, Robin letting go of their puppet friends as they fell on the floor for the time being.

Both of them tried to find something to grab onto but couldn't. Robin finally figured out how to simply float and Raven grabbed onto a nearby rope exactly like the one Cyborg had used.

They then looked at the charging threesome and knew they had to split up. Raven nodded to Robin as he flew up into the air, being chased after by Starfire who flew up after and Raven climbed ropes and jumped from one to the other, being pursued by the two boys.

Robin flew up back to another balcony and landed there, followed by expressionless Star.

"Starfire, I really don't want to hurt you." He said, backing away a bit. Starfire just floated there before her hands glowed green and she shot starbolts out at him. He tried to shield himself but couldn't figure it out in time and was blasted back. When the smoke cleared though his eyes were white and he looked at Starfire's feet then that were on the ground. She had one foot through a rope so he took the heavy bag attached to it with black aura, throwing it off the edge and she went flying up in the air.

Raven on the other hand was getting tired of trying to run from the boys and such. Finally she landed on another metal landing and looked in each pocket for that bo-staff Robin had taught her to use. First she came across smoke bombs…no. Explosive disks…no. She came to a compartment and looked inside to see a piece of paper. Looking more closely and bringing it out she saw it was a picture with a man, woman and was that…a younger Robin?

Raven quickly put the picture in carefully, sensing its importance to Robin. Was that a picture of his family? But before she could think further Beast Boy flew at her as a gorilla and crashed her into the ground. She finally opened one more compartment to find a small metal rod and she opened it up, whacking Beast Boy back with such force he flew off of the landing strip.

Raven grinned but then Cyborg came from behind her once again and hit her in the back, sending her off the edge now. She said her three words but then remember she wasn't in that body and cursed.

Robin saw this and then that she was falling right by their friends so he got control of her body and moved her up to where he was.

"Thanks." She thanked him and he nodded before the others three joined them.

Before either of them could react Starfire held Raven down and Beast Boy was hitting her. Robin moved forward but then they threw Raven over to the edge and it was all she could do to hang onto it for dear life.

"Raven!" Robin called as he rushed towards her. Before he could reach her though Starfire grabbed her and threw her into Cyborg's cold metal grasp, holding her bridal style like before. She squirmed but then gasped.

"Robin!" she cried. "Don't help me, get our friends!"

Robin turned around and saw that the Puppet King was running over with their puppet friends to the blue flame. Robin took one more worried glance at Raven before sighing and summoning all the courage he could get.

"**No**!" he cried as he shot out a black projectile, hitting the bowl square on and making it explode and throw the puppet and his friends back. The Puppet King's controller flew throughout the air and into the flame. The Puppet King gasped.

"No! Without that controller I'm just-" but before he could finish his sentence he fell lifeless to the ground and dropped the puppets.

Just then the essences of Raven and Robin's friends began coming out and returned to their own bodies, as did Raven and Robin's own. They came out, switching back into their own bodies.

Cyborg dropped Robin in from his hands and Raven floated back down to the ground. She felt her butt, chest hair and finally chakra on her forehead to make sure that she was indeed in her own body. Robin simply saw her and knew that everything was back to normal.

"We did it." Raven breathed out, truly shocked and relieved that this nightmare had only lasted one day. She ran up to Robin and remarkably hugged him, too happy to hold back. Robin hugged back as well. All their friends around them laughed, just happy to be back to normal.

* * *

Raven and Robin were walking down the hallway the next morning, on their way to go get some breakfast.

"So, that was really…interesting." Robin told her. She nodded.

"And…you didn't…" Raven started before blushing. It took Robin a minute to process what she was getting at and then a blush of his own crept across his face.

"Of course not Raven! I told you I'd never do that!" he told her honestly. "To tell you the truth I didn't even look at what I was doing I just sort of put it on with my eyes closed. I didn't even know if your leotard was on backwards or not."

Raven cracked a smile at this remark. "Well just so you know I didn't model in front of the mirror either." She got a grin out of Robin from that. "I actually used my powers the whole time."

"Thanks, Rae." Suddenly the word came out naturally. Robin grinned and Raven's face faltered.

"Oh no…no way are you calling me that…" she cried.

Robin just grinned at her. "Really, I kind of like it…Rae."

With that, Robin was being chased down the halls with a very mad Raven all the way to breakfast.

* * *

End Chapter

That was just so fun to do ! I absolutely loved making them have to go through such torture! And Robin's finally got a nickname for little Raven. :)

Well I do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. More is still to come! Please review.

Next time…

When a mysterious amphibious villain called Trident makes off with a boatload of dangerous toxic waste, the Titans hop into the T-Sub to put a stop to his scheme. With Beast Boy on the case with their newfound friend Aqualad the others try and figure out what's going on. But Raven is a little distracted by their new fish friend, and Robin is a little more then irritated with that.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	13. Chapter 12: Deep Six

Well hope that you guys really like how I'm doing this story. Here's Chapter 13 for you all finally. Well let's see if Robin has a little bit of jealousy inside of him with Raven around a hot guy. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or any of the characters used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Deep Six**

A long ways away far off in the sea, a storm was raging and in the middle of it a large boat carrying toxic waste. The men were having trouble trying to keep it from rolling off the ship, when suddenly a tall fishlike figure emerged from below the sea and jumped in front of the captain. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am perfection! I am Trident!" he bellowed before diving back into the sea. Suddenly the people abandoned their ship as it was swallowed by the sea, Trident on top of it smiling wickedly.

* * *

Deep beneath the Tower, the T-Ship Cyborg had just made was underway on a serious mission. They sped through the water in the orange ship, passing by fish everywhere.

"Alright Titans, we have to find out what this Trident guy is planning. So lets keep to the plan of Beast Boy as our secret weapon and finish him." Robin told them through his microphone earpiece. Everybody responded in agreement in their section of the ship as they continued.

"Wow…it's really pretty down here." Raven whispered as a school of angelfish passed through her window. Robin smiled at her un – Raven like comment that had accidentally been heard by the whole team through her earpiece.

"If you think **that's** cool…" Beast Boy charged in, making Raven sigh. "Wait till you see me out there…I'm going shark first!" he declared, just as he heard his own voice only. His eyebrows knotted up in confusion.

"Hey! What gives is this thing one?!" he cried. Suddenly Cyborg pressed the mute button again, grinning.  
"Goodness me. Looks like I accidentally turned BB's microphone off." Cyborg said with a grin on his face. Starfire giggled. 

"Could you go ahead and accidentally **leave** it off?" Raven asked Cyborg, making him and Robin laugh. 

"Alright BB." Robin said as soon as they were getting sonar contact. "You ready?"

"I was born ready dudes. Try not to be jealous." He called as he unbuckled and slipped into the water, turning into a whale and going beside Raven's window. He winked at her. 

"He just put on 300 thousand pounds. I am **so** jealous." Raven told everyone sarcastically, making them all laugh once more. 

Beast Boy continued to swim beside the T – Ship as they dived deeper into the depths until reaching the sea floor, finding the missing ship that Trident had attacked. 

"There's our ship." Robin announced. "But…where's the cargo?"

"If this guy is bad enough to sink a whole ship, I think those barrels could be anywhere right now." Raven said. 

The T – Ships lights followed Beast Boy as he went through the ship, investigating. They only missed a figure hiding behind the wall, watching them. He quickly swam after them, curious to what was going on and followed.

Suddenly Beast Boy looked to the side and saw someone. The man quickly swam away quickly, making Beast Boy chase after him.

"Looks like Beast Boy's found a lead on Trident." Their leader told them all as they followed behind, ready.

Suddenly though there was a blast from behind them and the four jolted forward in surprise and shock. Cyborg glanced behind him, being in the back and saw Trident with his insert word here. 

"Looks like Tridents found us!" Cyborg informed them. Starfire seemed puzzled. 

"But how is he able to attain both forms, being on two places at once? Truly this isn't possible?" she asked. Raven shook her head.

"He's the lord of the sea supposedly. I wouldn't be surprised with tricks he's got in store." Raven told them as they tried to keep the ship steady as they continued being pursued. Yet they still endured blast after blast, hit after hit.

"Cyborg, bring us about!" Robin started declaring orders. "Raven, get ready to fire!"

Suddenly they lost sight of him, all confused. Just then he blasted Star's side and she shrieked.

"He is over here!" she called. But then he came up by Raven's side and hit her window.

"No, that way!" she cried. The Titans just couldn't keep up with his fast pace and were doomed to swim deeper and through many valley like narrow areas. Robin noticed the odds looked bad.

"The engines are fried, we're going down!" Robin shouted to the team as Trident shot them one last time before they started losing control of the ship. They happened to zoom past the same person that had been hiding from them and he watched in horror before quickly following them, Trident smirking back at them with satisfaction before disappearing. Beast Boy soon followed the mysterious person and the out of control T – Ship.

But then Beast Boy got zapped in the back by Trident and looked back at the person and his friends before going after their main threat, leaving whoever was chasing after them to fend for himself.

The T – Ship began crashing into walls and water leaked in on all of their sides. Starfire shrieked, Cyborg closed his eyes, Raven gasped and Robin held his breath. Water was filling up and windows began cracking. Finally they hit one more rock wall and the ship windows totally caved in and the Titans were thrown out of their ship into the water. Cyborg, Star and Robin held onto their breaths, but then Robin noticed Raven to his right gasping before closing her eyes and sinking further. His eyes turned wide.

"**Raven**!" he screamed before gasping for breath too. Just then he saw a figure swim beneath Raven and pick her up in his arms gracefully and swim considerably fast up to shore as Star and Cyborg grabbed him up after Raven and the person. He looked down to see Beast Boy in squid form, pulling up the wrecked T – Ship. Before he could get to the top to see if Raven was ok though and who her savior was, everything went black.

* * *

Raven awoke to see a brilliant pair of pitch black eyes as dark as night and a nice tanned face along with long jet - black hair as well. He smiled down at her when he saw her awake and let her out of his tight grasp to lean her against the wall, looking at her. Raven took this time to look at him.

He was good looking, with a sweet face of a boy almost but the maturity signs of a man. His long wet hair gleamed through the open sea light holes of the under water cave and his white teeth were brilliant. He had on a black and blue spandex like underwater suit and black boots that went up to his knees. He had matching gloves on and finally spoke, breaking her out of her trance of staring at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She weakly nodded and coughed up some more seawater while he looked at her with concerned eyes. 

Just then she turned her head to the side once she heard yelling coming from Cyborg about how he hadn't been able to use his turbo blasters yet for his totaled ship with BB hitting his head, trying to get water out of his ears. She also noticed Starfire lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling and Robin glaring at the boy in front of her. Then he met her gaze and his mood suddenly brightened. 

"Raven, you're ok!" he called and started running towards her and the boy in front of her. She smiled up at him slightly before turning to the gorgeous boy in front of her. 

"Who are you?" she breathed. He smiled at her and took his hand out. 

"Aqualad." He said. "And yours?"

"Raven."

"Raven…what a beautiful name." He told her as he took her hand in his and shook it. She blushed before reclaiming her hand back and turning away from his stunning face. Robin watched them with urgency in his eyes.

"So, are you the one that saved me then?" Raven continued asking him questions. He nodded.

"I saw your ship crash and you fell out, before starting to drown. I knew I couldn't just let you die and had to save you." He smiled at her again and she thought she might die of happiness.

"Well…thank you." She told him with a small smile of her own. Robin stood their speechless, not believing how this boy was wooing Raven after knowing her for literally only a mere five minutes! Just because he had saved her! He felt a slight pang in his chest and wondered why.

"Glad to hear you're alright Raven." Robin butted into their conversation and sat beside her. She finally acknowledged his presence once more and sighed.

"Yeah, glad to see the whole teams alright as well." She told him. 

Finally all three of them stood up and walked over to the team. 

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier to you guys, but I'm Aqualad. We Atlantians like to keep a low profile." he explained, shaking Cyborg's, Beast Boy's and then Starfire's hand. Starfire grinned up at him and he smiled back briefly before turning to Raven who had addressed him.

"**You're** from **Atlantis**?" she asked, surprised and taken aback. Her savior had been a hottie (Ok I know Raven doesn't view people as hotties, but come on he does looks pretty hot doesn't he?) from the mythical land she had only read in books? She thought she might melt…

"Yes, and so is Trident." Suddenly slides from a projector began playing in front of the Titans and Aqualad as he explained. "He thinks he's perfect in everyway, causing destruction everywhere around Atlantis, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"Well, any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" Robin asked him, taking back his role as leader once more.

"Whatever it is it'll be bad for both our worlds. He's already gained some kind of new power. It seems like he can be at different places at the same time." Aqualad went on, approaching Raven and Robin.

"Kind of noticed that." She said sarcastically as she looked up into his face. He smiled down at her and she returned it. Robin coughed.

"As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can help each other." Aqualad went back to business, addressing Robin. He stole a quick glance at Raven who was looking at him too. Robin noticed this exchange and glowered inside, but kept his normal leader façade.

"Um, no I think we're good. We can handle everything just fine." Robin said before Raven looked at him funny. She sighed before quickly grabbing him and starting to walk away. She flashed a _we'll-be-back-in-just-a-minute _glance at Aqualad before the Titans formed a circle. 

"We're at the bottom of the ocean." Beast Boy told them.

"Our sub is totaled." Cyborg put in.

"And we cannot breath water." Starfire finished. Robin sighed as Raven walked back over to the fish boy.

"We'll take all the help we can get." She told him with a smile. He nodded before smiling back, and this made Robin's chest throb once more as they all began to plan.

* * *

"So does everybody get the plan?" Robin asked his team and Aqualad. Everybody nodded.

"Tram is going to be helping me here while we try to fix up the ship…" Cyborg said.

"I'm going to be tracking down Trident with Beast Boy…" Aqualad said. Robin smiled. He'd be away from Raven.

"And friend Raven, friend Robin and I shall stay here if either friend Beast Boy or new friend Aqualad needs assistance." Star finished.

"Alright then guys, lets go." Robin told everyone as Beast Boy and Aqualad jumped into the water, off to stop Trident from whatever evil plans he had. Raven watched the water ripple after Aqualad had dived in, sighing. Robin walked over to her quickly and grabbed her hand, making her look up. 

"Come on, let's try to help out best we can." He told her as he gave her a smile. She smiled back as the two birds walked over to where Star stood.

* * *

After swimming for a while, Beast Boy and Aqualad had come across Trident and battled him before he managed to escape from their grasps. They argued with each other as they made their way, treading steadily through the blue water.

'_What were you doing back there? Seriously I've seen dolphins fight better then you back there.' _Aqualad insulted BB telepathically, making him stop swimming and glare at him in the mouth of the cave. 

'_Me? What about you!? You're a little glory fish!'_ Beast Boy shouted back telepathically. Aqualad sighed before seeing Trident slip into on way of the cave. Beast Boy looked and saw him going in the other direction. Both pointed in the way that they saw him go.

"_Um excuse me, he went this way, and if you don't like that, then I guess you'll just have to stay behind while I do all the work."_ Beast Boy cut in before Aqualad could even say anything. He quickly dashed off in his own direction, leaving the fish boy there. He practically started seething.

"Fine, you do what you want! But when I find Trident and you come out empty handed you'll look like the fool!" he called after the green squid before quickly swimming off in his own direction. 

* * *

Raven sat cross - legged on the ground, trying to stay calm as she sat in the light underwater cave. It was hard to though with the situation of not knowing the whereabouts of her fellow teammate and new friend. 

Robin sat besides her, his legs laid out in front of him as he laid back on his elbows. He was glancing at Raven every now and then or watching Tram and Cyborg fix the T – Ship together. It was actually going pretty well, but it still would be a while till they could use it. 

Raven suddenly jolted up and gasped, looking towards the water beside the T – Ship. Robin looked at her with concern, as did Starfire. 

"Aqualad!" she cried out loud. Robin looked at her, wondering what was going on. She turned to him when he got up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's…he's in trouble! And so is Beast Boy!" she cried out, shrugging out from under his grasp and running towards the water. 

Robin knew what she was about to do and ran after her. Before she could dive into the water he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up and pulling her onto the ground once more. She began to try and push him away but he held onto her tightly.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked her. She took a couple of deep breaths before talking.

"Robin, I have a bad feeling that Aqualad and Beast Boy are in real trouble…especially Aqualad." She told him. He eyed her a while before pulling her into a hug. He couldn't let her go down there. There was nothing that any of them could do. 

"They'll be ok Raven." He told her as she quieted down her sobs that had erupted from her chest. "I promise."

* * *

Aqualad dodged yet another hit from Trident and missed a geyser that flew up. He swam around before attacking him again. Trident dodged before Aqualad threw his leg at him and connected, sending him back. They wrestled a bit more before finally he was pinning down Aqualad. He struggled against the strong blade and finally pushed him back into a geyser. 

He looked around, satisfied before jumping out of the water to another location of an underwater cave. He looked over and saw Beast Boy there as well.

"Where were you back there!" both of them yelled at the other. 

"Fighting Trident!" they said in unison. Blood vessels were pounding on their foreheads. 

Before the other could say anything else the T – Ship emerged from underwater and came ashore beside the two teens. Raven jumped out first, followed by Starfire, Cyborg and Robin. 

"You guys are ok!" Raven said a bit over happily as she approached them. Aqualad smiled when he saw it was here.

"Yeah, we just lost Trident though." He told everyone once they we're all in a circle. 

"Actually…I don't think you did." Robin said as he pointed up and everybody looked. They gasped once they saw all the pods with Trident inside. 

"So that is how he has been able to be in more then one place at a time." Starfire concluded with everyone else nodding. 

"We have to make sure that those pods don't hatch." Raven said with worry as she looked around in search for some way to shut this down. 

Everybody glanced around and searched the underwater cave for anything that looked helpful. Before anybody could do anything though there was a beeping sound echoing throughout the cave and the pods all broke, every single Trident jumping out and making a circle around the teens. They all took a battle stance. 

"Great…" Cyborg muttered under his breath as all of the Trident's attacked them with their scepters. Raven quickly put up a black shield and the evil sea demons bounced off. When Raven put it down everybody was attacking.

Starfire and Cyborg blasted a lot of them back, some exploding and others diving into the water for refuge. Beast Boy transformed into different animals and ran through the rows. Raven threw some stuff at them and picked them up with her aura, rendering them unconscious. Aqualad punched and kicked at them, as did Robin. 

Suddenly Raven was kicked back into the water. Aqualad and Robin both averted their attention from the battle to her and saw her trying to swim back onto the land but some of the Tridents grabbed her and started to drag her underwater. Raven struggled but couldn't get out of their grasp as she was dragged under. Robin and Aqualad gasped before both of them ran after her and jumped into the water, Robin holding onto his breath as well as he could. Both saw her still struggling and getting pulled deeper. The teenagers swam deeper into the water. 

Suddenly the T – Ship above them revved up. They must have been done with all the other Tridents. But when they saw all of them jump into the water they saw that the rest of the Titans were going to try and lure them away. It was moving though and Robin realized they were waiting for him. He took one last look at Raven and a charging Aqualad before swimming quickly up to shore and breathing deeply. He jumped into his front of the ship and commanded the team to take them underwater as they all drove the ship under. 

"Guys, follow Raven!" the leader commanded and the team did as they were told. He spotted Aqualad trying to fight the Tridents off of her but she was getting lightheaded and couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Is friend Raven going to be ok?" Starfire cried, as they got closer.

"Don't worry Star, she'll be ok." Robin said to them. _'I promise.'_ He thought. 

Raven felt like just giving up right now. She wanted to just open up her mouth and let her lungs drown in water. But then she saw Aqualad heading down towards her and fighting off Tridents here and there and made herself focus on breathing.

Finally she felt a pair of arms around her and dragging her back up. They reached the surface and her eyes shot open and she gulped in bucket loads of oxygen. She looked over and saw that they were at the edge of Titan Tower's island. She looked at the pair of arms holding her to see Aqualad. She smiled gratefully at him. 

"Thank you." She managed to breath out. "That's twice now."

"Yeah, I think you owe me one." He told her with a smirk of his own. She was about to respond but the T – Ship then came up out of nowhere beside them and Robin's side opened.

"Raven thank god your ok!" he said to her when Aqualad brought her over to the ship. All the Titans got out of it and everyone came onto the land. Robin came up and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered back as he let go of her and she went back to Cy who handed her a towel from the back of the ship. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around herself. Robin turned from her back to Aqualad. 

"Thank you." He told the Atlantian. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot back there, but you saved Raven, and I should give you more credit. I'm proud to say that you've deserved becoming an honorary Teen Titan."

With that being said Robin handed him a communicator, which he took gratefully.

"No problem." He responded. He took a glance at Raven before looking back at Robin. "You're really lucky you know, getting to have a team like this. Hope to see you guys in the future." 

And with that Aqualad dived into the water, the Titans watching him disappear. 

"Well, our missions done Titans. Trident's been defeated." Robin told them as he approached them. Everybody sighed as they made their way back inside, happy that they could get back to being on dry land for a while. 

* * *

"You sure you're ok Rae?" he asked her once she had dried up. They were now walking outside on the island, watching the water ripple after they'd toss rocks in.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Raven told him. Then she looked at him once more. "And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Rae." 

And with that she grinned and shoved him towards the water. He gasped as he fell in. The water was only knee deep but once he fell in he was soaked. He playfully grinned at her before grabbing her ankle and dragging her in beside him. She glared at him now too before both of them started laughing hysterically and splashing each other in the fading day light.

* * *

End Chapter

Well that was so not how the episode went, but I thought it was pretty good. Well please review and tell me what you thought. 

Next time…

Slade sends a team of robotic commandos to steal a high-tech chip. The Titans stop the robbery, but then a mysterious new bad guy called Red X tries to steal the same chip. With Robin following a Slade lead on the other side of town, the four other Titans are left to fight Red X, and he seems to know just how to shut them all down. Raven's getting suspicious and a bit concerned. Can she figure out why Robin is getting more distant from her and ditching them all?

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	14. Chapter 13: Masks

Wow a lot of people have wanted to see this episode in my story, so I guess you're all glad that this is here finally. So, is Raven going to be able to figure out why Robin's being so strange? Will this make them closer, or farther apart? Read to find out what I've done! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Slade, his drones or Red X.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Masks**

A Slade drone approached a highly important red chip. As soon as he grabbed it and was about to leave, Robin dropped from the ceiling in front of him, crossing his arms across his fit chest.

"Tell Slade that next time he wants something, to come and get it himself." The Boy Wonder told the drone before a light switch came on and the Titans stood around their leader, ready to get the chip back from this pointless bad guy. Just then many other drones of the same kind came from all sides, surrounding the Titans. Robin grinned.

"Titans, **GO**!" he cried his now becoming a trademark saying as the Titans went into action.

Robin took his Bo-staff out and started to hit the bots that were standing in his way of reaching the one with the chip that was escaping. He swatted at them quickly and soon had a rhythm going. Starfire and Cyborg helped with blasting back the guys as well. Beast Boy rammed into them as different animals and Raven would simply throw them with her magic into each other.

Suddenly Starfire was pulled down into a group of the drones and screamed. Beast Boy and Cyborg waved the two birds off as they went to go help their alien friend.

Raven flew beside Robin at a fast rate. She threw pointless bots everywhere to the side as they zigzagged between them. Just then one jumped on top of Raven and stopped her. Robin looked back and threw a bird-a-rang at the drone. It blew up and Raven flew back up in the air and towards Robin.

"You know you owe me now." Robin said with a grin at her. Raven rolled her eyes as she watched a drone throw itself at Robin. She flew and picked him up by the arms, dodging the attack just barely. Robin's sweat dropped.

"Call it even?" Robin chuckled and Raven let a smile slip out as she flew towards the escaping drone with the chip. He quickly escaped in a puff of smoke before their very eyes though. Raven dropped Robin back onto the ground. All the other Titans gathered up around them, having defeated all of the other drones.

"Titans, split up!" Robin ordered as Raven sunk into the floor and the others went into separate hallways that encompassed the room. Robin dropped into a sewer and began to walk through the ankle high water.

He then stumbled before him the drone with the chip they were after. He quickly started running after the drone, who looked behind himself and ran faster down the tunnel. He threw out his laser gun and a yellow bolt flew out at Robin. He flew up into the air and threw his own set of disks at the enemy, and he dodged as well. Then he took a sharp right and threw a bomb at the entrance where Robin would be following.

When it exploded and Robin just got their cement was blocking his entrance. The drone backed up from it slowly before walking forward and seeing a stone - wall. He aimed the laser once more and cut out a door like opening that he could escape out of into the rocky shore about five stories below.

As he approached it he was met with the dark sorceress who floated at eye level with him. Her eyes glowed white and she opened her mouth, but he quickly shot out at her and silenced her as she tumbled to the ground. The drone then jumped out of the opening and began to fly up with his rocket boots.

Robin managed to get through the barrier and when reaching the end saw Raven falling down and the drone flying up. He gritted his teeth together as he shot a bird-a-rang at Raven and one up around the drone. The rope wrapped around Raven's waist and caught her and the drone began to drop down, dragging Robin and an unconscious Raven with it. He flew close to the water and finally all three of them fell in.

Robin fell into the water on top of Raven, who was beginning to revive from the fall she had just had. She was met face to face with Robin and was soaking wet, lying in water. He quickly got off of her and helped her up as she chocked out water. He then quickly ran up and picked up the drone by the collar, and Raven watched as he interrogated it.

"**Now talk**! Who is Slade? Why does he want this chip? And why are you working for him!?" Robin demanded answers from him as he reached up and grabbed his face. He pulled off the metal and was met with a T.V. that had Slade on it. He growled.

"Excellent work Robin."

Robin started seething. "Slade."

"Really, I think your skills are improving."

"No more games! What do you want!?"

"But you do lack patience. If you're really so curious about my intensions, perhaps we should meet. Face to face."

"Tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Robin promised.

"Patience Robin, patience." And with that the T.V. went black and the drone shut down. Robin scowled and threw it into the water beside Raven. She approached him.

"Robin…" she said hesitantly. She could sense his anger and knew to keep her distance. He sighed before she transported them both back to the Tower.

* * *

"Alright, all work and no flicks makes me a dull Beast Boy. So my fellow coach potatoes, what will it be?" Beast Boy addressed Star, Cy and Raven that night. "_'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' _or _'King Kong'_?"

"Gee, they both sound **so** good." Raven said sarcastically before going back to her book.

"Yeah…really hard to pick…how bout we watch them both!" Cy shouted aloud seriously.

"Maybe friend Robin would like to enjoy being the potatoes of coaches with us." Starfire suggested, wishing to bring everybody together. "Tell me, is he…"

"Still in his room since his chat with Slade? Yeah." Raven cut in before anybody else could say anything. She had tried to coax him with coming out, but he was so engrossed in researching stuff on Slade he wouldn't hear of it. She sighed before a look of determination crossed her face and she slipped out of the room silently, heading for Robin's room.

* * *

"Robin?" Raven called into his room from the doorframe. He was standing up over his desk, a series of gadgets and things of Slade's sprayed across it. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Rae." He responded quickly as she walked in and stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, why don't you give yourself a break and come and join the rest of us?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I just can't, sorry. I really need to find out why Slade wanted that chip." He told her, looking up to meet her amethyst eyes.

"I agree. Maybe if you took a break from your working though it would help…" Raven started as she tried to pull him towards his door.

"No Raven, I can't. You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning something, and I have to find out what."

"But Robin you can't be so serious as to just stay in here all day! Do you want to become distant from your teammates!? From your friends!?" Raven declared. "From…me?"

Robin sighed. "No, I don't. But I just can't figure out what he's doing with all of you guys distracting me." Raven's eyes grew wide at this. "So I just want to be alone damn it is that so much to ask for!?"

Raven swallowed her words before shaking her head no. She sighed before disappearing through the floor. Robin ran a hand through his ebony hair and pounded it on his desk. That hadn't been the conversation he had been hoping for, and now Raven was disappointed and mad at him. He cussed under his breath before trying to take his mind off of her and going to work.

* * *

Later that night, back in the same building the drone had tried to steal that chip from, the alarm sounded throughout the building. The two guards that had been standing watch over it ran out the door too see if something was up, but only ended up being trapped outside the room they had once been in.

Once no on was in the room a figure appeared beside the chip. He was in a black suit with a skull as a mask and a red x over his right eye. He also had a red x across the upper left part of his chest and a silver belt around his waist. He wore black knee high books, black gloves that reached the elbows and had a long cape that was tattered at the ends.

He quickly grabbed the chip before hopping into the air and disappearing, just as he appeared.

* * *

"I'm working on a lead for Slade on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this guy?" Robin asked Cy via communicator. Cyborg nodded his head and Robin's communication shut off.

Suddenly the roof door that they had been standing by opened and the man in the dark outfit came up.

"You working for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X works alone." Was all they got out of him. He showed them his palm and on it was an X. It glowed momentarily before blasting on out at the robot man and forcing him to run back. X then jumped on his back and hacked into his system, making him paralyzed. Beast Boy quickly stepped up and turned into a lion, charging at the guy. But he threw a different x at him and Beast Boy was stuck to the ground in goo, immobile for the rest of the battle.

Starfire gasped and threw starbolts at Red X. He flipped back just in time before shooting an x out at her and it wrapped around her body, making her unable to fight with her strength or bolts.

Raven finally levitated off of the ground and flew at X. He laughed before running to a different side of the building. She threw black projectiles at him and picked up random crates but he dodged. She finally approached him and threw a punch, which he caught her fist in his own.

"So, the Titans fate is left up to the dark vixen alone." X sneered. Raven seethed and sent a kick in his direction. He merely caught Raven's leg, spun her around and held her around his arms as if in an embrace. She thrashed out but he held her, chuckling.

"Until next time." He whispered and drew his hand up to his face as if kissing it. He then brought it down upon her lips as if giving it to her but then an x formed around her mouth and she couldn't speak, keeping her from using her power any longer.

Before she could reach for him he disappeared in a flash. Raven finally gave up from trying to rip the x from her mouth and just fell onto the ground, feeling defeated and a bit dazed at what had just happened.

Who was that guy?

* * *

"Rumor has it you want this." Red X spoke on a television to Slade, holding up the chip for him to see.

"I want many things mister…"

"X, Red X."

"Catchy. So, what is it you want kid?"

"A partnership. I give you the chip, and you cut me in on the plans."

"My…ambitious aren't we? But an alliance cannot be formed by one small chip. I'll require more to gain trust."

"Just tell me what you want." Red X said with a grin evident behind his mask.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea X would be such a threat." Robin told his teammates once he had made it back to the Tower the next morning. Starfire was sitting on top of the counter top, trying to cut all of the goo from Beast Boy's hair. Cyborg was leaning against the counter top casually, and Raven sat on the counter top as well a couple feet away from Star, still having the x over her mouth, as silent as ever. "I should have been there."

"You're right on that! Look what he did to my hair!" Beast Boy wailed.

Raven then began to point at her mouth and tried to talk through it, but no actual words came out. She continued this for a couple more seconds before crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"I've got this." Robin answered her as he approached her. "Hold still."

Raven gripped the edge of the counter top tightly as she leaned down to where Robin could reach the x. He put his hand where the side was at her cheek, but left it there for a while, caressing her face. She looked at him strangely before he quickly swiped it across her face and off. This made the other three Titans gasp, all wondering if she'd cry out in pain.

She merely closed her eyes and held tightly onto Robin's shoulders so not to fall off the counter. She slowly started to move her hands to his neck as she leaned upward and opened her eyes to see their faces mere inches away. After a little while of them just staring at each other, she sat back upright.

"Ouch." She uttered simply before touching her face where Robin's hand had held her. She then spoke to Robin. "Even if you had been there it wouldn't have made a difference. He seemed to know how to take us all down." She squinted at him suspiciously. She could feel something coming from him…but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he had a gadget with your name on it." Cy jumped in.

"Agreed. You may not feel guilt we are undamaged." Starfire piped up. Beast Boy glared up at her and her sweat dropped. "Mostly."

"So, find anything on Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope, the lead was a dead end. I should be going back to work."

And with that Robin left the Main Room, his teammates looking after him in concern.

* * *

"Robin what's going –" Raven started as her teammates and her entered the Main Room that night. The heard the alarm systems go off. But their leader was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the T.V. screen turned on and on it appeared Robin's face.

"I found a lead on Red X stealing a similar chip like before. Get here as soon as you can!" And with that he disappeared and the screen went black.

Raven sighed before looking at her teammates. Something was up…she just didn't know what that something was. She simply enveloped everyone in her black aura and transported all of them to Robin's location.

* * *

The four Titans stood in the middle of the road surrounded by many warehouse buildings. No one had spotted Robin or Red X yet. Just then after a couple of minutes, X came jumping from a building and over to the side of them, Robin following hot on his tail. X turned around and shot out a net at Robin, trapping him as he began to escape.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as the team started towards him.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin instructed them. Raven took one more wary glance at her leader before she and Star flew off, Beast Boy and Cyborg following by foot.

X then disappeared before their eyes. They all looked around them, wondering if he would appear. Then Raven sensed him underneath her and concluded that he was in the subway. They ran down the steps and found themselves near train tracks.

"Where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Raven closed her eyes and went into her lotus position. She was trying to locate X even if she couldn't see him. She should be able to sense him.

A new presence suddenly came into her head and her eyes shot open just in time to see Cyborg getting smacked back and then hacked by X. Red X carelessly tossed him to the ground, the half robot cussing at the same mistake that had happened last time.

Starfire flew to punch him but he jumped out of the way and dodged, making her ram into Beast Boy. Red X looked over his shoulder at the dark Titan and she said her words quickly, making crates beside her float up and attack at him. He jumped, kicked and broke all of them before coming back down and throwing her back onto the subway's train tracks. He laughed as he watched her glare at him.

"What is up with you?" Raven shouted at him and growled, trying to find her footing and stand up. Suddenly lights came in front of her face and she looked up, seeing a train coming. She gasped, too frightened to react.

Red X swooped down onto the tracks and put one arm around her waist as he went to the other side of the train where it was safe. He placed her on the ground against the wall and stood up. She looked dazed.

"You…you just saved me." She breathed out, squinting at him. She realized a familiar feeling when he had held her…like she knew him…

But before she could come to any conclusions he was gone. She groaned and rubbed her aching head before standing up. The team approached her once the train had left.

"Who is that guy?" Raven whispered.

* * *

"Impressive X." Slade said to him through the computer screen. X held up the two chips he had.

"Is the audition over now?"

"Patience. Retrieve this last one…and we'll be in touch." With that Slade's face disappeared.

"Good." X said. He took off his mask and Robin's face was beneath it. "It's time we met…face to face."

**

* * *

**Robin walked through the Main Room towards the doors. He needed to get to his room for further planning. The other Titans were trying to track down Red X. Raven glanced at him and materialized into the floor and appeared in front of him.

"Robin, we could really benefit from your…" she started. But Robin sidestepped around her and through the doors into the hall. "Help."

"Oh just let him go Raven. It's not like he's going to be any help." Beast Boy told her. "He's lost his grip."

"No…no he hasn't." she whispered. When she stared up though she was on the verge of tears. She quickly flew out down the hallway and to Robin's open door. She peered in before walking in.

She glanced at all the newspaper clippings on the wall and at the desk where all of the gadgets were. She sighed before picking up a broken bird-a-rang.

"Robin…what's going on?" she whispered as she examined it. It suddenly sparked and she threw it back on the desk, knocking over a tiny ball with a lense onto the ground. It turned on and a holograph image of Robin in a red net appeared.

"Robin!?" Raven shrieked, not believing what she was seeing. She gently put her hand through it and gasped.

"If he wasn't really there…then he was…" Raven gasped again when she figured it out. She fell to the ground on her knees, wondering why he would do such a thing.

* * *

"Bravo…" Slade said as he approached Red X who finally had all three chips. "I couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks."

"You and me are so very much alike…it only seems fitting we form an alliance."

"So what are they for?" X asked, motioning to the chips.

"You can't expect me to trust you with such fragile information already…Robin."

Robin (I will now refer to him as Robin since Slade knows.) gasped and something shot out behind him, capturing the chips and handing them over to Slade.

Robin looked all around him, finding himself surrounded by many robots. He took on a fighting stance, but before anybody could attack Star, Cy and Beast Boy came from the ceiling and started attacking the robots.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg's voice echoed throughout the building as Starfire shot at robots, Beast Boy turned into a squid and started to crush them all in his tentacles and Cyborg went for Robin, who was trying to go after an escaping Slade.

"Stop, let go! Get him!" he tried to tell his teammates, but Cyborg wouldn't listen as he caught the boy by his cape. His friends wouldn't know it was him with that suit still on.

Just then Raven flew in from the hole in the ceiling, seeing what was going on. She gasped and flew towards them.

"Stop it you guys, let go of him! That's –"

"**ME**!" Robin cried out as he took off the mask that had been concealing him this whole time. Everybody froze in shock.

"**ROBIN**?!" they all stood there as robots attacked around them.

"Slade's getting away, come on!" he shouted to his team as he dodged some attacking robots and ran out the door. Everybody watched him go before fighting the robots. Raven took one last glance at the three others before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"Enough running Slade! What is it you want with those chips?" Robin called after him as they continued to run from building to building. Slade had a good lead on him but finally turned around to look at him.

"Whatever you're planning, it's over." Robin told him. Slade chuckled.

"On the contrary, it has only just begun."

With that he punched Robin, who dodged quickly and threw a disk at him. The chips in his hands flew across the other side of the building. Raven had been flying above them the whole time and enveloped them with her dark magic. Slade glared up at her before kicking Robin to the edge of the building. He hung their, dangling. Slade smirked before Raven flew down and punched him in the head. His mask flew off and again there was a television screen where his head should have been.

"Tell Robin we'll meet face to face soon enough." Was all Slade said from the other end as the robot exploded in front of her face.

Raven groaned and quickly flew over to aid Robin. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up with as much strength she could muster up. When he finally was able to flip over Raven moved before he could fall on her. She helped him stand up and then met the team down at the street. Raven was silent the whole way home.

* * *

Robin stood in front of his newspaper clippings, deep in thought. He pulled the Slade mask he had pinned up on his wall and took it down, examining it. His door suddenly hissed opened and Raven came into the room and stood beside him.

"You here to yell at me too?" has asked her. "Everybody else has, and I can't blame them."

She sighed before looking at the ground. "No, I'm not here to yell at you. I know better then to do that and know how to keep my emotions in check."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, you're good with that sort of thing."

Raven looked up and met his gaze. "I'm just here to understand. Why…why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would have held back." He explained to her. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."

"That's not all true." Raven told him. He looked at her, puzzled. "**He** did not trust **you**, and **you** did not trust **us**."

With that being said Raven felt like she should go and leave him to his thoughts. She turned around and began to walk out slowly when she felt Robin grab her wrist. She turned around to face him when she was met with his shoulder. He was hugging her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and hesitantly placed her arms around his body as well now too. She closed her eyes and stayed there, silently telling him in her own way that everything would be ok and she forgave him.

**

* * *

End Chapter.**

I like the cute Rae/Rob scenes I put into this. It's fun to write about them how I want. ;) Hope you guys liked it as much as I did and will tell me what you thought in a review.

Next time…

The Teen Titans awaken to find themselves prisoners of Mad Mod, a madcap British bad guy in a psychedelic suit. Mad Mod wants to teach the Titans a lesson, so he's created a massive mind-bending school full of optical illusions and brainwashing hypno-screens. The Titans will have to escape before they lose their minds...and start to act unlike themselves.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	15. Chapter 14: Mad Mod

OMG I am SO sorry for taking almost a month to do this stupid chapter! I've been so busy it's insane. Well here it is!

Whoo! Mad Mod is finally making his debut in this story! I totally love Mad Mod, he's my favorite psychotic British villain. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Mad Mod or his awesome school.

* * *

****

**Chapter 15: Mad Mod**

Raven groggily opened her eyes, wondering why she was sitting vertically and yet had been asleep. When she finally opened her eyes fully they grew wide. Where was she?

She looked around the immense looking mansion with high ceilings, many grand staircases and black and white checked tiles. She hadn't even seen this place before.

Then she looked to her side and noticed all of the other Titans reviving around her. To her right was Robin and then to her left were Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg. She tried to stand up but when she did she was still sitting down. She glanced down and noticed white rings around her wrists and one abound her stomach. This stopped her magic completely. She noticed everybody else had such things around him or her, making him or her all unable to move.

"Raven?" she heard Robin say. She turned her head to him. "Where are we?" Before she could answer him how she didn't know, a voice came from the top of the grand staircase.

"Why you're right where you belong duckies." A man said to them. He had red hair like Starfire's that was shaggy. He wore a red and blue shirt that had the British flag on it, a black shirt under that with an ascot, white pants and tan shoes. He had rectangular glasses on his nose and carried around a black cane with a red jewel on the top. "You're in school!"

The man slid down the stairs banister and stood right in front of them, grinning. "That's right lads and lovies. You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do Gooders." He sneered in a heavy British accent. "And it's high time someone taught you sprouts a lesson."

Everybody looked up and glared at him as he danced over to the team sort of, a grin on his face the whole time. Everybody was struggling to get out, annoyed.

"Titans, move!" Robin called out. Everybody squirmed and tried to use their powers but it was to no avail. Mad Mod had them trapped.

"My telekinetic powers are useless." Raven growled out. Mad Mod stood in front of her now.

"Specially designed chair love. Can't have those nasty powers of yours at work." He sneered.

"Get away from her!" Robin shouted. Mad Mod turned to him and put his cane on the boy wonder's arm. He electrocuted him, smiling when Robin cried out in pain. Finally he stopped, walking in front of each of them with hands put behind his back.

"Now I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your town with knock out gas just to finish you off lickity split."

"Then what **do** you want from us?" Starfire asked meekly.

"Just what I told you deary. To teach you teach you a lesson!" the British man cried before walking away back where they could all see him, scratching his butt on the way there.

"Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave…and I **hate** misbehaving children." He told them. He pointed his cane in the direction of some picture frames and all the Titans watched as they swiveled around.

"Fighting crime…" it showed a picture of Starfire and Cyborg kicking Thunder and Lightning's butt. "Saving lives…" the next frame turned to reveal a picture of Raven and Robin saving some people from a burning building. "And interfering with hard – working villains plans." It finally showed Beast Boy pulling down Plasmus's shorts as a dog.

"Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of trouble makers!" Mad Mod cried. At this comment Robin's masked eyes grew wide, Raven's eyes turned red with anger, Cyborg was steaming, Starfire was crying and Beast Boy was making faces at him the best he could.

"But you'll learn you place soon enough…" he went on. "You see, I'm older then you so I'm bigger, badder and better."

"Say what!?" Cyborg shouted. Mad Mod whacked him on the side of the head and Cyborg's temper flared.

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out till you've learned some proper respect." Mad Mod told them.

"We will get out, and when we do…" Robin started until a bell sounded throughout the halls of the giant building. Everybody looked at one another, confused of what to do.

"Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. Off to class!" Mad Mod saluted them once before beginning to walk back up the stairs. Everyone gasped when they saw that the chairs would be disappearing from the ground, Beast Boy flying down first. Followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Raven gave Robin one more nervous glance before she disappeared, screaming like her friends had. Before Robin could yell out for his team he found himself falling through one of the tiles and landing in another room all by himself.

In front of him was a chalkboard and on either side of that was two statues of Mad Mod. The floor and ceiling were both checkered black and white. Robin looked around before a chalk drawing of Mad Mod's face appeared on the board.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" he asked. Just then a claw like thing came from behind his chair and pulled his face, forcing him to look at Mad Mod even when he thrashed out. "One of my hypno – screens ought to get your attention, and erase everything in your brain as well!"

Mad Mod suddenly disappeared from the chalkboard and it was erased with a hypnotic screen of black and white swirls.

"Can't…let him…hypnotize me…" Robin told himself. "Got to stay…focused…" Robin began to rock back and forth in his chair, gaining momentum and he finally fell onto the side. His wrist clamp broke open and he flexed it. He took a bobby pin out of his belt and unlocked himself from the rest of the chair, finally being able to stand up. He threw a piece of the chair at the screen and it broke through, stopping everything.

"Naughty, naughty…" Mad Mod's voice went through his room. "If you're going to destroy school property, school property's gonna destroy you."

"Whoa." Robin breathed as a giant rocket bomb came through the screen. His statues came to life with razors coming out and laser eye beams.

"Right then, now count along with Moddy. Ten…nine…eight…"

Robin jumped and rolled out of the way of the eye beams and jumped back up.

"Seven…six…five…"

Robin took one of the statues and hid behind it, making the other one destroy it. He through the piece at it and that one broke.

"Four…three…two…"

Robin ran away from the giant bomb placed before him, jumping through the screen and running faster.

"**ONE**!"

The rocket was hot on Robin's tail before blasting him back in smoke. He got back up and dusted off his uniform.

"There goes my shot at perfect attendance." He said with a grin.

Suddenly Mad Mod appeared before him, grinning. "No my ducky, you may have left the classroom, but class is never dismissed."

With that he started to run from Robin through a series of stairs. They ran through hallways and columns before Mad Mod finally went through a board and Robin bashed into it.

"How did he…"

He then saw the British goon whistling at him from the top of the stairs. They had ended up back in the first room.

"You can't catch the likes of me ducky." He sneered before Robin started to run up the stairs. Mad Mod grinned before pointing his cane at the stairs. As Robin kept trying to go up, he was really getting nowhere now that they had turned to down escalators.

"Now what have I told you today? Children won't listen to their betters. Why they learn everything the – hey! No throwing things while teacher is talking!" Mad Mod scolded him. Robin ignored him as he shot his bird-a-rang up at the door above and he swung up to where Mad Mod was. Mad Mod went through the door and Robin burst through it, not believing what he was seeing.

"What the…you've got to be kidding me!" It was the exact same place he had been only moments ago. Before he could think more deeply into that though, he heard somebody screaming.

"NO!" the girl voice echoed throughout the building. "**NOOO**!"

Robin looked towards the gym when he finally recognized the voice. "**RAVEN**!"

He quickly went up some stairs and through the door marked 'Gym' before seeing Raven.

She had been changed into a gym outfit that was a basketball t-shirt with the words "Mad Mod" on it, white converse and blue mid thigh shorts that matched the color of her cloak. That had been tossed to the side at the locker room entrance along with her leotard and boots. She wasn't in her chair anymore, having somehow escaped, but she had wristbands on that prevented her from using her powers. She was running around, trying to dodge something…

Robin realized that she had a basketball in her hand and that about four basketball hoops were alive around her. They had legs extending from the pole, arms and the hoop was a mouth. The backboards had eyes and the screens on them like Robin's had been on the chalkboard. Raven was trying not to look at them as she dodged their attacks of clawing at her and trapping her as she threw the ball at them, trying to crack the screens.

"Raven!" Robin called her name again. Her head whipped around and she smiled when she saw her leader there. She was then taken off guard when one of the basketball hoops threw her back into a wall and crashed into a nearby volleyball net ten feet high off the ground that wrapped itself around her.

"Robin, help!" she managed to breath out as the net tightened around her. Basketball hoops were now surrounding her and her amethyst eyes now had black and white rings in them as she stopped thrashing out.

Robin quickly ran up to her and grabbed out his Bo-staff. He jumped on top of one of the hoops and crashed it's screen, making it fall over. Robin did this for the other three with no trouble since their main focus was Raven. He jumped back down to the ground underneath the net and threw two disks at the net, making it break above her head and feet. It unraveled and Raven fell bridal style into Robin's waiting arms.

After a couple times with her blinking her eyes turned back to normal and she saw Robin's face. She gave him a small smile and there was a faint blush on her face as he took off her wristband clamps and a black crackle of power finished them off.

"Thanks." She told him. "You can put me down now though."

It was Robin's turned to blush slightly and smile at her. "Right, sorry."

She put her down on the ground gently. She excused herself and teleported herself and clothes to the locker room. She came back once more in her normal attire with her hood up.

"Now where?" she asked Robin. Before he could answer some baseball bats, a pitching machine and balls came out from a closet. The balls quickly jumped into the machine and it started flinging 60 mile an hour fast pitches at the two Titans.

"Come on!" Robin cried as he grabbed Raven's hand and the two ran and dodged them. Raven looked back as she flew, eyes white and sliced some of the bats that were following them. Robin threw a freeze disk at them and the bats were done with, but the machine kept going.

They came to a halt when they saw no door in front of them but ropes. Both of them looked up to see a door that lead from them. Raven sighed as she flew up, Robin climbing after. She reached the top but saw Robin get hit by a ball. He started to slide down the rope and Raven gasped.

She grabbed the hand that had let go and flew them both through the door. The rest of the way they had random things come at them which both defeated easily. They saw another door and ran in, closing it behind them as an explosion was heard from the other side. Both of them sighed.

"It's no use running, because soon or later you'll end up like him." Mad Mod's voice told them both. They finally took a chance to look around the room and saw it was a science room, and Beast Boy was sitting calmly in the chair with a dunce cap on, drooling and staring at a hypnotic screen.

"Beast Boy!" both of them cried out as they ran in front of him.

"Ah yes, a model student that one. Lovely. Sits there, quietly, never thinks about misbehaving. As a matter of fact he never thinks at all!" Mad Mod laughed.

"Beast Boy…wake up come on!" Robin told him. Raven snapped her fingers in front of him but it was no use. As Raven continued to try and revive him from his trance Robin set him free from the chair. Raven glared up at the screen and her hands began to glow black.

"Wait!" Robin stopped her. He grabbed her hands and put them down. "Trust me."

Just then the chemicals in the lab began to overflow, when coming in contact with the chairs they melted, and both of them gasped. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and began flying towards the door and Robin walked on tables beside them. After sliding on them and getting some help from Raven they both managed to make it outside the room.

* * *

Raven and Robin sat in front of the grand staircase, trying to wake up Beast Boy, but he didn't change at all.

"Nothing's working." Raven said, sadness in her normal monotone voice. Before Robin could respond there was a noise from one of the doors and he grabbed her and Beast Boy, putting them to the side of the stairs.

"That must be Mad Mod. As soon as he walks by we'll jump out and take him by surprise." He instructed her as she nodded.

"**NOW**!" Robin cried as he and Raven jumped from their hiding place to the figures in front of them.

"Friend Raven and Robin! How good it is to see you!" she said with a smile. She had been pointing her starbolts at Raven, who had her power around Cy who had his blaster aimed at Robin who was about to punch Starfire.

Robin grunted as he fixed himself. "This place is making me crazy!"

"Tell me about it." Cyborg responded. "Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly hacked into my hard drive."

"What happened to you Star?" Raven asked.

"Our captor chose to send me to a horrible place full of books!" she declared. Raven smiled.

"I swear Star, the library isn't usual that bad." Raven reassured her. Star nodded and smiled back at her friend.

"Has anybody seen BB?" Cy asked them. Raven nodded towards the floor and there they saw him, slinking on the floor like a slug in human form, drooling.

"It was Mad Mod's hypnotic screens." Robin explained. "Raven and I haven't been able to wake him up."

"Well maybe you just haven't done this." Cyborg said with a grin as he picked Beast Boy up by his ear and let out a belch. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly turned to normal as he started to laugh.

"Good one!" he called. He then looked down at his shirt. "Um…why am I drooling?"

Everybody sighed in annoyance.

"Now we merely have to find an exit." Starfire told everybody happily.

"Or keep blasting till we make one." Cyborg offered.

"I don't think so. Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back." Robin explained.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Beast Boy questioned.

"We're not." Raven piped up from beside Robin. "Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just going to keep messing with us until…"

"Until we mess with him." Robin cut in. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane…"

"We take control…" Cyborg put in.

"And take him down!" Beast Boy finished with a toothy grin. Starfire clapped her hands in agreement and Robin turned to Raven. She had a serious look on her face, contemplating their decisions. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, we have to do this to get out of here. Are you with us?"

Raven looked around the faces of her four friends and finally let a small smile slip. She nodded her head and Robin smiled back at her before taking a step back and facing everybody.

"We just have to make sure that we don't get hypnotized again." He told them.

"Don't worry…I'll be perfectly fine." Beast Boy said as he began to walk away. Before he could get too far though a screen popped up in front of him and he immediately became hypnotized. Right before he hit the floor Star flew up and caught him.

"Come on, won't you lot ever learn?" Mad Mod told them as he suddenly appeared before them, mere yards away. "You're in my world my duckies. You can't win." With that he ran through an open set of doors. Robin glared after him.

"Titans, **GO**!"

"But…how do I…" Starfire began as she watched Robin, Raven and Cyborg go after him. She was still holding Beast Boy.

"Make him laugh." Cyborg instructed to her. She glanced wearily at the drooling Beast Boy and winced.

"Um…boogers?" she told him. He instantly woke up and laughed. He groaned when he saw drool on his suit and Star quickly dragged him after their friends.

* * *

By the time Starfire and Beast Boy had caught up the team had raced around halls, ran up and down stairs and dodged the freaky Brits attacks. It was pretty much a back and forth cat and mouse chase.

They suddenly came across a room with many holes in the walls, floor and ceiling. Robin and Beast Boy jumped into one and disappeared, Starfire and Cyborg peering in different ones and their heads coming out of others. Raven looked around confusingly at the mess before her as Beast Boy popped up from a hole in the ground and through another in the ceiling. Raven looked up to see Robin falling down and flew through a hole just in time before he fell on her. Finally they all reappeared right where they had stood.

"Ok this is freaking me out." Beast Boy told them just as they saw the red haired man speed by on a moped down some stairs. Everybody sighed as they took off after him. Suddenly the stairs disappeared and turned into a long slide, the boys falling down it with the girls flying above, trying to follow and catch up to the fast conveyer belt.

Beast Boy screeched when he looked behind him and turned into an octopus, wrapping his tentacles around the belt and then around the girls. They pulled on his arms and the other two ran into him as he tried the girls pulled with all their might.

Finally after running down twisted hallways, chasing through series of doors and numerous times of Titans falling on one another (Mostly Raven and Robin.) Robin kicked through a door and saw what looked like the outside world laid out before them.

"No way." Raven breathed.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy asked, relief washing over him and his friends.

"Only one way to find out." Robin told them as they made their way towards the landscape. Just as they thought they were free though they fell through paper, and Robin fell on top of Raven, Beast Boy on Starfire and Cyborg on all four of them.

"Get…off…of me!" Raven managed to say as she tried to find her breath. Robin tried to shift off under Cyborg's weight but could not.

"Hey Cy, could you get off of us now?" he asked the metal man. But he didn't answer. They heard Starfire gasp and looked over at her.

"The Mad Mod! He has hypnotized friend Cyborg!" she cried when she saw the screen on the ceiling. Cyborg's eyes were swirling colors of black and white and everybody immediately looked away.

"You lot haven't learned a thing." They heard the British man yell from in front of them. Everybody excluding Cyborg looked at him. "And as a failing grade, you'll all have to repeat the entire lesson!"

Starfire managed to lift Beast Boy and Cyborg off of all of them and Robin helped Raven up to her feet. They made a circle surrounding Cyborg who finally had been revived by Beast Boy, ready to attack the flying statues that had suddenly appeared and the walls had gone down, replaced with many screens of hypnosis.

"Titans!" Robin shouted. "Get that cane!"

As soon as Beast Boy turned around he was met with a screen and Cyborg caught him. Sighing, he looked at the team and motioned for them to go while he tried to get Beast Boy to revive once more.

Raven and Starfire quickly flew up and started to fire shots at the statues and things trying to terminate them. Robin followed below, taking out numerous things on his way to Mod with the girls.

"Raven!" Robin shouted over the explosions that were caused by her and Starfire. She looked down and quickly picked Robin up (Like Star and him usually do…) and made her trail back to Mad Mod.

"Hey, no rough housing! Do I have to separate you?" he called out as he pressed the button on the top of his cane. The tiled floors quickly flew up from their spot on ground level and elevated up, stopping Starfire in her tracks just as she was about to get to Mad Mod. They quickly began surrounding her and she was trapped in an endless maze of columns.

Raven and Robin were trying to dodge as best as they could, Raven zigzagging through and Robin lifting his legs up or running along the new columns sideways to help Raven out. Just as they were getting the hang of it one came right up on Robin and he rammed into Raven, making her lose her grip on him and vice versa. He fell down onto the ground again as she was hypnotized by the screen that had gotten her attention on the still rising floor tile.

"Raven!" Robin cried. He looked around for something to do to help out. He jumped up on the moving tiles and made his way up to her, picking her up in his arms bridal style and running towards a confused Star.

"Star, come on! We've got to stop Mod and then get Raven and Beast Boy back to normal!!" he instructed her. She nodded her head in understanding and took off towards the still towering pillars that were hiding Mad Mod.

Starfire shot out starbolts at statues shooting at her and Robin threw some random disks to help out, keeping one arm securely around Raven at all times.

Cyborg cringed as tall statues on wheels made their way towards him and Beast Boy. He grabbed the closet one and hit them all, making a small explosion. He smiled, but then one came from behind him and zapped his circuitry. He fell on the ground unconscious, Beast Boy beside him. They both ended up in chairs once more.

Starfire was in the hands of some robots and thrown down and shot at. She struggled to get out of their grip but they also pushed her into her original chair as well.

Robin stared down at his losing team, not knowing what to do. He looked down at Raven and wondered why she wasn't reviving. He quickly jumped out of the way then as a blast came and kicked at the statue responsible.

"Raven, come on we need you!" Robin cried out. Her eyes suddenly turned back to its normal violet color as she heard Robin's voice and she looked up at him and stared around at all the pandemonium.

Robin set her down on the ground and the two nodded at the other, Robin jumping up at Mod and Raven flying. Just as her eyes turned white and her fist black the British man waved his cane at her and suddenly she was bound to the chair again next to her friends, struggling and writing about, looking at Robin with pleading eyes.

"Give it a rest." Mod said to him. Robin shook his head and dove at him, only to be met with air and static as he went right through Mod and out the paper that was once the wall.

"What the…" the shriveled up old gray haired man wondered aloud from inside his control room. "I've lost Robin."

Just then Robin came crashing in through the roof of it and grabbed the man by the color. "School's out Mod, and you're looking at about twenty years of detention."

He gulped and pressed a button on the control panel, everything turning back to the way it had been.

* * *

"School always seems smaller after you graduate." Robin said to his friends as they finally met sunshine.

"Just don't expect me to be going to any reunions." Raven joked. Robin smiled at her. The rest of the team laughed, happy to be out of there.

"I always hated school…" Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

This sent another round of hysterias through Starfire, Cyborg and Robin. Raven rolled her eyes at her friends, not understand them one bit. She sighed with content though, happy that everything was right again as they went on their way to jail to lock Mod up for good.

* * *

End Chapter

Wow ok I think that was a poor excuse for taking almost a month to type this. Again, I am so sorry. Hope that you enjoyed it anyway.

Next time…

Cyborg has just finished building the vehicle of his dreams: the T-Car! After a brawl with the electrical menace Overload at an electronics superstore, the Titans emerge to find the T-Car gone! A wild adventure unfolds as the T-Car changes hands from bad guy to worse guy...with Cyborg and Raven racing all over town, trying to catch up.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	16. Chapter 15: Car Trouble

Yeah!! Chapter 16!! I'm very happy to get this up because that means were almost done with one of the seasons already!! Just two more episodes till Season 2! I'd also like to say in this that Raven will be getting her brother/sister relationship with Cyborg finally. Yeah Raven!

**AND** this chapter is dedicated to RavenRobinGirl!! Happy Birthday twinny!! :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Titans or the villains used.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Car Trouble**

Cyborg stood back to admire his handy work. He had spent countless ours in the garage building his ultimate dream car and it was finally here. He grinned. He just **had** to show this off to the team.

* * *

"Drum roll please!" he called out to the team. Beast Boy quickly transformed into an animal with a large stomach and began to beat it like a drum.

"Ladies and gentlemen…and whatever Beast Boy is…" Cyborg said with a grin. Beast Boy glared at him and he continued. "It is my great pleasure to present for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for. My coolest, hottest and baddest creation…"

"Just get on with it." Raven said monotone from her spot beside Robin.

"I give you the future of Titans transportation…the one…the only…T – CAR!!" Cyborg shouted with glee as he whipped the cloth that had been concealing the sleek and shiny blue and white vehicle. It looked exactly like him, only in car form.

"Whoa!" "Dude!" and "Ooo." Were heard from the excited teammates. Raven yawned.

"Yup, she's my baby." Cyborg told everyone, patting her hood.

As Cyborg went on to explain how the car worked and every single feature about it, Raven stared off into the distance, thinking about how she had been feeling weird around Robin the other day…

Suddenly she was literally blown off her feet when Cyborg's stereo system turned on. She rubbed her head and looked at him irritated.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Sure Raven. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." Cyborg told her with a smile.

Before she could comment back to him Robin's communicator beeped off, signaling something was up. He took it out and looked at it.

"Trouble!" he called out.

Suddenly everybody's head whipped around when they saw Cyborg already in the drivers seat of his car. "I'll drive!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked Cyborg from the backseat. She was sitting beside Robin who was in the middle by Beast Boy and her. Starfire sat in the passengers seat next to Cyborg.

"For the millionth time today…**NO**!" he shouted at her. Raven sighed and looked out her window, with Robin snickering beside her. Suddenly her hearing perked up when she heard windshield wipers going on and off, the radio switching songs all too fast and Starfire squealing with joy.

When she looked in front of her she almost laughed out loud when she saw Starfire pressing buttons at the speed of light. Boy was Cyborg going to get pissed at her.

He stared at her mouth agape in utter shock when he noticed how she was gleaming at the wipers and attempting to dance to music. He quickly averted his attention when he saw Beast Boy's window go down and he was in dog form, tongue flying out of his mouth.

"I know you're not drooling on my paint job." He threatened. Beast Boy quickly transformed back and grinned sheepishly.

"Now to rev my baby up and see what she can do!" Cyborg called out and pressed the accelerating button. The car jerked forward suddenly and was now flying down the road, Starfire and Cyborg shouting in delight while Beast Boy tried to stop from turning greener. Raven had subconsciously wrapped her arms around Robin's in surprise and clung to him like glue. It wasn't until they had completely stopped and Cyborg had taken the key out did she unwrap herself from the Boy Wonder.

"Sorry." She told him. "Didn't expect the ride to be so…thrilling."

He laughed. "It's ok, now lets go." He said to her and motioned for the team to quickly head inside the cooking store where Overload was wreaking havoc.

As Raven, Robin Starfire and Beast Boy quickly sprang into action and made their way towards the shop, Cyborg stayed behind and started to wipe his baby up and fix her just right.

"Sweet ride." Somebody said from behind him. "She yours?"

Cyborg turned around and saw two teenage boys with black hair and skater clothes on approaching him. He grinned at them.

"Yep, made her with my own tw- **OW**!!" he cried out as Raven suddenly began dragging him by his ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys…"

* * *

"Mine, all mine!" Overload exclaimed as he sucked all of the energy from the electronics.

"You know, if you're going to take all that stuff, you better be ready to pay for it." Robin said with a grin. "Titans, **GO**!"

The team immediately listened to their leader and went to work. Raven's eyes began to glow white as she said her mantra and objects from around the store were surrounded in her black aura. She flung that at him, but he merely took it in and grew bigger with the energy. She gasped and flew back a ways behind Starfire.

She blasted as best she could but they didn't affect the giant electric…thing. All he did was turn around and blast the two girls across the store into a different aisle. Cyborg and Beast Boy came up with their own attacks and Robin dodged blasts with his Bo – staff.

Suddenly he picked up Cyborg and began draining him of his energy. Cyborg looked around and grinned when he spotted a water dispenser.

"Bet you're not water proof." He said and punched back Overload. He crashed into the jug and it lathered him with water. Robin grinned.

"Great idea. Titans, soak him!"

Raven quickly flew up and aimed her magic at a water fountain. She ripped it off of the wall and threw the water at enemy. Beast Boy gulped in some water and turned into an elephant, spraying him while Starfire shot at the ceiling, activating the fire sprinklers. He immediately began to shrink in size and was reduced to nothing but a smaller version of himself that was easily rolled up into a rug.

* * *

"Once we hand Sparky over to the cops how bout we swing by the drive through?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy happily as they walked out of the store, Starfire carrying Overload. Beast Boy pointed towards the parking lot, his mouth agape.

"Um…dude?"

Cyborg gasped when he saw no car in the parking lot.

"My baby!" he cried. "Somebody stole my baby!"

Starfire quickly flew up to him for comfort. "I understand your pain friend Cyborg. When I was small, my favorite sarnek was eaten by a rampaging glorg. Believe me, after your sarnek has been eaten by a glorg you do not want it back."

"My car wasn't eaten, it was stolen!" he yelled at the alien.

"Hey, look at the bright side!" Beast Boy told him with a smile. "At least it wasn't my fault."

"Not helping…" Robin said to Beast Boy with a sigh. He then turned his attention to Cyborg. "We'll help you find your car, I promise. But right now we've got to take Overload to jail."

"No! We've gotta go now! Every second we waste is another she could get scratched or dinged or…"

"Calm down." Raven told him. "It's **just** a car."

Cyborg glared at her. He went right in front of her so that his tall frame made her have to look up to see into his eyes. "It's not just a car, she's **my** car. And I'm gonna find her whether you guys help me or not!"

As he said this he walked away from the group. They watched him go off in silence.

* * *

Cyborg approached an innocent bystander at a local drive thru eatery, gripping his shirt. "I'm looking for my car. Tripped out hardtop, with an engine so powerful it'll make your teeth shake. Ring a bell?"

"Y-y-yeah. Sammy and Crash were wanted to have a little fun with it so they decided to take it down to 'Crash Alley'…and it looks real cool with the flames on it."

Cyborg quickly dropped the boy and ran off in search of his car.

* * *

Crash and Sammy pulled up at the starting line in Cyborg's car right beside a little toy car compared to his. They laughed at it and finally when the light turned green the two cars speed off, both in a race to win it, going back and forth with the lead.

Finally Crash and Sammy pulled out in the end and got out of the car, cheering each other 'bout how the car was all theirs now.

"Not anymore pit sniffers." A familiar voice said from the car. It's car lights beamed out at the two and trapped them in a bubble as the car transformed into the little boy genius known as Gizmo.

"Check out Gizmo's awesome new wheels." He said, referring to Cyborg's car. He hopped into the drivers seat.

"Wait, you can't take that! We were sort of…borrowing it…from the Titans." Crash told him.

"Even better." Gizmo cackled as he hooked up his game controller now as the steering wheel and drove away.

Suddenly Cyborg pulled the two boys from their bubble and held them up in the air, each on one first.

"I want my car." He told them through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, see the thing is we sort of lost it in a race." Sammy stuttered.

"You **lost** it?!" Cyborg demanded. "My car lost a race?"

"No way we beat him easy she handled like a dream." Crash reassured him.

"She did?" Cyborg gushed. "How'd she take the curves 'cause…hey wait don't try to distract me. So who has my car?"

"Some guy named Gizmo." Sammy said as he explained the situation. Cyborg pushed them back in their bubble once he got all the information he wanted, walking away and leaving them for the cops.

* * *

Raven tapped her foot impatiently as she stared up at the sky. It had already been half an hour and they still hadn't dropped Overload off at the jail yet because of 'complications' they were having.

She sighed. She felt bad for being mean to Cyborg, and had hoped this would have taken quicker so she could go help her friend out. But since it was taking so long it seemed like that wouldn't be the case.

She turned her head to down the road, and finally made up her mind to go and leave the team to dispose of the villain themselves. But as she began walking she felt a hand grab hers and was spun around to be face to face with her leader.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving to go help Cyborg." She explained. "That wasn't right of me to just…say that."

"Well just wait we'll all go and…"

"No." she interrupted. "This is something that I just have to do. Trust me." She finished when she saw the look of worry on his face.

"You're sure?" he asked her once more.

"Positive." She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "No can you please let go of my hand so I can go?"

Robin looked down to see he was still indeed holding her hand. He blushed slightly before backing away and nodding in her direction, watching the empath float off down the road.

* * *

Raven finally spotted Cyborg sitting on the curb in front of the drive thru burger place with fourteen empty milkshake cups in front of him.

"Uh oh, fourteen milkshakes. Not a good sign." She said, sitting down beside him and bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"Looking for your car. While the rest of the guys are turning in Overload I wanted to come and help." She said, looking over at him.

"Mine as well stop looking. The T – Car is probably have way to Metropolis City by now." Cyborg sulked, sighing. "From the day I designed her I knew she was gonna be special and I worked so hard on everything…and now she's gone forever. Maybe you were right, maybe it was just a car."

"Maybe…maybe not." She told him. "When I use my powers, I have to put my soul into anything I'm going to do. I become apart of it, and it becomes apart of me. That's kind of what happened here." Cyborg finally looked at her for the first time and she looked back. "It wasn't just a car, it was your…baby."

"Yeah…it was. Thanks Rae." He smiled at her. she gladly returned it.

"And Cyborg?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"…Don't let Robin know that I let you call me Rae."

Cyborg smiled once more. "No problem."

Raven's smile suddenly faltered. "And somebody's eating onion rings in your baby."

He looked to where Raven was and saw his car being driven out of the drive thru. Cyborg bolted up and his face turned red. "**YOU'LL GET KETCHUP ON THE SEATS**!!" he wailed. Raven touched his shoulder and pointed towards a car where Crash and Sammy were talking to a waitress.

Raven's powers surrounded them and they approached them.

"Try getting through **THAT** before the cops show up." She told them with a glare. Cyborg picked up the keys to their car and jingled them.

"Sweet ride…mind if we borrow it?" he asked with a grin. They gulped and shook their heads.

* * *

Gizmo was sipping a shake and shoving fries down his throat when he saw Cyborg driving a red convertible right behind him with Raven in the passengers seat. He nearly choked on his food and immediately put his hands back on the controller in front of him, trying to gain some more speed on them.

"He may have the better car, but I'm the better driver." Cyborg said allowed as they stayed hot on his tail.

Gizmo growled at them and pushed a button that let oil out of the back. Cyborg gritted his teeth together as he made the car do a wheelie, Raven hanging on for dear life. Finally they touched back down on all four wheels.

Gizmo pressed yet another button and a canon on the roof opened up and positioned itself aimed at the Cyborg and Raven's car.

"Booya!" Cyborg said happily. "Check out my babies proton canon." Raven raised an eyebrow and sweat fell. "Uh…I mean…oh no…"

It shot out at them numerous times and Cyborg was forced to swerve the car in different directions and then up the rock wall to get out of the way. Raven's cape was standing on end and flying behind her in all of the wind. Finally they touched back down on the ground. They were now on the road above Gizmo.

"Come on! Faster! Faster!" Cyborg urged the car.

Raven looked at him and then stood up, her hood miraculously staying in its place. "Hang on."

Suddenly her eyes turned white and the car was surrounded by her black aura. Cyborg eyed her worriedly and was about to object to whatever she was about to do when the car was suddenly thrusted forward and he began screaming. The car was flying fast in mid air and zooming down towards the ground by Gizmo once more.

Raven levitated them down right beside Cyborg's car and rammed into it once.

"Pull over!" Cyborg shouted to the little boy genius as he reached into the open window of his car, not needing to keep his hands on the steering wheel any longer as Raven was in control.

"Not a chance!" Gizmo sneered. Cyborg suddenly began trying to pull at the small boy to take him out. "Hey! Let me go!"

Raven sighed from the other side of the car. "Ok…making it **really** hard to concentrate…"

After a million times of bumping into one another and all that a police truck came in their path. Raven gasped and flew the car up while Gizmo ditched the car.

Raven floated the car back down to the ground once the smoke had cleared. Cyborg immediately ran to his bent out of shape car, but before he could Overload had managed to escape out of the police car and into Cyborg's car. He gasped.

Overload then took out this chip and put himself into the car, making himself one with it and the car turned red and black instead. Raven flew up beside Cyborg and gasped.

"You can't destroy Overload now unless you destroy your precious car." He sneered at the robot man. He revved up the engine and made his way towards him at top speed. Raven looked up at Cyborg with concern, but his face was monotone for once.

"It's not my car anymore." He merely said before taking his blaster out and destroying his car.

As the police finally came and crowded around Gizmo and Overload, piling them in, Raven and Cyborg stood there on the road with the scattered around pieces of car. Raven put her hood down, letting her hair flow in the wind.

"She's gone…" Cyborg whispered. "Gone forever."

"Maybe…" Raven said. "Maybe not. These are just parts. But the thing about that car…the thing that made her special…that came from inside of you." She told him as she pointed to his chip down the road.

Cyborg picked it up and smiled.

* * *

Cyborg stood back to admire his handy work once more. He had been able to reconstruct the T – Car, and with the help of Raven.

He looked over at her.

He knew that words weren't needed. He smiled at her in a brotherly way and tousled her hair. She glared at him but then the smudge across her cheek spread when she had a huge grin on her face.

And from the doorway Robin stood, smiling to himself as he watched.

* * *

End Chapter

So what did you guys think? I thought that was pretty off so that she gets with her friends now a bit more and yet there were still some Raven/Robin moments in there. Please tell me your thoughts.

Next time…

Who is Slade? The question that has been keeping Robin awake at night is about to be answered. Slade contacts the Titans and unveils his master plan: to use the high-tech Chronoton Detonator device to stop time...forever. When the Titans fall right into Slade's hands, Slade announces that he wants Robin to become his apprentice. To save his friends, Robin has no choice but to agree.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	17. Chapter 16: Apprentice PT 1

All right so before i start this i'm going to have to clarify something quickly. I've accidentally been going up a chapter, like this chapter is actually chapter 16...not that other one like i accidentally said on the document...so yeah i'm just going to write chapter 16 now and we can all forget that little error. Now that that's out of the way...

Happy Mother's Day everybody! LOL Ok again sorry for another chapter that you've had to wait a lot time for. I just can't see to find time anymore and it's getting harder and harder. I don't know if summer is going to be any easier either because out schedule is so packed with baseball and softball between my brother and I. So please don't bite my head off if an update doesn't come as soon as it should.

Anyway…back to the story! Hope you'll like it I did all I could to rearrange it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Apprentice Pt. 1**

Robin was running after Slade in a desolate area that required much skill. He was about five feet behind him and trying to catch up to the masked villain. After jumping, dodging and leaping they stood face to face.

"Dangerous behavior Robin. You must be really eager to see me in flat." Slade spoke to him, approaching.

"I'm not here to chat, I'm here to stop you." Robin replied, some edge in his tone.

"How can you stop me when you don't even know what I'm planning?" he questioned the Boy Wonder. They began circling one another.

"Like this." He quickly told Slade and lunged at him, the two beginning to fight. After a while of continuing their little game Slade talked again.

"It appears we are equally matched. You're so much like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" Robin shouted and punched Slade back. He picked him up by his collar. "You're a murderer, a psychopath, all you care about is destruction."

"And all you care about you destroy." Slade simply said, motioning towards some pillars they had knocked down. Robin looked and noticed that they looked like all of his friends.

"Who are you?!" he yelled and ripped off the mask, only to gasp.

He was staring right back at himself, cackling evilly.

* * *

Robin woke up with sweat beading down his face. He breathed heavily, frightened. Just then there was a knock at his door. He turned and looked to see it was Raven.

"It's him Robin." she said. "It's Slade."

Robin quickly rushed out of his room and ran down the hallways beside Raven, hoping to reach the Main Room quickly. When they burst threw the doors and made it to the front of the room where the other Titans were in front of the T.V., Slade was on it.

"Morning Titans, I do hope I didn't wake you." He sneered. Robin looked around and was actually surprised when he saw everybody in their uniform.

"What are you an insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning – ah!" Beast Boy started but then Raven elbowed him.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, addressing Slade.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out. And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions." Slade told them coolly. "I'm disappointed Robin, I expected a little more from you."

"Like I care what you –"

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan," Slade cut Robin off. "I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself."

Slade motioned over to his right and the camera shifted over a bit to a large object in the center of the room. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a Chronoton Detonator."

"No!" Cyborg cried.

Starfire shreiked.

"Uh oh." Raven gasped.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned to Star who was standing beside him. "What's that?"

"It erraticates all chronotons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temperal component of the space time continium." Starfire said. Beast Boy's face was blank with confusion. Raven saw this and clarified.

"It stops time…perminatly." She said. Beast Boy fainted.

"If he triggers that thing down town it'll freeze the entire city." Cyborg put in.

"Tell me where!" Robin ordered at Slade.

"You're a clever boy Robin, I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out. However, since I control the detination, time is not on your side." With that being said Slade's face disappeared off the screen and went black.

"Fan out, find it, shut it down!" Robin told the team, stomping towards the Main Room doors. Beast Boy and Cyborg blocked his way though.

"Hey…uh…maybe you should sit here and coordinate the search." Beast Boy suggested sheepishly. Robin looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Man, when it comes to Slade you got issues. Might be better if you sit this one out." Cyborg put in. Robin pushed past them and started walking towards the door.

"No, there's too much at stalk for me to…"

"Robin?"

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Raven who had called his name out.

"We…we haven't fogotten the last time you faced –"

"I made a mistake Raven. It won't happen again, I promise." He reassured her and began walking again.

"Should we not figure out where to search first?" Starfire told them all. Everybody turned to her and she pointed to the screen at the detonator again, at some weird blobl like form. Raven quickly ran over to the computer and typed some things in, getting a better look at it.

"He left us more clues then he realized." She said.

"Ohh squiggly lines that real informative." Beast Boy joked.

Raven flipped over the blob and it read Pier 41.

"The docks." Robin said and the team headed out.

* * *

Cyborg blasted through the garage door that led into the building on Pier 41 and the team charged in, taking a battle stance.

"Empty?" Starfire questioned.

"No way…" Beast Boy said aloud, confused.

Then Slade drones from everywhere fell upon the building and surrounded the team.

"Great, now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked, seeing the exit blocked off as well. Robin took his Bo – staff out and took his fighting stance again beside Raven and Beast Boy once more.

"We fight." He told them. "Titans, **GO**!"

Robin immediately began to smash, bash, punch, kick, jump on and throw disk at every robot he could get his hands on. He go through the ones he had in mere seconds.

Cyborg yelled out and charged at the robots in front of him, but before he could hit them Robin jumped right in front of him and kicked them out. Cyborg stood there, confused.

"Hey, I was gonna do that."

Starfire came to a halt on the ground and skid to a stop. Her hands turned green as she was about to shoot out blast them but Robin swooped in and punched and kicked them all to bits.

Starfire floated there, mouth agape.

Beast Boy was surrounded by some and turned into a bull, stomping his foot and ready to charge. Robin came in once again and took care of them.

Raven flew straight up in the air and her eyes glowed white as she said her mantra. Robin flew in front of her and bashed the robots she was going to disable. Raven stood there, shocked. She joined the team in a corner of the room and watched on as Robin the one-man wonder destroyed everything that moved. Finally Robin was only bashing one robot with his Bo – staff and just didn't stop.

Robin felt a hand on his arm in mid smash and looked over to see Raven holding it.

"Please stop." She whispered.

"Yes." Starfire added loudly. "We are victorious."

Robin stood up and Raven backed up. "Slade's got his finger on the button and we've got nothing. Does that sound like a victory to you?" he asked his team as he headed out.

* * *

"Alright, we have to figure out where that detonator went." Cyborg said, typing some things on his arm.

"We could split up and search around –"

"And waste our resources only to come up empty handed?" Raven cut off Beast Boy. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we must find someway to track the device." Starfire flew up to them now. Robin looked around, searching for any signs. Suddenly he saw a man walking down the sidewalk and he jumped up.

"**FREEZE**!" he yelled at the man, who in turn began to run away. Robin quickly ran after and the team stared after, mortified at their leaders behavior.

Finally Robin caught up and pinned the guy against a wall.

"Tell me everything you know about this." He said, holding up the Slade symbol to the guys face.

The man stammered, clearly afraid. Robin hit him against the wall, trying to get answers out of him.

Suddenly Robin was jerked backwards against the opposite wall and couldn't move. He looked to see his body surrounded by Raven's black aura and she was walking towards him with her hand outstretched, the team behind her.

"You said you could handle It." She said to him, letting him down.

"You promised." Starfire added.

"We're wasting time." He merely muttered, dodging their words and walking away.

"You know just because we're trying to find Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beast Boy called after him, mad. Robin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his team and stood right in front of Beast Boy.

"Don't you **ever** compare me to him. He's trying to destroy the city, and I'm trying to save it!" he yelled at him. Raven quickly walked between the two boys and put a hand on Robin's shoulder to calm him down.

Just then Starfire sneezed on all of them, and once the smoke cleared she could see her fried teammates.

"Bless you." Raven said, shaking off the ashes.

"Forgive me, I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be some near…near….ACHOO!" Starfire tried to get out. Everybody left the area this time and there was a great explosion.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Beast Boy got out of the trashcan, Robin came back down from the building and Raven went back through the wall. Cyborg approached the alien girl.

"Interesting…"

"Not really. On my planet chromium allergies are quite common." Starfire managed to get out.

"No, not that. The key component of a croton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means…"

"Starfire can track it." Beast Boy finished for his metal friend with a smile. Starfire sighed.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Starfire sneezed for about the millionth time since they had been following her in the sewers. "I believe it is this way." She pointed forward.

Robin followed behind where Raven was, and started to talk to the team.

"You know guys, about earlier…"

Raven cut him off when she looked from Robin to where they had been waiting. "It'll have to wait." She pointed and everybody turned to see a ship with the detonator on it.

"Titans, **GO**!" Robin ordered and the team took off after the now speeding boat with the two Slade drones in it. "Quick, we can't let it get away – AH!"

The wall beside Robin broke open and Cinderblock grabbed him.

"ROBIN!" Raven called after him.

"Get the detonator, go!" he told them. Cyborg, Beast Boy and then Starfire flew off. Raven hovered in the air for a moment before disappearing with her teammates.

* * *

After a while of beating up Cinderblock he finally took him down.

"Where is he? Where is…" Robin started to interrogate but then saw a small device in his hands. He picked it up and it seemed to be like a map. He examined it more closely and saw one blinking dot that must have been where he was and one that had the Slade symbol on it.

Robin grinned.

* * *

"Hurry Titans." Slade said from his lair as he watched them on a T.V. screen. "Time is running out."

There was an explosion from a wall above and Robin stood there. "Actually…we just went into overtime."

"Robin, welcome. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." Slade told him, pausing. Finally he brought out the controller for the detonator. "Looking for this?"

Robin stood there motionless as Slade put it on the floor, walking away from it. It stood right in the middle of them. "There it is. Go on and take it." Slade told him. Robin glared at him for a while before jumping out and attacking.

* * *

Cyborg and Starfire finally managed to catch up to the speeding boat and she dropped him down. Raven and Beast Boy quickly followed and flew above with Starfire, watching as Cyborg took out the robots and he tried to control the boat. He broke the steering wheel off and panicked, although noticed that it was on autopilot. Starfire flew down on the boat with him. Cyborg finally ripped out the control box, making the ship come to a stop in the middle of the sewer that was a giant circle and had many door like openings.

Raven and Beast Boy finally came down as well.

"Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator." Raven pleaded to Cyborg. He looked at the box in his hand and grinned sheepishly and approached the detonator. He pressed the side of it and it popped up, revealing many red buttons and whatnot inside.

"Whoa." Cyborg breathed. The other Titans gathered around him.

"Whatever we're going to do, we better do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Raven told them with a worried expression. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Robin flew at the controller for the hundredth time but was kicked in the stomach by Slade. He flew back and regained his balance, Slade coming back in front of him ten feet away.

"Now, now Robin…" Slade said as he walked towards him. "You'll have to do better then that." With that said he flew up into the air and kicked Robin once more as he teetered back. Slade continued his assault with Robin matching everything and dodging until he was hit back once more, glaring at Slade.

"Good, but not perfect." Slade said aloud. He punched Robin back one more time and he stumbled to the floor, Slade laughing overhead.

* * *

Raven carefully used her powers to talk the four nails off of the tiny switch box on the Croton Detonator that was smaller then Cyborg's hand and then he took the plate off it, revealing a spinning red orb inside.

"The core." Cyborg told them. Raven peered over Cyborg's shoulder and Starfire and Beast Boy stood beside her. "It's very unstable." He continued to explain in a whisper. "No sudden moves."

Cyborg handed the cover to Beast Boy who had turned into an octopus. Suddenly Raven turned her head and noticed Starfire sniffling and about to sneeze. Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed too and all of their sweat dropped. Raven put a shield around Star's head just in time and she sniffled.

"Please continue." She whispered. Everybody went back to looking at the detonator.

Cyborg cut one of the wires that led to the small box and a sharp noise was made. Beast Boy cringed.

"That didn't sound good." He said.

* * *

Slade continued to beat Robin, tossing him around like a rag doll. Finally Robin snapped up and fought Slade till he was the one on the ground in pain. The Boy Wonder sauntered over to the control for the detonator. He picked it up and looked at it.

"It's over Slade." He confidently stated. Just then the controller sparked and was destroyed in his hand. Robin gasped.

"On the contrary Robin…" Slade started. "It has only just begun." Robin glared at the man.

"Where's the real trigger?"

"There is no trigger." Slade sneered. "Because there is no detonator. Robin's eyes grew wide with shock.

* * *

"Moment of truth, ya'll. You ready?" Cyborg asked his friends, about to try and stop the detonator one last time. Beast Boy shut his eyes.

Cyborg carefully cut one of the middle wires close to the end and the red orb turned blue. Starfire smiled and everybody else, even Raven, exhaled with relief, thinking they had stopped it. But just then the detonator started beeping and everybody's smile disappeared and wide eyes were plastered on their faces. Red lights spread all throughout the detonator and it began to shut down it seemed. Beast Boy began panicking.

"Oh no! We blew it! We'll be frozen in time forever!!" he screamed. Just then all of the lights went off and it sat there in a heap of metal. Beast Boy stopped panicking and looked over at it. "Um…why aren't we frozen in time forever?"

"Because this wasn't a real detonator. It was a fake." Cyborg realized.

Suddenly a ray gun that glowed red appeared from the boat and blasted out at the four Titans. They shrieked as they were hit and fell into the water. Everybody surfaced quickly though, disgusted that they were in sewer water.

"So, aside from this nasty taste in the sewer water, I think I'm ok." Beast Boy joked. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and nodded to confirm he was all right as well.

"Whatever that beam was supposed to do, it didn't do it." Raven stated aloud, a question hanging in her thoughts and slight suspicion.

"And, we are victorious?" Starfire asked her friends.

* * *

"Nanoscopic probs." Slade said to Robin, and pictures of all his friends with the inside of their bodies were shown on T.V. screens, showing each of their blood stream. "The detonator was merely the bait for something much larger. You see…" Slade continued, showing a small piece of metal and putting his thumb above the button. "With a push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

"You can't control them." Robin argued. "No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you."

"This isn't about your friends Robin." Slade explained further. "It's about you…it's **always** been about you."

Robin's masked eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel…" Slade said, walking around Robin in a circle. "I was testing you. It's been a while now that I've been searching for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps. And Robin…I've chosen you. Congratulations."

"No way would I ever work for…" Robin started, but then noticed Slade put the trigger that could kill his friends up and stopped mid sentence.

"If you join me, and swear to serve me you must never speak to your friends again…" Slade said. Visions of Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and finally Raven flew through his mind. "But I will let them live. If you disobey event he smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin. And I will make you watch. So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Robin? Robin please answer." Raven said into her communicator. She turned to her friends, a worried look on her face.

"Why does he not respond to you?" Starfire asked Raven.

"His locator has been deactivated, there's no way to find him." Cyborg told them.

"Robin, you have to answer…" Raven trailed off. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't need the empath part of herself to realize that something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

Robin looked at himself in the mirror, totally transformed. He looked back over at his costume and heard Raven's voice talking and trying to find him. He approached the communicator and looked at it.

"Robin…where are you? Please…" Raven's voice trailed off. Robin's eyes closed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Slade walked past him, an evil grin plastered under his mask and Robin was left alone in the darkness, only to hear the voices of his teammates.

* * *

End Chapter

Ok, so I cannot wait to write the next chapter because I'm going to make it **VERY** Rae/Rob centered with the fighting and things like that. OH! I'm going to start writing right now!

Next Time…

With no sign of Robin, the four remaining Teen Titans search the city for their missing leader. But their search is cut short when the Titan signal alerts them to a new villain in town: it's none other than Robin himself, wearing a new Slade insignia villain costume! Unaware that Robin is only serving Slade to save his friends, the bewildered Titans think Robin has gone over to the other side. Raven especially begins getting worried and her normal monotone façade vanishes for a short period of time when he confronts them. How is she going to handle thinking he's left them?

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	18. Chapter 17: Apprentice PT 2

**OMG**! Yes I've done it! I've finally gotten out of school and it's summer now! I'm moving on, having summer fun and hanging with my friends 24/7! :D

Oh, and also i've finally completed one season! We can move on to the second season finally and that means only four more to go from here! Ok so not to keep you waiting, we'll get on with the story. :D

And a **BIG** thanks to Blackjay, as she is the one that helped me finish this chapter. With out her help from now on I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story. :O –gasp-

Disclaimer: I unfortunately still do not own the Titans or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Apprentice PT. 2**

"Robin, where are you man?"

"Please respond dear friend!"

"Dude, come on!"

"Guys, you've been at this for 45 minutes. Star, BB and Cy please come back home." Raven told them through their communicators. She was back at the Tower trying to find traces of Robin through the computer system but to no avail. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were searching from the skies and land, also coming up empty handed.

"We probably shouldn't have left him alone in the first place since Slade was involved with this. I should have known…" Raven said.

"Yeah, and that detonator was a total dud." Beast Boy put in.

"That wasn't a dud." Raven clarified. "It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin…" She sighed. "And we fell for it."

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?" Starfire said, still not understanding anything.

"And if the detonator was a decoy…" Beast Boy started.

"What was Slade's real plan?" Raven whispered, barely audiable for the other members to hear through their communicators.

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard from all of their communicators.

"Trouble!!" Cyborg immediately shouted, taking the role of leader as the team headed out from their different locations to meet up.

* * *

A dark figure finally emerged from the tall building the Titans had been watching and the team surrounded him, Starfire and Beast Boy to his left and Raven and Cyborg to his right.

"**FREEZE**!" Cyborg shouted at him.

The guy quickly took an alternate route in front of him and ran down the strip, the Titans hot on his trail. Finally the route came to an end and he skidded to a stop, turning around so the Titans could see his face. From the light of the moon, the Titans could see that it indeed was their leader.

"That's not Slade." Beast Boy gasped. "That's…"

"Robin?" Raven managed to gasp, not believing it. Everybody else stared on, shocked. She bravely walked up to him, confused as to why he was doing this. She could see Robin tense up when she reached in front of him and put a hand to his face. "Robin, why are you…"

Raven didn't' manage to finish her sentence, as Robin shot out an exploding disk at her and she fell down in front of her three friends. They all looked down at her in concern and then at Robin.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Beast Boy asked loudly.

Robin didn't answer, as if he were mute. He simply blasted the ground with the new laser he had just stolen when the Titans tried running up to him, and disappeared.

* * *

Robin stood in the spotlight of Slade's dark lair, holding out the laser.

"Excellent Robin." Slade said, approaching him. "I'm pleased. You're already looking to be the perfect apprentice."

"This 'deal' can't last forever." Robin sneered defiantly.

"It can, and it will." Slade told him. Suddenly T.V. screens from all around came to life when Slade pressed a button. It showed scenes of the detonator, his friends being blasted by it. He cringed.

"The Titans still I have no idea that my detonator was more of a decoy. Now that my probes are inside of them, they could stay dormant for years, decades…" Slade explained. "Unless of course you decide to disobey me, and I destroy your…former friends…with a push of a button."

Robin walked up to Slade bravely.

"Sooner or later, you'll get your guard down, and I will get that controller." Robin promised. "And the **instant** they're out of danger…you **will** pay."

"That sounds like a threat." Slade said, standing right in front of him now. He took the laser from Robin and held it in his hands. "Quite a good threat actually…betrayal, destruction…revenge. We really **do** think alike."

Robin's eyes turned to slits as he heard Slade say that and made a move towards the button. But Slade quickly moved out of the way and put Robin's arm behind his back. Robin cringed in pain. Finally Slade let him go and threw him across a ways.

"You're going to keep stealing Robin. And sooner or later, you will see things my way." Slade turned around and grabbed Robin's arm, attatching the laser to it. "Who knows, I might even become like a father to you."

At this Robin felt his heart twig with pain.

"I already have a father." He whispered.

* * *

"Ok, the way I see it…" Beast Boy started once they were all back at the Tower. He was pacing in front of Raven, Starfire and Cyborg. "There are only two logical explianations…**ONE**! Robin's been replaced with a robot double. **TWO**! He's another innocent victim of zombie mind control…"

"As logical as that sounds…" Raven started off sarcastically. "I would have sensed it…and I didn't." She finished quietly, looking downcast at the floor.

"And my scanners say those were his biometrics. That was the real Robin, our Robin." Cyborg piped in.

"No, that cannot be true!! He is our friend, is it custom for friends to betray other friends?" Starfire asked, puzzled. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Three words." Beast Boy popped his head up again. "Disgruntle radioactive clone."

Cyborg picked Beast Boy up by his head and held him up, tired of his mouth. Raven glared at him and swiftly jumped into the air and did a round house kick, sending him across the room and into a wall.

"No matter what the reason…no matter how we wish it wasn't true…" Raven started. But then she bit her tongue and forced the tears she wanted to let out stay inside. Her big brother (Cyborg) put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the alarm rang through the Tower and a red light blinked on and off. Beast Boy looked up from the computer screen.

"It's him."

* * *

"You aren't getting out of here Robin." Cyborg told the new villain. Robin turned around in the large building and looked back at his former team. "Not without a fight."

Robin growled in the back of his throat and left the device he was about to get, making his way at the Titans.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg shouted and the team ran to go meet Robin. The old boy wonder quickly jumped over Cyborg and Beast Boy, flew past Raven and Starfire and broke up through the vents. The Titans looked back at him and went to follow wherever he was heading.

* * *

Robin stood atop 'Wayne Enterprises' and began to run across the building to make his escape. But Slade's voice in his ear begged to differ.

"Not so fast Robin, you have yet to achieve your objective." Slade said calmly.

"The device was too heavily guarded." Robin quickly put in. "I'll have to steal it another-"

"NO!" Slade shouted, angry now, and Robin halted to a stop. "Go back, unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight."

"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled a few yards away, all of the team standing on the roof with him now. "Look, I don't know what's going on but we don't wanna fight, we just wanna talk." Robin ignored the metal man's pleas and jumped up in the air and kicked him back past Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy glared at him.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." He growled and transformed into a giant gorilla, pounding at Robin as he dodged. Robin finally jumped on to the top of the A in "Wayne" and waited as Beast Boy followed. Finally he shot at him and Robin trapped him in the center of the A.

Raven stood in front of him now, her hood up. "Robin, please –"

But he ignored her and immediately shot out at Starfire who was behind the dark girl. He swung his leg at her and she flew up and shot some star bolts at him weakly, still not wanting to hurt her possible friend. But he jumped up and caught her foot, making her crash down into the ground. Cyborg ran up to help her and punched at Robin, who was hit and rolled over to the edge of the building. He ran towards him.

"You ok man?" Cyborg asked. Robin quickly regained his posture and rammed him back into Starfire, the two in a heap.

"Fight to win Robin." Slade reminded him. "Use the thermal blaster."

Raven looked around her and saw Robin blasting back Beast Boy once more and pushing around the rest of her friends.

"No." she whispered.

Robin went back on top of the letters "WAYNE" and began to run across them after seeing his former friends trying to get up. He looked in front of him once he got to the 'E' and came to a halt once he saw Raven floating there, her hood down and black power surrounding her hand as she blocked his path. She was glaring at him and before he knew it her eyes went from amethyst to white with power.

"Don't move." She told him.

"I thought I told you to use that blaster." Slade's voice again appeared in Robin's head. "Attack, **NOW**!" Robin lifted up his arm to match Raven's, his blaster started to flicker with light and ready to shoot red power at her.

Raven changed her hand to a fist to show she meant business. She saw how serious he looked and how he didn't back down, even when she was right there trying to merely stop him. Maybe…maybe he truly was evil now…

"Robin, you're my best friend, and I don't want to be in a world where we have to fight against one another. If you are truly evil, do what you must." Raven's eyes softened and they returned to their normal color. Her power faltered and she let her arms fall to her sides and she just floated in front of him, her cloak swaying in the wind.

Robin put his arm down and his eyes widened. "Raven, no…"

Suddenly Robin's communicator started to have loud noises and he tried to lower it. Slade was yelling at him.

"**ROBIN**!!" Slade yelled from the other end of the line. "I told you to attack! If you won't, I guess my probes will."

From their Robin could here Slade click a button and realized it was the control to activate the probes inside of all his friends. He quickly turned in front of him to see Raven beginning to sway back and fourth, gasping for breath. She suddenly turned a sickening orange/yellow color with giant spots all over her that were red and she fell into Robin's arms. Robin looked down from the giant "E" he was standing on and saw that all of his other friends too were lying on the ground, looking exactly like the girl in his arms.

"No, please STOP!" he cried out. "**STOP**!!"

"All you have to do is attack Robin. Attack with everything you've got." Slade said coolly from the other end. Robin gritted his teeth together and looked at the struggling girl in his arms. He sighed and gently laid her down in front of him on the ground. Raven's eyes opened and were simply the same color as the rest of her body. Robin wished to see her warming, beautiful violet irises at this moment to reassure him that everything would be all right and that, in the end, he'd ultimately make the right choice.

But she couldn't. She was slowly dying and it was all his fault. He had to save her, even if that meant hurting her in the process. He narrowed his eyes to slits as he aimed his gun at her.

"Robin…" she whispered and outstretched one arm to him. He bit his lip as he looked down upon her, her cape stretched out around her making her look like a dying angel in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back, shooting out his laser gun at her. She shrieked out in pain and everything started going black for her. The last thing she felt before blacking out was the caress of a hand on her cheek.

* * *

Raven groggily woke up and opened her eyes, a massive headache coming on. What had happened? She looked in front of her to see the black night sky and concluded she was lying on her back. She lifted herself up with her arms and looked at her surroundings.

She gasped when she saw her teammates simply waking up now as well, looking just as confused as Raven herself. She flew down to them slowly and helped Starfire up.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked. But before anybody could fish up an answer Robin suddenly appeared once again on top of the lettering. The Titans all got in fighting stances, preparing to fight their former friend when he suddenly disappeared into the night sky. Everybody dropped his or her fist…

Everyone but Raven.

She still stood with her power surrounding her hands and her legs spread apart as if ready to kill Robin if he had attacked them. She had a glare in her eyes and refused to blink or move her gaze from the spot Robin had been on. And when Cyborg approached her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she had swung her arm around and hit him with such force the metal man fell to the ground. The three were stunned.

Cyborg, understanding her pain at what was happening, picked himself up and put her fists down. Her power faded away but her expression held on her face.

"Raven, he's gone, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked her, him and Starfire finally approaching their friend.

Raven looked like she was about to collapse she was shaking so badly now. Yet she still managed to respond. "He…he hurt me…" she managed. "He was really willing to kill me…he would have…could have…almost…" She trailed off again, tears forming in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. "He really has turned evil…all along…this whole time…I've been thinking it was merely an act to protect us…and now…I know he really doesn't care about me…us…"

"Oh dear friend Raven…" Starfire choked out, beginning to cry now as well at how sad her friend was. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around Raven in a comforting hug, which Raven accepted half-heartily.

"Seriously though…I know where he picked up that laser to attack earlier, but where did he learn the glowy trick?" Beast Boy wondered allowed.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed as he saw how much pain his little sis was really in at Robin's betrayal. "I don't think that was Robin." he said to them all, trying to make Raven stop crying. "Maybe it's Slade that's learned the new trick."

Raven sighed and calmed herself down finally. She took a deep breath and transported them all back to the Tower.

* * *

"No way." Beast Boy breathed.

They had been back at the Tower for a while now and were running numerous test on Beast Boy. They finally had discovered what had made them so ill. Immediately they set out for Slade's lair.

* * *

"Gosh damn it Slade! What the hell is your problem!? Just friggin let my friends live they had NOTHING to do with this apprenticeship!" Robin was screaming at Slade, getting more and more irritated at the moment with the evil fiend that had made him do this in the first place.

"Now, now…lets not already start losing our heads…**IF** you'd like I could just eliminate them completely off the face of the Earth…and then maybe you could focus…" Slade started, threatening Robin with the button once again. Robin put his fist into balls to try to contain his anger once again but to no avail. He lost it and ended up throwing a punch at Slade, making him teeter back in surprise and have a small crack in his mask.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Slade hissed to his apprentice.

"You're right…" Robin said, backing up a bit, clenching and unclenching his fist. "I only wish I had done it sooner."

Slade growled and threw himself at Robin, beginning to fight with him. "I make you my apprentice…" Slade throws another punch at Robin and misses. "Teach you everything I know…" Kicks him square in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "And all you care about are your pathetic…" Another punch thrown by Slade… "Worthless…" Another… "Friends." Robin gasped for breath as he laid on the ground. "I should just eliminate them myself."

"No." Robin managed between breaths as he stood up. "I'll do anything."

"That's a good boy." Slade cooed. "And I'd like you to start calling me master from now on."

Suddenly a crashing sound we heard from the other side of the room and Robin jumped up to his feet. When all of the dust and rubble cleared Slade and Robin saw the rest of the four Titans.

"Leave him alone." Raven said in a remarkably even tone. She was determined on getting her friend back.

"Robin, **ATTACK**!!" Slade commanded. Robin quickly spun around to face his former friends once more, panicking.

"You guys get out of here! You don't know what those beams did to you!" he shouted, trying to avoid another fight.

"Dude…" Beast Boy started, shaking his head.

"We know." Cyborg finished for his small companion.

"And we do not care." Starfire offered.

Finally Raven took a couple more steps closer so she stood in front of all three of them. "You're still our friend Robin…no matter what you've done…we're not leaving without you."

Slade sneered. "Robin doesn't need any friends." He pressed the button once more and Robin watched in horror as his friends dropped to the ground. Starfire laid on the ground beside Beast Boy, not used to the effects at all. Cyborg sat on the ground holding his stomach. But Raven's look scared Robin the most. He watched her as she slowly fell to her knees, her arms in front of her to keep her up. She struggled to look up when she met Robin's eyes. That's when he saw a transparent tear trailing down her face.

"No." Robin hissed back at Slade, knowing he had to save his friends. He quickly ran away in the opposite direction of Slade and put his hands on the globe that had infected his friends in the first place.

"NO!" Slade called. But it was too late. Robin trudged towards Slade slowly, glowing like the rest of the Titans.

"New deal Slade." Robin managed. "If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." Robin glared at Slade best he could and Slade growled in the back of his throat. He dropped the controller on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

All the Titans returned to normal skin colors and breathed deeply. Robin immediately rushed up and helped the team to its feet. He was about to help Raven when she swatted his hand away and got up herself.

"Titans…ATTACK!" Robin called and the Titans all went into action. After many blows from the newly reformed team Slade was sent running off in defeat, the team victorious as they left the now about to explode lair.

* * *

"**OH DEAR FRIEND ROBIN IT IS MOST SENSATIONAL TO HAVE YOU BACK AT THE T TOWER!!"** starfire yelled as she picked him up in one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Thanks…Star…" he managed to say before she finally dropped him.

"And guess what time it is since we just got rid of all our probes and totally kicked Slade's butt?" Beast Boy said with a great grin on his face. Cyborg nodded and smiled also.

"**WAFFLE TIME**!!"

"Oh, I am most eager to par take in 'waffle time'. Wait for me as well!" Starfire shouted as she flew off into the kitchen, following the two guys.

Raven sighed at the other three's immaturity and sat down on the sofa. Robin noticed this and sat down beside her.

"Everything ok?" he asked, worried.

"No…I'm sorry Robin." Raven whispered. Robin's eyes widened.

"You're sorry? Raven, I should be the one apologizing." Robin clarified.

"I know, but there were moments when…when I truly did think you were evil…just like Slade…and I doubted you." Her head was still downcast, and she refused to look at his face. "And for that I'm sorry."

"So, everything's good now, right? I mean, we're all together again." Robin said with a smile now on his face. Raven sighed once more.

"I don't really know Robin…" His smile faltered to a frown. "You broke our trust…our bond…and I know that you didn't mean it and that you were only trying to help protect us…but I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." Raven finished truthfully. She felt so ashamed, but it was true.

"Raven…I…I don't know how to make that up to you then." Robin said softly.

"Earn my trust back…because you know how much friendship and that means to me." She finished in a hushed voice. Before Robin could continue talking to her she stood up and walk through the doors and into the hallway. Robin sighed and stood up, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

End Chapter

So finally for once, not a happy ending for the Titans. Well, that was the end of the season finally! Well…season one at least. We still have four more to go! Lets see how long this takes…

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	19. Chapter 18: Aunties' Visit

Ok now I'm going to take a chapter now just for a short intermission to see how the twins are doing with their mother's story so far. :) And this is also a little gift for Blackjay in being so helpful with my chapters now. This is for you girl. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Blackjay or Bluejay, but I do in fact own Ebony and Violet.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aunties' Visit**

Ebony and Violet's eyes were wide open. This was the best story that their mother had ever told them.

"Mommy, is that it? You stayed mad at daddy 'cause of that forever? Are you still mad at him!?" Ebony started to panic, not knowing why her mother had stopped when she hadn't taken a breath since the beginning of the story.

"No, I'm not still mad at him. I'm not finished with the story yet honey." Raven said with a smile. Ebony and Violet sighed with relief.

"Well…then why did you stop when this is such a good story? I want to know what happens next!" Violet shouted as she started to bounce up and down on the bed. Raven laughed.

"Because I sensed somebody was here and didn't want to stop in the middle of something." Raven told them. The twins looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in confusion. Neither of them had been able to sense anything, but then again their senses weren't as developed yet and could not sense somebody's presence unless they had been truly focusing.

Just then two women appeared from the ground in black aura and stood before the bed the three were sitting on. Both had light purple hair, only one was shoulder length and the others was a tad longer. One wore a complete black outfit of a black tank top, black shorts and black converse. The other was in a blue tight fitting long sleeve shirt with kaki shorts and blue flip – flops. The twins smiled in delight once they saw them.

"Auntie Blackjay and Bluejay! HI!" both twins shouted as they jumped off the bed to hug their young aunts. They smiled back and returned the hugs.

"Well how have you two been? I haven't seen you all since that 4th of July party your father threw!" Blackjay told them, tousling Ebony's hair.

"Good." The twins said in unison. Blackjay and Bluejay smiled at one another, delighted to see that their two nieces were exactly like them when they were twins their age. Bluejay then turned to Raven.

"Well what're you doing letting them stay up so late? Isn't it their bedtime?" she joked. The girls gasped.

"No, it can't be our bedtime already! Mommy's telling us a story about her, daddy and the Titans!" Violet stammered as she quickly jumped back on the bed with her sister, clinging to Raven. She surpressed a laugh.

"Oh…" Blackjay said with a smirk. "Telling the grand old story of the adventures of you and Christmas's team huh?" Raven blushed at hearing her sister use such an old term for him.

"Well then we better be off to leave you ladies alone." Bluejay said, smiling as well.

"Awww can't you stay?" Ebony asked sweetly, picking her head up from her mother and pleading with her eyes to her twin aunts.

"Yeah, pweeeeeeeease?" Violet put in. Both twin girls smiled at their aunts and their aunts looked at one another, smiling as well once more.

"That's up to your mother." Bluejay said.

Both girls quickly faced their mother. "Please mommy, please?" Both girls begged at the same time. Their mother smiled.

"Of course my sisters can stay."

"Yeah!" both sets of twins shouted. The little girls patted the bed beside them and offered some space to their aunts. Bluejay took a spot next to Ebony and Blackjay next to Violet.

"Can you please start telling us the story again, you just left us hanging!" Ebony said with a lot more enthusiasm then she usually put into anything.

Raven smiled and settled down with her kids once again, both resting their heads on her now. The two older women relaxed against the wall. "Well lets see…oh yes…we left off right where we met a villain named Warp. And he did something that changed my perspective on a lot of things…"

* * *

End Chapter

Yeah I know that was super short but I just had to put a short break in for everybody. And Blackjay wanted me to put that in, so there you go girl. :)

Next time…

A super-thief from the future named Warp comes back to the past to steal a priceless antique. But when the Titans show up he attempts to escape. In a last minute attempt to save the day, Raven goes after him and is hurled through time era after era in the future …seeing things she never thought would happen to any of her friends ever.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	20. Chapter 19: How long is Forever?

Hey, I'm back! Sorry that I doubted all of you liking this story but I had been getting like 15 reviews average for this and suddenly it dropped to five…so yeah. But I've been getting reviews so it's all good and we can continue with this story because there is some good stuff coming up for season two.

And it's time for season 2 now! Sorry if it took longer then expected but it was hard for me to figure out how to organize this chapter with so much stuff I changed. Sorry if it's a bit…scattered or weird…whatever term you want to use but I did my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Warp, or Nightwing.

* * *

**Chapter 20: How long is Forever?**

"**AHHHH**!" Raven sprang up from bed, screaming and sweating. She sat up in bed shaking now after having a not so uncommon nightmare. She finally settled her breathing back to normal and looked at the clock beside her bed. 7:00 a.m.

"Not when I wanted to wake up but what are you gonna do?" Raven told herself as she got out of bed as always. She walked over to her closet, taking out her normal uniform of a black leotard, blue cloak and matching boots, and changed. She looked at the books on her shelf and conjured one to her hand, needing something to do when she got to the Main Room. Finally she flew out of her door and to her destination.

* * *

Once Raven walked into the Main Room she regretted walking down the steps. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videos very loudly and arguing, a normal thing yet terribly annoying. And Robin was in the kitchen with the stereo on high, blasting music so that his spiked hair moved with the beat. Raven could feel a migraine coming on already.

But she took a deep breath and strolled into the Main Room, prepared to read her book and tune out everything everybody was doing. Once Robin spotted Raven when she walked past him he looked away from the electronic device and at her.

"Raven, hey how are you?" he asked. She resumed walking, not wanting to talk to him at the moment. She was still a bit pissed off after the whole Robin becoming Slade's apprentice thing and losing her trust. She wasn't ready to fully talk to him just yet.

So she settled down on the small chair beside a table to the left of the room, away from all of the boys and a nice place where she could curl up and merely read.

But suddenly Starfire burst in with tons of gifts in her hand. She walked to the center of the room and began talking above all the noise.

"Friends, we must frolic and mingle in celebration because today is Blorthog, the Tamarainian festival of friendship!" Starfire started, smiling sweetly. Raven sighed. She watched as Starfire attempted to put necklaces on both Cyborg and Beast Boy, but both kept struggling with each other and squirming over the remote that neither were even paying attention to the poor girl. Then Starfire approached her.

"Hello dear friend! Warm greetings! I wish you sunshine, happiness and bunnies…" Starfire started but then saw the look of irritation on Raven's face. She backed away from the dark girl and sweat dropped from her forehead. Raven sorry smiled. That just wasn't her thing. Before she could tell that to Starfire though Robin's music got a tad louder, making Raven snap on him.

"Robin…could the music **be** a little louder? I can still hear myself **think**!" she told him across the room sarcastically with a grimace on her face.

Robin turned around to face her partially and gritted his teeth together, annoyed by her comments now as well. That and that two of the other Titans were trying to kill themselves. This was getting to be too much for him…

'_Uh oh…'_ Raven thought as she saw poor innocent Starfire walking towards him. _'Not the best time to bug him sweetie…'_

"I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling!!" he shouted right in Starfire's face. The alien princess's eyes began to get watery Raven saw and a tear streaked down her cheek from everybody being so mean. Raven finally lost it too then and slammed her book, standing up from the comfortable chair.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Starfire, Robin? She did absolutely **nothing** to you!" Raven came to the defense of her friend.

"I'm not taking it out on her!! I'm just a bit pissed off at you for still not trusting me and those two over there for being so loud! I can't work with those two acting like idiots!!" he shouted.

"Good idea Robin. More yelling with definitely stop all the yelling." Raven called to him sarcastically with a monotone expression still holding. Robin glared at her and she glared back. All the while this was going on Beast Boy and Cyborg were at each other still. Starfire began to whimper more.

"Oh friends do not fight like this…especially not on today of all days…" Starfire whispered as she threw her hands over her face to hide her tears, the pearl necklaces she was trying to give to them all flying into the air. Raven caught them in her hands and shoved them in Robin's face.

"See, why couldn't you have just taken this from her? Why are you so damn mean?" Raven got defensive once more. Robin tried to rip them from her hands then.

"That's not my fault! Geez what is wrong with you today!?" he shouted back. They yanked at it so hard that finally the necklace broke and the beads fell onto the ground everywhere. Finally Starfire stepped in, making everybody fall silent.

"Friends must never behave this way, especially today. Do you want us to drift away like on my planet?" she asked. "There, this means friends begin to drift apart…and their friendship begins to die…"

"Oh come on Star." Cyborg tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, we're not gonna drift…" Beast Boy put in.

"We're just…getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal." Raven said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Star, we'll be friends forever, I promise." Robin told her.

"Forever?" Raven repeated, looking at him skeptically. Robin nodded and Starfire smiled. Even though the mood was lightened, Raven's frown didn't' falter.

Just then Robin's communicator went off and he took it out. It was flashing red. "Titans, trouble!"

With that the Titans took off. Everybody but Raven quickly followed Robin. She looked back down at the beads that had been broken from the necklace and frowned at them once more. Would their friendship really never break like that necklace had? Raven pushed the question aside as she quickly took off after her friends.

* * *

"Ah…the clock of eternity." A man with black hair, beard and mustache said to himself in the Museum in Jump City. He had gotten past all the guards and was pretty much invincible given he was 100 years from the future and in an all gold suit protecting himself. "Valuable in the past…priceless in the future."

"But for the present." Robin's voice suddenly came out. The villain looked up to see the team above him on the next floor. "You'll keep your filthy hands off of it."

"The Teen Titans…this is a treat." The man said with a smile. "I've read all about you in historical archives. And now you're all history!"

He shot laser beams out from his shoulders at them and they quickly jumped down and out of the way. "Titans, GO!" Robin called.

After numerous attempt though, he practically had the Titans beat. Everybody was down but Robin.

"You cannot defeat Warp, I am from the future." He said calmly as he deflected another set of Robin's disks. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"And you relics are 100 years out of date." Warp commented further. He approached the clock and took it out of the glass container it was in. He pressed a button on his chest and a portal appeared. "Good bye Titans, I have enjoyed our time together but I've got a very bright future ahead of me."

Raven opened her eyes and stood up, seeing Warp about to escape. Her eyes turned white as she rose off the ground and flew at him at top speed. She accidentally pushed him too hard and both of them were sucked into the vortex. Robin sprang after her a second too late, ending up kneeling on the spot the portal had been.

"**RAVEN**!" he cried out.

* * *

Raven hung onto Warp's hands as she tried to get the clock back from him. Neither seemed to realize what trouble they would be in if they tampered with their space-time traveling. But needless to say, Raven was thinking of her friends and was trying to stop the villain. So she ended up taking the circular white button in the middle of his suit off instead of trying for the clock.

"No! You shouldn't have done that! Now I won't be able to get back to my time eraaaaaaaa!!" Warp yelled as a blinding white light was seen behind him and he was sucked somewhere into a different time period then 100 years ago. Raven floated there and watched in awe but that was soon cut short when one enveloped her and she came crashing down, screaming back to Earth in a heap of snow.

She shivered once she stuck her head up from it and stood up slowly, brushing it off her cloak and legs. She rubbed her arms up and down, looking around to see if she could figure out where she was.

"…Why is it so cold? What's going on…and where are…" Raven stopped herself and gasped when she looked straight up in front of her. There was the Tower, looking gray, dull and outdated. "My friends."

Raven quickly flew up to it and went through the door. She gasped when she saw how run down it had become. There were gapping holes through windows and wires hanging from holes in ceilings. She walked up the stairs slowly, not believing what had happened. How far in time could she already be if the Titans had…vanished?

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She asked before walking through the rusted Main Room doors. She stood at the landing too it for a while and gasped. She quickly flew down the aisle, looking at all of the dusty and old things. She saw her book on the ground, the stereo in the corner and the giant T.V. screen with a giant gash in it.

Suddenly her eyes caught to something round on the floor and she flew down and knelt beside it. She almost let a tear fall down her cheek when she saw them as Starfire's friendship beads. She picked one of them up and it shattered. She bit her lip.

She looked to the side, seeing a red light. She turned around quickly.

"Oh, Cyborg. Thank Azar you're…" but before the dark girl could finish her sentence her aura revealed that they were merely bots that were made out of Cyborg's material. She shrieked and threw some projectiles at them until there were no more. She then heard a noise from the door and turned to the side, still in her fighting stance.

"YO! Who's up here blast my…" Cyborg started but then stopped, seeing it was Raven. Both of them gasped at seeing the other. "R-Rae? I can't believe it…you haven't aged a day." He said, touching her shoulder. Raven looked up to meet his old weary eyes and saw them gleam. She put her hood down.

"Cyborg…what's happened?" she asked in a whisper, so glad to see her big brother. She held his face in her hands, seeing the wrinkles and gray metal that used to be blue all faded. "Why are you so…"

"Old?" he improvised for her. She nodded. "Well, that's what happens to folks when people go away for 20 years." Raven gasped.

"20 years?" she gapped, finally letting go of his face and allowing him to walk over to the old sofas, pushing them aside.

"You disappeared Rae…that battle with Warp was along time ago. You fell through a worm hole and…welcome to the future." He explained.

"The future?" Raven stated, looking down at the object she had taken from Warp. She had put it on her belt and carefully took it off, showing it to Cyborg. "But I damaged his technology."

"Warp was planning to jump 100 years right? Looks like you stopped him at 20." He told her.

"But…I still don't understand. Cy…why aren't you repaired and kept up like usual?" She asked him. He looked at himself and sighed, walking over towards the broken old window.

"Let's just say…things haven't been so well since you left."

"But…" Raven started, flying after him and landing by his side. "What of the other Titans? Where are our friends?"

"The Titans are history, Rae. Your 'friends' aren't friends anymore." He said. Raven's eyes went wide and she put her head in her hands.

"No…this can't be true…this has to be all wrong…" she told herself. "How could these terrible things…" but she stopped herself, looking down at the time object in her hands. "Warp. His interference with our past must have changed our future."

"Rae…I don't think that…" Cyborg tried to tell her, but she interrupted, not wanting to believe that this was true.

"No." she almost hissed in frustration. "He caused all of this to happen. He is the one that made this technology and he can make things right again for us. We have to find Warp. Cyborg…will you help me?"

He sighed. "I really wish I could, but my last power cell burnt out years ago." He explained, and she followed his gaze to the giant machine over in the corner that he was attached to. "I tried to fix it but… I just couldn't… and I can't leave the Tower, Rae. I'm obsolete." He said sadly.

Raven sighed as well now, looking at the ground. "But maybe one of the other Titans can help." He offered, and she picked her head up. "I can tell you where to find BB and Star."

"What about…Robin." she asked, curious about him.

"…We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him, you'll have to do that on your own." He said. She nodded her head and gave him a smile before she transformed into her soul self and went through the Tower wall, off to find Beast Boy first.

* * *

"Stupid pig!" Raven heard being called and quickly ran over to a cage where two boys were throwing snowballs at a sad looking green pig that whined in protest. She glared at them.

"Go away you freaks! How can you be so mean?!" she demanded. The two quickly ran off and she looked back at what she assumed to be Beast Boy. She kneeled down to the floor level into the snow and gripped the bars that separated her from him. The pig transformed into a fatter looking Beast Boy with no hair.

"No way." He marveled, seeing his old friend Raven. "It's you. But how?"

"I need your help." She told him.

"What kind of help?" he questioned.

"The future… this isn't right. You shouldn't be here." She told him. "We have to find Warp. Here I'll get you out of this cage…" she started, her hands surrounded by her aura. Beast Boy began panicking.

"NO! This cage isn't to keep me in. It's to keep those maniacs out." He told her. Raven slowly let her power fade and she approached the cage once more, her eyes sad, not understanding.

"Look, after the Titans broke up, I tried the whole 'solo-hero' thing and got my but kicked a lot without the team working together. So now I'm in the show biz." He told her, attempting a smile. She frowned at him and sighed.

"Good Bye, Beast Boy." She whispered before disappearing again.

* * *

Raven walked through a dark hallway with just one flashing light that appeared before a door. She opened it and almost gasped when she peered inside.

There she saw Starfire sitting in the corner, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Instead of a smile on her face it was dark and a frown replaced it, and her old purple suit was replaced with her all black and silver one. Raven slowly approached her.

"Starfire… Star. It's me, Raven. You're friend, remember?" she tried off at first, kneeling in front of her.

"No…that isn't true." She said slowly. "You left…they all left…"

"Star I…" Raven couldn't even find the words to say to the alien. She was so depressed. Without friends she must have really struggled.

"Just go…like last time…leave as they all did eventually…"

Raven sighed and sadly obliged to her friend's wishes, walking out of the room.

* * *

Raven walked down the dark, snowy and gloomy city streets once more, trying to find help from anybody. But she suddenly was blasted back by familiar red beams nailed her and she fell back into the snow. She looked up to see Warp.

"What's the matter dear? Have I come at a bad time?" he mocked at her, continuing his fire. She quickly got back up and put a shield up around herself.

As soon as he began to ceasefire she became out of it and threw some old rusted bikes at him. But he put up his own shield and blocked her attacks as well. He was finally done playing games with her and waved his hand in front of her charging form. She was frozen solid in mid air then and she fell to the city streets below.

She crashed down and lay on her back, hurt and feeling defeated in all ways possible. All she wanted were her friends to get back together and to save her future. But now it looked as if all hope was lost and she was to die here. Once she heard footsteps in front of her though she quickly opened her eyes and resumed in a kneeling position at Warp's feet.

"I see you've grown old also." She observed.

"Well that's what happens when someone steals your time vortex." He told her, extending his hand. "Now, the regulator please. I really must get back to my future."

Raven stood up and backed away from him in a fighting, holding what he wanted up.

"If you ever want to see your future, you will fix what you have done in my past." She said in a sickening sweet voice as her eyes turned white and she made her power surround the regulator.

"Fix it? Silly girl, there isn't anything wrong with your past. One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed." He told her, showing her the clock he had stolen. "I went back in time to steal this because history said it disappeared. And history said it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone my dear."

Raven's mouth hung open and the power faded around the object, her eyes returning to normal. She hung her head and held the object out for him. He smiled, taking it from her.

"Nothing you do will ever change that." He mocked, about to run away. But before he could a dark figure flew on top of him and threw him backwards into an alley. He jumped high into the air and was about to punch Warp when he disappeared into the ground.

Raven slowly approached whoever it was in the alley, drawing her hood down.

"It's really good to see you again." He told her, and Raven immediately recognized whose voice it was.

"Robin?" she gasped in pure amazement. He chuckled.

"I haven't been called that in a long time. They call me Nightwing."

* * *

The new Nightwing had led her to his hideout/home. While they had been on their way there, Raven had taken into account everything that had changed about him. His old spiked hair was now longer then hers. He had a mask that was narrower now and were straight lines. His costume was all black with a blue bird across the chest. Raven couldn't believe his transformation.

She now stood in his home, looking up at his old costume that he held in a case. She wrapped her arms across her chest, partially from being cold still, and the other half from feeling and emptiness inside of her.

Suddenly then Nightwing came from behind and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into an unexpected hug. Raven almost gasped out loud at this action but held back.

"I didn't think the future would be like this…" he told her. "Without you…the team…a family…this was all just a total nightmare I thought."

Her eyes became wide once she realized that her past was probably destroyed with Robin and she had been so mean to him earlier that morning. She bit her lip and fell to her knees on the ground and Nightwing followed, not taking his arms out from around her.

"Raven it's ok. I heard you needed help." He started.

"There isn't anything you can do." She whispered, trying to keep from crying as she looked at the ground. "There isn't anything anyone can do. The past can't be repaired, the future can't be altered, no matter how wrong it seems."

"So…it's impossible?" he whispered in her ear, resting his head on her shoulder. Raven gave out an involuntary shudder.

"Good, if memory serves, we've done the impossible before." He told her. Raven turned her head around so she could look at him now. He smiled at her slightly and she tried to mimic it, although her hope was really low.

Nightwing stood up and took her hands, helping her up as well. He led her over to his control panel and dropped her hands.

"I've been hanging onto it just in case." He told her, pressing a button that made a small compartment open. She gasped when she saw the Titans communicator. He picked it up and pressed the button, alerting trouble.

Raven looked down at the gem that kept her cloak together and grasped it tightly in her hand. If the other Titans got this, then they'd fell the need to come together as well. She looked up at Nightwing and smiled. Her hope was restored.

* * *

Warp stood inside the Metro Art Technologies building that had used to be at the museum, fixing his time traveling gadgets.

"Soon it will be time for me to get back to my time in the future…" he was telling himself. Just then a disk flew through the air and blasted the device out of his hands. He looked up from what he was doing to see Nightwing standing there with Raven floating beside him.

"The future will have to wait, you just ran out of time." Nightwing said slyly. Warp glared at them and began blasting them once more. They jumped out of the way, attacking him with disks/projectile blasts. But he put his shield up too quickly for it to make contact.

Nightwing quickly rebounded himself and jumped at Warp fast enough to take out one of the lasers on his shoulder. Warp turned around to face him, giving Raven the chance to lift up an artifact and throw it at his back. He turned around to face her now but she flew out of his reach and Nightwing took his bo-staff out, trying to slap him.

They went at it for quite a while until Nightwing finally slapped him back and Raven and him stood in front of him. But before they could try to take the device back he blasted the roof above Raven. It fell on her quickly and she fell under the rubble. Nightwing quickly tried to run to her aid.

"Rae!" he shouted but was blasted back by Warp. He went to pick up his fixing tool again but was blasted back by a light blue laser. As soon as Nightwing helped Raven up they both looked over to see Cyborg.

"Booya." He said calmly. Raven smiled.

"Cyborg! You repaired yourself!" Raven shouted in delight as she flew up to her big brother, putting a hand on his arm.

"Glad you could make it." Nightwing told him.

"Glad I didn't miss it. Now who said ya'll could start without me?" he joked. Warp stood up once more.

"So sorry, perhaps I should break up this reunion and finish this first!" he yelled out. But before he could move a green tiger slashed him down with his claws before running over to stand beside Raven, Nightwing and Cyborg.

Warp growled at them but before he could even talk this time he was hit with a barrage of starbolts. Everybody turned to look upward to see Starfire in her all black attire.

"Nobody hurts my friends." she said coldly, flying beside Raven now.

They finally looked like a team.

"It seems my time as come, so sorry you're too late." He told the former team. The time vortex appeared once more before him. Nightwing threw a disk at him, which he attempted to block, but it hit him square in the chest where the regulator was. After a couple minutes of struggling, he was finally reduced to just a baby in his huge uniform. The team gathered around him and Beast Boy took him out.

The Titans then averted their attention back to the vortex once they saw it shrinking. Cyborg looked at her. "We gotta get you back home Rae."

He took the regulator and attached it to his cannon. He aimed it at the vortex and his blaster opened it up.

"I'm redirecting the wormhole, Raven, GO!" he told her. Raven looked back at all of them, smiling at them before turning towards it. But before going through Raven looked back one last time, her hood flying down because of the wind and her cloak swaying.

"Just…is this really going to be our future? Is there nothing else I can do to change it maybe?" she asked them. Nightwing approached her then. His face was mere inches away from hers and Raven took this moment to look at his face one last time if things didn't change.

"I'm sorry Raven, there just isn't time." He said sadly, taking her hand and placing the clock Warp had stolen in it. Raven looked down at it before staring at his face once more.

"Thank you." She whispered. "And you've regained my trust." Nightwing smiled at her as she went into the vortex, traveling back to the present.

* * *

"Where did she…" Beast Boy tried saying when he was suddenly but off with the vortex appearing behind him. Everybody turned to see Raven roll out of it and fall to her knees, clutching what looked to be her stomach.

"Dude." Beast Boy said instead.

"Whoa."

"Raven, what happened?" Robin said, approaching her slowly, unsure if she was still mad at him.

She lifted her head up finally and held out the clock to them, a small smile appearing across her face.

"History said it disappeared, but it was wrong." She said.

* * *

"So then Nightwing handed me the clock and I walked through the vortex." Raven finished. Everybody was staring at her with awe. Beast Boy had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my." Starfire said finally, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You're telling me I'm going to be bald!?" Beast Boy cried, freaking out.

"I guess Starfire was right about all the drifting stuff…" Cyborg put in.

"I don't understand." Robin said though. "I don't want us to drift apart, does it have to happen?"

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's passed, I think that it'll be able to change our future." Raven said reassuringly.

"So dear friends, may we now celebrate friendship day?" Starfire asked innocently, picking up some of her necklaces that had fallen to the ground earlier due to the Boy Wonder and Raven.

Everybody smiled. "I'm in." Beast Boy said enthusiastically, taking one from the now happy Starfire. Raven picked a couple off the ground with her aura and put them around hers, Robin's and Cyborg's necks.

She sighed in contentment, watching her friends partake in such fun. She turned around to look out the window at the sunny sky, glistening sea and busy city. How glad she was to be back to the present.

"…Raven?" Robin called her name from beside her. She turned her head to see him standing to her left, twiddling with his necklace. "So are we…we're good now right?"

Raven grinned, something she was doing a lot of lately.

"Yes." She said. "I've been proven that there is a man inside of you that can be trusted."

Robin grinned back at her, showing his perfect teeth. "So…Nightwing, huh?" he brought up, leaning against a table beside them. Raven surpressed a laugh at his curiosity and floated in her lotus position, totally happy that everything was all right once again.

* * *

End Chapter

Yeah, that was a lot different then the one in the show really because Rae went in this time instead…and then what Nightwing told her…I thought it was cute. :)

So please do tell me if you think Rae is getting a bit OOC in this story. I think she's ok…but I'm not sure. She's a bit more…sociable if you ask me.

Next time…

A strange green alien dog comes to Earth with a mysterious flying saucer in pursuit. When the alien dog bumps into green dog Beast Boy (who's hanging out at the dog park, looking for attention), the flying saucer accidentally abducts the wrong pooch. Will the team be able to get him back? **(… I've got NO idea how much Rob/Rae I'll be able to add to this chapter because you know…there's like nothing for them to do…so if anybody would like to PM me some ideas or comment them to me that'd be great.)**

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	21. Chapter 20: Terra

**OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW IT'S BEEN WELL OVER A MONTH BUT SPARE ME!!** This wouldn't be here if it weren't for Blackjay so give her most of the credit. I merely edited it and put in some more scenes for my liking. I just got really sidetracked and busy and school is starting up again and I still have half of "Frankenstein" to read and then I've got registration and all this other crap… - sigh –

Well it's finally here. So rejoice and be glad.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Slade or Terra.

* * *

**Terra**

A golden haired girl ran through the large rocky canyon, only looking back to see how far the impossibly large scorpion was from her. She gasped as its stinger came down right next to her, knocking her away from the pressure. She landed hard on her back and propped herself up on her elbows, reaching out to get her butterfly shaped hair clip witch had fallen on the ground next to her. But before she could, the scorpion whipped the ground next to it and she had no time to get it before she scrambled to her feet and continued running. Eventually the scorpion had her cornered and had ran her into a dead end.

She covered her head, bracing herself for impact. But just then, a shadow was cast over her and she looked up to see masked eyes and a flowing cape. There standing on top of a ledge above her, were five teenagers.

The Teen Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled the traditional battle cry. But before anyone could move, the girl raised her hands in the air and her eyes became consumed by a yellow glow. The Titans watched in amazement as the earth in front of them began to move.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl screamed as she thrust her hands down and the earth that the Titans had been standing on moved, making all of them move back and the girl thrust itself down onto he scorpion and its tail only twitched before dropping to the ground.

"Wow." Raven stated dryly as the other titans stared, wide eyed.

"She wasn't running." Starfire said.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cyborg continued.

Robin stroked his chin in though. "The question is…"

"Who is she?" Was all Beast Boy could say.

Then a figure slowly emerged from the shadows, unseen. "Don't get too attached Titans." Slade whispered. "I saw her first."

The girl let a yellow aura appear around her fists and the earth under her rose up to the level of the Titans and she jumped onto the ledge in front of them, enjoying the shocked look on all but the face of Raven. "What's the matter? Haven't you guys ever seen a _super_ _hero_ before?"

Since nobody else was speaking Robin stepped forward to introduce him or her. "I'm Robin, and were the…"

"Teen Titans! Rock on! Its cool to meet you guys!" She said, punching Robins fist with her own. "I'm Terra." She said. "And you must be Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and…" she hesitated when pointing to beast Boy.

"Boy beast! I mean bat boo. No, beah bon, wait…"

"Beast Boy?" Terra finished.

Beast Boy squealed and morphed into a turtle, spinning in the air.

Terra laughed. "Dude! He's hilarious!"

Beast Boy perked up in hearing this. "I'm hilarious? Really?" Beast Boy morphed back and you could literally see the hearts flowing from his head.

Starfire flew in front of her and began her questioning. "Curiosity compels me. Please. Wereareyoufromhowdidyougetherewhatisyou'refavoritecoloranddoyouwishtobemyfriend?"

"Um, Earth, walked, red, and…sure."

Starfire pulled her into a rib-cracking hug. "Oh hello new friend!"

"How's it going?" Terra struggled to say before Starfire dropped her.

"So… what brings a cool chick like you to the big city?" Beast Boy asked.

"I go were the wind takes me y'know? Go to new places, meet some new people, stop a few bad guys here and there."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said.

"Fascinating!"

"Well alright!"

Robin and Raven exchanged nervous glances before robin spoke. "You mean you don't have a home?"

"The earth is my home." Terra explained. "I've been crashing in a cave just on the other side of the hill."

"Unacceptable! I will not allow my new friend to dwell in a place of such darkness!" Starfire squealed.

"I have a flashlight." Terra stated plainly.

"You must stay with us!" Starfire said, dragging her away.

"No really I…"

"C'mon we have plenty of room!" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah and I can make you laugh some more!" Beast Boy put in. "I'm hilarious remember?"

Terra laughed. "Well I guessed I COULD stay one night."

"Glorious!" Starfire said, continuing to drag her away.

The majority of the Titans left, leaving Robin and Raven alone. She turned to face her leader, a worried expression on her face when she saw his. "Everything alright?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure." Robin responded, letting dirt slip through his fingers. "Something just...doesn't feel right." He finished. Then he got to his feet and the two birds followed the rest of the Titans back to the Tower.

Raven sighed and looked at the space near the earth Terra had moved before, looking ahead once more. She couldn't help feel Robin and her had the same bad feeling.

But as soon as they were far enough away, the earth crumbled behind them.

* * *

"Wow." Terra stated, looking around. "Nice digs! And check out the view!" She finished, hoping over the sofa and in front of the giant window. She collapsed back on the sofa and Beast Boy hopped next to her. "I can't believe you guys actually live here!"

"Su casa est me casa." Breast Boy said, smiling at her flirtatiously. "So you want the grand tour or…"

"Got any food?" Terra asked quickly.

Soon, the Titans watched, stunned as Terra devoured something **Starfire** had made that they had no idea what to call.

When she finished she let out a loud burp and Starfire approached her.

"Might you now wish to partake of my homemade glorg?" She asked with a smile.

"**NO**!" the Titans screamed in unison, but Terra still took it and dumped it into her mouth.

She looked thoughtful for a second then said. "Hmmm…taste like sushi mixed with ice cream." She licked the plate. "Got any more?"

Starfire smiled brightly. "I shall go and cultivate the fungus!"

"So where's the tub?" Terra asked as Star flew off to do…whatever she said she was going to do.

"Down the hall and the guest bathroom is to the left." Raven instructed, still monotone. She glared slightly after Terra's figure as she walked out of the door and glanced at Robin out of the corner of her eye. She saw him staring at her as well and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away, pulling her hood up and going to make some herbal tea.

* * *

Later, Beast Boy and Cyborg stared into the bathroom at the mud stained walls Terra had left. "Wow. Mud bath." Cyborg said.

Terra blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, guess I was due for a rinse." She said. "Mind if I use your sink?" She asked.

She was soon washing her clothes in the kitchen sink while listening to music, her dripping clothes hanging from a clothesline she had hung across the room as the Titans watched form the doorway.

"Well." Raven said flatly. "She looks…comfortable."

"Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night." Beast Boy said, watching her journey from the kitchen to the living room and collapse on the sofa and yawn, closing her eyes.

"She needs more then a place to crash." Robin began.

"She needs a home." Starfire finished.

"What about our home?" Beast Boy blurted. "She could stay here with us!"

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

Raven exchanged a nervous glance once more with her leader at the sound of this idea. "I don't know." She said.

"She **would** make a good addition to the team." Cyborg said quickly.

"Maybe." Robin began, and then he got an idea. "Lets ask her to train with us tomorrow, we need to see what she can do."

However, Terra over heard this and looked down at the floor. They were going to find out.

* * *

Raven jolted up in bed when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed before looking at her alarm clock. 4 a.m. Lovely.

She yawned and stretched before getting out of her comfortable bed. She fixed the strap on her black cami and pulled her matching short boy boxers down with white polka dots on them down a bit. She opened the door to be face to face with Robin.

"Uh… hey Rae…" he said slowly, taking in her attire. He tried to keep his eyes off of her body and quickly turned his gaze to her face, only to see she was staring at his bare chest and red boxers questioningly.

"Hi Robin… um what do you need?" she asked, seeming more alert now.

"I… I was just wondering your thoughts on Terra actually… I haven't been able to sleep thinking about this…"

"Oh." She said, turning a light shade of pink. What else could she have been expecting him to come by her room for at 4 in the morning? She shook her head. "I think she's… interesting. A bit… different at times but nevertheless nice."

"I was just wondering if you were getting any… bad feelings from her or whatever you know?" he asked, trying to make sense of what he was thinking to her. She nodded.

"I'm always iffy about trusting people, regardless Robin." she told him, smiling a bit. He grinned back.

"Am I your one exception then?" he asked cockily. Her eyes turned icy.

"I suppose so Boy Blunder…" she muttered, his grin getting wider. He quickly leaned his head down and planted a kiss on her cheek, bringing color to hers and his own. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him in wonder.

"You're my exception too, Rae." He whispered before giving her one last grin and stalking off back into his room. Raven stood in the doorway for a second, shocked beyond belief. She couldn't remember what he had wanted now. Did that even matter? She shook her head and turned back into her room, deciding to take a shower now. She needed it.

* * *

Terra sat outside the tower under the light of the full moon, skipping rocks across the water.

"So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" Beast Boy said as he sat down next to her. He had gone to check if she needed another blanket, but when she wasn't there he decided she must be outside. He watched her skip another stone and picked one up himself, throwing it across the water, but it sank immediately. Terra laughed and gave him a flatter one. He threw it and it skipped across the water. He smiled and Terra sighed. Then they began to make strange faces at each other until they laughed loudly, then they paused, realizing how close there faces were. They turned away from each other, blushing.

"I can't stay." Terra admitted, sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"Places to go, people to see." She lied, leaning back.

"C'mon! You know you wanna stay!" Beast Boy pushed. "We have cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat!" he said, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Tofu?" Terra laughed. "You sure know how to charm a girl." She joked. She sighed and looked at the sky. "I _guess_ I could stay for one more night."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said. "Were gonna have so much fun! And I cant wait to see what you're powers can do when you really cut em' loose!"

Terra Gasped and her eyes glowed yellow, then the earth under beast boy flipped itself into the air and he was thrown back.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so stupid!" Terra said quickly. "Don't tell! Please don't tell!"

"Terra its ok." Beast boy exclaimed. "So you don't have complete control over your powers, so what?"

"Promise you wont tell anybody, ever!" Terra yelled.

"Sure." Beast boy replied.

"Swear it!"

"Ok I promise! But really it's no big deal! If my friends knew they would still like you."

Terra turned away and sighed. "You just don't understand."

* * *

The next morning, Cyborg jumped and ran, dodging obstacles as Robin controlled the course. He blasted some more disks then reached the finish line, looking at the timer on his arm. It read 2:17.

"Booya! New coarse record guys!" Cyborg boasted.

"Well yeah," Raven stated plainly. "You're the first one to do the course."

Robin smiled at her sideways, hiding the blush from what he had done last night, and looked over the control panel at Terra as Raven took a seat next to him.

"Ok Terra, ready to show us what you can do?" He asked.

Terra nodded and nervously approached the starting point. "I just hope your ready to see it." She muttered.

"You can do this." Beast Boy reassured. "Besides its just practice so even if you mess up...not that your gonna mess up but I'm just saying if you really blow it..."

Terra looked at him blankly through the goggles she had slipped over her eyes.

"Shutting up now." Beast boy said.

"Countdown initiated." Robin said. "Good luck, Terra." He then took a seat next to Raven.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Raven asked him.

"Positive." Robin said cockily.

"Don't lose control, don't loose control." Terra said to herself as the countdown beeped. As the final number vanished, a yellow aura appeared around her fists and she shot into the air with a stone carrying her. Clouds of dust formed as she dodged fists that came from the ground and crashed through walls.

"Were going to need a new obstacle coarse." Raven stated as she watched Terra demolish what was left of the wall. Just then, a giant pit appeared in front of Terra and she flew over it, dodging rubble coming at her, her rock was destroyed several times but she always got a new one until she reached the end and landed hard on her feet. She looked around her at the titans then posed like a ballerina and the titans clapped enthusiastically.

"You rock!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg looked at him timer, flashing 1:57.

"Looks like we have a new coarse record." Raven teased.

"I must have softened it up for her." Cyborg said.

"You were incredible!" Beast boy said.

Terra smiled and threw her arms around him. " I did it." Terra said. "You said I could do it and you were right."

Beast Boy smiled and you could see hearts flying from his head.

"A little rough around the edges, but you got some real talent there." Robin said with a smile.

"You think?" Terra said excitedly.

"With a little more training you could…" Robin began, but his Titan communicator going off interrupted him.

Terra looked around to find the Titans belts or anything really flashing red. "Ok, why is everybody blinking?"

"Slade." Robin said, his masked eyes narrowing. "He's back."

"Slade?" Terra asked.

"Bad guy." Best Boy explained. "Way bad."

"We have a fix on his location. Titans go!" Robin yelled and everyone rushed to the door.

Beast Boy paused and looked at terra. "You coming or what?"

Terra smiled and ran to him and they linked arms as they ran.

* * *

"Tell your boss we'd like word with him." Robin said as he threw disks at the robotic soldiers. "Titans, go!"

The team sprang into action and Terra slipped her goggles over her eyes, lifting earth to carry her into the air. "Are you boys ready to _rock_?" But the robots pounced on her before she could do anything.

Robin jumped up and kicked the two soldiers away from her and landed in a circle of them. They pounced on him and he repelled each one.

Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and whacked them all with his tail, Terra next to him throwing stone at any soldier she saw. Soon she was struggling with a large bolder and she closed her eyes, her goggles cracking. "Can't control it!" She said to nobody in particular. Soon the ceiling of the cave barricaded on them and a large rock piled on top of beast boy.

"Beast Boy!" Terra screamed. She stared at the rubble in front of her and turned the other direction and ran.

The titans jumped to the pile of rubble and began to dig for Beast Boy, Raven got down on her knees and began to dig quickly, using some of her power to move the rubble. Soon she unearthed the head shoulder and arms of Beast Boy. He was limp and his eyes were closed. Raven gasped and stood up, backing away from the seemingly dead form of her friend. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned around to find herself sobbing onto Robin's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair in comfort.

Just then, Beast Boys eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain, turning into a gorilla to throw the rest of the rubble off of him.

Raven turned her head to Beast Boy, and her face lit up in happiness that her companion was in fact still alive.

Without releasing Raven from his side, Robin spoke. "Are you ok?"

The green gorilla nodded and morphed back to his human form. "Where's Terra?" he asked quickly. The Titans exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

Terra rested by the wall, panting. She slid to the ground and grabbed locks of her hair in frustration. "Why can't I do this?" She questioned herself. She closed her eyes and hugged her legs, but before long had passed she heard footsteps and opened her eyes to a shadowy figure running passed. "Slade." She whispered.

She got up and chased him through the caves until she skidded to a stop and reached out her hands, focusing her power until stoned and earth fell in front of Slade, blocking his path.

"Looks like I've got you." She exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

But just then, Slade tripped her and threw a device into the air; it attached itself to the ceiling and exploded. "Actually terra. I've got **you**." They were now completely surrounded by earth and Terra was completely helpless before this dangerous villain.

She backed up as he walked toward her. "Now Terra, you walked into a trap." Slade said calmly. "Another mistake, you of all people should know better…but at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk."

Terra launched rocks at him witch he dodged easily. "And I see we have much to talk about." He said.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" Terra said as she sent more stones hurtling at him.

He flipped to the side, dodging her attack, "Good terra, but not good enough."

Terra ran to the side as he thrust his bo-staff at her. She tripped backwards and looked up at him, but before he could get to her, she pulled a piece of earth up between them. Slade stumbled backwards but quickly regained himself. Terra launched the stone at him and he dodged with the use of her bo-staff.

"Impressive." He said. "Unless of course you were aiming for me." He kicked her back and she hit the wall behind her hard.

"Back off!" She yelled. "I'm with the Titans, they'll be coming to…"

"You don't belong with the Titans."

"You don't know anything about me!" Terra shot back.

"On the contrary Terra, I know everything about you." Slade said, revealing a familiar butterfly shaped hair accessory. Terra gasped. "I have been watching you for some time, I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl."

Terra paused before yelling "No!" And running at him. But he grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Earthquakes, avalanches, landslides. Everywhere you go you try to do good. And everywhere, you fail. So people turn against you. You lack control Terra, and when you loose control, you are more powerful then anything I have ever seen." Slade said as he used the butterfly comb to brush the hair out of her eyes. "But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you."

"You…can?" Terra breathed.

"Right now you are rough around the edges. You need more then obstacle courses to overcome your problem; you need a teacher, a mentor. Join me, and I will teach you to shine."

"My friends told me your…"

"You don't really believe there your friends do you Terra?"

"They took me in. Gave me a home."

"And as soon as they find out what's wrong with you they will reject you just like everyone else."

"Beast Boy..."

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He will tell them."

Terra clenched her fists. "He promised."

"He lied."

"**SHUT UP**!" Terra screamed, rubble rose around her and flew wildly through the air. "Just shut up and **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Terra gasped in realizing how out of control she was and she sank to her knees. "Don't loose control! Don't loose control!"

"Now Terra, how can you loose something you never had." Slade stated coolly.

Terra screamed and she began to rise into the air with the rocks and earth swirling around her like a tornado.

"Nobody else understands you Terra, nobody else can help you." Slade said. "I'll be waiting. Slade then made his escape just as Beast Boy found her.

Beast boy tunneled under the tornado and morphed into human form. "Terra!" he yelled to her. He jumped into the air and caught her by the arm. Terra looked at him and blinked, the glow in her eyes fading. She took his other hand and he pulled her close. "Its ok Terra, I'm here." He said. Terra leaned on his chest as tears cascaded down her face. "I'm here."

The tornado soon calmed and they landed softly on the ground. "You wont…" Terra began.

"I wont tell anybody, I promise." Beast Boy reassured her.

* * *

"Well guys, it's been real." Terra said, slipping on a hiking backpack. "Seriously, thanks for everything but I should…"

"Don't even think about it. "Cyborg cut in as she tried to walk out the door.

"Ok." Terra sighed. "What's going on?" She asked, turning to Robin.

"Well we talked it over and…"

"We wish for you to stay here! With us!"

"We think you would make a great addition to the team." Robin added.

"So… you wanna be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin handed Terra a communicator and she took it. "R-Really?" she said.

"Of coarse, you'll need more training." Robin said. "We know you have trouble controlling your powers and we can help…"

Terra dropped the communicator and turned to Beast Boy. "You told him?" she said.

"I didn't!" Beast Boy squealed.

"You promised!! Terra yelled at him. "You lied to me! You lied!" she cried before turning and darting out the door.

"Terra no!" Beast Boy cried, running after her. "Wait!" he looked franticly around outside, but all he found was a butterfly shaped comb on the ground. "Terra." He whispered. He sank to his knees and Robin approached him.

"I just…figured it out. I didn't know it was a secret." He said.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Beast Boy said sadly. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water, but then it sank, along with his heart.

* * *

Slade watched Terra run away on a screen in his base. "Run all you like…because wherever you go, every step brings you closer to me."

* * *

Raven stepped outside to see Beast Boy coming in and Robin still at the beach, looking out into the night sky. She put her arms across her chest and walked down beside him, her cloak swaying in the wind like his own. He looked down to see her looking out now too.

"I… I really didn't mean for her to go." He whispered. "I just noticed it… her lack of control… now poor Beast Boy…"

"He'll get over it." Raven told him surely, looking up at him now to meet his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "You're an observant person, it's not your fault."

Robin was taken aback at her forwardness and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back. He put his head on hers and sighed.

"Yeah… I hope you're right."

* * *

End Chapter.

Again, a **BIG** thanks to Blackjay for helping me with this chapter!

Next time…

The episode is **SUPPOSED** to be "Only Human", but this is basically a Cyborg centered episode… can I please skip this one? Haha well if I do, then here is the chapter I will most likely be doing…

Next, next time…

Raven doesn't do fear. Or at least, that's what she wants you to think. But when a ghostly, unknown force starts hunting down the Titans one by one, Titans Tower turns into a house of horrors...and even Raven gets rattled. Will she be able to control her fear long enough to find out what's really going on? Can Robin help her at all?

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	22. Chapter 21: Fear Itself

My next story with **300** reviews! Thank you so much guys!!

**And I'd especially like to give a big thanks to:** Rob Jason Graysonb, Violet Midna Graysonb, Will Garth Aqualad, Tamara Emma Logan, Derek Daniel Logan, Aqua MariaFire, Jamie WillFire, Kina Meena Stone and Victor Kevin Stone!! I'm so glad to have you all as reviewers now and I'm glad you love my stories! I wish that you all had accounts so I could personally message you on everything and then we could talk! So thank you, my new anonymous reviewers. :)

Ok so I'm glad this is the next chapter I get to do because this is basically like my story "Tower of Terror" only **MUCH** shorter and not as many villains… and definitely not as gory. O.O

Anyway, I hope you'll all like this chapter I tried to add more romance between the two birds but it got a bit difficult because I didn't really know how far to push it… but here it is. I went beyond some scenes with Raven and Robin, like the elevator shaft one where they fall. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Control Freak, Wicked Scary the Movie and all the monsters that come out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Fear Itself**

Thunder and lightning roared overhead Jump City, warning people of a coming storm. But that was not the reason for peoples' frantic shrieks as they ran out of the local video store.

A worker teenage girl screamed as she backed up from a giant television that's cords were threatening to electrocute her at any moment. She fell to the floor and hid her head in her hands. When she looked back up she saw that it had stopped and turned to see a fattish man with long orange hair and a long coat holding a remote.

"Ok." He started, sounding serious. "Either you admit Warp Trek 5, which reunited the entire original cast of the classic T.V. series, deserved to be on your 'favorite rentals' list… or…" He pushed a button on the remote and the T.V. came back to life.

But before it could attack, a blue beam blasted the monster back into the other wall. Control Freak looked back at his creation and then over to where the source of the beam had come from. He scowled when he saw the Titans.

"Well, well, well…" he told them, prancing towards them on top of the shelves that held DVD's. "Isn't it my old arch nemesis's… the Teen Titans."

"Um… yeah… who is this guy again?" Beast Boy wondered.

He clicked a button on his remote and all the television screens lit up with him on. "I am the master of monsters, your darkest nightmares come to life, I am… Control Freak." He pressed another button and there was applause from his television selves.

"A couch potato with a supped up remote. I'm petrified." Raven said monotone, leaning casually against a shelf holding rows of movies.

"You will be… you will be…" he said surely and pressed another button and the return box for movies came to life beside Raven. She gasped and started to walk away from it, it now standing well over 3 times her height. Raven stood their speechless, frozen out of shock. Before the thing could capture her in its mouth and eat her for dinner though, her big brother Cy came and slammed it into the wall.

"Don't worry Rae, I can drop the drop box." He said with a grin. She internally thanked him.

"Get Control Freak's remote!" Robin cried out as Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy followed. Cyborg stayed to take care of the mindless creation that had been created.

"Show's not over Titans. And if you thought part one was scary, just wait for the sequels!" Control Freak cackled as he aimed his remote at the cash registers and brought them to life. The Titans stopped pursuing him and watched as he made a shelf of movies come to life, the bottom row a mouth and the time his eyes. He twirled and aimed the remote at a paper cut out of a samari as it now charged. The Titans looked at Control Freak with blank expressions and he smiled and waved as he watched his creations attack.

"Titans, **GO**!" Robin cried as he took out his Bo – staff and went for the paper cut out guy. He kicked him out from under his feet but then he recoiled and hit Robin back into the store.

Up above the registers were chasing Starfire and shooting disks at her as she tried to lose them. Beast Boy backed away slowly from the giant shelf containing movies that charged him. He quickly turned into a T – Rex and roared at it. The thing screamed back in fear as he rammed into it.

Raven flew back and landed on her feet, glaring at Control Freak and keeping her hands in front of her. She picked up some movies with her aura.

"You like bad movies, right?" she through them all at him. He didn't even flinch as he stopped them with his remote.

"Yeah, but they like you." He snickered. Suddenly all the movies formed into one long one and attacked Raven, wrapping around her like tape. She hopped, trying to break free to no avail.

Beside her Cyborg was taking down the shelf Beast Boy had bashed into when Control Freak brought some candy to life. He looked at them funny before running away and yelling "bad candy".

Above him Starfire finally wasn't the one being pursued as she blasted at the registers. She shot one out before catching up to the last one. It stopped suddenly and she turned and looked back at it. It shot out pennies at her, which she dodged before blasting it right down the center. She landed on the floor and picked up a quarter, smiling.

But before she knew it the T.V. picked her up by one of its electric cords and held her in the air, electrocuting her. Raven turned and saw this, flying up and trying to help her friend. But then she too was trapped in the air.

Robin turned from his fight with the samari to see this and quickly took his birdarang and cut the cardboard up. He ran past Beast Boy who was drooling over some scary movie monster with Control Freak before both realized this and Control Freak made the monster come to life. He jumped over Cyborg who was trying to fling the candy off of him and over towards Raven and Starfire.

The monster looked tired of his game of electrocuting them and flung Starfire across the room, landing on top of Beast Boy and both Starfire to run from the green monster. Robin looked ahead at Raven and shot out a bird-a-rang at the tentacle like cord, finally releasing her and into Robin's waiting arms. Raven helped Robin unwrap the cords from around her and then the two looked in front of them. All things creepy were surrounding Starfire and Beast Boy.

Robin looked up and saw the sprinklers. He through his bird-a-rangs out at them and water ran down onto everything and everyone, stopping Control Freaks creations and smiles appeared on all of the Titans faces.

Robin grabbed the remote from Control Freak and grabbed him by the collar.

"Ever think you watch too much T.V.," he asked.

"This isn't over!! Hear me!! This isn't over!!" Control Freak yelled.

"Looks pretty over to me." Raven said with a smirk at Robin.

"Hey guys, check it out!!" Beast Boy called, picking up a movie. "Movie night!!"

He went to go pay for it when the clerk just shoved the movie at him. "Just take it!"

* * *

Robin carefully placed Control Freak's remote into the evidence room, sealing it up nicely. A sudden hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and on defense. He grabbed whosever hand it was and flipped and jumped on top of them so that he was on top of the person. Robin blushed madly when he saw whom it was he was straddling.

"Raven." He said the name in a whisper, trying to at least dim his shade of bright red down to pink. Raven's face was a mix of annoyance, anger and embarrassment.

"Hello to you to Boy Blunder." She said flatly. "Did I scare you?"

Robin laughed. "No, I was just acting instinctively. Sorry 'bout that…" he said, still not getting up. He looked down at her and she looked back, confusion in her eyes. Robin slowly put his hand to the side of her face and brushed the hair out of that had managed to hide her eyes. Raven held back a gasp and the feeling to blast him off of her.

"Robin!! Raven!! Emergency!!" Beast Boy's voice echoed throughout the Tower. Both of the birds broke out of their trance and sprang up, running to the Main Room.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Robin said professionally as he ran in with Raven at his side, both running up to the sofa where the other two Titans sat and Beast Boy stood.

"The problem is it's show time, and you two were no were to be seen!" Beast Boy scolded them with a grin. Raven blushed, as did Robin, and Raven was glad for her hood being up over her face.

"Cyborg, you are sure you do not desire the unhealthy sugar candies?" Starfire asked him, pushing a bowl in front of his face.

"Oh no…" Cyborg winced, feeling the desire to throw up the candy once more he had eaten earlier against Control Freak.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Beast Boy started once everyone had taken a seat. It was Cyborg at the end, then Starfire, Robin and Raven. "Get ready for the scariest night of your life. Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie is going to freak. You. Out."

"Whatever." Raven said with a sigh.

"Yeah, can't be any creepier then the documentary of hot dogs that Starfire made us watch." Robin added, making Raven and him both wince.

"It was fascinating!" Starfire continued the subject, making Cyborg turn green. "I had no idea earth people ate so many pigs. And insects." Cyborg finally lost it and tossed his cookies over the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah bugs and hot dogs big deal. But this movie is supposed to be **CURSED**. When people watch it, strange things happen… evil things…" Beast said before laughing evilly, miraculously over the storm that was finally raging over Jump City and onto Titans Tower.

"Just start the movie." Raven pleaded, clearly annoyed as she lowered her hood. Beast Boy's face dropped and her unenthusiastic mood but started the movie anyway, taking a seat beside Cyborg on the end of the sofa.

The title appeared. Wicked Scary.

As things went on all of the Titans faces were of horror and shock, including Raven's. Evil cackling was heard from the screen and then a blood - curling scream came from an innocent victim. Raven gasped and grabbed Robin's arm, hugging it to her. Robin didn't even seem to notice, as his eyes never took themselves from the screen and he held Raven's hand in his own.

Another cry was heard from the screen and Starfire shrieked and hid behind Cyborg's tall frame. This was going to be a long movie.

* * *

End.

"Is it over?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly from behind the couch.

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach." Cyborg complained.

Raven finally composed herself and saw she was clutching to Robin. She quickly let go before he could notice that they had been in contact at all during the whole movie. She put her hood up hastily and faced away from the others.

They all suddenly burst out laughing. They had enjoyed the movie.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you!?" Beast Boy asked, thrilled.

"Thrilling friend Beast Boy!! It was… wonderfully horrible!" Starfire gushed.

"Yeah, when she went into the basement…" Cyborg started. Raven turned to face them.

"And it was right behind her and she turned." Robin put in.

"**I WAS FREAKING OUT**!!" Cyborg shouted at them and this sent them all through another round of hysterias.

"What'd you think of the movie Raven?" Robin asked her. Her teammates waited eagerly for her response.

"Boring."

"Oh come on Raven. Admit it! You were totally scared!" Beast Boy told her.

"I don't **do** fear." She argued, and they all turned in for the night.

* * *

Raven jolted up for the second night in a row. This was becoming too much…

Only this time it wasn't Robin knocking on her door. Stupid movie… stupid nightmare…

She quickly lied back down on her side, closing her eyes and hoping for sleep to invade her once more. But then she heard a blood - curling scream. Raven's eyes flew open and she quickly conjured her cloak to herself as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Who screamed?" Raven asked to all her teammates as soon as she walked through the door.

"Sounding like something from the movie." Robin reported to her. "Did we leave the T.V. on?"

"We did not." Starfire said timidly. "And the movie is right here." She picked up the case as if to prove it. Suddenly all the lights in the Tower went off. Everybody paled.

"Ok, that's just freaky." Cyborg whispered, a light popping up from his shoulder. He scanned the dark room before resting the light on Robin.

"The storm. Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." The leader said surely. Suddenly a green tentacle was on his shoulder. "Ok Beast Boy you got us, good one." Raven's face went absolutely pale considering her.

"Uh… dude?" Beast Boy said hesitantly. Robin's masked eyes widen with shock and fear. He slowly turned around and backed up against the other Titans, Raven clutching his arm. There was a green monster with a cloak over it and one red eye. An arm came up from under the cloak. It ripped the cloak completely off to reveal a green monster with three red eyes on its head, mouths all over its body, long black hair and at least 8 tentacles where his legs should have been and four on his back. He had two normal arms. He cackled evilly as the titans stood there frozen with fear.

It was three times the height of all the Titans and barely fit the ceiling height in their spacious Main Room.

Robin quickly shook off his fear and Raven's arm and charged at it. He was quickly thrown out of the way. Beast Boy ran up in T – Rex form and roared at him, but the monster roared back, sending Beast Boy running. Starfire through starbolts at the thing before one of its tentacles wrapped around her and Cyborg tried to assist her.

Raven finally blinked and stepped forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She cried, readying to pick up the sofa and throw it at the monster. But nothing happened. Raven looked at her hands with wide eyes. _'My powers…'_ she thought.

Raven looked up once more to find all her friends in the monsters grasp. She ran towards them but was slapped back into the wall by it, as if she wasn't a bother to it. She rubbed her head in pain and looked up and stared in horror.

But just as quickly as the monster had appeared, it vanished, leaving all the Titans in a heap. Raven quickly approached them and helped them off one another.

"Um, there was a monster here, right?" Cyborg asked, shocked that the thing was already gone.

"But where did it go?" Robin questioned.

"And from where did it come?" Starfire put in.

"**HELLO**!!" Beast Boy screeched. "Isn't it obvious? The movie's cursed, watching it opened a portal to another dimension, the monster came through the portal and now it's going to hunt us down and eat us!! And I'm probably delicious!!"

Everybody stared at him with a blank expression.

"Or…" Cyborg put in, hoping somebody else would come up with something more…logical.

"Control Freak escaped and came into the Tower to get his remote. And take his revenge." Robin stated.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working." Raven told them all, coming to stand beside Robin.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it will do." Cyborg put in.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower." All the titans went off in different directions except Beast Boy. He quickly morphed into an octopus and dragged them all back to him.

"Split up?" he yelled once he had turned into a human once more. "Split up!? Did you not **see** the movie!? When you split up the monster hunts you down one at a time! Starting with the good - looking comic relief guy. **ME**!"

Beast Boy jumped on top of Robin and refused to let go as the Boy Wonder struggled to breathe. "Get a grip Beast Boy. The monster's not going to eat anybody."

"Robin's right…there's nothing to be afraid of." Raven piped up. Just as she said that lightning flashed through the windows and thunder clashed. Everybody cringed.

* * *

The Titans were now walking down the hallway, Cyborg in the lead with his flash light shoulder, Robin behind him, Raven in the middle, Starfire behind her and Beast Boy tagging along at the tail, looking behind him cautiously.

"Help… help me…" they all heard from down the hall. Everybody stopped. Robin took the role as leader.

"This way."

He led them to Beast Boy's room and Cyborg and Raven went on his sides. Cyborg let the light drag through the room and stopped when he saw the closet.

"Help me…" the voice said again. They all walked into his room behind Robin. He put his hand on the door, ready to slide it open. Raven hover beside him, Starfire hiding behind his cape, Beast Boy clutching to her and Cyborg behind them all, shining the light.

Robin slid the door open and all of them screamed. But clothes merely fell on them all, a monkey landing on top banging symbols together.

"Help me… help me count. One… two… three… four…" It chanted over and over. All the Titans poked their heads up and glared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's sweat dropped. "Um yeah… I… I really gotta get rid of that thing."

They all got up awkwardly, ripping old clothes off of them. Starfire quickly flew ahead with Cyborg, hiding behind his tall frame and Beast Boy put the monkey under his bed. Robin helped Raven up, and he could feel the chills on her arms.

"Raven, are you ok?" he asked still holding her hand. She paused. She could feel the chills on her arm herself of course Robin could tell as well.

"Yeah… just fine… come on lets go." Raven said quickly, ushering Robin out and reclaiming her hand back. She sighed and came outside to see Cyborg laughing over the monkey incident.

"Raven you should have seen the look on your face." Beast Boy chuckled.

"You mean **THIS** look?!" she asked him, her face red with anger and eyes glowing. He teetered back a bit.

"Um… no… 'cause that face doesn't look scared." He said.

"I already told you: I. Don't. Get. Scared." She emphasized for him. Just then heard a roaring sound down the hall and the monster reappeared from the darkness. Everybody gasped and quickly started running.

Raven looked back and bit her bottom lip. The monster was gaining on them. Its nails screeched against the walls as its tentacles sped up. Raven also began running faster.

Suddenly everybody turned a corner and through a door and were met with no floor, just the air. Raven realized this as the elevator shaft. Starfire quickly caught Cyborg and flew up with him. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew beside them, cawing the whole way.

Raven screamed, cutting into the darkness. Without her powers she was doomed. But then she looked beside her and saw Robin, and immediate relief washed over her. She saw him shoot out a bird-a-rang out at the ceiling. Before she could register what was going on, Raven felt Robin's arm wrap around her thin waste and the other holding the hook. Suddenly they were suspended in the air. Raven didn't even realize she was gripping both her arms around his shoulders and that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She didn't want to fall.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked her worriedly, feeling the way she clung to him. She never seemed this…helpless.

"Yes." Raven said breathlessly, finally catching her breath. That fall had her shell - shocked. She leaned her head against his chest and relaxed. Robin blushed at this and began to pull them up, not needing to hold onto Raven any longer if she was holding him so tightly.

Finally they made it back up where the others were and they sighed with relief when they saw the two birds ok. Raven let go of Robin, but he still kept a hand around her shoulders, supporting her in case she fell.

Starfire finally decided to peek through the door and check out the area. She sighed with relief when she saw it was clear.

"The monster is gone. We are safe… for the moment." She reported as they all walked out.

"Ok, don't even **TRY** to tell me that didn't scare yo – **AHHHHH**!!" Beast Boy started to bug Raven. But then tentacles wrapped around his body and began dragging him down the hallway. Everybody screamed and ran after him.

"What'd I tell you? Funny guy goes first…" he screamed as he was dragged though the doors. Robin ran quickly enough to stop them just before they shut and wrenched them open.

But there was no sign of Beast Boy. And the eerie silence frightened everyone.

"The evidence room." Cyborg finally concluded where they were as he scanned it with his light. They all walked in, Robin searching for something in particular.

Robin stopped in front of Control Freak's remote.

"Control Freak's remote." Raven said, standing beside him. Robin picked it up.

"And right where I left it…" Robin told them.

"But how could he conjure these monster without his technology?" Starfire questioned.

"Maybe he had an extra remote. I mean, we've got like **9**." Cyborg said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Control Freak really is behind all of this mayhem." Starfire put in, suddenly thoughtful.

"Well whoever is doing it, they aren't gonna scare us." Raven said surely.

Starfire shrieked. "Of course! Fear. The feature film, the creature, friend Raven's powers… the answer to our solution has been right in front of us!" Starfire stated proud of herself for knowing this. "If Control Freak is not the one that is conjuring everything, then it must be –"

Just then tentacles wrapped around Starfire mouth and body, dragging her back and into the wall. She fused and screamed but it was no use. Raven and Robin quickly ran to her aid, pulling on her arms and at the tentacles. But it was no use.

She was gone.

Raven kneeled on the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Poor innocent Starfire!

The crushing of the wall in front of her and Robin's hand on her back brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Come on, Rae." Robin whispered, helping her up and both of them walked through the wall behind Cyborg.

"Does anybody know what she was about to say?" Cyborg asked the two birds. Both of them solemnly shook their heads. Cyborg sighed and began leading them off, Robin holding Raven's hand as they went now.

* * *

A storm continued to rage over Jump City… making all of the Teens left a **bit** more jumpy then need be.

Robin and Cyborg resorted to looking at the Main Room once more, getting slightly annoyed. They hoped to find Starfire or Beast Boy somewhere but there were no traces of anything or anyone.

"Beast Boy… Starfire…" Cyborg called out continuously. Raven sighed. She had given up searching a while ago and decided to just sit on the couch and think. But this wasn't helping either. Finally she stood up.

"They aren't here. We've already looked here." She said monotone, a hint of sadness coming out.

"We've looked everywhere." Cyborg said sadly, closing the cabinet he had been looking in and approached her and Robin. Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"Almost everywhere."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a glass, understanding.

The basement.

Cyborg took a deep breath and nodded, understanding. Robin nodded as well and Cyborg led the way.

* * *

Cyborg opened the door and the three teens peered down into the blackness. Raven didn't remember it looking so big… and far down from the stairs… and menacing…

She took a deep breath and started walking first. Robin followed close behind her and Cyborg picked up the tail. Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs and on the ground. Cyborg scanned his light around the room, sighing.

"What are we supposed to be looking for? They basically vanished." Cyborg said.

Raven looked up at Robin for help, not knowing really either what to be searching for. But they needed to press on.

"Come on." He said, leading now as they walked deeper into the basement.

Raven and Robin suddenly heard a blast and looked to see Cyborg's cannon out. He had shot at the floor.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin asked quickly.

"I saw something..." He whispered. Raven took a quick once over of the ground. She turned up to her big brother and raised an eye - brow.

"I don't see anything." She said.

They all kept walking but then Cyborg blasted at the wall once more and Raven ducked her head, not knowing why he was doing this.

"Please don't do that Cyborg. There's nothing to be afraid of." She said confidently. "It's probably just a few rats."

Cyborg's face palled as he looked above where Raven and Robin were standing. "Those don't look like rats man!!"

Raven and Robin both looked up and gasped, seeing black little creatures with four red eyes. They started running away with Cyborg, being followed all the while by the 'rats'.

Raven quickly got ahead while Cyborg ran and blasted, hoping to lessen their numbers. Robin ran in between them, trying to think of a method to escape.

Suddenly Raven tripped over her cloak and Robin and Cyborg got ahead of her. Robin and her big brother both gasped and quickly ran to aid her.

"Raven, come on!" Robin yelled, helping her up. Cyborg went in front of them, blasting everything trying to get to her and Robin. Raven managed to get up and start running again but when she turned back she saw Cyborg being consumed by the black creatures. She shrieked and swiftly began running back.

"**Cyborg**!!" she called out, reaching for him. He screamed as he was being pulled under into the floor. Raven went to reach down and help him when she felt something holding her back. She turned her head to see Robin's arms around her waist. She squirmed and quickly turned back to only see Cyborg's hand now.

"Robin let me go I need to help him!" she cried. She had to help her big brother! He had saved her! She looked back once more and saw him gone. Tears welled up into the empath's eyes and she let them spill over. She turned around and beat on Robin's chest in frustration, crying and attempting to hurt him, but she knew that she wasn't even inflicting any pain. Robin allowed her to and led her upstairs, carrying her bridal style as to not disrupt her. Finally they were upstairs on the Main level.

"We… we have to go back!" Raven told him once she had quieted her sobs. "Maybe there's still a way… a way to save him!" Robin placed her back on the floor but held her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing one up and down her back to sooth her.

"Raven… no. He's gone. We won't be able to save anybody if this thing gets us too. We have to stay together." He whispered in her ear. Raven bit her lip and nodded her head in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. They had to make it out of this. Together.

He finally let her go and simply held her hand now, both refusing to lose contact from one another. It was dark and neither had the slightest idea of where they were going. But they knew they had to get out and fast.

Robin could sense Raven's tension and smoothed her fingers out. "It's going to be ok Raven. Don't be scared."

Raven turned her head to face him. "I'm not scared."

Just as she said this, the monster reappeared once more and came from behind them. Both of them gasped and quickly took off down the hall. They ran into the elevator and quickly closed the doors, the monster slamming into them and sending them onto the ground. Robin held Raven as she curled up next to him. All they could tell was the elevator moving up.

Finally the doors opened and they stepped out, holding hands once more. Before they got too far a black bird with four gleaming red eyes chased after them and soon they found themselves in the Main Room once more. The bird cornered Robin and Raven, and Robin stood in front of her as protection.

But the bird whipped at him and tossed him back into the floor a few feet away. Raven gaped and ran towards him but the bird began dragging him back to another wall.

"Raven!" He screamed, reaching his hand out.

"Robin!" she mimicked, racing towards him. She managed to grab onto his hand before he fully slipped through the wall.

And then she was alone.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly the room was surrounded with creatures. The giant green one. The little black ones with red eyes. The giant bird. And a bigger version of the little black creatures suddenly came through the window and roared at her. Raven dropped to her knees, feeling absolutely and utterly helpless.

"I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…" she repeated to herself over and over, closing her eyes tighter and forcing her hands upon her ears tighter then they already were.

Suddenly her violet eyes flew open and realization surged through her.

"I am afraid." She breathed out. Her eyes then turned black as she felt her powers return. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight back."

All of the monsters in the room suddenly took a step back from her. she flew up into the air and shouted her mantra, black power emitting from her and blasting everything to bits. It all whirled around her like a tornado with her power, and after a while shot through the ceiling and out of the Tower in the form of her bird self. It shrieked over the roaring storm outside and eventually came back down into her. She then came back down, feel to the ground, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open suddenly and she was met with the four faces of her teammates.

"Raven." Robin said in relief, and he was the closest to her. Cyborg held out his hand for her and she took it, standing on her feet and standing beside him and Robin.

"You're all… ok?" she questioned.

"We were actually never in any danger." Robin told them.

Question marks filled their heads.

"We saw them, but they were never really there." He then turned to Raven. "Raven really was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out. I finally figured out what Starfire was about to say."

"Precisely." Starfire told them happily, smiling now.

"Once she admitted her fear then, she regained control of it." Cyborg piped up, catching on.

"So… Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven blushed. "Uh… sorry?"

Everybody smiled and looked out the window at the now rising sun that came over them. Soon Cyborg yawned and walked out, wanting sleep and Beast Boy did the same. Starfire flew off to the kitchen, hoping to prepare herself breakfast.

Robin took Raven's hand suddenly, making her look up from the rising sun. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Both knew they were thinking the same thing as they walked over to the couch and sat down, hand in hand, and watched the sun. Raven yawned, leaning against Robin's shoulder and eventually drifted off. Robin smiled and eventually did the same. Both content and having peaceful dreams, the frightening night behind them.

* * *

End Chapter

**YAY me**!! Ok I've been working on this** ALL DAY**!! You guys better be happy cause next time I go on vacation I'm not updating and doing a whole chapter before I go!!

Ok so I hope this was ok and enough for all of you. I had a time crunch obviously and I did my best…

Next time… (OH goody, a new favorite chapter hehe this is gonna be good. ;))

A creepy criminal known as Killer Moth threatens to destroy the city with a flying army of mutant moths, unless Raven agrees to take his spoiled rotten teenage son Chris to his junior prom! So while the other Titans are scouring the city in search of Mouth's secret hide out, a reluctant Raven has no choice but to go along with the villain's bizarre demand. But is a certain Boy Wonder getting jealous as he tags along and sees Raven dancing with another guy?

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	23. Chapter 22: Date with Destiny

Yeah, ok so the fight scene probably could have been longer and better detailed but I got anxious and this was the result.

This Chapter was by far one of the most fun to do. I loved spicing it up with all of the Raven instead of Starfire scenes and then Robin being jealous… it was a beautiful thing to behold. I know I just updated "Tower of Terror" back to back and now it's over but now this should all cheer you up. My updates for this won't be as frequent guys sorry. But… you know I'm just starting high school now and I'm the newbie. So work with me here people!

So hope you enjoy to sum it all up. And thank you Violet, I took your idea. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or any of the villains. But I **DO** own Chris. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23: Date with Destiny**

"Father!" shouted an annoyed 16 yr. old boy. Seconds later a moth like man barged into his son's extravagant room.

"What is it Chris?" he asked in irritation. "I was **working**."

"Alright I'll make this short for you." He said, whipping his shagging chestnut hair to the side of his head. "Remember that girl you hooked me up with for prom? Yeah that annoying chick well I just broke up with her over the phone 'bout 15 minutes ago and the prom starts at 7 sharp tonight. I need you to find me a girl before that time or else. Got it?"

"Son, seriously I don't have time to look all over…"

"Chill." Chris interrupted. "I already know who I want. I need a girl that's beautiful with attitude. Back bone for sure… yet hard to read so I can have a little fun and annoy her a bit. Somebody no guy could possibly get that will make them all jealous. I want –"

* * *

"Raven!" Robin yelled, pointing behind her. She turned around to see a giant half spider half guy charging at her. She flew away from the building and allowed him to ram into a car, spitting its venom at it instead of herself.

Starfire came up from behind him and tried to blast him but his fast moving legs attached to his spider head moved him too quickly and Starfire missed. Cyborg stuck his head out of his car and began blasting at him as well only to come with the same results as his friend. Just then Fang shot out the stuff at Cyborg's windshield and he came to a stop quickly, ramming into a light pole.

Beast Boy flew beside Starfire as a bird, and just as he was transforming into a human he was jelled back onto the wall.

"Gross! Super loogie!" he said with a sour face.

This left Robin, Raven and Starfire to try and catch up to the fast spider. Just then he webbed the street high up to the height of half the buildings. Robin gasped below on his motorcycle while Raven and Starfire were ready to fly up above it. Raven looked down at the ground and in time used her power to raise the road, Robin jumping the web like a ramp and zooming with Starfire and Raven flying beside him now.

Starfire was then shot down and stuck to the ground as well with her other teammates. Raven stopped mid-fly to look back, wondering if she should help her friend. But then back ahead at Robin, deciding she needed to help her leader first.

As if right on cue she watched Robin fall from the sky, unmoving at all as Fang got away. She gasped and quickly flew to the building he was falling from.

"Robin!" she yelled before using her power to catch him just before he hit the ground. She flew down with him and set him down. He appeared to be frozen, unmoving from his awkward position. Finally all their teammates joined them and Starfire gasped.

"He is, ok?" she asked worriedly. Cyborg looked him over.

"He will be. The venoms effect is only temporary." He explained.

"Getting… away. We have to… stop… him…" Robin tried to say between his frozen lips. Raven looked at him funny.

"You mean **WE**." Beast Boy quickly told him. "We can do it all our own. He's got a spider head and the legs to match; he's not that hard to miss." Cyborg nodded as well and Robin muttered out a sigh.

* * *

"Oh! Geez!" Robin screamed as Starfire did many unusual stretches for his body, lifting him up and stretching him with ease.

"Better?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah thanks." Robin said, the blood beginning to rush to his head.

"Thank you, Starfire." Raven said from the floor in front of Robin's head. She had been sitting there in her lotus position, attempting to calm him as Starfire had been stretching him. "You can go help the boys now, they'll need it."

Starfire nodded and let go of Robin and zoomed out to accompany her teammates.

Raven quickly caught his head at least in her lap and with a thud he fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up to see Raven peering over him, an eyebrow raised and a smile twitching at her lips.

"How 'bout we call in to the other Titans to see how they're doing real quick." She quickly said before Robin could accuse her of laughing. He just laid his head in her lap still, watching her take her communicator out and began talking with Beast Boy.

"Anything yet?"

"Yeah, but it's not him. It's a bunch of these mutated moth like things and they're worse!!" he exclaimed, showing a picture to Raven. She gasped.

"Don't worry, Star's coming on her way soon and we'll be there as well." With that Raven shut her communicator with a snap and attempted to get up. But when she felt Robin's head I her lap still she sighed.

"Boy Wonder, come on. Trouble and we need to move."

Robin blushed, not wanting to get off of Raven. "Right."

The two stumbled off and just turned their backs to the T.V. when it buzzed to life. The two teens quickly turned to it once more and were surprised to see a giant moth looking like man in front of them.

"Don't bother going. Even if you defeat a few of my creations, you won't stop me from releasing the entire swarm." With that millions of eyes could be seen in the background. Raven and Robin gulped, stepping a bit closer to the screen and standing closer to one another. "If you want your city as it is, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asked professionally.

"My demands are simple really. The city will declare me ruler, the titans will surrender, and…Raven?" he said questioningly. "That is **you** right?" She nodded.

"And Raven will be going to prom with my son."

Raven and Robin's faces paled, but then Raven's turned bright red.

"**What**!?" They both shrieked at the same time.

"Um… what was that last part again?" Raven offered, sweat dropping.

"**YOU** are going to be going to **prom** with my son **Chris**. That or you can kiss your city good bye." Killer Moth explained once more. Robin felt his blood boil.

"Well Raven **doesn't** accept!" Robin growled at the screen. Raven sighed and grabbed Raven's hand, dragging him back towards the sofa where he wouldn't hear their hushed voices.

"We're going to need a minute."

"Raven, are you **crazy**?! You can't just possibly go on to prom with some **guy** you don't even **know**!" Robin spat out. Raven frowned.

"I know, but it's what's right for the city. For our friends. That's not fair to hurt them like that. I have to do what I can and if that means… going to prom with some guy then I guess that's it." She said. Robin was shocked. She walked away from him and towards Killer Moth.

"I'll do it." She whispered. He grinned.

"He'll meet you at the pier 32 at 7 o' clock sharp." And with that the screen turned blank. Raven turned to walk out of the room.

"Raven…" Robin whispered. "You… you don't have to do this."

She looked back at him. "Robin it's already 6 I only have an hour to get ready."

"But Raven…"

"Robin, please stop. I have a date to get ready for."

With that she stormed out of the room quickly, leaving a devastated Robin behind her. He mumbled a stream of profanities before going off to his own room.

* * *

Raven looked herself over once more in her floor length mirror.

She had decided to wear a simple but elegant black dress that hugged her body nicely. It was strapless and showed her cleavage off just a bit. Going down her waist and hugging it was a bright electric blue belt that was chunky. The dress itself went down to just above her knees, showing off her great legs. Her black matching stiletto shoes already did that, making her a good 4 inches taller. You could see her toes with black nail polish matching her fingernails as well and a black choker around her neck as her only accessory. She had on eye - liner a bit heavier then usual to bring her eyes out and mascara as her make up. Her hair was still short and straight, she felt like neglecting it after a shower and merely straightened it.

She was ready.

She quickly walked down the steps and down the hall. She didn't expect to see her teammates standing there, ready to leave as well. With the exception of Robin.

Beast Boy whistled at her. She glared at him and continued walking towards the doors to leave. Cyborg patted her on the back before he and Beast Boy ran out. Raven turned to Starfire and addressed her before she could go.

"Hey, have you seen Robin, Star?" she asked quickly. Starfire frowned.

"I am sorry friend Raven I have not." Raven nodded in understanding and ushered her to go. She looked at the abandoned hall when Starfire had flown straight out the door and sighed, decided to teleport herself there instead of walking.

* * *

She got there with 5 minutes to spare and sighed, hoping to be prepared with whatever she was to be faced with tonight. She looked at the large ship parked at the dock while she waited, staring at the large banner saying it was prom and cute couples in dresses and tux's walking in hand in hand.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and said "You're early." Suddenly from behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around only to gasp.

"Robin!?" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Before he answered through she took him in. She was surprised to see his not spiked up for once, he had it down so it was in his face sort of and shaggy like a surfer. He had on dark shades to conceal his eyes like usual. What surprised Raven was that he wore a pint stripe button up white long sleeve with a red tie over it, the first button undone. He had on light denim jeans and black regular converse. He looked… good.

He shrugged, his hands now in his pockets. "I'm here to help you. You never know if you'll need saving and I'm here to make sure you're ok."

Raven smirked. "I don't need saving Robin, I can handle myself."

Robin shrugged again and looked her over as well. "You look… nice."

Raven blushed but before she could answer a horn honked and screeching tires came from behind her. She turned her head slightly and could see a black stretch limo pulling up. She sighed and stared at Robin.

"Really Robin, you can go."

"No." Robin said, glaring past her shoulder at the coming boy. "I'll stay."

A hand on Raven's shoulders finally made her turn around to face her date. And she was surprised to see how good he looked. He too like Robin had shaggy hair in his eyes, only it was chestnut and his eyes were a dark chocolate. He had on a black button up shirt and also had a blood red tie. He had black dress pants and shoes for that all black look and smirked at Raven, looking her up and down a well.

"Well hey gorgeous. I'm Chris." He said in a husky voice, spinning her around to face him and taking her hand. Raven blushed and nodded. He grinned. Robin growled.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the boat. Raven nodded numbly and he linked her arm with his, leading her towards the boat. Raven looked back at Robin apologetically before looking forward again. Robin snarled before quickly following back onboard as well. It was on.

* * *

Chris and Raven sat at a table towards the railing of the ship, Raven staring out into the water while Chris stared at her.

"Have I told you how marvelous you look?" he asked with a grin. Raven blushed and nodded. Did her date **have** to be so **hot**?

"Well, would you like to dance?" he asked her sweetly. Raven shook her head no, crossing her arms across her chest. He got up and smiled, standing in front of her, holding his hand out.

"Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Come on, Raven. We're at **prom**. You **have** too dance."

Raven looked up at him hesitantly, not wanting to. After a minute of staring at each other she sighed and gave up. After all, she had to do whatever he wanted. So she stood up and allowed him to take her hand and lead her over to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

Robin glared daggers at Chris's back as he took Raven away and actually convinced her to dance. This was **Raven** for gosh sake! He sighed and played with a fork on the table, stabbing the tablecloth. He had no idea what to do. He glanced instinctively up to find Raven and saw her, the new song beginning to start finally.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna __**kiss the girl**_

Robin growled as he watched them finally advance to the center and he bowed at Raven, offering his hand. Robin could see her blush from his hiding spot in the corner and wished he could be the one being able to dance with her… why was he feeling this way?

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and __**kiss the girl**_

Raven took his hand, placing hers in his and putting her other hand lightly on his shoulder. He grabbed her waist and put his on the small of his back, grinning at her as he did. She bit her lip and allowed him to start spinning them around to the song. She peered over his shoulder, trying to find Robin. But when she caught sight of him he found him turn away from her just as she was about to make eye contact. She frowned and spun again.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

'_That was way too close what if she saw me staring? But what if she was looking at me for a reason… oh shut up Robin!'_ he was thinking to himself, finally looking over at her again. She looked positively stunning and all he was doing was sitting here sulking over this. He officially **hated** this song to boot.

So he fluidly got to his feet and made his way over to the dance floor, his eyes on Raven alone.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

"This is much nicer then I expected it to be." Raven admitted after a couple seconds of silence. He chuckled.

"And why would that be?"

"Because… you seemed… well spoiled and a total ass." She said, blushing.

"Oh really? Well I'm only that way when I don't get what I want…" he trailed off, picking up their hands and intertwining them. He flipped it over so hers was facing him and he put it onto his cheek. "And I have what I want."

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Robin was getting bad glances as he shoved through couples to get to Raven and Chris. But he really didn't care at the moment; he just felt this pull he couldn't ignore. When he saw Chris touching Raven that way his spine tingled.

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh no…)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Oh… ok then…" Raven stuttered, pulling their hands away from his face and back to their regular position. They were spinning again. Raven bit her bottom lip. This just didn't feel right… it felt foreign to her, the way he held her so tightly at her waist to him. So he was gorgeous, but there was nothing here, and she didn't want to be in his arms. She wanted to be in –

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Robin wasn't getting very far this way, attempting to cut through the crowd singly. So he quickly grabbed a random girl standing beside him alone and danced with her through the crowd faster. He didn't like the look he saw in Chris's eyes…

_La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Chris stopped their dancing and looked at Raven, not letting her go. Raven tried to shrug out of his grasp but he held her to him. She looked at him, wondering what the heck was possessing him to not let her go.

"Come on Chris, song's over. Let me go." She said, pushing with both hands against his chest. He didn't seem to move at all and Raven glared at him.

"I'm going to kiss you Raven." He whispered. Raven's eyes widened as she felt his hands move from her waist up her back. She shivered and tried harder to push away, not wanting to unleash her power. But under these circumstances it was getting harder to control them.

"No!" she hissed, their faces only a mere inches away now. She struggled under his gaze and moved her head to the side numerous times, only to have him lean into her and press his cheek against hers, beginning to speak into her ear.

"Raven, I'm in control here tonight. You do as I say or my father will unleash all his mutants on your city and friends. You don't want that I know." He whispered. "So just listen to me and we should have no problem at all, Rae." Raven hissed when she heard him use her nickname.

"I will **never** kiss you, Chris. You better get that through your thick and one minded skull right now." She growled, pulling her face away from his and glaring at him once more. "You can't make me."

"Oh really?" he persisted, suddenly pulling out a small device. "With a push of this button right here, I can reduce your city to nothing at all."

"Chris, no!" Raven cried out, punching his chest again and trying to use her legs. But he held her too tightly now and she could feel herself losing breath.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, and she could tell he was trying to keep in control of his emotions now too as to not lose his temper. "But you're making this difficult. You can't resist me."

He brought his face down closer to hers and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. But what she felt wasn't what she expected. Instead she felt a hard slap in the face that sent her out of Chris's now shocked arms and onto the ground beside him. She looked up to see a girl in a pink dress and blonde hair, seething at the two.

"Get your hands off my boy!" Kitten screeched.

Suddenly a flash of light threw her back. Raven turned to see the source had been Robin, suddenly in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Get **your** hands off my girl!" he yelled back before quickly rushing to Raven's side where Chris was.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked her worriedly. She slowly nodded and her breath caught up with her. Chris stared over at Robin.

"**Your** girl? She's not yours she's mine." Chris told him. Robin scoffed.

"Did you not see the way she was fighting you off? Seriously." Robin said.

"I'm the one on the date with her not you." He argued.

"Well if she's anybody's she's mine." Robin put in.

"She's mine I was **just** about to kiss her!" Chris shouted, irritated.

"I'm not yours and I wasn't even going to kiss you back!" Raven finally cried.

"Yeah you're mine Chris!" Kitten added, standing next to him with a smile. Chris stood up from Raven's side and looked at Kitten.

"No you aren't. I broke up with you. I have no idea why you're even here!" he yelled at her, clearly getting angrier by the second.

"Robin?" she asked hopefully.

"**NO**!" Robin and Raven yelled at the same time, causing them both to blush.

"Well Raven's mine." Chris continued. Raven groaned.

"She's mine." Robin argued.

"I'm still here!" Kitten cried.

"**SHUT UP**!" Everybody shouted at her.

"Fine, you want to see who's better for Raven? Lets fight for her." Chris put in, unbuttoning his sleeves and yanking his tie off. Robin snickered and rolled his sleeves up. Finally some action.

"Oh don't do this." Raven begged but before she could say any more they went at each other. Raven sighed and stood up finally, brushing off her dress.

"You know, I have **no** idea why Chris would dump me for **you**." Kitten said the sentence as if disgusted. Raven raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, girl. I don't know why **anybody** would fight over you." Kitten sneered. Raven glared at the girl and cracked her knuckles.

"That's it…" she muttered and quickly flung herself at the blonde girl, the two at it now as well as the boys.

* * *

"Give it up… Boy Wonder…" Chris muttered. The two were pushing against each other, their hands in each other's as they struggled. "She'd never fall for you. I can see you want her to though." Robin gasped. "Yeah I saw the way you look at her. It's terribly obvious."

"Shut up!" Robin cried as he overcame Chris and threw him across the deck and past a couple of dancers. They screeched and tried to run out of the way in time as Robin picked Chris up by the collar and punched his face. Chris grinned once before gripping Robin's arm and twisting it, causing the two boys to fall and start circling each other all over again.

* * *

"Get off me you bitch!" Kitten cried, trying to squirm out from under Raven. She was practically snarling at the blonde girl, teeth bared and eyes glowing in rage as she slapped her repeatedly. Finally Kitten slapped her quickly and kneed her in the gut. Raven gasped and rolled over onto the ground, needing oxygen back. The blonde smirked and got up, launching herself at Raven once more.

Before she could actually do anything though Raven flew up into the air above, a good 10 feet at least. She remembered she was wearing a dress but decided no one would dare look if they wanted to live.

So she flew down, fists clutched together surrounded with power and rammed one into Kitten's stomach, making her fly back into the buffet table and get covered in cake and punch. She shrieked and had daggers stuck on Raven.

"You ruined my **DRESS**!!" she cried out in a high pitched scream before taking the punch bowl and flinging it at Raven, barely missing her and skimming the side of her arm. Raven lifted up the table with her aura and aimed it to drag back into Kitten when she yanked too hard and ended up taking out Kitten **AND** herself.

As the two dug there way up from under table clothes, food and poor people that were in the way of the cat - fight, Robin was running from Chris who had a chef knife in his hand, yelling he was going to use it. Finally the Boy Wonder stopped and turned around, ducking. This caused Chris to lose his momentum and fall over him, the knife being stuck in the floor and Chris hurting his arm.

Robin grabbed him up and spun him into the destroyed table. He growled and took out the device he had threatened to use earlier if Raven did not kiss him.

"Don't come closer." He warned and Robin stopped moving.

Over a ways Raven fell to the ground as kitten shot out various dishes at her. She looked up to see Kitten stalking over to her and shot her legs up, twisting them in the girls dress and making her trip under her feet, utterly exhausted and confused.

Raven got up, leaving the girl where she was and searched for Robin and Chris. She saw Robin standing a few feet away from Chris who was lying on the ground, something silver in his hand. Raven gasped when she knew what was happening and ran over to them as best she could in heels.

"Chris stop don't do anything!" Raven shouted when she reached them, standing between Robin and him. Chris scoffed.

"You guys do anything and you're city will be a late night snack for my father's mutant moths." He stated. Raven bit her lip, trying to come up with something fast. When she did she regretted it but knew it would work.

"Chris I change my mind, I do like you." She said, staring at Robin out of the corner of her eye. She saw his face falter a bit and was nevertheless surprised. But she quickly faced back to a smiling Chris and walked over to him, kneeling beside him on the ground. "Please don't do this."

"Glad you finally see it my way Raven." He said, grinning wildly in Robin's direction. Raven took hold of the hand he had his device in and intertwined it with hers, slowly leaning into Chris's face.

Robin stood there in utter horror, but noticed Raven's eyes open before their lips connected and her hand snatch the device out of his hand. This all happened in about 10 seconds and she pulled back just in time, kicking him in the gut with her heel and standing up over him. Robin was at her side in a flash, his arm around her waist.

"That'll teach you to blackmail." She purred, twirling the silver clicker in her hand before crushing it with her power. She opened it and the dust like material fell onto the devastated boy on the floor.

"No…this can't be happening! NO!" he shouted as the cops came and took him away along with Kitten. Robin took Raven's shoulders in his hands and shook her.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, Boy Blunder. I told you I can handle myself." She replied with a smirk. "But thank you for being here." She whispered.

"Anytime." He responded with his own grin. Just then the other three titans rushed up to them, smiles on their faces.

"Sounds like you two did it! Great job." Cyborg said, patting Robin on the back and grinning at Raven.

"Yeah, looks like we had the easy part, taking out Killer moth and just messing with his moth things." Beast Boy put in, Starfire nodding.

"Yeah well we can tell ya'll later, we'll let you two rest. We'll handle the paper work this time." Cyborg said as the three walked away and Raven and Robin were left standing in their formal clothes alone.

"So, have I mentioned how nice you look?" Robin asked her with a fly smile.

"Frequently." Raven remarked, staring down at her dress sheepishly.

Suddenly all the lights that had been surrounding the boat went off and two spotlights swirled around it. Raven and Robin tense and took a battle stance, an announcer suddenly speaking.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! This years' prom king and queen are Robin and Raven!" he shouted and the spotlight stopped on the two. Both of them blushed madly and faced each other.

"I guess one more dance won't kill you Raven." He said, holding his hand out to her. She slowly took it and his hand overtook hers.

"I suppose not." She commented, following him to the center of the floor. A slow song came on and they kept their hands intertwined, Robin hesitantly putting his other at her waist lightly and she put hers on his shoulder, staring up at him still even in her heels.

She didn't feel the need to fill the silence between them as they spun, her dress spinning around her gracefully and his shaggy hair framed his face. This just felt right to her.

After a while she grew tired of their dancing and she withdrew her hand from his, surprising him a bit, but then replacing it and wrapping it around his shoulder so she was closer to him. Robin hid his blush and wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them now merely swaying as Raven laid her head on his chest and sighed, closing her eyes. She wished this moment would last forever, here in his arms.

Suddenly a couple seconds later he leaned his head down to her ear and began whispering: "So… black lacey bikini undergarments?"

Raven's eyes flew open and she gapped at him in total shock now, having lifted her head up to stare at him. At first she was speechless, but then a scowled took over her features and she glared at him playfully.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." She growled, slapping his face lightly. He cried in mock hurt and she grinned at him, shaking her head and laying her head back onto his fit chest once more. He chuckled and drew her closer to him, laying his head on hers and closing his eyes as well.

He'd be sure they'd have another moment such as this again. He hoped with all his heart this wasn't just a one-time thing she was doing for the heck of it. Because right here and right now… he felt something he never felt before. He'd find out what it was… he'd start spend more time with this gorgeous girl he held in his arms... he'd do all that and more…

Someday.

* * *

End Chapter

I know I'm bad I had to ruin their moment like that. X3 Please don't kill me.

Well how'd you like it? I thought that was pretty damn good pardon my French. I'm proud of myself to say the least and I thought I made Raven and Robin look pretty dang fine. In my mind at least I can picture it I don't know what you think though.

Next Time…

Starfire is suddenly going through something and is very concerned, consoling herself only in Raven. Raven feels the need to help her friend in her time, but is also trying to balance her emotions, the ever pestering Beast Boy, villains, and a new threat: Boy Wonder's ever watchful eyes watching her every move. Can Raven keep it together and still help out Star from losing it as well?

Yeah **OK **I just made something up on the spot that sounded good. If you think it sounds good, tell me what you'd like to see, and if you don't please tell me. I want to make this story the best it can be and if you want me to skip it by all means tell me. We can go to Titan Rising for all I care.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	24. Chapter 23: Transformation

**AH!** Such a long time to update!! :O I'm terribly sorry! But high school has been killer as a freshmen with adjusting. **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

Well this was one of the hardest chapters I've done so far in this story I must say. The alterations were difficult and not knowing if I was taking it too far was difficult to tell. But you all are antsy so I just had to do this. You all couldn't wait to see a kiss scene so I gave you the most minimal/major thing I could think of without killing the two's relationship! ;)

**To answer some anonymous reviewer questions**… Rob, please just do it already! It will make your life a whole lot easier and happier. Mitchie, Rob doesn't hate you. Trust me. Derek uh…?? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or anything else in this story besides the twins.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Transformation**

"**AHHH**!!" Starfire's scream was heard through the halls of the Tower and in every room. Raven picked her head up from her book and looked behind the sofa in the Main Room she was sitting on and to the opening doors. Starfire flew in at high speed, a hat over her head and tears in her eyes.

"Star, what's wrong?" Raven asked in concern, closing her book and putting it aside. Starfire sniffled.

"I fear something is wrong with me." She whispered, sniffing again.

"Well what is it?" Raven asked. Starfire took a deep breath.

"I come to you friend Raven because I think you shall be the most understanding… and as we are girls and do the 'bonding'." Starfire told her, hesitantly leaving her hands on the rim of the green hat. Raven nodded encouragingly and Starfire took it off.

"Oh Star, it's just a zit." Raven said, sighing with relief. She really hadn't wanted to go into the whole 'puberty' deal if that was what she had been getting at.

Starfire's face turned puzzled. "What is a 'zit'?

"Something everybody gets during their teenage years." She explained.

"But I have never seen you get one friend Raven." Starfire insisted. Raven smiled.

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Oh, I see. Will this… go away?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded. "It should be gone in about a week or so. Don't worry."

Starfire sighed. "Thank you dear friend. I am most relieved to be able to consol myself to you. Will you… I mean… could you please help me through these tough times? I wish for us to do the 'hanging out' a bit more…"

Raven cringed at the words 'hanging out'. Usually that meant excruciatingly long shopping trips, make over's and sometimes even a sleepover in the Main Room. But of course Raven couldn't just leave her one and only girl friend in her time of need.

"Of course Starfire. Anything."

Starfire's hesitant and sad face turned to one of pure joy. "Why thank you dear friend Raven!! We will have such fun in various girl activities. But for now I will let you return to your book."

With that Starfire flew out of the room, probably to her own to find clothes to put Raven in and make up to put on her. Raven sighed and a smile spread across her lips. This was going to be an interesting evening. And if only Raven knew the half of it…

* * *

"Is this sleepover not fun friend Raven?" Starfire asked, smiling. She was in her pajama's, a pink night gown that went down to her knees and that had orange polka spots all over it.

Raven looked up at her friend and smiled. She had on a black cami and some short midnight blue bottoms. "Yeah. This is fun."

She truly did feel sorry for her friend, or else she would never had agreed to this. They had just started their 'sleepover' in the Main Room half an hour ago and were beginning to get everything ready for a make over. Starfire was very excited, even with her hat still in place. And Raven had noted that she had also donned some new small horns on the side of her neck that were covered by her night gown.

"Would you like me to give you a make over first friend Raven?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Sure. Whatever you'd like Star."

Starfire knew what Raven liked and didn't like. For example: Pink eye shadow and red lipstick. That was a big no, no. So she pulled out a mascara wand and applied some to Raven's lashes. She got some dark eye shadow and put some lightly on her lids. Starfire also put on some faint lip - gloss to make Raven's lips abnormally shiny before going to her friends hair. She brushed through it so it was silky smooth, putting some glitter into it for a finishing touch. She smiled at Raven when she opened her eyes and looked herself over in the mirror provided by Starfire.

"Wow Star, that's amazing." Raven breathed. "I just don't get one thing."

Starfire frowned. "Oh, is it not to your liking."

"Of course it is, Star. I was just wondering why girls do this at nighttime when they're like going to do nothing but sleep in a couple hours."

"Oh." Starfire said. "That puzzles me as well."

"Hey, I want to get the movie we're going to be watching tonight before I do your make over, is that ok?" Raven asked Starfire. Her friend nodded.

"What movie will we be viewing?" the alien asked.

"I was thinking something like… Mean Girls?" Raven asked. It had the girly things that Starfire enjoyed, yet was hilarious and mean, ok for Raven.

"Lovely! I look forward to it." Starfire said with a smile on her face. Raven returned the gesture and left the Main Room to her room to get the movie.

* * *

"Dead Silence… Halloween… Texas Chain saw Massacre…" Raven was saying, reading off her movie titles as she searched for the one she desired. "Ah, Mean Girls."

As soon as she picked it up there was a knock on her door and she sighed, ushering it open with her aura. It was probably Starfire.

"I'm coming with the movie, Star, just hold on. I have to put these all back where they were…"

"It's not Starfire, it's me." Robin said from her door, walking in and shutting it behind him. Raven quickly got up from her kneeling position on the floor to face him in surprise. He was right in front of her suddenly, wearing his pajamas as well, which were red boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked him nervously. She didn't know why but ever since that night at the dance she got all jittery around him.

"I was just wondering something… and I see you're spending the night with Starfire having one of your famous 'girl nights'." He said with a grin. Raven nodded and returned it.

"Yeah, she felt like it so I can only comply. It's difficult to say no when it comes to Star." Raven mussed.

"Well…" Robin said, walking closer towards her. She backed away from him till she was close to the wall, her back almost touching it. "Can you say no to me?"

Raven felt her breathing get heavier and quicken. What was Robin doing?

"Well?" he repeated, his voice getting husky as he put one arm against the wall beside her and leaned in towards her. Raven fully leaned back against the wall now and looked up at him. She felt her voice catch in her throat and wouldn't come out of her parted lips. But before she could even attempt his lips came down and seized hers fully, taking her by surprise and making her eyes fly wide open.

She tried to fight it. She didn't respond at first as he put both his hands on the wall beside her. But Raven didn't feel like fighting for some odd reason. She suddenly found herself putting her arms around his neck and lifting herself up towards him, on her tip – toes.

Robin grinned against her lips and put his own arms around her waist, bringing her in closer body contact to him. He noticed her eyes were now closed too as he closed his once more and trailed his hands up her back. In response Raven moved her arms to be in front of him and up under his shirt, feeling his toned abs and chest with her light touch.

Robin groaned against her mouth and found his tongue caressing her bottom lip. Raven moaned lightly as Robin moved his kisses down to her exposed neck and collar - bone.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she couldn't believe what she was doing and for how long she had let it happen. She needed to stop. She had to stop…

Raven felt Robin's mouth and tongue back on her lips, silencing anything she was about to say. Slowly her eyes drifted shut again as her hands tangled in his hair, his grip now at the waistband to her shorts.

A short while after Raven's hearing picked up foot – step.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's voice picked up as it drew nearer. "Do you need help finding the movie which we are viewing?"

"Shit." Robin muttered against Raven's lips, stealing one more kiss before moving them to her neck and pressing them against her skin. Raven gasped. How long had she been doing this!?

"No Star!" she managed to say in a stable voice. I was just… cleaning a bit too. I'm sorry I'll be out in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yes, I shall wait for you on our blankets in the Main Room." The girl said sweetly before softly walking away with a light step.

Raven noticed Robin was still leaning against the wall and his head was pressed against her neck, giving her light kisses before stopping finally. He was breathing deeply, as if trying to calm himself down and get a hold of himself. After a couple seconds he looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Raven…" he muttered, looking away from her but not getting up from leaning over her and letting her move. Raven gulped and sighed.

"What the hell was that about Boy Blunder?" she asked. He sighed and ran one hand through his ebony hair.

"I really don't know… what came over me…" he said, trying to piece words together. "We were just in here… and you were in your pjs… and I couldn't help myself…"

Raven was blushing like mad and pushed him away from her so she could grab the movie she had dropped over on the floor. He stared at her back, frowning.

"You hate me now don't you?" he whispered. Raven shook her head.

"I should." She said. "But I don't. I never could hate you Robin."

With that she gave him one last glance before exiting her room and leaving him to his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

"That was a most hilarious and comical movie." Starfire stated with pure delight. She yawned once and laid back on her pillow. It was 1 in the morning and they were still up after finishing giving one another the make over, manicures, and of course by request by Starfire 'singing' some karaoke.

Of course the alien girl was exhausted and fell asleep quickly now as Raven saw. She sighed and walked over to her own blanket that she had draped across the couch. She did feel truly sorry for her friend on the floor. She had noticed her aquire oddly colored finger nails now too during the night. She wished she knew what was wrong with her…

Raven leaned against the couch and sat on her blanket, thinking. She thought of Robin now instead of Starfire.

What had gotten into him? Did he like her? Suddenly out of nowhere he comes into her room and decides to explore her mouth and touch her! Seriously…

"Maybe his hormones are finally kicking in and I just happened to be the one he used them on." Raven yawned out before drifting off to sleep before she could think or do anything else.

* * *

Robin walked into the Main Room a couple minutes later, hoping to catch Raven still awake to apologize once again for his rude behavior. But when he went in there he saw the screen blue from the movie being in there still and the girls passed out on the floor and couch.

He noticed Raven sitting up with her head tilted up towards his face as he peered down at her, looking a bit cold and very tense. He smiled and walked around the couch, picking her up with one arm gently and taking the blanket in the other so he could put it over her.

But as soon as he tried to set her down she was cradled against him and clutching his shirt like a scared little girl.

"Don't leave like they did." She whispered, dreaming. "Please stay."

Robin was shocked beyond belief and could tell if he did anything but her request her dream would turn into a nightmare. So he sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the couch and still cradling her. He watched as her scared face turned to one of contentment and she laid her head against his chest and sighed.

This contact was making Robin blushed badly. He wished she was awake when doing this.

He quickly brought that out of his thoughts and fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she stretched awkwardly and yawned. That had been the most comfortable sleep in a while…

She then looked up and realized that she was asleep cradled in Robin's arms. She surpressed the scream building up inside of her and poked him awake. When he woke up he was met with the shocked and angry eyes of Raven. He gulped.

"You… you asked me to stay last night." Robin whispered finally, hoping he wouldn't kill her. Raven's hard glare turned to one of surprise and embarrassment. Had she been subconsciously talking outside her dreams?

"Oh." Was all she could manage before getting up out of his grasp and out of the room. Just then Starfire woke up and looked at Robin. She shrieked and flew out of the room, terrified if he would see some of her new appearances.

Robin's eyebrows knitted up in confusion. Why was everybody leaving the room? Did he have bad morning breath or something?

* * *

"Titans, trouble!" Robin's voice echoed throughout the Tower and moments later the team was in front of him.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Plasmus. He's terrorizing teenagers at a high school football game." Robin explained, going over the facts he had discovered.

"Well then lets go!" Beast Boy exclaimed, heading for the door.

"Where's Star?" Cyborg questioned.

"I'll get her." Raven quickly offered. She wondered if Starfire was allright. So as the team left to take on Plasmus Raven made her way to Starfire's room.

* * *

"Star, it's Raven. Come out of your room we have a mission to complete."

"No, I cannot exit the chamber of rest. I am not presentable at all." She complied back. Raven sighed and went through the door, disregarding her friend's privacy. When she came in her brow crumpled to one of confusion. She saw Starfire curled up in a ball, her head on her knees. She still had on a green hat and scarf, but now that was added to with mittens, rain boots and a rain coat.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

"I am hideous… I cannot exit this room until I am… well once more."

"Oh Star, please don't do this. We have to help the team." Raven pleaded, approaching the alien girl. "Come on, I'll transport us there."

Starfire's eyes widened with fear, but then she solemnly nodded, Raven transporting them there quickly.

* * *

Raven and Starfire appeared on a football field in seconds, seeing the last remains of rushing kids running away from the scene and the boys trying to take down Plasmus.

"Raven, Starfire! Come on!" Robin ordered as the two girls flew at Plasmus and began blasting at him immediately with their power. When the smoke cleared they saw the goo monster slipping into a sewage with green stuff glowing from it. The boys turned to the girls.

"Great job! … Starfire… why are you wearing that outfit?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I… I feel the chilliness." Starfire stammered. Suddenly the ground shook and what seemed to be Plasmus came out of the ground, only now with green goo spots all over him and a whole different body style. Everybody cringed.

Just then he shot them all with his purple crap and covered them all. Raven turned quickly to Starfire to make sure she was ok and gasped when she saw all of her extra outfit pieces off. All of the guys did too.

Starfire's eyes turned wide as if she was about to cry, and before anybody could even comment she flew up into the night sky up to space.

"**NO**, Starfire wait!" Raven cried out. How could she have let this happen?! She was supposed to be helping her friend, not hurt her. She had to help her and quick.

"I have to go after her." Raven suddenly said, turning back to the stunned trio of boys. This revived them and they all shook their heads.

"Sis, you can't go up there! How will you get Starfire in time to come back? Don't you need like oxygen or something?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"I'm not like you guys. I have a special ability that allows me to breathe in areas like underwater and space for periods of time." She explained quickly.

"I'm not liking this…" Beast Boy put in seriously.

"I don't either." Robin said, rushing in front of Raven. "We can't put you in danger like that Raven. We can all go…"

"No Robin." She interrupted. "I have to do this. I'm the only one she'll listen to and I'm the only one that can fly up there after her and make the journey."

"**Raven**!" Robin repeated, now taking her shoulders in his grasp and holding her tightly. He talked now so only she could hear him. "I don't want to lose you…"

Raven tried to smile up at him reassuringly and put a hand on his cheek lightly. "I'll be fine, Robin. I promise." She whispered.

He sighed and reluctantly let her go. She stepped back and looked at them all for a split second before she flew up and was gone out of sight.

Robin looked up after her, fixed to the sky. Cyborg patted him on the back and he finally turned to look at his friend.

"She'll be fine man, she's strong." He told his leader. Robin nodded and the trio went to go finish the unconscious Plasmus off.

* * *

Raven breathed deeply once she got high up into space. She hated lying to them all like that… especially Robin.

She really had no idea if she could make it in space.

It was true; she could last longer, but for how long she didn't know. She needed to get in and out of here as soon as possible. Where could Starfire have possibly gone?

* * *

"It's been **5** hours." Robin told the two boys roughly. "We have to go after her! What if something happened and…"

"Dude, stop psyching yourself out. That isn't going to help us **OR** her. All we can do is wait. Have faith in Raven." Cyborg put in. Robin sighed.

"I can't wait like this… wondering if she's alive…" he whispered almost inaudibly into his hands as he shook his head back and forth. This was too much for him…

* * *

Raven had been on a couple of planets now in the galaxy and was loosing some of her faith in finding Starfire. If only she could get some way of finding her… she couldn't even sense her up here. It was bad enough that she couldn't use her powers to the best of her abilities, but she couldn't even feel somebody's presence or hear anybody's thoughts.

Suddenly a shrill high - pitched girl cry was heard, echoing throughout space. Raven spun around in all directions, trying to decipher where that could possibly have come from.

"**Starfire**!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew she wasn't going to be able to do this for much longer.

Another scream was heard and she looked to her left. There she saw a giant white planet. She had a gut feeling telling her if she went there, she would find Starfire. So she quickly took off in that direction.

* * *

"Starfire?" Raven called once she had landed on the strange place. It had green life growing everywhere and one single path. She had no idea where this was leading her, but once she heard a scream coming from a cave from up ahead she darted towards it.

"Star!" she yelled again and once she was in the cave gasped. There was Starfire, wrapped almost completely from her feet to her neck in a green kacoon. Over here was something that was white and purple and almost looked like a praying mantis with its many legs and claw like hands. It looked up at Raven once it heard her footsteps echo off the cave walls.

"Why hello deary, but I'm afraid you can't stay for dinner as well." The thing hissed. Raven quirked an eyebrow before looking at Starfire's terrified face. Finally it clicked that this thing wanted Starfire as a meal.

"Give me my friend back!" Raven cried out before flying towards the monster thing. It hissed and made its way towards Raven. She jumped over it and kicked it in the back. The monster recovered quickly and grabbed Raven's leg with her claw, dragging her down and bashing her into the floor. Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain and used her power to get control of the monster and bash her into a wall. Raven ran over to Starfire's kacooned frame and tried to rip it off her but couldn't.

Just then the monster attacked her and she put up a shield quickly. it banged on it, and Raven was losing concentration as she tried to get Starfire out with her bare hands. She just wasn't strong enough…

One final bang was all it took for the shield to go down and for Raven to fly back into the wall. She saw the creature going for Starfire, its teeth bared and panicked. With all the strength she could possibly summon she cried her words out and around Starfire's kacoon and threw it towards herself. The creature was met with dirt to the face and a bunch of rocks from Raven, which fell from the ceiling.

Raven sighed and slowly levitated back to the ground, utterly exhausted. With the little power she had left she managed to crack open Starfire's 'prison'.

"Oh my friend Raven, I do not wish to come out for I am most hideous." The alien girl cried. Raven peered in and one of her eyebrows rose.

"But Starfire… you look perfect to me." She said and took a crystal from off the cave floor. She put it into Starfire's hands and the girl looked at her flawless reflection with a smile.

"I am normal!" she cried excitedly and flew out. She admired herself and nothing was wrong. "Why thank you dear friend Raven you have saved me! Now we shall return to our friends!"

The two girls walked out of the cave and back outside where they could see billions of stars. They took off and made their way towards Earth, which was just a simple blue dot in the distance.

After a couple of minutes Starfire turned over to her friend to thank her, but noticed that she had fallen a bit behind and rushed to her.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" she asked worriedly.

"I've used most of my power getting out here and on that planet… and my oxygen supply is very low… I'm not going to be able to make it Starfire." She breathed out slowly as she stopped flying, just sort of floating idly and downwards. Starfire gasped.

"Do not say such things! I will make sure that you will make it dear friend!" she promised. The alien princess scooped Raven up in her arms and flew at the speed of light towards Earth, Raven's eyes shutting and her breathing stopping.

* * *

"**STARFIRE**!!" Cyborg shouted once he saw the alien girl flying up to the shore of the Tower. He and the rest of the boys had been outside waiting and once they caught sight of her ran at her. Robin gasped when he saw Raven's pale body in the girls arms.

"What happened?!" he cried, looking at her frame worriedly. Starfire frowned.

"I believe she is just a bit weary from the traveling and using her energy like she has. If you are not from space, it is much difficult to get accustomed to it and then coming back here." She explained.

Just as she finished saying this Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open and she was met with the surprised and worried faces of her teammates. She groaned and Starfire put her on her feet, allowing her to have her space.

"Good to have you back Star." Beast Boy said with a smile as his friend gave him one of her signiture bonecrushing hugs. Once Cyborg saw him turn purple he decided to go and intervene.

"Raven." Robin breathed and quickly wrapped his arms around her, putting his face in her hair and sighing. "I… thought I'd lost you… I mean… oh god thank god you're ok."

Raven bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around him, too, holding back tears. She squeezed herself to him, wanting nothing more then to never let go.

"Robin." she whispered as he let her go now at arms length. Before she even knew what she was doing she raised herself on her tiptoes and sweetly gave him a kiss on the lips. Once back down on her feet, she smiled up at him, and he returned it.

Suddenly a mischevious grin spread across his face as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and swung her around. Raven gasped and hung onto Robin for dear life.

Soon they had landed in the water and Raven glared up at Robin who was over her. She was soaked to the bone while he was dry. Quickly she took a deep breath and went under, towing Robin with her and resurfacing to see his hair in his eyes, unable to see. She laughed and soon **ALL** of the Titans were in on the water fight, as if to celebrate Raven's success.

And the whole time, Robin never looked away from the dark girl he had come to love.

* * *

End Chapter

Good lord that sucked on ice. T.T

Please excuse the horrible piece of a chapter we call literature. I was under pressure and school was getting to me and I just didn't know what you all wanted… you all keep wanting them to kiss so I made it happen **TWICE** in here. Please be happy for a while. XD

Next time…

Terra returns to Titans Tower, and this time, she's ready to join the team. But after what happened the last time they saw her, the Titans aren't sure that's such a good idea. When Slade unveils his latest diabolical plot, Terra gets her second chance. Can Terra win the Titans' trust and become a full-fledged member of the team? Or will Raven's uncertainty about her make Robin a bit iffy as well? And as soon as Robin's life is getting in danger due to Terra, Raven might just have to start getting rough…

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	25. Important Update

**A/N: HOLY F&#KING SHIZ!**

Over 2 years already... wow.

**SUPER IMPORTANT**: Reviewers, readers… I am sorry to say that really I don't have as big of an interest in this story as my other two at this point in time. But, I have a proposition to be made.

Whomever wishes to write a chapter please let me know, because I will take what you have written and have you as like a "guest writer" and give you credit as helping/writing with my story, posting your written chapter! (: Simply after reading the summary for next chapter, let me know if you'd like to write it in a private message or even the review.

And if you have plans or want to do an episode in a future chapter, let me know as well! I have a list of all the episodes coming in **SEASON 2** below in **order**. Please, do take this into consideration. This is a great way to incorperate you guys, commend you, and keep this story alive for people that have loved it. over 450 reviews is quite the accomplishment in my book.

**EPISODES**;

Titan Rising  
Winner Take All  
Betrayal  
Fractured  
Aftershock  
Afterscock pt 2

THANKS again. I appreciate this.

* * *

DarkGirlRavenGrayson 


End file.
